¿Una vida normal?
by Lumikha Dier
Summary: Qué pasaría si la doctora Harleen Quinzel no se hubiera enamorado del Joker en Arkham, pero el Joker sí se hubiera enamorado de ella. ¿Cuánto estamos dispuestos a cambiar por amor? Tomen asiento, un buen café y disfruten la lectura. JokerxHarley
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Las calles solitarias de Gotham eran recorridas por criminales de poca monta y múltiples patrullas en intentos vagos de disminuir el crimen. La luna se alzaba en lo alto del firmamento, iluminando suavemente la fábrica abandonada en la que cierto príncipe payaso del crimen tenía su actual guarida. Apenas había escapado de Arkham, llevaba unas cuantas horas fuera y ciertamente tenía planes de regresar pronto, por lo que debía apresurarse con sus pendientes.

Gracias a un _"imprevisto"_ en el asilo psiquiátrico, se había ausentado de las calles más de lo esperado y los negocios comenzaban a salirse de control, cosas simples; vándalos idiotas queriendo robarle, alguna mafia estúpida queriendo apoderarse de su club y el más simple de los casos… algunos de su propia banda tratando de aprovecharse de su ausencia para traicionarlo… idiotas. Nada que un poco de tortura y algo de sangre no pudieran arreglar.

A estas alturas en Arkham ya debían haber anunciado que se había fugado, por ende, el murciélago andaría por ahí buscándolo, tal y como él lo esperaba. Una sonrisa maniaca se dibujó en su rostro.

-Lástima que no tengo tiempo para jugar con ratas.

Sostenía una palanca de acero llena de sangre en sus manos, mientras se alejaba del par de hombres atados a unas sillas, estaban fuertemente golpeados y sin fuerza, sangrando sobre el suelo oxidado de la sala de producción en la fábrica. El murciélago vendría pronto y debía irse de ahí, aún tenía cosas que hacer antes de volver a Arkham. Se giró hacia Johnny.

-Encárguense de sus familias. Y tomen fotos, adoro las fotos familiares HAHAHAHA.

Los hombres heridos alzaron el rostro con pánico en sus ojos. El Joker sacó un revólver blanco con adornos de oro, con una sonrisa y sin perder el tiempo dio un certero disparo a la cabeza de cada uno.

-Espero que todos hayan visto lo que pasará si me traicionan. La próxima vez no tendré prisa. Ahora LARGO.

Un grupo de hombres fue a cumplir el encargo del jefe, con la familia de los traidores. Mientras el resto subieron a las camionetas para seguirlo por la ciudad. La siguiente parada era el club, sus hombres se encargarían de los vagos que intentaran robarlo, pero esto es algo que quería hacer personalmente, nadie se mete con lo que es suyo y ese era su club.

Johnny manejaba a toda velocidad por las calles de Gotham, mientras su jefe miraba su brillante reloj de oro, debía terminar pronto con esto para dejarse atrapar por Batman y volver a tiempo al asilo para su cita con la Dra. Quinzel.

El jefe estaba actuando extraño, no sabía exactamente cuál era su plan, por qué quería dejarse atrapar cuando podían sacarlo de la ciudad para evitar a Batman, tampoco sabía por qué había tardado tanto tiempo en escaparse de Arkham, él básicamente podía entrar y salir cuando quisiera. Era como si hubiera encontrado algo ahí…

-Johnny

Dijo el Joker con la voz apagada, viendo por la ventanilla.

\- ¿Si jefe?

-Los necesitaré a ti y a los chicos en Arkham para una… sorpresa. Yo les diré cuándo y cómo, quiero que estén listos cuando lo pida.

-Claro jefe.

La camioneta se detuvo afuera su club ahora tomado por una de las mafias de la ciudad. El Joker miró con desprecio la fachada, habían cambiado el violeta de sus paredes y su letrero neón verde que antes clamaba "HA-HA Club" ahora era azul y decía "Collin's Club". Una mueca de asco se dibujó en su cara.

Extendió su mano hacia Johnny sin mirarlo y este le entregó una ametralladora. El Joker sonrió, su cita estaba aquí. En lo alto de un edificio cercano, Batman vigilaba la zona, sabía que tarde o temprano el Joker que aparecería por ahí, era lo suficientemente ególatra para no permitir que alguien más se quedara con su club.

Ya tendría tiempo para Batsy, ahora sólo quería darle una lección a esos idiotas que firmaron su muerte al tomar lo que es suyo. Una sonrisa llena de locura enmarcó su rostro y se adentró en el bar seguido por sus hombres armados.

\- ¡Señoras y señores, llegó el entretenimiento!


	2. Capítulo 1

_Harleen's POV_

Eran cerca de las 11 de la noche, leía mis notas sobre uno de mis pacientes en el sillón mientras sonaban las noticias en el televisor. La tetera silbó, me levanté a apagar la flama y servirme una taza. Seguí revisando los papeles:

"Nombre: Desconocido

Sobrenombre: Joker

Edad: Desconocida

Diagnóstico: Trastorno bipolar, trastorno antisocial de la personalidad, psicopatía, trastornos de estado de ánimo, tendencias psicóticas…"

Tomo un sorbo, los diagnósticos hechos por sus antiguos psiquiatras parecen interminables. Sin embargo, no es de extrañarse debido a que la actitud del Joker es contradictoria en muchos sentidos, suficiente para no encajar con ningún diagnóstico en particular.

Regreso al sillón, para leer mis notas.

"El paciente ha creado su propia realidad, perdiendo el sentido del bien y del mal de por medio, muestra síntomas de un pasado tortuoso pero sus relatos al respecto son en su mayoría mentiras. Se esconde tras su propia versión de la vida y su interpretación de los recuerdos. Tiene bajas expectativas de reintegración a la sociedad, según su historial."

Mi reporte era claro, el Joker no mostraba muchas señales de mejora. Los cambios eran mínimos, cierta amabilidad y control, con el paso de las sesiones comenzó a poner más de su parte para hacer algún cambio, tal vez podía curarse y ser un hombre normal. ¿Cómo era él cuando era normal? Debía admitir que había algo en él que me había hecho defender su caso ante la directora del asilo para comenzar la terapia…

El teléfono sonó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

\- ¿Diga?

\- ¿Dra. Quinzel?

-Sí…

-Disculpe las molestias, pero… uno de sus pacientes ha escapado, necesitamos que venga de inmediato.

-Voy para allá- Colgué el teléfono.

Por alguna razón esas palabras me inquietaron. ¿Cuál de mis pacientes habría escapado? ¿Pamela Isley? ¿Edward Nigma? y entonces caí en razón… El joker. Subí a mi auto de prisa, el asilo no se habría tomado la molestia de llamarme a esta hora si fuera algún otro de mis pacientes. Había patrullas a toda velocidad en las calles, parecían alterados. Sin duda, debía ser el Joker. Aceleré.

El asilo no se encontraba muy lejos y la falta de tránsito a esa hora ayudaron a mi pronta llegada. El guardia de seguridad me abrió las puertas luego de una breve inspección. Estacioné mi auto, había patrullas, entré al edificio.

 _Joker's POV_

Había sangre, cascos de bala, más sangre y cuerpos por todas partes, ¡una verdadera fiesta! Me servía una copa de whisky cuando Batman hizo su dramática entrada.

-Entrégate Joker

-HAHAHA Batsy, bienvenido, toma asiento, llegas justo a tiempo para la fiesta.

Batman se lanzó sobre mí y me dio un puñetazo en la cara.

-HAHAHAHAHA- realmente me causaba mucha gracia saber que todo había salido tan perfectamente, pero no quería que B-man supiera que volver a Arkham era parte de mi plan, así que le di batalla.

Saqué uno de los cuchillos que escondo entre mi traje y lo clavé en su costado, no quiero matarlo… aún. Él escupe algo de sangre y me lanza un batarang que me atrapa con una soga. Podría cortarla y escapar, pero no, no es lo que quiero. Batman voltea a su alrededor, no había visto el desastre que había causado aquí. Veo esa expresión en su cara… bueno, lo que puedo ver de su cara.

-Debiste llegar más temprano murciélago, hubieras visto como gritaban por sus vidas HAHAHA- su rostro se llenó de ira y comenzó a golpearme repetidas veces, yo no paraba de reír, hasta que un golpe me dejó inconsciente.

 _Anyone's POV_

La policía entrevistaba a la doctora Harleen, creían que ella podría saber algo acerca de su paradero.

\- ¿Notó algo raro en su comportamiento en las últimas sesiones?

-Nada fuera de lo normal para tratarse de él.

-La mención de alguna persona, un lugar… algo que quisiera hacer.

-Bueno, siempre menciona a Batman, si eso sirve de algo. – el hombre hizo una mueca – disculpe, oficial, realmente no sé nada que pueda servirles.

-Está bien señorita Quinzel, es sólo que la directora nos ha dicho que usted es la única persona con la que él tiene contacto y… - la puerta se abrió de golpe, otro oficial agitado se encontraba en el umbral.

-Lo atraparon, ¡Batman lo atrapó y lo trajo de vuelta! - el oficial se levantó precipitadamente y salió de ahí.

-Terminamos, me supongo - Dijo Harleen para sí misma, al estar sola en aquella oficina. Se levantó también y decidió salir a ver a su paciente, probablemente los guardias necesitarían su ayuda para calmarlo, pues, a pesar de que no había mostrado grandes avances, si había mostrado en situaciones anteriores que ella influía bastante sobre su calma.

-Flashback-

Harleen manejaba hacia su casa, era una tarde lluviosa y se dificultaba ver el camino con claridad. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Se orilló para contestar.

\- ¿Dra. Quinzel? – una voz femenina muy alterada hablaba al otro lado de la bocina.

-Sí, ella habla ¿ocurre algo?

-S-sí, su paciente, el... el joker. Tuvo un altercado con uno de los otros pacientes y se encuentra muy alterado, atacó a uno de los guardias. ¿P-podría venir por favor? Creemos que hablar con usted podría calmarlo, los guardias no han podido acercarse para inyectarle tranquilizantes.

-Ok, voy en camino – rápidamente dio vuelta a su auto y regresó a Arkham.

Los guardias la guiaron rápidamente por los pasillos hacia la celda del Joker, era la segunda vez que venía por aquí y sería la primera vez que entrara ahí… llevaba un par de meses atendiéndolo en la sala de terapias. Debía admitir que se sentía un tanto intimidada, sus gritos se escuchaban por todo el lugar y eran más fuertes entre más se acercaban.

-Aquí – dijo el guardia, deteniéndose en la puerta con más seguridad de toda la planta, el joker seguía gritando

\- ¡Te mataré dos caras! HAHAHA ¡ya verás cómo te arrepentirás! HAHAHAHAHA sé quee mee escuuuuchaaas HAHAHAHA…

\- ¡Joker! – gritó el oficial mientras daba un fuerte golpe a la puerta tratando de callar sus gritos.

-Oh, ¿otro guardia quiere jugar conmigo? Adelante, adelante HAHAHA estoy ansioso por jug…

-Joker…- la voz de Harleen sonaba suave pero firme, el Joker se calló al instante.

\- ¿Doctora Quinn? – su voz sonaba curiosa, como la de un niño.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó Harleen, ante los guardias atónitos, el silencio volvió a la planta de máxima seguridad del asilo Arkham, la doctora estaba plantada firmemente frente a la puerta.

\- Claro cariño…- los guardias se prepararon para lo peor, mientras Harleen esperaba a que los guardias abrieran la puerta.

\- ¿Está segura de esto doctora? - Susurró uno de los guardias – podría entrar con usted.

-No será necesario - dijo con una leve sonrisa – abran - El guardia asintió.

-Sí necesita ayuda estaremos aquí.

La puerta se abrió, ella entró rápidamente y la puerta se cerró tras de sí.

-Hola doctora… - escuchó su voz masculina casi como un susurro. Él se encontraba entre la oscuridad, sentado al borde de su cama. La miraba con descaro, de arriba abajo, como si la desnudara con la mirada. Había olvidado que no llevaba su habitual bata blanca puesta, por lo que lucía como cualquier civil. – ¿a qué debo el placer de tenerla aquí?

Harleen se sentía tensa, esa mirada no era la habitual en él, no con esa intensidad al menos. Se acercó a la cama, y tomó asiento junto a él.

-Me dijeron que pasó algo y que quizás, querías hablarlo conmigo – el Joker la siguió con la mirada todo el tiempo, como un cazador a su presa. Le impresionaba lo tranquila que se mantenía al estar cerca de él, en SU celda, sin guardias ni esposas de por medio. Podría matarla en cualquier momento, aunque eso no era precisamente lo que pasaba por su mente hacer con ella…

-Oh, sólo fue un pequeño percance, nada importante doctora… - Su mirada bajó a sus labios, estaban más cerca de lo que habían estado antes y eso provocaba algo en él, algo que no conocía. Ella sonrió sinceramente, estuvieron así un largo rato, antes de comenzar a hablar de lo sucedido.

\- Fin flashback -

El alboroto en la entrada era evidente, ahí estaba Batman y sostenía con una mano arrastrando el cuerpo inconsciente del Joker, Harleen sintió un nudo en la garganta.

\- ¿Está vivo? - preguntó en voz alta, con un tono ligeramente preocupado, era su paciente después de todo. Batman la miró con una mueca extraña en su rostro.

-No soy un asesino – dijo soltándolo en el suelo, dándose media vuelta y saliendo del lugar.

\- _"Vaya carácter, él también necesita terapia"_ \- pensó Harleen para sí.

Los enfermeros tomaron al Joker y lo llevaron al área de hospital. Harleen fue con ellos, sería mejor que estuviera cerca cuando despertara si es que no quería que alguien saliera de ahí en una bolsa.


	3. Capítulo 2

**¡Hey!**

 **Les traigo el segundo capítulo, estaré actualizando cada semana. Sin más que decir:**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC y los genios que los crearon. Pero si me pertenecieran, ¡haría algo como esto con ellos!**

 **Enjoy!**

Había sido un día pesado, el dolor en su cabeza lo decía, estacionó el auto y salió de él para entrar a casa. Era de noche, el juicio se había extendido más de lo esperado, pero por fin se había acabado. Colocó la llave en la cerradura y lentamente abrió la puerta, no quería hacer mucho ruido.

Atravesar ese umbral fue como quitarse un peso de encima, la casa olía a galletas y flores, se sentía la calidez a pesar del frío que había afuera, el hombre castaño, vestido con un impecable traje y perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, cerró la puerta al entrar.

\- Cariño, estoy en casa.

Un par de niños salieron corriendo a su llegada, una niña rubia y un pequeño castaño, ambos de ojos azules como los suyos, corrieron para abrazarle.

\- ¡Papi!¡Papi! – Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del caballero, dejó suavemente su portafolio en el suelo mientras se inclinaba para quedar a la altura de sus hijos.

\- ¡Hola pequeños! - los cargó en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar - ¿Qué hacen aún despiertos eh? – los niños rieron mientras les hacía cosquillas en uno de los sillones de la sala. Fue entonces cuando se escuchó su voz, una dulce voz.

-No quisieron ir a dormir hasta que llegaras – un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, era increíble que a pesar de los años que habían pasado, ella siguiera causando eso, incluso más que antes. Se giró hacia ella y ahí estaba, de pie, con su hermosa sonrisa, mirándole. Se acercó a él suavemente y le dio un delicado beso en los labios, electricidad recorrió su cuerpo. – Ahora sí, a dormir niños – dijo ella con una sonrisa. Los pequeños se despidieron con un abrazo y subieron corriendo a su habitación entre risas.

Mientras los niños se alejaban, él se acercaba más a Harleen… _su Harley_ , la tomó por la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo, enterró la nariz en su rubio cabello e inhaló profundamente, olía a gardenias y jugo de uva, era embriagante. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se pegó más a él. Puso una de sus manos en su rostro, él colocó la suya sobre la de ella y la acercó a sus labios para besar su dorso, el anillo de bodas brillaba en su dedo. Se miraron fijamente, por un momento que pareció eterno.

\- ¿Qué me hiciste? ¿ah? – susurró suavemente, más para sí mismo que para ella. Harleen acariciaba su cabello y una risilla salió de su boca. Se acercaron poco a poco hasta que sus labios se fundieron en un beso suave y dulce que poco a poco se fue haciendo más apasionado. Comenzó a bajar por su cuello mientras ella suspiró, el sonido hizo recorrer una onda de calor por todo su cuerpo y la acercó más a él – me vuelves loco cariño – dijo con voz grave pegado a su cuello, ella comenzó a desabotonar su camisa. Continuaron besándose mientras se acariciaban.

\- ¿Qué clase de sueño tienes? - susurró ella en su oído, su voz se escuchaba lejana.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo un tanto desconcertado, pero sin dejar de besarla.

-Batman te golpeó muy fuerte.

 _"_ _Batman… Batman…. Batman…"_ resonó en su cabeza, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, la luz de la habitación blanca lo deslumbró un poco.

-Oh, vaya, despertaste. Llamaré a alguien – Lentamente el Joker se reincorporó de la camilla tanto como las esposas le permitían. Ahí estaba ella, lucía despeinada y ojerosa, como si hubiera pasado ahí la noche, salió rápidamente y regresó con un par de guardias y un enfermero para examinarle… todo había sido un sueño, el más extraño que nunca haya tenido. ¿Qué clase de loco sueña con una vida normal?

 _"_ _Una verdadera pesadilla"_ se dijo a sí mismo, tratando de convencerse, mientras la calidez en su pecho decía lo contrario.

Era la una de la madrugada cuando el Joker fue ingresado al área de hospital, y ahí estaba ella, con su ropa descompuesta por el ajetreo, sin maquillaje, afortunadamente sin sueño, pues tendría que pasar en vela toda la noche, que apenas comenzaba.

Decidió pasar a su oficina y aprovechar el tiempo para acomodar esos papeles que había dejado acumularse a lo largo de sus cuatro meses de trabajo y terminar los reportes de sus pacientes, si el Joker despertaba, el hospital se haría un escándalo. Y si la necesitaban seguro irían a buscarla. Consideró ir a su casa a dormir, la idea de dejarle ese problema al asilo era tentadora, pero su sentido del deber no se lo permitía… además no quería recibir otra molesta llamada, ésta vez mientras estaba dormida.

Las horas pasaron más rápido de lo que esperaba, faltaba poco para el amanecer, ya casi terminaba sus pendientes, había archivado las sesiones y puesto al día los detalles del diagnóstico y terapia de casi todos sus pacientes, con la excepción de uno, el Joker, la razón de que ella estuviera trabajando en horas que debería estar dormida. Un bufido salió de sus labios, entonces lo recordó ¿ya habría despertado? Dado que nadie le había dicho nada, suponía que no. Se sirvió otra taza de café, de la cafetera que tenía sobre su librero, era la cuarta de la noche, pero era necesaria. Volvió a tomar asiento en su no tan cómoda silla para ponerse al corriente con el paciente que le faltaba.

Revisó informes anteriores que encontró en un viejo archivero, al parecer, el Joker realmente estaba mejorando con su terapia, dado que los otros reportes indican que sus psiquiatras fueron amenazados, torturados psicológicamente e incluso atacados por él. Por rumores se había enterado que varios de sus antecesores murieron en sus manos o se suicidaron por su causa. Debía admitir que eso la alegraba un poco, un caso como ese era decisivo para su carrera, si lograba hacer que recuperara la cordura… pasaría a la historia en su gremio. Pero por experiencia sabía que él mentía y fingía con suma facilidad, por lo que no podía confiarse.

Continuó revisando sus notas, hasta que un pensamiento pasó por su mente… recordando la forma en que la miraba, le hablaba y el control que le había otorgado sobre sí mismo, tal vez él tenía un interés _personal_ en ella… aunque también podía ser otro de sus engaños o simplemente su peculiar naturaleza. Trataría de descubrirlo en sus próximas sesiones.

La luz del día entraba por la ventana, por fin había terminado, soltó un suspiro, ya era de día, oficialmente había pasado toda la noche en vela. La falta de noticias la hizo salir de su oficina, pasaría a ver cómo seguía su paciente, si sólo estaba inconsciente ya había tardado mucho en despertar por lo que tal vez había algo más.

La habitación estaba vigilada por guardias, como era de esperarse, Harleen los saludó con una sonrisa, se identificó, como lo pedían las normas del asilo y le dieron acceso al lugar. El Joker aún dormía, tal cual lo suponía, se veía golpeado, tenía algunas curaciones en varias partes de su cuerpo. Lo observó un momento, la mayoría de las personas lucen apacibles y vulnerables cuando duermen, él no. A pesar de los golpes y la inconsciencia, no dejaba de lucir peligroso.

Se acercó más a la camilla, para tomar el registro médico y leer sobre su estado, cuando un sonido la interrumpió.

-…mahhh… coo… ariño – murmuraba el Joker entre sueños, su semblante lucía más relajado ahora que lo veía de cerca.

\- ¿Qué clase de sueño tienes? – preguntó en voz alta, más como una pregunta retórica, tratando de imaginar lo que podía haber en los sueños de un psicópata como él. Evidentemente el hombre no respondió. Ella lo observó con más detenimiento, tenía varios moretones y cortes ocultos en su piel blanca. Además de un vendaje en su cabeza que parecía cuidar de un golpe grave que había recibido. –Batman te golpeó muy fuerte… no?

De la nada, casi como una invocación, el Joker abrió los ojos con una expresión desorientada, más de lo normal. Ella rápidamente dio un paso hacia atrás. No es que le tuviera miedo, pero no sabía con qué humor había despertado y esas esposas no lo contendrían mucho tiempo.

-Oh, vaya, despertaste. Llamaré a alguien – Mientras él parecía volver a la consciencia, Harleen salió rápidamente para llamar a alguien que lo examinara y a los guardias de paso, a pesar de que parecía no estar exaltado, prefería no arriesgarse. No tardó nada, los guardias estaban afuera y los enfermeros dijeron que esperaban que despertara cerca de esa hora, cuando pasara el efecto de los sedantes que le habían puesto. _"Sedantes… de haberlo sabido me hubiese ido a mi casa a dormir"._ Se auto-recriminó la doctora.

Al volver a la habitación él la miró con una expresión extraña en el rostro, no la examinaba en busca de una debilidad, como solía hacerlo, la miraba como a alguien a quien esperabas ver. El enfermero se acercó a examinarlo, mientras los guardias se mantenían atentos, con sus armas eléctricas cargadas en caso de algún ataque, pero no ocurrió. Él sólo se limitó a mirarla por un rato, para luego negar con la cabeza y mirar la pared como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. ¿La estaba evitando?

El enfermero concluyó diciendo que lo daría de alta y terminaría su recuperación en su celda, los guardias, con mucho cuidado, le quitaron las esposas que lo mantenían preso a la camilla y le colocaron unas más fuertes de inmediato. Ella sólo se quedó ahí, de pie, sin saber qué hacer pues nada de eso le concernía. Cuando los guardias lo llevaron fuera, ella también salió al pasillo, hacia el lado contrario, rumbo a su oficina.

\- ¡Oiga doctora! ¿Regresé a tiempo para mi sesión? – Ella detuvo sus pasos para girarse a mirarlo, los guardias lo seguían llevando y solo veía su espalda.

\- ¡Justo a tiempo! – Le gritó ella, desde el otro extremo del pasillo. La única respuesta que recibió fue su habitual risa resonando por todo el lugar. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro, mientras retomaba el camino a su oficina. Tal vez, si él realmente tenía algún _interés_ en ella, o al menos quería fingirlo… podría usarlo a su favor.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Este fin de semana, maratón de tres capítulos, un regalo de mí para ustedes, para que celebren conmigo mi cumpleaños. Hoy será el primero, mañana el segundo y el domingo el tercero. Espero que les guste, a mí me encanta leerlos :)**

 **¡Saludos! Los personajes no me perteneces, sino a DC. Pero si fueran míos, haría algo como esto con ellos ¬u¬**

 **Enjoy It!**

 **Capítulo 3.**

Estaba a punto de abrir su puerta cuando alguien la llamó.

-Doctora Quinzel – Ella suspiró con pesadez, este día pintaba para ser largo. Se giró para encontrarse con una mujer de bata blanca que caminaba en su dirección.

-Buenos días Dra. Leland – Sonrió Harleen.

-Buenos días. Luce cansada, me dijeron que pasó la noche aquí, ¿es eso cierto? – Preguntó un tanto incrédula.

-Así es, luego de que Batman trajera al Joker de vuelta, decidí mantenerme cerca por si se descontrolaba al despertar, aunque al final no fue necesario. – Se acomodó un mechón de su rubio cabello detrás de la oreja, un tanto incómoda por su decisión, que ahora la hacía sentir estúpida.

-Ya veo, lamento eso…

-Oh, no se preocupe, aproveché el tiempo para atender algunos pendientes. – Desvió un poco la mirada.

\- ¿Por qué no se toma el día libre? – esa frase captó la atención de Harleen, francamente se sentía cansada, estaba acostumbrada a los desvelos, pero últimamente no había dormido muy bien y el cansancio se había acumulado en su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué pasará con mis pacientes? – era inevitable preguntarlo, hace apenas unos minutos el Joker había preguntado por su sesión y su día laboral comenzaba en unos minutos.

-Oh no te preocupes, alguien se encargará de ellos. – Harleen asintió, no se sentía muy tranquila con la idea, pero decidió aceptar, estaría vulnerable ante sus pacientes con ese cansancio encima y ese era un riesgo que no podía correr dentro de Arkham.

El camino a su departamento fue tranquilo, hacía un poco de frío en esa época del año. Al llegar tomó un largo y relajante baño de agua caliente. Un mal presentimiento acechaba su pecho, algo la inquietaba, aunque no estaba muy segura de qué. Decidió dejar que el agua lavara sus preocupaciones, necesitaba descansar, realmente lo necesitaba.

Al salir de la ducha envolvió su cuerpo en una toalla y se miró en el espejo. Lucía más relajada ahora, un poco de sueño y estaría repuesta por completo. Secó su rubio cabello y se enfundó en una suelta playera con la leyenda _"Bronx Bombers"_ que cubría su cuerpo hasta su cadera. Caminó descalza hasta su cama se dejó caer descuidadamente sobre ella. Rápidamente y sin darse cuenta, cayó en un profundo sueño.

La celda 562 estaba extrañamente en calma, los guardias fuera de ella disfrutaban de un tranquilo juego de cartas, el Joker estaba en recuperación en su camilla, en silencio, como pocas veces.

Su cuerpo dolía con cada movimiento, incluso al respirar y eso mantenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. El cerebro de murciélago se había lucido con esa golpiza, aunque no tanto como él, pues su plan había salido a la perfección. Había causado suficiente ruido para que dejaran sus negocios en paz, al menos por un tiempo. Al menos mientras él estaba en Arkham.

¿Qué por qué estaba en Arkham? Bueno, eso dependía de que tan sincera fuera su respuesta cuando se lo preguntaras, podía decir que se encontraba ahí por sus horribles crímenes, en contra de su voluntad, gracias a Batman, planeando cómo generar caos en el mundo mientras sus matones encontraban la manera de liberarlo. O podía sincerarse y decir que se mantenía en este lugar porque se había vuelto como un hogar para él… _porque ella estaba ahí_. Aunque esa es una verdad que no se atrevía a decirse ni a sí mismo.

La luz que se filtraba por su celda indicaba que faltaba poco tiempo para su sesión y dado su estado de convalecencia seguramente la terapia sería en su celda, sonrió para sus adentros, la tendría ahí, prácticamente a su merced. La imagen mental de ella en su celda parecía sumamente tentadora, un sonido parecido a un ronroneo salió desde lo profundo de su garganta cuando el ruido de la puerta interrumpió su ensoñación. Debía tratarse de ella.

Formó en su rostro la mejor de sus sonrisas y se enderezó para tomar asiento en su cama. Una silueta femenina entró por la puerta, la poca iluminación no le permitía ver bien de quien se trataba, pero de algo estaba seguro… esa no era Harleen.

Su sonrisa cambio rápidamente de encantadora a psicópata, su mirada se clavó en ella como agujas. No sabía quién demonios era, pero estaba entrando a su fin.

-Ho…hola, mi nombre es Jen…Jenna, me encargaré de su terapia el… el día de hoy- la chica estaba nerviosa, sin duda, y no la culpaba, pues se encontraba en una celda encerrada a solas con él.

Estaba molesto, muy molesto. ¿Se había dejado atrapar por Batman para esto? No, claro que no. Su ceño estaba fruncido tanto como podía. De pronto un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza ¿y si le había pasado algo a ella y por eso no estaba ahí? La sonrisa sádica se borró por un momento de su rostro. No, no podía ser, si algo hubiera pasado él sería el primero en saberlo. ¿Y si ella ya no quería atenderlo? Su corazón se comprimió un poco ante ese pensamiento.

\- ¿Qué pasó con _mi_ doctora? – su voz salió grave e intimidante.

-E-ella está bien, no se preocupe, sólo se tomó el día libre. No sé si lo sepa, pero pasó la noche en vela esperando a que usted despertara. –ella comenzaba a tomar confianza, sin su mirada sobre ella era mucho más fácil hablar – Así que la enviaron a su casa a descansar.

-No me preocupa – dijo secamente en otro intento vano de convencerse de ello. _"Así que ella estuvo aquí por mí… vaya que le quito el sueño"_ –HAHAHA- una risa salió de su boca ante ese pensamiento. Luego volvió a su situación, estaba en su celda, con una doctora que no era _su Harleen_ , evidentemente no seguiría con su terapia sin ella. Así que… ¿Qué haría con el ratoncito asustado que tenía frente a él? ¿Torturarla? ¿Matarla? Lentamente comenzó a ponerse de pie.

-Verá… doctora- casi escupió la segunda palabra, usaba su voz más amenazante – me temo que no estoy… interesado en… sus servicios – había caminado hacia ella, que se mantenía pegada a la pared opuesta a la cama, se detuvo cuando los grilletes en sus pies llegaron a su límite. Su mirada y su sonrisa mostraron lo más podrido de su alma.

La joven gritó como si su vida dependiera de ello, y de hecho así era. El grito desgarrador se escuchó por todo el piso. Los guardias entraron para encontrarse con la escena. El Joker estaba tranquilamente sentado en su cama, con las esposas en su lugar. Mientras que la chica se encontraba en el suelo, en posición fetal, pegada a la pared. Temblando.

-Señorita Lauren ¿se encuentra bien? – preguntó uno de los guardias, ella no respondía.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste bastardo? – gritó otro de los guardias, esta vez al Joker.

-Nada – dijo el con una sonrisa en su rostro, completamente en calma. Eso sólo hizo enfurecer al guardia, quien le soltó una descarga eléctrica. Pero el payaso no hizo mueca alguna de dolor. Al contrario, su sonrisa se amplió. El guardia se asustó ante eso.

-Salgamos de aquí, hay que llevarla al área de hospital – dijo el otro guardia y ambos salieron rápidamente, con la joven en brazos, dejando al Joker sólo en su celda. Algún día aprenderían en este asilo que él siempre se salía con la suya.

Harleen despertó lentamente, miró por la ventana, ya era de noche, se estiró como un gato mientras bostezaba. Ese descanso verdaderamente le había hecho falta, pero no había comido nada en todo el día y su estómago reclamaba le reclamaba por ello. Rápidamente se cambió de ropa, se puso un jeans negro, una blusa roja y tenis casuales, saldría por algo de comida ya que no tenía nada en casa. Tomó su celular y algo de dinero, no quería llevar bolso, a esa hora podía resultar peligroso.

Se puso una chaqueta azul encima y salió rápidamente dirigiéndose al lugar más cercano de comida que encontrara abierto, un hombre grande y robusto la vio pasar al otro lado de la acera, era una mujer hermosa andando sola por la calle… una oportunidad única. Ella no se dio cuenta que era acechada de cerca por aquel hombre mientras andaba por una zona bastante solitaria. La calle era apenas iluminada por la luz de la luna y los faros públicos que tintineaban sin control. Se divisaba un callejón oscuro enfrente, parecía el lugar perfecto para cometer un crimen. El hombre sonrió y comenzó a acelerar el paso. La opresión en el pecho de Harleen regresó, tenía un terrible presentimiento.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Disculpen la tardanza, estuve un poco ocupada y me retrasé. Pero aquí está el segundo capítulo del maratón, en un momento subo el tercero :)**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen y así.**

 **Enjoy It!**

 **Capítulo 4.**

El Joker se encontraba haciendo flexiones dentro de su celda, aún no se recuperaba de los golpes, pero tenía una sensación de ira acumulada que sólo se le quitaba disparando con una metralleta contra una multitud… o haciendo ejercicio arduo, dado que la primera no parecía ser una opción, al menos en ese momento, decidió gastar esa energía en ejercicio.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado, y no es que le importara mucho, sólo quería que llegara el día siguiente. De pronto la vio ella, su doctora, debajo de él mientras la aprisionaba con su cuerpo. El sudor recorría su barbilla, su cabello estaba despeinado y húmedo, el frío del ambiente chocaba con su cuerpo y no lo sentía, su torso desnudo reflejaba un poco de luz, gracias al sudor. Él parpadeo y ella desapareció, no podía decir que se estaba volviendo loco, porque la cordura no era su fuerte, pero estaba seguro de ese era otro tipo de locura, uno que no conocía.

El sonido de un zumbido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, el celular que escondía entre la pared estaba vibrando. Ese debía ser Johnny, nadie más tenía ese teléfono… y debía ser el reporte del día. Se acercó a la cama y movió un bloque falso detrás de ella, sacó de ahí un celular que se movía frenéticamente. Contestó, con un poco de fastidio.

\- ¿Novedades?

-No muchas- respondió la voz familiar de su más leal hombre – La mafia que había tomado el club intentó un contraataque, pero nos encargamos sin problema. El Pingüino contactó con nosotros, quiere una reunión con usted, dice que le tiene una propuesta que le interesará.

-No me interesa nada de él. – Esa respuesta era de esperarse, la última vez que había hecho negocios con el Pingüino terminó en Arkham, maldito traidor. Ahora recordaba que debía devolverle el favor a aquel bastardo. Sonrió maquiavélico, ya se encargaría de eso - ¿Algo más?

-Nada importante señor.

-Bien- guardó silencio un momento, dudó si hacer la pregunta o no – Respecto a la mujer que les ordené vigilar… -se calló nuevamente, esperaba que Johnny entendiera que debía responder sin que él preguntara.

-Sin novedades señor, el hombre que la está vigilando reporta que llegó a su casa desde el asilo en la mañana y no ha salido en todo el día. – soltó un ligero suspiro que sin querer estaba conteniendo, no sabía exactamente por qué.

-Manténganla vigilada y… - pensó un momento antes de decirlo – dile al idiota a cargo de ello que lo que le pase a ella… yo se lo haré a él. – Luego de eso colgó. No era normal que su jefe dijera ese tipo de cosas, pero ya se imaginaba que había algo diferente en ese encargo en particular, desde el momento que lo hizo.

Los cuerpos de los mafiosos que habían invadido el club estaban por todas partes, había algunos clientes también, pero era el precio a pagar por la deslealtad a un hombre como el Joker. Su jefe tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, típica luego de conseguir lo que quería. Se acercó a la barra, sabía que querría un trago. Johnny le hizo una seña a uno de sus hombres para que fuera a atender la barra. El Joker se sentó en uno de los bancos.

-Dos copas, quiero celebrar la reinauguración HAHAHA- el hombre sacó un par de vasos y el mejor whiskey que tenía la casa, el jefe hizo una señal para que dejara la botella. – Vamos Johnny, ven aquí.

Frost se acercó a paso firme, era probablemente el único hombre que caminaría con tal confianza hacia el asesino más temido de Gotham. Tomó asiento junto a su jefe, con la mirada le dijo al hombre tras la barra que se retirara, y así lo hizo. Algo le decía que su jefe quería hablar con él particularmente. Solía ser así cuando le invitaba un trago.

\- ¡Frost! - dijo alegóricamente mientras señalaba el otro trago, él lo tomó – ¡un brindis por el caos! HAHAHA.

Los vasos chocaron, Johnny esperaba el momento, algo vendría, lo sabía. Y con su jefe, lo mejor era esperar a que él decidiera decir o hacer lo que quería, antes que preguntarlo. El Joker tomó su trago completo y dirigió su mirada al fondo del vaso, como si viera algo importante que examinar en él. Comenzó a hablar sin desviar la mirada de ese punto.

-Verás Johnny, tengo un encargo… especial, que me gustaría hacer antes de que llegue el murciélago – guardó silencio un momento – hay una persona que… quiero que vigilen, de cerca, muy de cerca. Su nombre es Harleen Frances Quinzel, investígala y asígnale una sombra.

-Claro señor – era una petición normal, dentro de los trabajos que hacían sus hombres en muchos casos implicaba vigilar gente, pero por alguna razón esta no parecía una misión de seguimiento normal… sino más bien una de protección. Habitualmente su jefe decía esas palabras con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro y en esta ocasión estaba serio y con la mirada perdida, algo raro había en todo esto, ¿quién sería esa persona?

-Retírate con los demás, ya sabes que hacer – eso fue lo último que dijo, él obedeció y se llevó a casi todos los hombres por la parte de atrás, mientras su jefe se servía otra copa. Luego sólo escuchó un cristal rompiéndose estruendosamente, Batman había llegado justo a tiempo.

Se quedó pensando un momento con el celular aún en su mano, sin duda esa mujer debía significar algo para él, nunca había amenazado a alguno de sus hombres con algo como eso, sí con otras cosas, pero nunca para proteger a alguien... aunque no lo había dicho, eso era lo que quería. Decidió hacer una llamada.

\- ¿Si Frost? – respondió una voz profunda desde el otro lado de la ciudad.

-Un mensaje del jefe, lo que le pase a ella... él te lo hará a ti. Vigílala con tu vida, él no tendrá piedad. Cualquier novedad me avisas. – colgó el teléfono.

El hombre tragó saliva, le habían asignado esta misión apenas esa madrugada y ahora estaba ahí, en un auto, haciendo guardia frente al edificio en el que vivía aquella mujer, que por lo que sabía era la doctora de su jefe, no entendía muy bien por qué la vigilaba, qué era lo que quería descubrir o si querría que la desaparecieran. Ahora el panorama había cambiado, debía protegerla y eso era nuevo.

Una imagen frente a él lo sacó de sus pensamientos, la rubia de la que dependía su vida salía de su edificio caminando hacia el lado contrario de donde se encontraba él. Decidió bajarse del auto para ir tras ella, era media noche y no había muchos autos circulando, podría notarlo. Además, ella no iba en su auto, así que caminando sería más fácil seguirla. No tardó mucho en salir un tipo desde las sombras de la calle de enfrente comenzando a seguirla con claras intenciones, era de esperarse que eso pasara, una mujer con su belleza no pasa desapercibida, no lo culpaba, pero estaba firmando su sentencia. Nadie le pondría un dedo encima a _la chica del Joker_.

Harleen caminaba cada vez con más prisa, sentía que alguien la seguía, pero sabía que voltear podría empeorarlo. La luz de las farolas de la calle le mostró que una silueta masculina y grande se acercaba a ella. Su corazón se aceleró, sus manos se hicieron puño… no sería una presa fácil. Se acercaba a pasar junto a un oscuro callejón.

 _"_ _Hola preciosa"_ escuchó una voz aguardentosa pronunciar en un tono asqueroso que parecía resonar en su oído, ella atinó a correr por instinto. Luego hubo silencio. La opresión en su pecho se había detenido a pesar de lo acelerado de su pulso, había corrido unos cien metros apenas, pero la ausencia de señales de ser perseguida la hicieron voltear para asegurarse y así era… no había nada. La calle estaba desierta. Su corazón comenzó a tranquilizarse iba a comenzar a caminar cuando escuchó un quejido, lejano… ahogado. De alguna manera sabía que venía del callejón que había dejado atrás. Su instinto le decía que se alejara, pero su curiosidad… _oh, su maldita curiosidad_.

Con paso lento y temeroso comenzó a acercarse al lugar, escuchó más quejidos, alguien parecía estar siendo atacado. Luego un sonido extraño, hueco, que la hizo sobresaltarse. Su curiosidad se esfumó, debía irse de ahí… ya. Un hombre vestido de negro salió rápidamente del callejón, corriendo hacia el lado contrario de donde ella iba. No pudo ver su rostro, pero sí pudo ver que guardaba un arma entre su chaqueta mientras escapaba. Vio sangre en el suelo y algo blanco pequeño tirado. Debía llamar a la policía.

La mayoría de los crímenes de Gotham sucedían en la noche, era normal, terriblemente normal. Y este era otro de ellos, el asesinato de un vago, en un callejón, no parecía haber ningún motivo y sólo una testigo. Una joven hermosa, por cierto, el interrogatorio fue simple, ella no había visto mucho y la víctima era un don nadie, no se molestarían en investigar más, tenían casos más importantes que atender. El oficial que había atendido a la llamada decidió escoltar a la joven para asegurarse de que llegara bien a su casa, la ciudad era peligrosa a esa hora, especialmente para una mujer tan atractiva como ella. Dentro de la toma de testimonio había conseguido su nombre, la investigaría después, tal vez la invitaría a salir alguna vez.

Harleen agradeció al oficial por llevarla hasta su casa, bajó de la patrulla y rápidamente subió a su departamento, se le había quitado el hambre con lo ocurrido. Sacó algo que ocultaba bajo su ropa, antes de que la policía llegara, se había acercado a la escena del crimen, entre la sangre del suelo, a la entrada del callejón, un objeto blanco llamó a su vista. Se acercó más para ver bien qué era, cuando pudo saberlo quedó sin respiración… era una carta de joker. El sonido de las sirenas acercándose la alertaron, no supo por qué lo hizo, fue un impulso, pero había guardado la carta entre su chaqueta. Y sobre todo… había omitido ese pequeño detalle a la policía. Se acercó a la cocina para preparar té, necesitaba relajarse y pensar, tenía mucho qué pensar.

Un mensaje llegó al celular de Johnny.

 _"_ _Intentaron atacarla hace un momento, no le pusieron ni un dedo encima, me encargué del tipo. Ya está en su casa de nuevo. - Ted"_

Cerró el mensaje, no estaba seguro si avisarle o no a su jefe. Se lo pensó un momento, luego escribió el mensaje. Si no se lo decía igual se enteraría de alguna manera y entonces le iría mal a él.

 _"_ _Intentaron atacarla, fue evitado sin problema, el idiota está muerto. Ella está en su casa. Está bien."_

Joker miró la pantalla del celular con ira contenida, su mano apretaba el aparato con fuerza. Le habría gustado encargarse de ese imbécil con sus propias manos… pero al menos nada había pasado, o eso decían sus hombres, no podría estar seguro de ello hasta verla en su consulta. Bufó por lo bajo, tendría que esperar a la mañana siguiente.

Guardó nuevamente el celular en su escondite y se recostó en la cama con la vista en el techo, no solía dormir y lo sabía… esa sería otra noche de insomnio.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Tercer y último capítulo del maratón, ¡nos leemos la próxima semana! Espero que les haya gustado :D**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, ojalá se me hubieran ocurrido a mí :c**

 **Enjoy It!**

 **Capítulo 5.**

La paciencia no era su fuerte, eso era seguro. El tiempo parecía pasar tan lento que no estaba seguro de que siguiera avanzando. Soltó un golpe contra la pared y maldijo por lo bajo. No había mucho que pudiera hacer, le gustara o no. Siguió mirando el techo fijamente, no se dio cuenta en qué momento se quedó dormido.

Harleen tomaba una taza de té caliente mientras se encontraba sentada en el sillón, con las piernas encogidas, observando la carta sobre su mesa. Un objeto tan pequeño que ponía tantas cosas en su cabeza. Suspiró profundo, parecía que mañana tendría mucho que hablar con él. Necesitaba respuestas, estaba segura que él no era el hombre que la había seguido, pero al parecer, uno de sus matones había asesinado al que la siguió. ¿La tenía vigilada? realmente no debía sorprenderse por eso, pero ¿por qué la había protegido? Esa pregunta rondaba tanto su mente que su cabeza había comenzado a palpitar. Terminó su taza de té y la dejó en la mesa junto a la carta, tenía un par de manchas de sangre. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

Lenta y pesadamente se dirigió a su habitación, necesitaba dormir un poco antes de ir al trabajo, no tenía sueño, pero ya que había descansado un día lo mejor era no volver a desgastarse tan pronto. Echó una última mirada a la carta para luego adentrarse en su cuarto, no estaba segura de cómo sentirse con todo eso, la lógica le decía que debería sentir miedo, de ser vigilada, de tener su atención. Sin embargo, se sentía extrañamente protegida. Sin duda la próxima sesión sería interesante.

Envolverse entre sus cobijas fue reconfortante, el calor la envolvió dulcemente y se perdió en el reino de Morfeo.

Los rayos del sol dieron de lleno en su rostro y despertó contra su voluntad, abrió los ojos con pesadez para ver su reloj, eran más de las 7 de la mañana, hora de levantarse. Apagó su alarma antes de que sonara y se dispuso a bañarse, una hora después estaba desayunando, lista para salir al trabajo.

Ella guardó la carta en su bolsillo antes de tomar sus llaves para salir. El camino al asilo fue tranquilo, un poco de tránsito hasta llegar a las afueras, escuchó música durante todo el camino para tratar de no pensar en nada. Al entrar a Arkham, se identificó, como siempre, pero esta vez había un mensaje para ella, la Dra. Leland quería verla en su oficina cuando llegara.

Se dirigió ahí, antes que nada, tocó la puerta recibiendo el permiso para pasar, al estar ahí notó una inusual seriedad en el rostro de la Dra.

-Buenos días Dra. Quinzel – Dijo con una sonrisa ligera.

-Buenos días Dra. Leland, me dijeron que quería verme. – Se sentía como una adolescente siendo llamada a la oficina del director, no había hecho nada malo, pero sentía que no eran buenas noticias por lo que la habían llamado.

-Así es, toma asiento por favor – así lo hizo – verás Harleen, el día de ayer hubo un incidente con uno de tus pacientes, el Joker – o sí, estas serían malas noticias.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? - preguntó Harleen, conteniendo su curiosidad.

-Enviamos a una de las internas a atender su sesión y, no estamos seguros de qué pasó, pero ella está hospitalizada y seguramente necesitará terapia.

-oh… - fue lo único que pudo decir, reprimiendo su comentario más sincero ¿a quién en el mundo se le ocurre enviar a una interna con el criminal más peligroso de todo el maldito asilo? _Idiotas_ …

-Luego de eso tuve una reunión con el consejo de Arkham, debido a su historial, su reciente escape y el comportamiento que mostró el día de ayer, el consejo considera que la terapia del Joker no está funcionando. Con lo ocurrido con otros de sus psiquiatras, se llegó a la conclusión de que es inútil inducir a un criminal de su nivel a terapia, si tuviera sentido ya habría mostrado algún avance importante y hasta ahora no ha pasado, por lo que decidimos cancelar la terapia, te asignaré un nuevo paciente. – dijo buscando papeles entre su escritorio.

 _"_ _No, no, no"_ pensó Harleen, para sí misma.

-Dra. Leland… sé que no está a discusión la decisión del consejo, pero de acuerdo con su historial, el paciente sí ha mostrado una mejora, ciertamente no la suficiente para reintegrarse a la sociedad, pero si una mejora a diferencia de los anteriores intentos de otros doctores. Si quiere asignarme a otro paciente, lo aceptaré, pero me gustaría que me permitiera seguirlo tratando, si quiere en un horario extra a mi trabajo, no tengo problema, pero realmente creo que el paciente se puede recuperar, no quisiera dejar el tratamiento a medias y…

-Dra. Quinzel, me impresiona la pasión que tiene por su trabajo y créame que confío mucho en sus capacidades, pero el Joker es una pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzos para cualquier terapeuta. Sin embargo, si usted desea continuar con el tratamiento, creo que podría comentarlo con el consejo… pero, si el paciente no muestra avances considerables dentro de tres meses máximo, deberá desistir. ¿Entendido?

-Sí Dra. – Su alma descansó, pero la tensión seguía, tres meses era muy poco tiempo para sanar a alguien.

-Lo atenderá en horario extemporáneo, al terminar su jornada, en su lugar tendrá a este paciente – le extendió un folder – es un caso menor, no será ningún problema para ti. – Harleen lo tomó sin mucho ánimo, los casos menores eran aburridos. – Eso es todo, puedes retirarte – dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias – Ella salió en dirección a su oficina, tenía tres meses para generar un poco de cordura en la cabeza más caótica que alguna vez haya conocido.

Su agenda comenzó y pasó a la sala de terapia para atender a sus pacientes del día. Tendría que pensar en alguna manera de acelerar los resultados de la terapia.

Se sorprendió despertando en su celda, ¿cuándo se había quedado dormido? La luz iluminaba bastante el espacio por lo que asumía ya debía pasar de medio día, al menos dormir había servido para que pasara el tiempo. Y faltaba casi nada para su terapia. El tiempo siguió corriendo y una vez más reafirmó que la paciencia no era su fuerte, y es que… ¿ahora que carajos pasaba? Debía ser cerca de una hora tarde, de la hora habitual de su sesión y los guardias no habían entrado para ponerle la camisa de fuerza, ni la doctora había venido a visitarlo. Maldijo por lo bajo, esto no le gustaba nada.

El tiempo siguió pasando con pesadez, los tonos anaranjados reflejados lejanamente por la ventana indicaban la presencia del atardecer, él daba de vueltas alrededor de su cama tanto como las esposas en sus pies lo permitían, de pronto la puerta de su celda se abrió. Y la persona entrando a través del umbral captó toda su atención.

-¿Cómo sigues? Veo que ya estás muy recuperado. – Su cabello lucía dorado ante el brillo de esa luz, parecía otra alucinación de su mente.

-¿Eres real? O estás en mi cabeza… - realmente no estaba seguro. Ella rio un poco ante ese comentario y el dulce sonido fue como gloria para él, tenía un nuevo hobbie… hacerla reír.

-Soy real y me disculpo por hacerte esperar, me temo que han pasado algunos cambios dentro del hospital y ahora te atenderé en este horario, sin embargo, a esta hora las salas de terapia están ocupadas para convivencias grupales, así que tendré que atenderte aquí, en tu celda… espero que no te moleste. – lo miraba a los ojos, era la única mujer que había conocido que no desviaba la mirada al toparse con la suya.

-oh no, claro que no, para mí será un… _placer_ , recibirla en mi humilde morada – dijo en una voz susurrante que vino directo de su garganta. Imaginarla ahí con él todos los días, para nada resultaba una idea molesta. Ella sonrió, tomo una silla que se encontraba en un rincón y la acercó a la cama, se sentó frente a él, suficientemente cerca para estar a su alcance, pero por su puesto él no le haría daño…

El Joker tomó asiento en el borde de la cama, quedando justo frente a ella. La observaba con atención, cada movimiento, cada gesto, tratando de descubrir más de lo que dejaba ver. Era muy bueno en eso.

-Antes de comenzar, quiero preguntarte algo – metió la mano en su bolsillo para sacar algo – ¿esto es tuyo? – dijo mostrándole la carta de la noche anterior. El Joker sonrió abiertamente.

-Así es – se limitó a decir. Ella sabía esa respuesta.

\- ¿Sabes lo que pasó ayer?

\- No sé de qué me habla doctora – sabía perfectamente de qué le hablaba, pero quería escucharlo de ella.

-Ayer salí por la noche, me parece que alguien me seguía y que ese alguien fue asesinado por un hombre que dejó esta carta – el Joker mantenía una expresión neutra… ese maldito payaso estaba jugando con ella - ¿tuviste que ver con eso?

\- ¿Cómo podría hacer algo estando aquí encerrado? – él sonrió, más como una burla que cualquier otra cosa. Ambos sabían perfectamente la respuesta.

-Gracias… - susurró ella. Eso lo sorprendió bastante, nunca le habían agradecido el acoso. Una leve risa salió de su boca y prefirió no decir nada. – Bien, me comentaron acerca de un incidente el día de ayer, ¿podrías platicarme de eso?

El rostro del payaso cambio, realmente le divertía ese recuerdo, su sonrisa se hizo burlona.

-Mandaron un corderito a la cueva del lobo, eso pasó – sonrió aún más. Esta vez Harleen le daba la razón, eso no lo justificaba, pero había sido una tremenda estupidez de parte del asilo. Hubo silencio un momento, realmente no quería preguntar más al respecto y el parecía no querer explicar lo que había hecho. – Dra. Quinn… - Rompió el silencio diciendo esas palabras casi en un ronroneo.

\- ¿Sí? Dime – ella notó el tono y debía aceptar que le gustaba ese sonido.

\- ¿Le molestaría si la llamo Harley? Me gustaría llamarle así. – Harley… tenía mucho tiempo que nadie la llamaba así, desde que su madre murió. La idea de dejar que el asesino más temido de Gotham le pusiera un apodo cariñoso resultaba un chiste en sí mismo… Harley.

-No, claro que no me molesta. Sólo procura que no te escuchen los guardias u otros doctores, no me gustaría que eso pudiera generar algún conflicto. – él sonrió, sinceramente esta vez. Su mirada le decía que había algo más en él que un interés por la terapia, estaba segura de ello.

Y si así era, entonces, tal vez, podría usar eso para acelerar los resultados de la terapia en esos tres meses. Y comenzaría hoy mismo.


	7. Capítulo 6

**¡Sorpresa! Sus reviews me inspiraron a sacar un capítulo antes. Así que aquí esta. Ojalá les guste :)**

 **Ya saben, soy dueña de nada más que la idea de usar a estos personajes, de esta manera, pero ellos no son míos :c ojalá lo fueran.**

 **Sin más, vamos con el capítulo.**

 **Enjoy It!**

 **Capítulo 6.**

Todo era negro, oscuro, vacío. Y él estaba ahí, en la nada… perdido.

 _\- ¿Puedes decirme lo que ves? –_ Escuchó la voz lejana de su doctora, por un momento había olvidado donde estaba.

-Nada… no hay nada. Todo es oscuro… vacío. – el Joker se encontraba recostado en su cama, con los ojos cerrados. Harleen estaba aún en su silla, tomando nota de todo, mirándolo atentamente. Trató de inducirlo en un estado de relajación parecido a la hipnosis, pero al parecer no estaba funcionando.

 _-Intenta recordar un momento de tu vida, antes de ser el Joker… ¿puedes recordarlo?_

La oscuridad comenzó a disiparse, estaba en un escenario de poca monta, en un bar. Era joven, demasiado para haber vivido tan miserablemente. Sus pocos momentos de felicidad venían de crear chistes… lamentablemente la gente no solía compartir su sentido del humor, pero así se ganaba la vida, no se quejaba. Había sido una noche difícil, estaba cansado, nada parecía tener sentido. En casa su mujer lo esperaba, una joven apenas mayor de edad, su novia de la secundaria, con la que recientemente se había casado para responder a su embarazo. Tenía 3 meses de gestación y la vida de hombre de familia no había sido para nada lo que esperaba.

-Estoy en casa. – dijo con algo de pesadez, aún no era ni media noche y estaba de vuelta, el acto no había gustado a los clientes y decidieron que ya no se presentaría más en ese bar. Tal vez le vendría bien pasar más tiempo con su mujer, aprovecharía el haber salido temprano, últimamente peleaban por todo… creía que eran las hormonas del embarazo.

 _\- ¿Qué es lo que ves? –_ la voz de la doctora se escuchaba lejana.

-Es un basurero, pequeño, miserable… como yo. Es tarde, voy a la habitación, creí que ella estaría dormida, pero no… se escuchan quejidos y susurros desde el pasillo. El rechinar de la cama. Se lo que pasa… el bebé no era mío. – su cuerpo se tensó, Harleen pudo ver como su ceño se frunció en su semblante y su mandíbula hizo rechinar sus dientes. Sus manos se hicieron puño… estaba reviviendo un recuerdo doloroso, sin duda. No pudo evitar sentir pena por él. Se acercó a la cama en silencio y dejando a un lado las reglas del asilo, colocó su mano sobre la de él.

Iba a abrir la puerta frente a él, sabía lo que había detrás, vería a su esposa acostándose con el que se hacía llamar su mejor amigo, quien resultó ser el padre del bebé que esa bruja llevaba en su vientre. No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho con ellos... fue el inicio de su nueva vida.

La ira recorría su cuerpo como si fuera su propia sangre. Tomó la perilla y de repente sintió una suave mano tomando la suya. Una onda de calidez embargó su cuerpo.

Su semblante se relajó al instante. Esperaba que sus manos fueran frías, pero se vio sorprendida al encontrarse con que el Joker tenía un cuerpo realmente cálido, quién lo diría. Él también tomó su mano, aún en su inconsciencia.

- _Calma, estoy aquí_ – dijo ella, como consolando a un niño de una pesadilla.

Él giró la perilla de la habitación, era una habitación blanca, con piso negro y una enorme cama con sábanas rojas. Sobre ella, una rubia descansaba plácidamente. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Las cortinas se elevaban suavemente con el vaivén del viento, era de noche, la ciudad estaba en calma. Suspiró inconscientemente… parecía una imagen perfecta.

Se acercó a la cama para verla más de cerca. Ahí estaba, con su hermoso semblante lleno de tranquilidad y con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios _… Harley_ siempre sonreía para él. Se metió a la cama junto a ella y la abrazó a su cuerpo. Se sentía bien… demasiado.

- _Regresa_ – él cerró los ojos en su ilusión, todo volvió a ser negro. Luego abrió los ojos para encontrarse en su celda una vez más. Vio el techo blanco, luego giró a un costado para ver a su doctora, ella sostenía su mano – cuéntame lo que viste.

-Vi… el momento exacto antes de que hiciera mi primer asesinato. – ella se tensó un poco, esa podía ser información muy importante… descubrir su origen podría darle alguna clave sobre cómo ayudarlo.

-Tu esposa…- una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del Joker.

-Ese fue el comienzo… luego pasaron cosas, más cosas, muchas cosas. La mayoría ni siquiera las recuerdo. No es que importen mucho, el pasado no es tan importante como el presente – entonces la miró a ella, directamente a los ojos. Siempre era cautivante descubrir que no había miedo en ellos cuando lo miraba.

-El presente se vuelve un recuerdo rápidamente… y a veces esos recuerdos son el motivo de que el futuro sea de una u otra manera… Quisiera conocer más de ti, por ejemplo, tu verdadero nombre – no se rendiría tan fácilmente, evidentemente él no gustaba de contar su verdadera historia. Parecía ser una historia llena de dolor y decepciones.

-Joker, es mi verdadero nombre – no desviaba la mirada de ella. Observaba cada detalle de su rostro.

-Antes de eso, eras alguien más. ¿Quién eras? – el Joker sonrió ante su insistencia.

-Siempre he sido yo. – se acercó más a ella, llegando a percibir el olor de su perfume. Cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente, era suave, dulce y femenino. Aún sostenía su mano y no planeaba soltarla pronto. Ella no parecía oponerse. Lo miraba con atención.

-Y… ¿qué más viste? – preguntó ella por lo bajo, casi en un susurro, estaban demasiado cerca. Él recordó aquella segunda parte de la visión. Miró hacia otro lugar por un momento, no iba a decirle, por supuesto que no. Luego regresó a su mirada a ella, rápidamente sus ojos se desviaron hacia sus labios, entreabiertos, carnosos y suaves. Esa mujer no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo.

-Nada más… _Harley_. – ronroneó su nombre. Mientras sostenía firmemente su mano y comenzaba a acercarse más.

El sonido de la puerta la hizo soltar su mano con brusquedad y alejarse para mantener una distancia prudente. Un guardia entró.

-Dra. Se acabó el tiempo. – dijo desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Sí, gracias, ya voy. - Ella acomodó un mechón de su cabello tras la oreja. Y se inclinó para tomar las notas que había dejado en la silla. – Nos vemos mañana. – dijo ella, esta vez al Joker.

Sintió su mirada todo el tiempo, mientras se dirigía a la salida. Él no se movió ni un milímetro de donde estaba. Salía por la puerta cuando escuchó su voz.

-Jack… - ella detuvo sus pasos y se giró para verlo. La miraba fijamente con una expresión indescifrable. – Jack Napier.

El guardia cerró la puerta antes de que pudiera responder. Se quedó unos segundos congelada. ¿Ese era su nombre? O ¿a qué se refería? Comenzó a caminar hacia su oficina llena de confusión.

 _"_ _Jack Napier"_ pensó para sí, investigaría ese nombre. Podría ser algo importante.

Joker seguía mirando la puerta, no estaba seguro por qué lo había hecho, pero era tarde para arrepentirse. En todos los años que llevaba siendo conocido como "El Joker" nunca había revelado su nombre… hasta ahora. Esa chica podría ser un peligro para él. Tal vez sería mejor que comenzara a guardar su distancia…

El celular vibró en la pared. Lo sacó, era un mensaje de Johnny.

"Listo, jefe *descargar imagen adjunta*"

Descargó la imagen y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, era una foto de la fachada de su club en la reinauguración del lugar. En el frente podía leerse con luces neón azules y rojas el nuevo nombre "Club Arlequín"

"bien" fue todo lo que respondió. Se quedó mirando la fotografía un momento, recordando la primera sesión que tuvo con la doctora Quinzel.

Estaba atado a una camilla con cintas de seguridad, una camisa de fuerza y esposas reforzadas, se nota que han aprendido un poco de sus errores, un poco. Era claro que aún no aprendían que sus estúpidos intentos de terapia sólo causarían más psiquiatras muertos. -HAHAHAHA- rio para sí mismo. Lo habían puesto aquí para para su sesión, luego de tanto tiempo ya se sabía de memoria el proceso. Un psiquiatra entraría por la puerta, le leería su expediente, le haría preguntas, respondería con mentiras, le creerían todo y eventualmente terminaría matándolo o enloqueciéndolo durante las sesiones… lo que pasara primero.

La puerta se abrió, el juego comenzaba.

Escuchó el caminar de unos tacones… así que se trataba de una mujer. Desde el ángulo en el que se encontraba la camilla no podía ver, pero presentía que sería mucho más fácil jugar con ella que todos los anteriores.

-Buenas tardes… Joker – su voz sonaba joven, tranquila y hasta atractiva. Seguro era una novata… idiota, no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo.

-Oh, ya lo creo… - los pasos se acercaron más, eran continuos y seguros. Como si no supiera con quién estaba tratando.

-Soy la Dra. Harleen Quinzel y seré su psiquiatra a partir de ahora. –Ese nombre llamó su atención.

-Harleen Quinzel… si lo modificas un poco obtienes Harley Quinn, que suena como Arlequín HAHAHA me gusta.

-Sí, me lo han dicho. Aunque preferiría que me llame Harleen, o Dra. Quinzel, por cuestión profesional. – En ese momento ella avanzó lo suficiente para llegar a su rango de visión, terminó estando muy cerca, a un lado de la camilla.

Era una mujer sumamente atractiva, debía admitirlo. La recorrió con la mirada, era rubia, de ojos azul celeste, joven, de piel nívea, labios carnosos y un cuerpo que pintaba escultural aun debajo de esa bata blanca. Los lentes le daban un toque intelectual. Era hermosa. De pronto se le antojo un tipo diferente de juego con ella…

-Bien, Dra. Quinn – ella sonrió un poco, era de esperarse que el criminal más peligroso de Gotham hiciera lo que quisiera, pero al menos le había hecho la mitad de caso y era una buena señal para ella.

-No hay mucha información sobre usted en los expedientes, aunque me han dicho que ha tenido muchos terapeutas. –dijo mirando sus hojas.

-Oh, bueno, supongo que soy una persona difícil de descifrar- sonrió con malicia, pero ella no se inmutó. Su mirada era firme y directa a él, lo observaba. ¿Acaso no sabía ante quién se encontraba? - ¿sabes por qué estoy aquí? – preguntó con curiosidad el peliverde.

-Sí, lo sé. Eres… el criminal más temido de Gotham, asesino en masa, traficante de armas y drogas, secuestrador, no estoy segura de cuantos crímenes recaen sobre ti, pero estoy al tanto de lo que has hecho. ¿Por qué lo pregunta? – esta vez ella era la curiosa. Él desvió la mirada al techo.

-Verá… doctora… la gente suele temerme. Pero usted no parece intimidarse por mi presencia.

-Bueno, supongo que la camisa de fuerza y todas las esposas ayudan a sentirse seguro – ella bromeo. Y él sonrió por ello, empezaba a agradarle. Casi era una lástima que tendría que matarla, le gustaba su sentido del humor.

-Las próximas veces no será así, la camilla solo es para la primera sesión. – dijo él, tratando de ver su reacción, pero no la hubo.

-No me da miedo estar contigo. Si lo que intentas es intimidarme.

-No sabes lo que te podría hacer. – hablaba en serio, ni él mismo sabía lo que le haría si estuviera un poco más libre.

-Se cuáles son los riesgos de tratar contigo. No tengo problema con ello, estoy segura que no me harás daño. – sonaba muy segura de ello.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro- dijo en un susurro amenazante. Pero ella simplemente sonrió.

La puerta se abrió para dejar paso a los guardias.

-Disculpe Dra. pero debemos regresarlo a su celda. –comenzaron a llevarse la camilla con él atado a ella.

-Claro – respondió ella, tomando algunas notas.

\- ¡Hasta luego, Dra. Quinn! HAHAHAHA- Gritó el Joker, mientras se lo llevaban. Algo le decía que esta vez su terapia sería _muy interesante_.

Cerró la imagen y guardó el celular nuevamente en su escondite. Tal vez algún día le contaría a su doctora sobre su club y porqué lo había nombrado así.

Harleen llegó a su casa y abrió su computadora, escribió en el buscador el nombre que el Joker había dicho: _"Jack Napier"._ Leyó los resultados, notas en el diario, algunas noticias y luego desaparecido… encontró una foto y se quedó sin palabras. Ese era el Joker, había conseguido su verdadero nombre.


	8. Capítulo 7

**~Hello, It's me~ Os traigo el capítulo de este fin de semana. Gracias por los reviews y por seguir esta historia. ¡Saludos a todos!**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a DC comics.**

 **Advertencia: Tal vez sufras un poco, pero todo va a estar bien.**

 **Ahora sí. Enjoy It!**

 **Capítulo 7**

La información era escasa, pero podría jurar que el hombre en esa foto era él. Y si realmente era él... Vaya que había cambiado, pero sus ojos eran los mismos, aunque no su mirada. La fotografía no era reciente, debía tener no más de 20 años en ella. Tenía el cabello castaño y corto, ligeramente despeinado. Piel clara, una mirada azul fría y vacía, con sonrisa de lado. Debía admitir que era muy bien parecido, por no decir atractivo. Su rostro masculino y espalda ancha podían apreciarse en la imagen. Era una foto del departamento de policía, había sido acusado del asesinato de su esposa y su mejor amigo. Su mente conectó rápidamente los cabos... El hombre con el que lo engaño su esposa era su mejor amigo... _Vaya amigo._

Casi podía justificar lo que había hecho... Casi. Al menos esa acción estaba más cerca de las reacciones de un ser humano, pues su motivo había sido la ira y el dolor. Era de alguna manera comprensible. Tal vez ella habría reaccionado igual en su lugar... Pero ¿qué estaba diciendo?

Volvió a enfocar su mente en la pantalla _, Jack Napier_ era un don nadie, había una pequeña nota de cuando ganó un concurso de debate, en la escuela, cuando niño. Luego un par de carteles sobre un show de comedia en el que él participaba, en un lugar que, según otras notas, años después había sido incendiado por unos vándalos. Había encontrado unas pocas notas más sobre la muerte de su esposa y su aprehensión. Fue detenido y liberado por falta de pruebas. Se le acusó de varios robos tiempo después, en una pandilla. Nunca fue atrapado durante ese tiempo, hasta que tuvo un encuentro con Batman algunos años más tarde. Luego de eso desapareció. Sin dejar rastro, sin un cuerpo. La policía acusó a Batman de asesinato, el juicio nunca se llevó a cabo por falta de un cadáver. El altercado tuvo lugar en los alrededores de _ACE Chemicals_ , Batman nunca rindió una declaración oficial.

Poco tiempo después el Joker apareció en las calles de Gotham. Jack Napier estaba muerto. Y el Joker había nacido. No estaba segura de cómo había pasado, pero sin duda ese era el hombre detrás del Joker. Su rostro era el mismo, los mismos labios, el mismo azul en sus ojos, las mismas proporciones faciales…

¿Por qué él le había revelado tan preciada información? Probablemente sólo estaba jugando con ella, tal vez no era él, tal vez sólo quería confundirla o tal vez le estaba dando una muestra de confianza... No podía estar segura de sus intenciones. Pero la verdadera pregunta era... ¿Cómo traer de vuelta a Jack Napier?

Era una noche calurosa para esa época del año. La única sábana que había en su celda había terminado en el suelo, se había quitado las esposas de las manos y sacado la camisa el uniforme. Tenía mucho calor, estaba sudando y ni siquiera se había movido de la cama.

-Agh… - gruño por lo bajo. No odiaba del todo el calor, pero no era el clima natural de Gotham, por ende, no era su clima favorito. Lo estresaba un poco. El sudor recorriendo su piel contra su voluntad. Su cabello húmedo, la molestia que resultaban las sábanas en la cama y en general la hora de dormir, donde parecía más difícil aún conciliar el sueño.

Su torso estaba desnudo y sentía su piel pegarse al delgado colchón, comenzaba a considerar deshacerse también del pantalón. De pronto una imagen cruzó su cabeza ¿acaso _Harley_ estaría tan sudada como él? la imaginó un momento, probablemente tendría aire acondicionado en su casa, no como esa maldita celda, pero igual era delicioso imaginarla. Tal vez vestida sólo con una playera, tal vez sin ella. Con el cabello recogido, los lentes puestos, seguramente leyendo papeles. Probablemente sobré él… Rio para sí mismo, seguramente estaba tratando de conseguir toda la información posible sobre él y su pasado. No estaba muy seguro de qué esperar en su siguiente sesión.

Sería una noche larga, no tenía sueño, el calor no ayudaba y su pensamiento sobre cómo se vería ella en ese momento sólo lograba inquietarlo más. Su imaginación era vívida, sumamente vívida, casi podía tocarla. Realmente eso no ayudaba a disminuir el calor, al contrario. Pero imaginar era la única manera de tenerla, él sabía perfectamente que ella tenía las típicas ilusiones de la mayoría de las chicas… y él no encajaba con el hombre de los sueños de nadie. Tragó saliva amargamente.

Ella no lo rechazaba, no le temía, no lo juzgaba… ¿acaso Harley podría tener algún interés en él? Era una posibilidad que no quería descartar.

Se quedó mirando el techo un momento, olvidando por completo el calor. Tal vez podría invitarla a salir alguna vez… si no fuera su paciente, ella no aceptaría algo con un paciente. Bufó por lo bajo. Sólo había dos formas de dejar de ser su paciente: Fugarse de Arkham o recobrar la cordura. Y la segunda parecía imposible ¿o no?

Podía fingir… era suficientemente hábil para parecer normal, si él lo quisiera, pero ¿lo quería? Recordaba que era aburrido y miserable ser así… No, esa no era una opción. Pero fugarse de Arkham implicaría no volver a verla… al menos que la secuestrara. Sí… eso podría funcionar…

Perdido entre sus pensamientos, por fin se quedó dormido.

Era de mañana cuando Harleen despertó, al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que había pasado la noche en el sillón, con la computadora encendida en la mesita de centro y varias tazas de café a un lado. Había leído todo lo que había encontrado sobre Jack Napier y ahora podía entender un poco más la historia del Joker. Era un alma atormentada después de todo, un corazón roto y una mente perdida gracias al caos. Su vida había perdido sentido y su nuevo sentido era sumamente destructivo. Necesitaba una motivación que lo alejara de ello y sembrara en él algo que aludiera a lo mejor de él. Y ella sabía perfectamente qué podía ser. Aunque no estaba segura si un sujeto como el Joker podía llegar a enamorarse.

La idea se le había ocurrido durante la noche. El plan era simple, alimentar el interés del Joker por ella, convertirse en su motivo de mejora y después independizar dicha motivación para que no la necesitara. No requería que se enamorara de ella, de hecho, sino lo hacía sería menos riesgosa una recaída en el crimen cuando llegara a la fase de independización, donde podía presentar un retroceso. Pero dado que el resto de sus motivaciones eran negativas, esperaba poder contrarrestar eso con una amistad. Ser su amiga, ese era el plan… pero él no la quería como amiga.

Comenzó su día en el asilo, los mismos pacientes, lo mismo de siempre. Nada en particular para tomar en cuenta. La terapia con Ivy era siempre más una conversación entre amigas que otra cosa, eso solía relajarla, aunque por otro lado era un tanto triste que lo más cercano que tuviera a una amiga fuera su paciente. No es que no fuera sociable, pero no había tenido la fortuna de tener amistades duraderas en su vida. Además, pasaba prácticamente todo el día en el trabajo, no tenía muchas personas con las que entablar una conversación además de sus pacientes y los pocos colegas que había en el hospital. Su horario de comida era más tarde de lo normal, así que no se encontraba con muchas personas. Realmente tenía una vida solitaria. Aunque eso siempre había sido así y nunca le ha molestado.

Soltó un suspiro mientras acomodó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja. Siempre usaba el cabello recogido en el trabajo, pero algunos mechones se le escapaban hacia el rostro. Dejó su carpeta de papeles en el escritorio de su oficina y tomó asiento por un minuto. Oficialmente su jornada había terminado, era tiempo de atender a su paciente extra temporal.

Se dirigió hacia el piso donde se encontraba la celda 562, el ambiente era pesado, seco, hacía mucho calor en esa zona del asilo. Debía ser por el material de las paredes. Una pequeña gota de sudor comenzó a formarse en su frente y se lamentó tener que usar la maldita bata blanca.

Los guardias la revisaron, como siempre, para luego darle acceso. Si afuera hacía calor, ahí dentro parecía un infierno.

-ufff, vaya que hace calor aquí – dijo mientras entraba a la celda. Se quedó petrificada un momento, al darse cuenta de que el Joker no traía puestas sus esposas… ni su camisa.

-Harley… Dra. Harley. La estaba esperando – dijo él con los brazos abiertos. Se acercó a la silla, que había dejado frente a su cama, desde la sesión anterior, y la acomodó para ella como todo un caballero.

Harleen salió de su shock para responder a las atenciones de su paciente. No estaba segura de qué esperar con él libre y ella prácticamente a su merced. Podría darles aviso a los guardias, pero… si había podido liberarse una vez, lo volvería a hacer y ella perdería su confianza si lo delataba. La mejor opción era confiar y esperar lo mejor.

Joker se sentó en la cama, frente a ella y la miró directo a los ojos. Ella tragó saliva, no pudo evitar ver el bien esculpido torso del hombre frente a ella. Él lo notó y sonrió por ello. Tal vez ser su paciente podría no ser un problema. Decidió romper el silencio que se había formado.

-Harley… me supongo que habrás investigado sobre mí y mi pasado, si no me equivoco. – Ella se limitó a asentir. – Bien… verás. Creo que no es justo. – Ella se extrañó ante ese comentario y él rio por ello, era justo la reacción que esperaba. – No te diré nada más, hasta que tú me cuentes de ti… _Harley._

No se esperaba eso, ciertamente, pero el Joker se distinguía por hacer cosas inesperadas. Ya no debería extrañarle.

-Y… ¿Qué te gustaría saber de mí? – esa era una buena pregunta. Ya la había investigado así que sabía bastante de ella, ¿qué sería conveniente preguntarle? Se quedó en silencio un minuto, mirando hacia la pequeña ventana.

\- ¿Tu flor favorita? - ella rio ante esa pregunta, esperaba algo mucho más personal e invasivo.

-Rosas

\- ¿Color favorito?

-Uhmm… no lo sé. Creo que sería el rojo. Aunque también me gusta el azul… y el negro.

\- ¿Sabías que las rosas azules representan el amor imposible?

-No, no lo sabía. – Tenía su atención. No estaba muy segura de a dónde iba todo esto, pero no le molestaba.

-Cuéntame algo que nadie sepa. Yo te conté mi secreto… me lo debes. – dijo él, acercándose más a ella.

-Ahhh… - ella desvió la mirada, sabía perfectamente que contar, pero no quería hacerlo. Respiró profundo para tomar valor – cuando entré al instituto… - dijo con voz baja, sin querer verlo a los ojos - tuve un novio, él fue mi primer novio y yo era muy ingenua en ese entonces… - él sabía hacia donde iba todo esto y le preocupaba tener la razón – me invitó a una fiesta en su casa, que resultó no ser una fiesta… o tal vez fue una fiesta para él… Debí haberlo denunciado por ello. Pero nunca lo hice, nunca quise que se supiera. Así que simplemente fingí que nunca pasó. Me mudé de Brooklyn luego de eso y me transferí a Gotham. -Sus ojos estaban cristalizados y su mirada baja. La voz se le entrecortaba con las últimas palabras.

Joker no pudo resistir el impulso, se puso de pie rápidamente y la jaló hacia él. La abrazó sin decir nada. Ella se sorprendió a sí misma correspondiendo el abrazo, se sentía vulnerable en ese momento, vulnerable como hacía mucho no se sentía, y de alguna manera él la hacía sentir protegida. Ella enterró su rostro entre su cuello y su pecho, ignorando por completo su desnudez. Y soltó un par de lágrimas.

Él inhalaba profundo, sentía ira, sentía rabia, tenía ganas de torturar al causante de ese recuerdo. Pero era la primera vez que ella se mostraba frágil y eso despertó en él un instinto dormido. La cercanía de su cuerpo era calmante y descontrolante a la vez. El aroma de su perfume lo rodeaba. De alguna manera, quería permanecer así.

Harleen se recriminó a sí misma por mostrar tal grado de debilidad frente a un personaje como el Joker, aunque de cierta manera se sentía libre del peso que implicaba ese secreto en su vida. Respiro profundo para luego separarse. Si un guardia entraba y los veía así probablemente la despedirían y a él le dispararían creyendo que la atacaba. Ella volvió a tomar su asiento, limpiando su rostro y recobrando la compostura.

-Ya estamos a mano. – dijo la doctora, mirándolo a los ojos.

Él sonrió ligeramente, sólo había lugar para un pensamiento en su cabeza. Encontrar a aquel tipo que le hizo daño y devolverle el favor. Claro que lo encontraría. – Bien cariño, ¿de qué quieres hablar hoy?

El profesor Jonathan era conocido por ser solitario, antisocial, decían sus colegas. Pocas veces habían intentado hablar con él y siempre había sido un fracaso. Se la pasaba encerrado en el laboratorio hasta altas horas de la noche, trabajando en un proyecto personal. Pronto su fórmula estaría lista y necesitaría probarla. Conducía el automóvil de camino al trabajo, cuando se le ocurrió la idea. ¿Y si hacía un acuerdo con los del asilo Arkham? A nadie le importaría que hiciera pruebas con la basura que se encontraba ahí. Tendría que apresurarse con el suero para probarlo lo antes posible.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Holaaaaa ¡Feliz lunes!:3**

 **Me encargaron avances de mi tesis... ¡así que me puse a escribir un capítulo! (yey XD) ojalá les guste, estoy haciéndolos más largos conforme más avanza la historia. (Lo hago por ustedes UwUr)**

 **Gracias a todos los que dejan sus valiosas opiniones, me encanta leerlos :) y gracias a todos los lectores anónimos que andan por aquí.**

 **Sin más que decir, dejo el capítulo. ¡Saludos!**

 **Disclaimer: No me pertenecen... blablablabla... DC comics... blablabla... entretenimiento sin fines de lucro. Blah.**

 **Enjoy It!**

 **Capítulo 8.**

-Quiero que me hables sobre Batman – había hablado antes sobre él, sobre cómo su existencia tenía sentido para destruirlo con la que sería la broma más grande de la historia, de cómo disfrutaba jugar con él, pero la información más reciente sobre su relación con Jack Napier y el origen del Joker le decían que debía haber algo importante al respecto.

-Batman… - dijo con algo de desdén – vivimos en un mundo de etiquetas, Harl, un mundo blanco y negro, sin escala de grises. O eres bueno, o eres malo. O eres un héroe, o un villano. No queda espacio para terceras opciones. Batman y yo no somos tan diferentes, pero él es el blanco a la vista de todos. El héroe. –Ella tomó nota.

\- ¿En qué se parecen Batman y tú? - esta información podría ser muy importante.

\- ¿Que en qué nos parecemos? HAHAHA yo preguntaría mejor en qué no nos parecemos… - la situación sin duda le resultaba divertida – Verás, ambos hacemos cosas fuera de las reglas, a ambos nos gusta el control, ambos somos tan egocéntricos para creer que nuestra percepción de la justicia, o lo correcto, es la mejor. Y por ello hacemos nuestra voluntad. La única diferencia – se acercó más a ella para al decir esto – es que yo me divierto.

\- ¿Crees que lo que haces es correcto? – La doctora puso toda su atención en él.

-Eso depende…

\- ¿De qué?

-De lo que tú creas. He matado gente que merecía morir. He torturado criminales y políticos corruptos. He robado dinero a bancos ladrones. Joyas a ricos egoístas que se pudren en lujos. No se lo doy a los pobres, no soy Robin Hood… pero ¿no es acaso gente que se merece lo que hago? ¿No es justicia de alguna forma?

\- ¿Qué hay de los inocentes que han muerto en tus bromas? – comenzaba a encontrar el núcleo de su locura. Su percepción de la justicia, como él mismo lo había mencionado. Su nivel de maquiavelismo y falta de empatía.

-Peones sacrificados en un juego de ajedrez. – estimular su empatía podría ser un comienzo.

-Bien… recuéstate en la cama, por favor. – él siguió sus indicaciones – Cierra los ojos, respira profundo, más profundo. _Escucha mi voz, no hay nada más. No hay nada._

Se encontraba otra vez, en ese lugar negro y vacío, donde antes había estado.

 _-Estás en un banco. No eres tú, no el Joker, eres Jack. Es un día cualquiera, sólo vas a revisar tu cuenta… contigo está la persona que más quieres._

El negro que le rodeaba comenzó a difuminarse para dar lugar a una fila de banco, el Banco de Gotham, vestía un traje azul marino y una corbata roja. Sintió una mano sobre su pecho, abrazándolo por la espalda. Se giró para ver de quién se trataba y la vio a ella, _su Harley_. Se sintió en shock por un momento… ¿acaso la quería? O era sólo porque estaba escuchando su voz y su imaginación era práctica. Sí, debía ser eso. Él sólo se sentía atraído por ella, nada más.

Ella sonreía dulcemente.

\- ¿A dónde iremos a cenar esta vez? –preguntó juguetona.

-Uhmm ¿qué se te antoja? – respondió, mientras tomaba su cintura.

-No lo sé… - susurró ella, su aliento rozó sus labios. Estaban a punto de besarse cuando se escuchó el sonido de unos disparos. Los guardias de seguridad en las puertas cayeron. Unos hombres enmascarados entraron en el lugar disparando hacia todas partes, él sólo atinó a tratar de cubrirla mientras se agachaban para evadir los disparos. Pero había reaccionado tarde. Ella se desplomó en el suelo, sangraba demasiado, habían perforado su abdomen y la perdía poco a poco. Comenzó a desesperar, no podía quedarse ahí sin hacer nada.

-Vas a estar bien – decía él – tenemos una cita esta noche, no me dejarías cenar solo ¿o sí? – Sonrió para ella y ella devolvió su sonrisa, aunque sabía que su tiempo se acababa.

-Lo siento. - susurró ella con un hilo de voz. Sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse. La perdería.

El cuerpo del Joker estaba tenso, inmóvil, mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Harleen pudo ver una lágrima rodar por su mejilla, lentamente. Esa era toda la muestra que necesitaba para saber que él aún tenía sentimientos humanos. Al parecer había alguien que le importaba.

Él sostenía su mano, llena de sangre por intentar detener la hemorragia, vio como la vida se escapaba poco a poco de sus ojos. Tenía que decírselo antes de que se fuera.

-Te quiero. –susurró cerca de su oído para que sólo ella lo escuchara. Ella sonrió una última vez, mientras su último aliento dejaba su cuerpo.

Sentía ira, dolor, rencor, coraje. Quería asesinar con sus propias manos a cada uno de los bastardos que tuvo que ver en esto. Mataría a sus familias frente a ellos, los torturaría. Los haría sentir todo el dolor que él estaba sintiendo.

- _Regresa_ \- Escuchó una voz lejana. Casi un susurro en el viento. No le importó. Buscó al más cercano de los maleantes para encargarse de él. Lo giró hacia él para quedar de frente, como pudo le quitó el arma y lo golpeo. El hombre comenzó a reír.

Se quitó la máscara frente a él y quedó en shock con lo que vio. Se trataba de él mismo. El Joker.

\- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan débil? - dijo el peliverde en tono despectivo.

\- ¡Hey! – él abrió los ojos de golpe, estaba agitado, alterado. Harleen lo había tenido que tomar por los hombros, moverlo y gritar para que reaccionara. Se había perdido muy profundamente en la visualización, no estaba segura de lo que había imaginado.

-Eso no podría pasar, no lo permitiría… - dijo susurrando para sí, sin mirarla. Su mandíbula estaba tensa, tenía una sensación desagradable en su pecho. Ella vio la incomodidad en su rostro, había generado la reacción que esperaba. Al parecer el Joker sí tenía algún ser querido, eso era de gran utilidad. Pero lo que había pasado en su visión se había salido de control y no estaba segura de lo que había visto para alterarse así.

\- Fue sólo tu imaginación, todo está bien. Ahora… ¿puedes decirme qué es lo que viste? – Él se había sentado, aún un poco agitado, miraba a la nada tratando de asimilar todo. Ella se había sentado a su lado, tenía la mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Prefiero no hablar de eso. – La ilusión había sido reveladora, en un grado preocupante. La quería… al parecer realmente la quería. Y el Joker de su sueño tenía razón… se estaba volviendo débil por ello. Maldición. ¿Cuándo había pasado? ¿Cómo lo había permitido? Y lo peor… si alguien se enteraba, ella estaría en peligro. Tal vez lo mejor sería alejarse de ella. Por su propio bien.

-Sé que muchas veces has estado en esa situación, como el asaltante. Sólo quería que lo vieras desde la otra perspectiva. - guardó silencio un momento y no hubo respuesta. - Lo lamento si te incomodó, pero quería que vieras las consecuencias para otras personas.

-En este mundo, nadie se toma la molestia de pensar en las consecuencias, cariño. Si fuera así, yo jamás habría existido. – Era verdad, si su mujer no lo hubiese engañado, él no se habría convertido en un criminal. Y si Batman no hubiera intervenido, él no se habría convertido en lo que era hoy. A ninguno de ellos le importó las consecuencias de sus decisiones. ¿Por qué a él le importaría?

Harleen tardó un momento en asimilar esa información. De alguna manera tenía razón.

\- ¿Podrías intentarlo…? Recuerda cada vez que quieras hacerle daño a alguien, que ese alguien le importa a otros. Que tú no querrías que lastimen a alguien que te importa.

-Podría… a partir de mañana. – Era una respuesta más positiva de lo que esperaba.

\- ¿Por qué mañana y no hoy? – preguntó curiosa.

 _"_ _Porque hoy voy a encargarme de tu ex novio"_ pensó – Porque nada mejor que empezar junto con un nuevo día, ¿no? – dijo con algo de sarcasmo. A ella no le importó, ya era bastante avance por un día.

El guardia entró sin aviso.

-Se acabó el tiempo Dra. – dijo desde el umbral de la puerta, Harleen se levantó rápidamente y se colocó frente al guardia, tapando su vista del prisionero. Aún seguía sin esposas y si lo descubrían sería un retroceso ante el consejo.

-Muchas gracias Carl, siempre se me va el tiempo cuando estoy trabajando. – Comenzó a caminar lentamente, tratando de mantener la vista del guardia en ella, con la esperanza de que no se diera cuenta del pequeño detalle.

-Oiga Doctora Quinn – ese idiota quería que le dispararan, ¿no podía sólo quedarse callado y dejar que el guardia saliera sin verlo? Ella se giró hacia él y para su sorpresa ya traía puestas las esposas. Aunque aún seguía sin camisa. Cosa bastante ilógica si lo pensaba, pero seguro el guardia no lo notaría.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿La veré mañana? – Esa pregunta la extrañó al momento, luego recordó que era viernes, se supone que las sesiones eran de lunes a viernes. Pero él era su paciente extemporáneo, no creía que hubiera problema si lo atendía un día extra.

-Claro. – él no dijo nada, sólo quería que volteara a ver que ya traía puestas las esposas y que el idiota del guardia no se había dado cuenta de nada, realmente no tenía nada que preguntarle sólo dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente… pero había salido algo bueno de ello. Los fines de semana eran aburridos estando ahí encerrado.

La puerta de la celda se cerró y se quedó pensando un momento. No estaba seguro de qué hacer. Quedarse implicaría seguir tratando con ella, y sabía lo que pasaría… terminaría de enamorarse y entonces todo se volvería un problema. Aún estaba a tiempo de evitarlo. Pero olvidarse de ella no era una idea precisamente tentadora. Comenzaba a molestarse, odiaba la parte de él que no quería olvidarse de ella… _Maldito seas Jack._

Dejó de lado esos pensamientos. Sacó el teléfono de su escondite y se comunicó con Johnny, tenía un encargo especial que quería se hiciera lo antes posible.

Un joven bien parecido, castaño, de ojos verdes, tomaba una copa en un bar elegante de Brooklyn mientras coqueteaba con una chica de apariencia… _accesible._ Estaba tan absorto en tratar de seducirla que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de varios hombres a su espalda. Ellos lo tomaron a la fuerza y se lo llevaron de ahí en una camioneta negra, donde fue amordazado y atado sin problema. Ninguno de los presentes hizo o dijo algo, todos fingieron que nada ocurrió y siguieron con sus asuntos como si nada.

Llevaba una capucha puesta en la cabeza que no le permitía ver nada, sólo escuchaba el sonido del andar del auto y las voces de algunos hombres a su alrededor.

-No entiendo por qué lo quiere, es un don nadie. – dijo uno de ellos.

-Ya sabes cómo es el jefe, sólo él sabe por qué hace lo que hace. – le respondió otro.

-Tal vez le deba dinero. –Dijo otro más.

-No creo que el motivo importe, lo importante es que ya lo tenemos. – Respondió otro.

-Cállense y vigílenlo. – Dijo una voz más, que parecía ser su líder, pues los demás obedecieron. – Sí, ya lo tenemos. – silencio, como si estuviera escuchando a alguien- entendido jefe – debía estar hablando por teléfono. Luego no escuchó más. Tenía miedo, mucho, no sabía quiénes eran, ni de parte de quién venían, pero sabía que eran peligrosos. Temía por su vida.

El resto del camino fue tranquilo, hasta que el auto se detuvo. Ya no se oían autos alrededor, por lo que debían estar en una zona aislada, solitaria. Comenzó a temblar. Lo bajaron del auto sin delicadeza y lo llevaron arrastras a otro lugar, le obligaron a sentarse mientras lo aseguraban con cuerdas a lo que parecía ser una silla. Le quitaron la capucha de pronto, la luz lo encegueció. Un par de lámparas apuntaban directamente hacia él y dejaban todo lo demás oscuro. No podía distinguir mucho entre las sombras, más que las siluetas de los hombres que lo habían secuestrado, no se molestaban en ocultar su rostro. No les importaba.

-Señores, deben haberse equivocado de hombre, yo no he hecho nada, no le debo nada a nadie, ni siquiera sé para quien trabajan, por favor ¡déjenme ir! ¡Juro que no diré nada acerca de ustedes!

-Shhhhh, no nos equivocamos, el jefe te quiere a ti. – Dijo Frost, saliendo de las sombras. Hizo una señal a los otros y estos salieron de la habitación. – Tienes una llamada. – Se acercó, poniéndole el teléfono en el oído.

-Ho… ¿hola?

\- ¡Anthony, querido!, ¿cómo estás? ¿te estas divirtiendo? Siempre eres bienvenido en mi casa… - La voz sonaba cada vez más siniestra.

\- ¿Quie… quién eres tú? ¿Qué te hice? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? – dijo alterado el castaño.

-Oh, ¡pero que niño tan preguntón! HAHAHAHA – esa risa… estaba seguro de que en algún lugar la había escuchado – en orden, soy tu peor pesadilla… o el karma, como prefieras llamarme. A mí no me hiciste nada, pero me contó un pajarito que hace unos años le hiciste algo a una hermosa rubia de ojos azules… ¿sabes de quién estoy hablando? – el muchacho inhalo con dificultad… claro que sabía de quién estaba hablando.

-N…no, no sé de qué me habla. – trató de fingir demencia.

-No me gusta que me mientan, sabes. Estoy seguro de que sabes de quién hablo. Sino, déjame refrescarte la memoria con su nombre… _Harleen Frances Quinzel_. ¿Te suena? – el castaño se limitó a temblar – Bien, quiero que recuerdes lo que le hiciste mientras mis chicos juegan contigo. Ahora mira al hombre junto a ti. – Como pudo, Anthony dirigió su mirada hacia Johnny, esa era la señal. Tomo el teléfono y lo acercó a su propio oído.

\- ¿Sí jefe?

-Ya sabes que hacer.

Frost dejó el celular en una pequeña mesita que se encontraba a un par de metros de la silla. _"Así que de eso se trata todo esto"_ pensó para sí, pues había escuchado gran parte de la llamada. Los hombres entraron a la habitación, cargando una mesa y varias maletas negras de seguridad. Colocaron la mesa frente a la silla, unos metros más lejos y luego pusieron las maletas sobre ella. Una a una las abrieron y comenzaron a acomodar cada uno de los artefactos de tortura.

El hombre comenzó a suplicar por su vida.

El Joker tuvo que limitarse a escuchar por teléfono las suplicas y gritos de agonía de aquel tipo, le habría encantado hacerlo con sus propias manos. Pero no era conveniente escapar por el momento. Menos mal que había entrenado a sus muchachos para hacer ese tipo de trabajos.

Mientras estaba en su celda recostado, escuchando aquel sufrimiento, se preguntaba si era buena idea seguir en Arkham. No le gustaba el cómo se estaba sintiendo. Odiaba sentir algo más que no fuera ira y diversión u odio. Pero de alguna manera también se sentía bien. Era una especie de pesadilla mezclada con sueño. Ella probablemente era así con todos sus pacientes. Tal vez incluso existía un novio del que no sabía su existencia… no, ya se habría enterado de eso.

¿Realmente tenía alguna posibilidad de ser correspondido? ¿Tenía algún sentido todo esto? Ella parecía tener cierto interés en él, interés profesional, pero interés al fin. Parecía confiar en él. Tal vez…

El sonido de los guardias andando en la parte exterior lo distrajo. Estaban hablando. Colgó el teléfono y se acercó a la puerta para escuchar.

-Sí, me enteré hace rato, no entiendo por qué lo hace. Sólo está perdiendo su tiempo. – ¿de qué hablaban?

-La Dra. Quinzel debe creer que realmente puede recuperarse si se enfrentó a la Dra. Leland para seguir atendiéndolo. – oh, hablaban de ella.

-Es joven, le hace falta experiencia para entender que maniacos como el Joker no tienen vuelta a la cordura. – y se referían a él también.

-Ya se dará cuenta cuando terminen los 3 meses. Es un desperdicio que una chica como ella trabaje en un lugar como este… con lo buena que está…

La conversación se vio interrumpida por un fuerte golpe dentro de la celda 562 que hizo a los guardias cerrar la boca. Era mejor que nadie se atreviera a faltarle al respeto a ella, frente a él.

Ahora, pensando en lo que esos bocazas habían dicho… ¿Harley se había enfrentado a Leland para seguir atendiéndolo? Por eso había cambiado el horario de su terapia… Pero ¿a qué se referían con lo de los 3 meses? ¿La trasferirían? ¿o a él? ¿Se acababa su contrato? ¿Era una condición que le puso Leland? ¿3 meses para tratarlo? Porque si ese era el caso, si le habían dado tres meses para volverlo cuerdo porque lo creían imposible… vaya que se llevarían una sorpresa. Él se aseguraría de ello.

Estaba decidido, se quedaría en Arkham- Al menos por tres meses más. El celular vibró por un mensaje recibido.

 _"_ _Está hecho. –Johnny"_

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. A veces hacía cosas buenas, a su manera.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Holaaaaa, aquí esta el capítulo de fin de semana. Sé que tardé un poco, pero he estado algo ocupada. Prometo que el próximo será más largo, escribiré en cuanto tenga más tiempo.**

 **¡Saludos y gracias por su paciencia!**

 **Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece (más que de esta historia).**

 **Enjoy It!**

 **Capítulo 9**

Harleen salía del asilo camino a su casa cuando notó un automóvil negro tras del suyo, ahora que lo pensaba, creía haber visto ese auto en días anteriores, cerca de su casa. O habérselo topado en el camino. Tal vez era alguien que vivía por donde ella. Decidió tomar una ruta diferente a la habitual, una ruta en que tendría que dar varias vueltas para llegar a casa, pero así se aseguraría de que ese auto no tenía nada que ver con ella… No fue así. El auto la seguía, o al menos eso parecía. Se sintió tensa en ese momento, ¿se trataría de algún delincuente? ¿el gobierno la estaría investigando? Movió ligeramente el espejo retrovisor, para tratar de ver el rostro de conductor. Cuando pudo verlo, no supo cómo sentirse. El hombre que manejaba aquel auto era el mismo que había asesinado a ese vago que la siguió la otra noche… Por una parte, se sentía inquieta, sabía que ese hombre trabajaba para el Joker y eso significaba que él la mantenía más vigilada de lo que creía. Pero, por otro lado, si ese hombre la había protegido de aquel vago de intenciones dudosas… entonces no sólo estaba ahí para vigilarla, sino también para protegerla. Lo que de alguna extraña manera la hacía sentir segura.

Continuó el camino a casa hasta llegar al edificio, _¿por qué el Joker mandaría a protegerla?_ Eso no tenía mucho sentido. Es decir, sabía que él guardaba algún interés en ella, pero nunca había dado muestras de preocuparse por alguien… más que por la persona que imaginó en su visualización. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿quién habrá sido?

Se estacionó en el mismo lugar de siempre, era de noche, se sentía cansada. El auto negro que venía tras ella, se mantuvo a media cuadra de distancia, suficientemente cerca para verla. Trató de fingir que no sabía que estaba ahí. Metió la llave por la cerradura, abrió la puerta y entró al edificio. Subió las escaleras con pesadez hasta llegar a su departamento.

Entró, se quitó los zapatos y soltó su bolso sobre el sillón. No tenía hambre ni ganas de hacer nada, pero aun así fue a la cocina para tomar un poco de jugo antes de irse a dormir. Cuando encendió la luz se encontró algo inesperado. Una rosa roja descansaba en un delicado florero sobre la barra de la cocina. Miró a su alrededor, buscando algún intruso, pero parecía estar sola. Se acercó más a la rosa, aspiró su aroma y vio que tenía una pequeña nota colgando. La tomó en sus manos.

 _"_ _Dulces sueños"_

 _\- J_

Era evidente de dónde provenía esa flor. Así que por eso le había preguntado aquellas cosas… Bien, no se esperaba eso. Una sonrisa suave se formó en sus labios. Tal vez ella se estaba volviendo importante para él… o tal vez sólo quería convencerla de ello. En cualquier caso, no sería tan fácil. La sonrisa se borró de su rostro. Dejó la rosa donde estaba. Necesitaba descansar. Harleen se quitó la ropa y se botó a la cama, quería olvidarse de todo y de todos, al menos por un momento. Una vez entre las cobijas, sin mucho esfuerzo, se quedó dormida.

- _Harley…_ \- Escuchó un susurro suave cerca de su oído. Era una voz masculina, una voz familiar. Abrió lentamente los ojos revolviéndose entre las sábanas violeta que la cubrían. Lo vio frente a ella, metido en la cama, a su lado. Una sensación cálida inundó su pecho y sonrió ampliamente.

-Buenos días – dijo ella, aún un poco adormilada, pero con los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa intacta. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía en casa. Y sin si quiera pedirlo, _Jack_ había logrado hacer eso por ella. Darle un lugar al cual pertenecer, donde sentirse amada… y agradecía cada día por ello. No sabía cuánto lo necesitaba hasta que lo tuvo.

-Buenos días cariño - Sus manos tibias y grandes se amoldaron a su pequeña cintura y la acercaron a él. La miraba profundamente con aquellos ojos azules que alguna vez parecieron los más fríos del mundo y hoy lucían llenos de cariño. Se acercó más, tanto como fue posible. Ella lo rodeo con su pierna, llegando a sentir su… _emoción._ Se sonrojó un poco recordando que se encontraban apenas en ropa interior. Colocó sus manos en su pecho, sintió su corazón. Él se acercó para besarla, con cariño, con pasión, con locura… sus manos comenzaron a recorrer su espalda, su cadera, su cuerpo entero. Estaba loco por ella. Sus labios eran suaves y dulces, sabía lo que hacía.

Ella se limitó a suspirar, la poca ropa que los separaba pronto yacía sobre la verde alfombra. De aquella habitación salían suspiros y otros sonidos llenos de instinto que anunciaban el mar de emociones que compartían aquellos corazones acelerados. Era perfecto… demasiado.

Harleen despertó entre las sábanas, lentamente, estiró su mano hacia el lado vacío de la cama y no había nada. Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en su casa, todo había sido un sueño.

¿Había soñado con su paciente? Pero qué le estaba pasando. Ni siquiera solía soñar como para decir que era algo normal. Y para acabar había sido un sueño erótico… maldijo a su inconsciente por lo bajo y decidió ignorar por completo lo que aquello significaba. Debía ser porque últimamente se había relacionado mucho con él, pero eso no significaba nada. No estaba interesada en él de esa manera, aunque debía aceptar que algo en él le atraía de alguna forma extraña, pero no estaba segura de qué. Igual no importaba, sólo había sido un sueño.

Se levantó de la cama, era un poco más tarde de lo que solía despertar, pero era sábado, tenía derecho. Fue a la cocina por algo para desayunar y se topó nuevamente con la flor, en el mismo lugar que la había dejado. La había olvidado. Seguía sin saber cómo reaccionar con ello, la idea de que el Joker pudiera mandar a cualquiera de sus hombres entrar a su casa con esa facilidad, no le gustaba para nada. Pero no había hecho nada malo, fuera de eso… inclusive había sido un lindo detalle. Encendió el televisor en las noticias, no quería pensar más. Se dirigía a la ducha para comenzar el día cuando una noticia llamó su atención.

Encontraron el cuerpo de un hombre a las afueras de la ciudad, completamente destrozado, lleno de marcas de tortura. Irreconocible, dijo el reportero. Sintió algo de pena por él. Algunas veces la vida era especialmente injusta, aunque, probablemente el tipo había hecho algo para ganarse ese fin. Nadie lo sabría.

Joker estaba en su celda, como cada día, no había dormido esa noche, había estado pensando en todos los detalles necesarios para su nuevo plan: hacerse pasar por una persona normal. Ciertamente no lo había hecho antes, por eso estaba algo emocionado, sería realmente divertido. Ya se imaginaba la cara de todos los miembros del consejo de Arkham. Batman. Incluso Johnny HAHAHAHA. Eso sería épico. Sólo se preguntaba una cosa.

¿Cómo reaccionaría Harley con eso? Tal vez tendría alguna oportunidad con ella siendo un hombre normal… " _No Joker"_ , se recriminó mentalmente. No debía darse esperanzas con ella. A ella no le interesaba de esa manera, debía aceptarlo. Aunque… no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, había imaginado muchas veces la posibilidad de tener algo con ella y en todos los casos alguno de los dos tendría que cambiar. Eran polos opuestos, ella era defensora de la cordura y él la locura en persona. Ella era amable y cálida. Él era un asesino a sangre fría. No había manera de que algo entre ellos pudiera funcionar de la forma en que eran ahora. Alguien tenía que ceder parte de sí mismo y cambiar para poder tener algo… y se preguntaba si sería capaz de hacer algo como eso. Cambiar. De nuevo… esta vez a voluntad y por alguien. La idea no le gustaba, pero comenzaba a creer que, si ella llegaba a corresponderlo, él sería capaz de cambiar realmente. Pensándolo bien… la idea tampoco le molestaba.

Escuchó unos tacones acercarse por el pasillo, debía ser ella. Decidió quedarse ahí, donde estaba, recostado en su cama, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. La silla donde ella solía sentarse seguía en su lugar, cerca de la cama. Él no traía esposas, eran molestas y mientras no lo vigilaran no tenía por qué usarlas. Algunos murmullos provenientes de afuera le decían que estaba a punto de entrar. La puerta no tardó mucho en abrirse para darle paso a ella.

Cuando la vio se quedó sin habla. Usaba el cabello suelto, por primera vez. Y la hacía lucir increíble. Los mechones rodeando su rostro la hacían lucir sensual y completamente atractiva. La bata que usaba cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo, privándolo del placer de mirarla. Pero le importaba poco, podía imaginar el resto.

-Buenos días- dijo Harleen, acercándose a la única silla que había en esa habitación. Él tardó un poco en reaccionar, la seguía con la mirada, observando cada detalle de sus movimientos.

-Buenos días Harl – el tono de su voz sonaría intimidante para cualquiera, pero no para ella. Tomó asiento en la silla frente a él, Joker no se movió de su lugar, sólo la miraba.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – mencionó ella, al notar su mirada.

-Tu cabello – susurró, en un tono indescifrable.

-oh, sí. Se ve diferente así ¿no? – había olvidado por un momento que no lo amarró, como normalmente, esta mañana. –olvidé recogerlo.

\- Luce bien así. – dijo sin desviar su mirada de ella, él tenía una mirada penetrante, profunda, que resultaba pesada y difícil de mantener.

-Gracias – se limitó a decir, podía sentir el calor subiendo a sus mejillas, sería mejor que cambiara de tema pronto. – ¿Alguna vez has pensado cómo sería tu vida si no te hubieses convertido en lo que eres hoy? – dijo rápidamente.

-La verdad no. No iba por un camino muy prometedor en aquel entonces. – desvió su mirada hacia el techo. – ¿podrías creer que alguna vez pensé en estudiar leyes? HAHAHAHA alguna vez fui un idiota que creía en el orden.

\- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? – preguntó ella, con curiosidad natural. Pudo haber sido un abogado y terminó siendo un criminal.

-Las cosas no siempre son como uno quisiera, supongo. Perdí a mi familia a temprana edad y tuve que trabajar para continuar en la escuela. Me casé muy pronto. Mantener a una familia y estudiar una profesión no van bien de la mano cuando tienes tan pocas opciones. Los estudios dejaron de ser una prioridad. Luego ya sabes lo que pasó. Cambié, la vida me hizo cambiar. – su mirada seguía fija en el techo, como si estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Te gustaría ser el hombre que solías ser? – esa era la situación que estaba esperando, era el pie perfecto para comenzar con su plan de "recuperación".

-No… - dejó de mirar el techo, para dirigir su vista a ella – quiero ser alguien mejor de lo que fui– esa respuesta la sorprendió, era lo último que esperaba escuchar de él – sé que tú puedes ayudarme con eso, ¿lo harías? – él conocía perfectamente la respuesta.

-Por supuesto, para eso estoy aquí – dijo ella, luego de pensarlo un poco. Esta podía ser la oportunidad perfecta… o una trampa. No debía olvidar que confiar en él no era precisamente una buena idea. Él se limitó a sonreír, todo saldría a la perfección, él lo sabía.

Lo que no sabían era que el que juega con fuego… se quema. Y ambos estaban en camino a volverse cenizas.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo – dijo ella cambiando de tema – gracias por la rosa, pero por favor, no mandes a nadie a entrar a mi casa, no se hace sentir muy segura saber que cualquiera podría entrar.

Su rostro normalmente tranquilo se mostró sorprendido.

 _-Yo no te mandé ninguna flor_ \- ella se sorprendió más que él, eso no podía ser algo bueno.

En un segundo pasó de estar desconcertado a sentirse molesto. No estaba seguro de quién se había atrevido a mandarle una flor a _su doctora_ , ni por qué lo habían hecho, pero lo sabría pronto y tomaría cartas en el asunto.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Holaaaaaa! Disculpen la demora, ando algo saturada de cosas por hacer, pero aquí esta sin falta el capítulo del fin de semana. Gracias por la espera y continuar siguiendo esta historia. ¡Y gracias por los reviews!**

 **Prometo que no la dejaré hasta que la termine, no tienen que decírmelo XD, créanme que me encanta escribir pero a veces no me da el tiempo**

 **Bueno, en compensación subiré doble capítulo esta semana, este es el primero, mañana va el segundo ;) ¡Ojalá os gusten!**

 **Disclaimer: DC comics posee todo menos mi espíritu para escribir esta historia**

 **Enjoy It!**

 **Capítulo 10.**

Sus clases en la Universidad de Gotham habían concluido, al menos por ese día. Suspiró levemente, estaba cansado, había estado trabajando mucho para lograr completar su… _proyecto_ lo antes posible y por fin estaba cerca de terminarlo.

El profesor Crane andaba con pesadez por los pasillos de la facultad de psicología, alumnos y profesores pasaban a su alrededor, la mayoría ignorando por completo su presencia, acostumbrados a él. Otros murmurando a su paso, hablando sobre su descuidada apariencia, a pesar de ser uno de los profesores más jóvenes, usaba andrajosa ropa y su cuerpo, delgado y alargado, no lo ayudaba mucho. No era la primera, ni sería la última vez que eso pasara, era algo normal para él, desde hace mucho tiempo. Y a estas alturas ya no le importaba.

Siguió su camino hasta llegar a una puerta verde que rezaba laboratorio inscrito en la parte superior, colocó la llave en la cerradura y entró. La Universidad le había otorgado completo acceso a los recursos del laboratorio, incluso habían financiado gran parte de la investigación que estaba llevando a cabo, aún sin saber a ciencia cierta lo que él estaba haciendo. Tal vez eran demasiado confiados, pero la ambición de colgarse logros en investigación parecía más importante para ellos.

Tenía todo bajo llave, en su propio almacén, la documentación de su investigación, los registros de las pruebas fallidas, los avances que había obtenido. No quería que alguien pudiera robarlo, era el trabajo de su vida… ¿De qué trataba su trabajo? ¿Por qué tanto misterio? Bueno, no era un secreto que sentía una especial atracción por el estudio de las emociones, principalmente del miedo. Pues básicamente de eso se trataba. Había estado estudiando la naturaleza del miedo, qué lo provoca, qué causa en la mente y el cuerpo, cómo se neutraliza… Intentaba crear una sustancia capaz de inducir el miedo en su forma más profunda. Si funcionaba, prometía ser de gran utilidad para la investigación psicológica, incluso, podría servir para el castigo de criminales ¡un avance sin precedentes! Además, no podía negar que sentía cierta satisfacción al ver el miedo en otros. Y había ciertas personas en las que particularmente quería probar su proyecto.

Sacó de las gavetas una serie de instrumentos; tubos de ensayo, matraces, mangueras, un par de mecheros y pipetas, etc. Se acercó a la vitrina de químicos y extrajo los que necesitaba, esta vez estaba seguro de la fórmula correcta.

El crepúsculo se asomaba en el horizonte cuando estaba a punto de terminar, sólo tenía que agregar un ingrediente. El gotero temblaba en su mano, estaba emocionado y temeroso por lo que pudiera pasar. Soltó una gota sobre la mezcla y la reacción comenzó, un vapor violeta empezó a desprenderse de la sustancia burbujeante… eso no estaba planeado.

Jonathan reacciona de inmediato y coloca una cubierta de porcelana sobre el gran vaso de precipitado, inhalando por accidente un poco del gas liberado. El vapor violeta comenzó a sublimarse en la cubierta, formando densos cristales de un color violeta oscuro, casi negro. Mientras que la sustancia resultante en el vaso es de un color amarillento y se mantiene burbujeando, aunque cada vez menos. El hombre respira con algo de dificultad, sus pupilas se dilatan y de pronto… no siente más miedo. No está seguro de lo que pasó, pero, se siente bien. Mejor que nunca.

Lentamente se acerca a la sustancia que ha creado, los vapores han cesado de producirse, quita la cubierta para encontrarse con los cristales terminados de formar y el líquido en el fondo del vaso. Ya revisará los residuos cristalizados después, por ahora sólo le interesa probar su fórmula. Toma uno de los ratones del laboratorio y lo aísla del resto para observación. Con una jeringa sumamente delgada le inyecta la sustancia amarillenta en una pequeña porción. El animalito comienza a reaccionar alterado dentro de su contenedor, se inquieta, corre de un lado a otro, incluso chocando con los vidrios, es como si tratara de escapar desesperadamente… hasta que su corazón se detiene. Parecía que el experimento había funcionado, pero sólo podía comprobarlo con un análisis de sangre. Tomó al pequeño mamífero en sus manos y extrajo sangre de él, antes de colocarlo en una bolsa aislante.

Las pruebas revelaron lo que esperaba: Miedo, el más puro de los miedos. Había creado una sustancia con efecto toxina, que invadía a nivel celular y causaba la producción química del miedo en un nivel superior al natural. O al menos eso parecía. Aún faltaba hacer otras pruebas para asegurarse de los efectos, especialmente en humanos.

Tomó el restante de su toxina y la colocó en refrigeración, dentro de su almacén personal, bajo llave, por supuesto. No revelaría este descubrimiento hasta tener resultados concretos, haría más pruebas, conseguiría alguien en quien probarlo. Vio los cristales oscuros sobre la mesa, los tomó y aisló dentro de un frasco cerrado al vacío, no estaba seguro aun de qué efectos podía tener la exposición a ese material. Los examinaría luego, con más tiempo, ahora quería irse y celebrar su logro con un buen descanso.

Limpió rápidamente sus instrumentos y tomó la bolsa con el ratón de prueba. Salió del laboratorio con su maletín en una mano y el pequeño cuerpo en la otra, dirigiéndose al patio trasero, donde estaba el incinerador de basura, donde echó la bolsa para desaparecer las pruebas. Subió a su auto y se puso en marcha.

Era jueves, estaba anocheciendo. Jonathan manejaba por las calles de Gotham sin mucho cuidado, se sentía particularmente temerario, algo nada común en él. Se detuvo con el semáforo en rojo y vio cruzar un automóvil que atrajo su atención, mejor dicho, la persona que lo conducía. Era una hermosa mujer de largo cabello rubio que manejaba distraídamente un sencillo auto color rojo, como sus labios. Era fácil saber de quién se trataba, si era la mismísima Harleen Frances Quinzel, exalumna de la Universidad de Gotham, egresada de psiquiatría, medallista de gimnasia… había tenido el placer de ser su profesor en una ocasión, ella era un sol ambulante, una chica llena de energía, siempre amable y sonriente. Siempre rodeada de personas, pero a la vez solitaria. Ella era especial… esa chica tenía algo. Desde la primera vez que la vio no pudo separar su vista de ella. Solía observarla cada vez que podía, a veces en la biblioteca, otras en el jardín, casi siempre en el gimnasio, entrenando. Siempre le pareció que su sonrisa ocultaba algo, dolor tal vez, seguramente una historia. Siempre que la veía practicar parecía tan absorta, tan concentrada, era imposible no admirarse al mirarla. Su rutina era atrevida, temeraria. La gimnasia era más riesgosa de lo que parecía, pero ella no mostraba ningún miedo, nunca lo hacía, al contrario, parecía disfrutarlo.

Era hermosa, inteligente, fuerte… y él, él era motivo de burla para casi cualquiera. Siendo realistas, no se sentía con muchas oportunidades de tener algo con ella. Sin embargo, Harleen era de las pocas personas que lo respetaba, incluso era amable en todo momento, y él… nunca se atrevió a hacer más. Incluso tartamudeaba cuando se dirigía a ella en clase, por lo que solía evitarla. Todo el tiempo tuvo miedo, miedo a toparse con una cruel realidad en la que sería rechazado por su ángel.

Desde que se había graduado, hace un par de años, no había vuelto a verla. Hace unos meses había escuchado rumores que decían que la talentosa Dra. Quinzel había entrado a trabajar en el peligroso Asilo Arkham. Por supuesto, no se había sorprendido con esa noticia, ella había mostrado un interés particular en las mentes perturbadas… y en Arkham abundaban. No iba a negar que algunas veces había sentido la necesidad de buscarla, pero, nunca tuvo el valor suficiente.

Ahora se la encontraba así, de la nada, como una aparición divina. Y por alguna razón, esta vez no tenía miedo. La luz marcó verde y pisó el acelerador, comenzó a seguir el auto rojo, a la distancia. No mucho tiempo después vio que se detuvo frente a un edificio de departamentos, debía vivir ahí. Harleen bajó de prisa y entró al edificio. No se percató de las miradas que la seguían. Su mente divagaba en descubrir quién demonios era Jack Napier y por qué el Joker le había dicho ese nombre.

Jonathan Crane detuvo su auto en el camino, cerca del de ella. Estaba decidido a bajar, tocar la puerta y conseguir una cita con ella. El edificio estaba enfrente, había quitado los seguros de las puertas y la entreabrió cuando algo pasó. Fue como si todo el valor que hace apenas un momento sentía, su hubiese escapado por la puerta, sin él. Sus pupilas regresaron a su tamaño normal, comenzó a sudar, sus manos temblaban. No podía. Cerró la puerta nuevamente y arrancó el auto. Sería mejor que fuera a casa.

No muy lejos de ahí unos ojos observaban atentamente la situación, sosteniendo su arma. Ted miraba desde el auto negro de siempre como aquel hombre había estado cerca, aparentemente siguiendo a la chica, empuño el arma cuando vio la puerta abrirse, no sabía quién era, pero lo mataría si se atrevía a intentar algo. Estaba a punto de jalar el gatillo cuando la puerta se volvió a cerrar y el auto arrancó, siguiendo su camino. Tal vez se había confundido y no los estaba siguiendo, probablemente sólo había sido una casualidad. Guardó su arma nuevamente entre su ropa y decidió no reportar el acontecimiento, no había sido nada.

Crane llegó a casa, dejó su portafolio en una mesa junto a la puerta y se dirigió al baño. Necesitaba refrescarse. Se sentía raro, ¿qué había sido eso? ¿desde cuándo seguía a una persona? ¿invitar a su exalumna a salir? Ese no parecía ser él… es decir, claro que lo quería hacer, pero nunca había tenido el valor de ello… nunca había estado tan cerca de hacerlo. Se enjuagó las manos y luego mojó su rostro. Tal vez estaba enloqueciendo, o tal vez… recordó la exposición que tuvo a aquel gas, en su descuido ¿tendría algo que ver con los vapores del experimento que había respirado por accidente? Tendría que revisar esos cristales lo antes posible.

A la mañana siguiente se dirigió al trabajo, como todos los días, impartió las pocas clases que daba y en cuanto tuvo oportunidad se encerró en el laboratorio. Ya tenía una noción de lo que la toxina del miedo provocaba, pero los cristales residuales eran aun algo incierto. Paso la tarde en ello y logró un gran descubrimiento, al parecer, según sus propias muestras de sangre, el vapor violeta, y por ende los cristales, estimulan la producción de cortisol, oxitocina, adrenalina e inclusive un poco de dopamina, lo que se traducía en desinhibición de los deseos, o como él había decidido llamarlo "gas de valentía". No estaba completamente seguro de ello, así que decidió lo probaría… y qué mejor que en sí mismo. Fracturó un pequeño trozo de cristal y lo trituró hasta convertirlo en polvo. Guardó una parte en un pequeño frasco en su bolsillo, lo llevaría a su casa por cualquier cosa, y el resto lo inhaló. Habría sido más fácil en forma de gas, pero era más difícil de controlar y aún no quería llamar la atención.

La sensación había sido incómoda en un principio, pero pasó rápidamente de eso al bienestar, se sentía fuerte, capaz de cualquier cosa… sin duda, eso comprobaba que tenía razón. Era un tanto irónico que producir la toxina del miedo genere un residuo que se puede convertir en "valor en polvo".

Había terminado su día laboral, oficialmente hablando, y se sentía particularmente con ganas de terminar lo que había dejado inconcluso el día anterior. Guardó el cristal y limpió los residuos, para luego dejar la Universidad montado en su auto. Se dirigiría a la casa de Harleen.

En el camino se detuvo a comprar algo, no quería llegar con las manos vacías. Al llegar se encontró con que nadie atendía la puerta, probablemente ella aún no salía del trabajo. Se quedó un momento esperando, pero el tiempo parecía eterno ¿y si la esperaba dentro? ¿eso podría asustarla? Tal vez… sólo le diría que la puerta estaba abierta.

Para su suerte la cerradura fue bastante fácil de abrir, no tuvo que forzarla mucho. Entró, era un departamento pequeño pero lindo, se notaba que era de una chica por los detalles femeninos que había esparcidos por doquier. Vio una foto de ella sobre una repisa en la sala, era de cuando se graduó, junto a otra de cuando era niña. Todo estaba ordenado ahí, bueno, casi todo, la pequeña mesa de la sala estaba llena de papeles revueltos y una computadora. Además, había una cobija botada en uno de los sillones, como si alguien durmiera ahí ¿acaso Harleen vivía con alguien?

No, debió ser que se quedó trabajando ahí hasta tarde. Se acercó e importándole poco lo ajeno de todo aquello que le rodeaba comenzó a ojear lo que había. Se trataba de papeles sobre las terapias de sus pacientes, expedientes, reportes, prescripciones. Parecía que estaba atendiendo a algunos de los criminales más importantes de la ciudad. Su sospecha se confirmó cuando de entre los papeles encontró una hoja con la forma de ingreso al asilo del bien conocido como el Joker. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda… probar su toxina en una mente como esa podría darle una respuesta acerca de los alcances de sus efectos… oh, sí, encontraría la manera de hacerlo.

Miró por la ventana, se veía oscuro, miró su reloj. Ella se estaba tardando demasiado. Su celular comenzó a sonar y maldijo por lo bajo.

-Crane – dijo con molestia, sin prestar atención a quien estaba del otro lado.

-Disculpe profesor Crane, me temo que tenemos un problema con el laboratorio y se solicita su presencia urgente – maldición, lo que le faltaba.

-Voy para allá. – Colgó el teléfono. Esperaba que no fuera algo grave, que pusiera en riesgo sus muestras.

Se levantó del sofá, dejando todo lo más parecido a como estaba y se dispuso a partir, se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta, al menos le dejaría su regalo. Tomó un pequeño florero que encontró sobre la repisa y colocó ahí la flor que llevaba para ella. Una rosa roja, como sus labios. Luego otra idea cruzó por su cabeza… si el valor en polvo causaba ese efecto en él… ¿qué causaría en ella? Sacó el pequeño frasco de polvo de su bolsillo y roció un poco sobre la rosa. Sacó una pluma y en un trozo de hoja de su libreta de notas escribió un mensaje para ella que dejó en la rosa.

 _"Dulces sueños"_

 _-J_

Ya le preguntaría si causó algún efecto, cuando pudiera verla. En una persona como ella, no estaba seguro de qué podía provocar, pues no era temerosa especialmente, pero ya lo sabría después, ahora tenía que correr al laboratorio para ver qué había pasado. Salió del departamento cerrando la puerta, se subió a su auto y partió rumbo a la Universidad.

Harleen no tardó mucho más en llegar a casa, seguida por aquel auto negro, al notar la flor, y olerla, inhaló un poco de la sustancia, muy poco… pero lo suficiente para desinhibir sus deseos más profundos, aunque sea en sueños.


	12. Capítulo 11

**Hey! aquí esta el segundo capítulo, gracias por leer.**

 **Tengo una pregunta qué hacerles, de algo que ha estado rondando en mi cabeza ¿quieren lemon? porque originalmente estaba planeado que sí lo hubiera, pero al poner el ranking lo dejé para todo público. Por lo que escribir lemon implicaría cambiarle de categoría o ponerle una advertencia, no sé XD ¿qué dicen ustedes? espero sus comentarios al respecto.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, sino a sus creadores de DC comics ¡Los maldigo!**

 **Enjoy It!**

 **Capítulo 11.**

Se enderezó para quedar de frente a ella, se veía sorprendida, obviamente no mentía, así que se encargaría de investigar todo el asunto de la flor. ¿Quién demonios se había metido a su casa? Y mejor aún, ¡qué clase de idiota estaba cuidando de Harleen que no se dio cuenta de una intromisión en su casa!

–Aghhhh – gruñó por lo bajo. Hablaría con Johnny cuando su sesión terminara, quería respuestas, lo antes posible. Y si sus incompetentes matones no eran capaces de encargarse de esto, tendría que ir a hacerlo él mismo. Le importaba muy poco si eso ponía en riesgo su farsa de hacerse el cuerdo.

\- ¿Debería preocuparme? – La voz de Harleen lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se veía confundida, su mente debía estar cavilando la situación.

-No te preocupes cariño – dijo sin pensarlo, en un acto reflejo para tratar de calmar la inquietud que nacía en ella. Inconscientemente acercó su mano a su rostro, movió su cabello rubio detrás de la oreja y acarició su mejilla. Se perdió un momento en sus ojos azules, brillantes y cálidos. No permitiría que alguien le pusiera un dedo encima –yo te protegeré. – no estaba seguro de donde había venido eso, pero era tarde para arrepentirse de decirlo.

Harleen se quedó congelada, la sensación de su mano rozando su piel le recordó al sueño que tuvo esa misma mañana, se sentía cálido y su caricia era tan suave, jamás habría considerado al Joker como una persona cuidadosa, sin embargo, la tocaba como si fuera lo más frágil del mundo. La temperatura estaba subiendo en su cuerpo, de repente sentía calor. Él dijo que la protegería, de cierta manera sabía que lo haría, pero no lo creía capaz de decirlo.

El silencio inundaba la celda 562. Para ellos era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido.

 _"_ _Esto no puede continuar así"_ se dijo Harleen a sí misma, la distancia entre ellos se reducía y eso no podía llegar más lejos, ese era su paciente y peor aún, era un criminal increíblemente peligroso. Se hizo hacia atrás para ampliar el espacio. Necesitaba respirar. Él desvió la mirada, recriminándose un poco por casi intentar algo. Sabía que no era una buena idea, no por ahora al menos.

Ella se aclaró la garganta, tratando de romper el silencio y quitar del ambiente la ligera incomodidad que se había formado.

-Bueno, cambiaré las cerraduras de mi casa, no creo que sea un problema. – dijo evitando mirarlo.

-Mandaré a algunos de mis hombres a vigilar la zona…

-No creo que sea necesario, fue sólo una flor, no es nada. –Joker frunció el ceño, igual mandaría a sus hombres a vigilar. Y en cuanto supiera quien se había atrevido, se las vería con él.

Harleen vio en su cara la inconformidad, suponía que pocas personas se atrevían a decirle que no al Joker, pero no quería exagerar las cosas, realmente no había sido nada. La puerta se abrió lentamente.

-Disculpe, Dra. Quinzel, ya ha terminado el tiempo – dijo el guardia, desde el umbral de la puerta. Joker dirigió su mirada al guardia y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, esto sería interesante.

La doctora se puso de pie, estaba segura de que aún le quedaba tiempo, supuso que se le pasó más rápido de lo que esperaba.

-Bien Joker, continuaremos en la siguiente sesión – ella le dirigió una mirada que no supo bien como decifrar y luego se retiró, pasando enfrente del guardia, en el espacio que le dejaba para pasar. El hombre la siguió con la mirada, observando su cuerpo descaradamente. Cerrando la puerta con él dentro, una vez que ella se hubo alejado lo suficiente. El Joker frunció el entrecejo, ese idiota se estaba ganando una paliza por mirarla de esa manera.

-Vaya, comienzo a entender por qué se mantiene aquí Señor J – dijo el hombre vestido de guardia, recargado de la pared opuesta a la cama.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere tu maldito jefe? ¿no entendió que no me interesan más tratos con él? – evitar tirársele encima era más difícil a cada momento.

-Me pidió que le entregara esto, dijo que tal vez le interesaría – le extendió un sobre negro, el Joker no se movió de su lugar, el hombre se acercó con cautela para dejar el sobre en la silla. Cuando estuvo a su alcance el peliverde lo tomó por el cuello, sin mucho trabajo, y lo miró directamente a los ojos, con una expresión delirante.

-Te dije que no me interesa ningún trato con tu jefe- susurró de forma amenazante. El hombre trataba de liberarse inútilmente, no podía respirar, comenzaba a perder claridad en su visión por la falta de aire. Sin muchas ganas Joker lo soltó, dejándolo caer al suelo. El tipo respiraba con dificultad, se reincorporó en cuanto pudo y se alejó del prisionero con miedo en su mirada. Joker sonreía. – Será mejor que no vuelva a mandar a alguno de sus conejillos por aquí, porque el próximo no saldrá vivo. Ah… y cuidado con lo que miras, no vayas a perder los ojos. – dijo esto último en un tono siniestro, dejando en claro su advertencia. El hombre salió corriendo de ahí. Cerrando la puerta a su salida.

Joker sonrió satisfecho, le gustaba generar esas reacciones. El sobre se mantenía frente a él, en la silla. Tal vez vería de qué se trataba… Pero primero tenía que llamar a Johnny.

Sacó el teléfono de su escondite, era un teléfono especial, satelital, con señal en prácticamente cualquier parte del mundo. El espacio dentro del que lo escondía contenía una base electromagnética que servía para mantenerlo cargado. Debía aceptar que la idea de Johnny había sido muy buena, la última vez que entraron a sacarlo se encargaron de modificar su celda. Gran error del asilo, ponerlo siempre en la misma celda.

Marcó el número, no esperaría a que le llamaran, no tenía ganas de esperar. Sonó el primer anillo, luego contestó.

\- ¿Si jefe? – la voz de Johnny se escuchó al otro lado, las llamadas del jefe solían representar dos cosas, había pasado algo malo o quería algo urgente. En cualquier caso, no solía ser una buena señal.

\- ¿Quién es el idiota que se supone está vigilando a la Dra. Quinzel? - Johnny se extrañó un poco ante la situación. Según el reporte de Ted, no había ninguna novedad respecto a ella.

-Ted Garner, pero no ha reportado ningún incidente, jefe. – Joker tomó el sobre negro de la silla, quería saber de qué se trataba la oferta del pingüino.

-Alguien entró a su casa mientras ella no estaba y… Ted, - abrió el sobre y extendió el contenido sobre su cama- no sé qué demonios se supone que hace, que no se dio cuenta de… – Se quedó callado al ver de qué se trataba. Había varias fotografías de un hombre andrajoso, en un auto, frente a la dirección que tenía de Harley. El mismo hombre, entrando al edificio. Y algunas fotos tomadas desde un edificio aledaño, en donde se puede ver a ese tipo sentado en el sofá, en el departamento, sosteniendo una rosa.

Su mandíbula se tensó, ¿quién se suponía que era ese bastardo? Una última foto mostraba a Harleen, con la blusa medio desabotonada, el cabello suelto, sin lentes, con una mano sosteniendo un papel cerca de la dichosa flor, con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa.

Espera… ella creía que se la había mandado él. Y eso la hizo sonreír… vaya, así que la doctora Quinn no era indiferente a él...

\- ¿Señor? – la voz de Johnny sonó, estaba esperando a que continuara con lo que decía. Lo ignoró un momento para revisar el resto de lo que venía en el sobre. Había una hoja con la foto del mismo hombre, con un resumen laboral:

 _Universidad de Gotham_

 _Plantilla personal docente e investigación_

 _Facultad de psicología_

 _Nombre: Jonathan Crane Edad: 31 años_

 _Formación académica: Ph D. Bioquímica y psicología emocional_

 _Actividades: Docencia de experiencias N18459, N09853 y P48574. Investigador de tiempo completo en el Centro de Investigación Química de la Universidad de Gotham._

¿Un profesor allanando una casa? Eso no tenía mucho sentido, evidentemente el idiota tenía un interés personal por su doctora. Si no recordaba mal, ella había estudiado en esa universidad. Seguramente se conocían, tal vez había sido un compañero suyo, o un maestro. No parecía alguien muy peligroso, pero soñaba demasiado alto si creía que podía tener algo con ella.

-Quiero al menos a cuatro de nuestros chicos vigilando la zona con… Ted, y dile que no permitiré otro error como este – luego colgó, no necesitaba una respuesta.

¿Se estaba ablandando? Es decir, antes por un error menor que ese habría descargado su arma en el cuerpo del culpable… No, no podía ser, sólo era porque no estaba enfrente, tal vez cuando lo viera le haría pagar por los errores cometidos.

Tomó las fotografías y la hoja para volver a meterlas en el sobre, cuando un pequeño trozo de hoja se desprendió de entre las cosas y cayó al suelo.

Harleen estaba llegando a casa, se había acostumbrado tanto a salir cuando ya era de noche que se sentía raro estar de vuelta cuando apenas atardecía así que había pasado a comprar algunas cosas para llevar a casa antes de llegar y llevaba cargando las bolsas. Había intentado llamar a un cerrajero para que pusiera unas cerraduras de seguridad, pero le dijeron que irían hasta el lunes. Alguien debería poner un servicio de cerrajería disponible 24/7 en Gotham.

Abrió la puerta con dificultad y cerró con la ayuda de su pierna, dejó las cosas en la barra de la cocina en medio de la oscuridad, se disponía a acomodar las cosas cuando una voz la sorprendió a su espalda.

-Hola Harl… mucho tiempo sin verte – Era una voz conocida, pero no recordaba a quién le pertenecía. Se giró inmediatamente al lugar que consideraba su origen, en la oscuridad pudo ver lo que parecía una sombra, una silueta extraña. _Bien Harley… es mal momento para asustarse_.

\- ¿Puedes salir de ahí? No puedo saludarte apropiadamente si no puedo ver quién eres – no estaba segura de que la estrategia que estaba jugando fuera la mejor, pero perder el control y tratar de huir podría ser contraproducente, necesitaba una ventaja.

La silueta se acercó y encendió las luces junto a la puerta. Conocía a ese hombre, había sido su maestro en la universidad.

\- ¿Profesor Crane? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Pasa algo? – la inseguridad que sentía se desvaneció, casi por completo, al saber de quién se trataba. No lo conocía mucho pero no era una persona amenazante, violenta o por el estilo, seguramente tenía un buen motivo para estar ahí.

-Disculpa que entrara sin tu permiso, la puerta estaba abierta y no creí que fuera un problema. – la confianza de Harleen se mermó con eso, estaba segura de haber cerrado la puerta, siempre lo hacía y hoy particularmente se había asegurado de que todo estuviera cerrado, gracias a lo ocurrido en el día anterior.

-Ah, claro, no te preocupes – esbozó una forzada sonrisa. Algo no andaba bien con todo esto. ¿cómo sabía dónde vivía? ¿cómo entro? ¿por qué la buscaba? Luego recordó algo, la rosa estaba firmada por "J"… Jonathan, Jonathan Crane. - ¿A qué debo la visita, profesor Crane?

Él se acercó más, cubriendo el pasillo de la entrada.

-Oh, nada en particular, sólo me enteré que vivías aquí, por casualidad, y quise pasar a saludar. Y por favor, llámame Jonathan, ya no eres mi alumna. – dijo con una sonrisa.

Harleen no estaba segura de qué hacer, no era una gran amenaza la que tenía enfrente, pero sin duda, no estaba del todo bien esta situación, tenía esa sensación de un mal presentimiento. El hombre que estaba frente a ella, no era el mismo joven tímido que había conocido como su maestro.

Los autos negros de los hombres del Joker habían llegado para rondar por la zona, todo parecía estar sin novedades.

Ella no sonreía como siempre, no estaba seguro de por qué, pero no le gustaba. Tal vez trabajar en el asilo Arkham la había cambiado, o tal vez no le agradaba su presencia. Sintió una molestia crecer en su pecho.

-Harleen, estaba aquí para decirte algo – guardó silencio un momento antes de continuar – desde la primera vez que te vi, sentí algo que no había sentido antes. Y cuando tuve la oportunidad de tratar contigo, me di cuenta que eras realmente especial. – Se acercó más a ella y entonces pudo ver lo dilatadas que estaban sus pupilas, ¿acaso estaba drogado? Buscó otro signo, sus brazos estaban cubiertos por lo que no podía ver marcas de agujas, las pastillas no dejaban huella y no veía polvo blanco residual en su nariz, pero había algo, otra especie de polvo, pero negro. ¿Alguna droga desconocida? Eso explicaría su comportamiento extraño. – Sé que no nos hemos tratado mucho me gustaría que tuviéramos una cita. ¿Qué dices?

-Me… siento halagada, realmente, pero… me temo que, en estos momentos… - no había una buena manera de decir esto, negarse podría alterarlo, pero aceptar empeoraría todo – no podría intentar comenzar una relación. – vio su rostro oscurecerse y trató de excusarse – trabajo casi todo el día, todos los días, no tengo el tiempo necesario para dedicarlo a una relación y no he tenido muy buenas experiencias con ello… yo…

\- ¡Calla! – Jonathan estaba alterado, su mirada irradiaba rabia, su miedo se había cumplido y los efectos del "valor en polvo" le impedía una reacción racional. –Creí que eras diferente Harleen, es una lástima - Sentía dolor, mucho. Y ya que ella había hecho realidad su pesadilla… le devolvería el favor.

Joker estaba frustrado, no podía estar tranquilo sabiendo que un tipejo rondaba a su chica… ¿su chica? Pfff qué tonterías dices Jack ¿Jack? Vaya que estaba mal. Caminaba en círculos, como un león en una jaula, tal vez algo de ejercicio lo calmaría. Comenzó a hacer flexiones a un costado de la cama, hasta que notó un pequeño trozo de papel debajo de la cama. Lo levantó, probablemente se había caído de las cosas de Harley.

Lo acercó a su rostro para leerlo y su expresión cambió de inmediato.

 _"_ _Él la está esperando en su casa justo ahora, te recomendaría hacer algo"_

 _-Pingüino_

 _PD. ¿Sin rencores?_

Ese papel debía venir dentro del sobre y no lo había visto, maldijo por lo bajo, eso había sido hace unas dos horas. ¿Qué haría? ¿Ella estaría bien? Tenía que apresurarse.

Llamó a Johnny.

-Entren a la casa de Harley, de inmediato, ella podría estar en peligro. – luego colgó. No estaba seguro si confiar todo el trabajo a esos incompetentes o salir de ahí y hacerlo por su propia cuenta.

¿Harley? ¿Así es como su jefe le decía a la Dra. Harleen Quinzel, la mujer que había mandado vigilar? Sin duda el Joker debía tener un interés especial en ella. Parecía algo grave, así que se apresuró a contactar a los chicos que cuidaban la zona. Unos minutos después recibió la llamada de Ted.

\- ¿y bien? - dijo Frost, necesitaba una respuesta que darle a su jefe lo antes posible.

-Malas noticias, no está por ninguna parte. No sabemos cómo pudo haber pasado, el departamento está revuelto, como si hubiera ocurrido una pelea ahí. Pero estaba su cartera, su celular y sus llaves, no creemos que se haya ido por voluntad. Trataremos de localizarla. – Se notaba la desesperación y el miedo en su voz, sabía que el jefe lo castigaría por esto.

-Mandaré al equipo, manténganme informado- luego colgó, esto era malo, muy malo, no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría el Joker con ello. Marcó el extenso número del celular de su jefe y este contestó rápidamente, era obvio que esperaba esa llamada.

\- ¿Todo bajo control? - dijo al contestar el teléfono, mientras caminaba en círculos por su celda.

-Me temo que no jefe, no está en su casa, los hombres reportan que parece hubo una pelea en el lugar. Y no hay rastros de ella, pero sus pertenencias personales están ahí, por lo que es obvio que fue secuestrada… - la mandíbula del Joker se tensó más con cada palabra, hasta que no pudo más.

\- ¡Cómo pueden ser tan incompetentes! - Frost se limitó a separar el teléfono de su oído mientras su jefe gritaba al otro lado. – Son unos buenos para nada – dijo entre dientes. Luego suspiró profundo. Y habló con calma. – Ya que no pueden con algo tan sencillo, tendré que hacerlo yo mismo – hizo una pequeña pausa- Johnny, ¿recuerdas que te dije que los necesitaría aquí para una sorpresa?

-Sí.

-Bueno, será ahora. Este es el plan…

Harleen abrió los ojos, le dolía la cabeza, tenía un golpe en la frente que sangraba ligeramente, su cabello estaba revuelto y sus muñecas ardían con el rose de la cuerda que la mantenía atada a la camilla en la que se encontraba. Las cintas de cuero mantenían el resto de su cuerpo completamente inmóvil. Una cinta plateada sobre sus labios evitaba que gritara por ayuda. Definitivamente nada salió como esperaba. No recordaba muy claramente lo que había pasado, pero si este había sido el resultado, no había sido nada bueno.

Una lámpara se encendió dándole luz de lleno en la cara, cerró los ojos por reflejo, cuando se acostumbró un poco, pudo ver que Jonathan estaba ahí. Cuando este se acercó a la luz pudo ver la marca de un fuerte golpe en su cara… al menos no había salido ileso.

-Verás Harleen… tenía buenas intenciones cuando fui a buscarte, pero ya que fue en vano, resulta que también necesitaba un sujeto de prueba para mi más reciente experimento. No tenía planes de probarlo en ti, pero… ¿por qué no? una mente sana y racional me dará más resultados que los locos en los que quería probarlo originalmente. – se acercó con una aguja en mano, llena de un líquido amarillento. Ella trató de liberarse, pero fue en vano. Sintió la aguja penetrar la piel de su cuello y el líquido quemando a través de sus venas –Dulces pesadillas Harleen- todo se volvió oscuro.


	13. Capítulo 12

**¡Hola! ¡no estoy muerta! Bueno sí, mas o menos XD**

 **Antes que nada, les pido me disculpen, esta vez sí me retrasé mucho para poder publicar :c Me llegó una ola de trabajo y no había tenido tiempo de escribir nada u.u**

 **Este capítulo es un poco corto, pero ya no quiero retrasarme más. ¡El próximo fin de semana hay capítulo sin falta!**

 **Saludos a todos y gracias por su paciencia.**

 **Disclaimer: Soy dueña de nada, pero igual amo esta pareja.**

 **Enjoy It!**

 **Capítulo 12.**

El asilo Arkham se encontraba en completo silencio, un pequeño grupo de guardias caminaba por el pasillo del área de prisioneros, llegando al nivel de prisioneros peligrosos, deteniéndose fuera de la celda número 562. Eran cuatro personas, uno de ellos con una maleta negra. Abrieron la puerta con confianza y tres de ellos entraron al recinto, mientras el otro protegía la entrada, la puerta se cerró una vez que estuvieron dentro.

Joker los miró fijamente, mientras se colocaban frente a él, a una distancia apropiada.

-Apresúrense, no tenemos tiempo que perder- dijo el peliverde, un tanto desesperado. Los guardias se quitaron las caretas que llevaban. Uno de ellos era una chica, quien llevaba la maleta, comenzando por abrirla. Otro de los hombres era Johnny.

-Pasé la información de Crane, los chicos están camino a su casa. Nos reportarán lo que encuentren en cuanto lleguen. Otros están buscando en zonas cercanas al edificio en que vive la Señorita Quinzel- dijo Frost, esas palabras generaron una mueca en el rostro del Joker… _Esos inútiles pagarán por esto._

El tercer guardia se quitó la careta mostrando su rostro pálido, se quitó el casco dejando ver su cabello verde y comenzó a despojarse de su uniforme, revelando los tatuajes en su cuerpo, idénticos a los del Joker. Comenzó a pasar los elementos del uniforme al Joker, mientras este le tendía su uniforme de prisión. Ese era uno de sus dobles, normalmente los usaba para situaciones peligrosas, para que murieran en su lugar, cuando sabía que su plan era suicida, pero… esta era una ocasión especial. La mujer se acercó al Joker para comenzar con la aplicación del maquillaje, era una experta, lo haría lo más rápido posible y, aun así, J se frustraba más cada momento, el tiempo seguía corriendo.

Unos minutos después, los tres guardias salieron de la celda, el hombre que se había quedado vigilando en la puerta, permaneció ahí, mientras los demás salían. Se montaron a una camioneta negra y salieron a toda marcha.

Los chicos habían llamado un poco antes para avisar que no había rastros de Jonathan Crane, mucho menos de Harleen Quinzel, habían revisado las viviendas de ambos y la zona de alrededores, pero había sido inútil.

Sólo se le ocurría un lugar más donde podría estar y justamente hacia allá se dirigía.

Crane se mantuvo en silencio, expectante, las ratas habían reaccionado siempre de inmediato, tal vez no había medido bien la dosis, pues, aunque había caído inconsciente, no presentaba signos de miedo. Le inyectaría un poco más.

Preparó una nueva jeringa con la toxina, liberó el aire y se acercó a Harleen, que se mantenía inconsciente e inmovilizada por las sogas y correas de la camilla. Sintió remordimiento por un momento, ella no había sido cruel, después de todo, pero lo había rechazado… No, no tenía ningún motivo para sentir culpa. Acercó la aguja a su cuello, estaba a punto de inyectarla cuando un quejido salió de su boca, entonces notó su semblante tensarse. Parece que las pesadillas comenzaron.

Dejó la jeringa cargada sobre una charola, junto a la aguja usada, en la mesa al lado de la camilla. No la necesitaría por ahora.

Hacía frío, aún en medio de la oscuridad, podía ver niebla formándose a su alrededor. Temblaba, no estaba segura si por frío o por el temor que comenzaba a formarse en su interior. Podía sentirlo crecer, era incertidumbre, era cobardía, se sentía como una pequeña niña que habían dejado sola sus padres.

Cerró los ojos un momento y al abrirlos se encontraba en Brooklyn, una versión bizarra de Brooklyn. Conocía ese lugar, era el instituto en el que había comenzado a estudiar antes de irse de esa ciudad. Sus pies la guiaron a través de los pasillos, llenos de sus compañeros, quienes pasaban a su alrededor y la miraban con desprecio. Hablando a sus espaldas, evitándola, alejándose de ella. Se sentía extraña, rechazada. Tomó toda la indiferencia que podía tener su cuerpo y siguió su camino. Vio a alguien familiar en el pasillo, sacando sus cosas de uno de los casilleros, era Anthony… su exnovio. Sintió un hueco en el estómago cuando él se giró para mirarla con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- ¡Qué haces aquí putita!, ¿quieres más de lo de anoche? - dijo Anthony, con burla.

Harleen se congeló ante esas palabras, todos voltearon a verla y comenzaron a burlarse. No… esto no era posible, ella ya no era una adolescente y esta situación no tenía sentido. Además… él estaba muerto. Calmó sus emociones, cerró los ojos y con voz firme dijo sólo una palabra.

-Cállense.

Las voces se apagaron de golpe, como si desaparecieran. Abrió los ojos y ya no se encontraba en la escuela, estaba en una casa, de paredes blancas y piso negro. Se veía lujosa y vacía. Se sentía frío.

-Harleen…- una voz femenina sonó a su espalda. Y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo por ello. Se giró lentamente, no estaba segura de qué esperar ¿estaba soñando?

Harleen Quinzel se encontraba delante de un espejo, de frente a una versión extraña de sí misma, vestida con ropas ajustadas que dejaban poco a la imaginación, con una sonrisa perfecta, burlona, y una mirada llena de locura. Harleen usaba su habitual ropa de trabajo, una falda negra, una blusa de botones azul, como sus ojos, y su bata blanca. Mientras que la chica frente a ella vestía completamente de negro y rojo. Una risa escandalosa y aguda resonó por todo el lugar.

-Oh, Harleen no podrás mantenerme encerrada por siempre- se burló la chica en el espejo, mostrando su gran sonrisa.

Harleen tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, respiraba con dificultad, esa persona, esa era ella. Era lo peor de ella. La locura que había acechado en su mente tantos años y que había tratado ignorar, pero estaba ahí… siempre estaba ahí. Ella sabía que, en su trabajo, ella era su paciente principal. Se sentía débil, pequeña, cansada… como si su energía estuviera siendo drenada poco a poco. Tenía frío, mucho frío. Se dejó caer en el suelo mientras las paredes, antes blancas, comenzaban a invadirse de manchas negras que cubrían todo, sin dejar claridad por ninguna parte. Esa era su mente.

En el suelo, sentía su cuerpo pesado, intentó moverse, pero manos negras llenas de podredumbre comenzaron a cubrirla hasta dejarla inmóvil. Ella gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero su voz era apenas un susurro. Sentía desesperación, impotencia… no podía hacer nada.

La chica en el espejo se reía de ella, sonora, maliciosamente. Harleen se sentía cada vez más débil, y su reflejo parecía disfrutarlo. En un momento, comenzó a sacar una mano del espejo, lentamente y con mucho esfuerzo comenzó a salir de ahí, dirigiéndose hacia ella.

Joker estaba impaciente, sus hombres no habían conseguido nada y ahora que todos se dirigían hacia el mismo lugar, era cuestión de tiempo… y algo en su interior le decía que eso era lo que menos tenían. Su mirada irradiaba una mezcla de emociones, había ira en gran medida, pero para un ojo conocedor, había preocupación, y Johnny podía verlo.

Esa chica debía ser realmente importante para él. Hacer todo esto por una persona, es algo que no había hecho antes y se notaba su desesperación por encontrarla. No estaba seguro de cómo resultaría todo esto, esa mujer podría ser un detonador para él, de bondad o de ira. Y si esto salía mal… todos pagarían por ello. No había mucho que pudiera hacer para calmar la angustia de su jefe, no había palabras que pudieran ayudar, así que se limitó a las acciones y pisó a fondo el acelerador para llegar lo más rápido posible. Una leve sonrisa se formó en el rostro del Joker.

Estaban cerca, muy cerca.

Jonathan observaba a Harleen con detenimiento, el miedo impregnado en cada una de sus facciones sólo lograba hacerla lucir más hermosa. Continuó con las notas que tomaba, mientras analizaba sus signos vitales acelerados, el sudor formando una suave capa en su piel, sus músculos tensos y cuerpo tembloroso. Le gustaría poder saber qué era lo que estaba viendo.

Comenzó a acercarse a su rostro, acariciándolo suavemente, un sonido brusco lo sorprendió. Era el sonido de una puerta derribada de golpe, cerca de donde él se encontraba. Maldijo por lo bajo, ¿quién podría ser? Se acercó con cautela a la puerta entreabriéndola para qué había provocado tal ruido.

\- ¿Policías? – susurró inconscientemente. Había tres personas con armas de alto calibre, ataviados con uniformes de fuerzas especiales, como los que trabajan en Arkham ¿Estarían buscando a Harleen? Bueno, sólo eran tres, podía encargarse de ellos. De pronto las luces de unas lámparas de mano empezaron a verse unos metros atrás de ellos, había más gente… _Maldición._ Crane comenzó a sentir que sus piernas temblaban. Uno de ellos hizo señales a los otros para que se dispersaran por los pasillos de la Universidad, ese debía ser el líder. Se encargaría primero de él.

Antes que nada, comenzó por inhalar un poco más de valor, sus pupilas se dilataron y dejó de temblar… se encargaría de todos.

Joker sabía que debía estar ahí, lo sentía, y no quedaban muchas otras opciones donde buscar. Sus hombres estaban llegando, la Universidad era enorme así que los dividió en grupos para que abarcaran cada rincón. Él iría a donde creía que ella podía estar, si estudiaba en esa facultad y ese imbécil daba clases ahí, era lo más lógico.

Frost le extendió un mapa de la zona, entonces notó las opciones… podría estar en el laboratorio, las aulas de consulta o la enfermería. Donde sea que estuviera, la encontrarían.

Mandó a sus hombres a los distintos puntos mientras él seguía su camino. Una de las puertas se movió ligeramente, era justo al lugar que se dirigía, había una pequeña luz proveniente de aquel lugar, de la enfermería. Era un verdadero idiota ese Jonathan Crane.

Dejó su arma a su espalda, tenía ganas de hacer esto con sus propias manos. Abrió la puerta de golpe, con una patada y lo primero que vio fue justo lo que estaba buscando. Pero la imagen lo llenó de ira.

-Harley…-susurró guturalmente. Ella estaba atada, herida y su rostro reflejaba dolor… miedo. Ignorando toda lógica decidió acercarse, sabía que era una trampa, que la estaba usando de carnada, pero ella sufría, no podía simplemente ignorarlo. Entró con prisa a la habitación oscura, únicamente iluminada por una pequeña lámpara que la alumbraba a ella, como era de esperarse fue emboscado por Jonathan, quien se le lanzó directamente encima, con el fin de inmovilizarlo, para clavarle una jeringa que había preparado para él. Le inyectó todo el líquido, mientras el Joker caía al suelo.

Jonathan sonrió, esto había sido fácil, ahora se encargaría de los demás y luego sacaría a Harleen de aquí, no podía permitir que se la llevaran. No hasta que terminara su experimento, al menos. Se dirigía a tomar su maletín para sacar más de la toxina, cuando una risa resonó por todo el lugar… una risa maniaca e intimidante. Conocía esa risa… pertenecía al criminal más peligroso de la ciudad, probablemente del país. El Joker. El efecto del valor en polvo de repente se esfumó. Se sintió vulnerable, de forma temerosa giró lentamente hacia el origen de la risa para ver al hombre que había derribado, ahora de pie, quitándose la careta del uniforme.

Su miedo se disipó por un momento. Ese hombre frente a él no era el Joker, era un joven castaño de piel bronceada y ojos azules, aunque ciertamente su mirada irradiaba una ira para temerse. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando la voz, grave y gutural del hombre, se impuso.

-No sé qué es lo que trataste de hacerme, pero sea lo que sea… fue un error. – Sonrió con sadismo. Esa sonrisa era inconfundible, sin duda, ese era el Joker. Los temblores regresaron al cuerpo de Crane, y se quedó congelado. El miedo lo paralizó.

No tenía mucho tiempo por ahora, tenía que liberar a Harley, así que tomó la salida más rápida. Buscó con la mirada el objeto y lo encontró en una mesa junto a la camilla donde se encontraba atada la chica. Se apresuró a tomar la jeringa, si había tratado de atacarlo con eso, entonces lo usaría en él. Se tomó un momento para mirar a Harley, tenía lágrimas escurriendo por sus sienes, el rostro tenso y algunas heridas por haberse defendido. La ira creció dentro de él. El sonido de Jonathan tratando de escapar fue su límite. Con prisa se acercó a él, que parecía una rata cobarde, lo tomó con brusquedad de la ropa antes de que lograra salir de la habitación y lo tiró en el suelo. Lo golpeó fuertemente seguidas veces, hasta que se sintió un poco más tranquilo, luego tomo su mandíbula con fuerza para exponer su cuello. Crane pataleaba y suplicaba por su vida. Mientras Joker sonreía con satisfacción… se merecía eso y más, pero ya lo haría pagar cuando tuviera tiempo. Crane cayó inconsciente entre gritos, que llamaron la atención de sus hombres.

Se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia Harleen, tomo su pulso, estaba acelerado, respiraba con dificultad. Comenzó a desatarla hasta dejarla completamente libre, colocó su brazo detrás de su cabeza y la atrajo hacia él, colocando su mano sobre su mejilla, limpiando una lagrima que bajaba.

-Harley… Harl, despierta, estoy aquí. – Harleen no reaccionaba. No sabía qué era lo que le había hecho ese bastardo, pero no podría arreglarlo sin ayuda. Los hombres del Joker llegaron. - ¡LLAMEN UNA MALDITA AMBULANCIA!


	14. Capítulo 13

**Holaaaaa! No me odien! en mi defensa puedo decir que donde me encuentro aún es domingo!**

 **Pues aquí esta el capítulo de fin de semana, ojalá les guste. Gracias por los reviews y las visitas! Nos leemos :D**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero como es mi fic, puedo hacer lo que se me antoje con ellos XD**

 **Enjoy It!**

 **Capítulo 13.**

-Están llegando, nos haremos cargo – dijo Frost antes de salir de la habitación seguido por algunos hombres, mientras los otros se subían a las camionetas para abandonar el lugar con rapidez, dejándolo solo con Harleen. No debía quedar rastro del origen de las personas que estuvieron ahí, no debían levantar sospechas sobre lo que pasó y, sobre todo, nadie debía saber, ni siquiera imaginar, que el Joker estaba entre ellos.

Acarició suavemente su rubio cabello, algo en su interior no se sentía bien, la imagen de ella en ese estado era preocupante de sobremanera. Se escucharon las sirenas a lo lejos, la ambulancia estaba llegando, junto con la policía. Era momento de salir. La dejó suavemente sobre la camilla, limpiando otra lágrima que escurría de sus ojos. Su semblante lucía tenso y lleno de sufrimiento.

Joker tragó saliva, debía irse para que todo saliera bien, pero resultaba realmente difícil dejarla en ese estado.

-Te veré más tarde Harl – Se alejó lentamente mientras las sirenas se acercaban más. Pasó a un lado del cuerpo inconsciente de Jonathan Crane, quien se encontraba bajo los efectos de su propia droga. Joker se acercó, lo miró con desprecio y tomó la jeringa que usó en él para colocarla en su mano, así no se notaría la presencia de un tercero ahí. Tomó la jeringa usada que se encontraba en el suelo, la que Jonathan habpia usado en él, tenía su ADN, no podía dejarla. Se colocó la careta del uniforme y salió rápidamente por la puerta de atrás, junto con Johnny, quien había dado instrucciones a un grupo de permanecer ahí y fingirse parte del departamento de policía. Ahora que lo pensaba, no estaba del todo seguro del por qué la sustancia no había causado nada en él, pero menos mal que había sido así, o si no, quien sabe que sería de Harley ahora.

Subieron a la camioneta negra en que habían llegado y se ocultaron cerca de la universidad. El equipo especializado ya se había encargado del resto, así que sólo tenía que esperar la llamada. Comenzó a quitarse el uniforme para cambiarlo por un elegante traje negro.

La ambulancia llegó, los paramédicos fueron guiados, por los falsos policías que se encontraban ahí, hacia la zona donde se encontraba Harleen. La llevaron a ella y a Crane al hospital, ambos parecían encontrarse mal. Aunque los paramédicos no estaban muy seguros de lo que les pasaba.

Una camioneta negra salió a toda marcha detrás de la ambulancia que iba camino al Hospital General de Gotham, se temía lo peor, tenían que darse prisa. La camioneta se detuvo a un par de cuadras del hospital y la llamada llegó al instante.

\- ¿Señor Knight? – sonó la voz de una mujer al otro lado de la bocina del celular que sostenía en Joker.

\- ¿Sí? – hizo su voz sonar lo más tranquila posible.

-Me comunico con usted, de parte del Hospital General de Gotham, debido a que usted es el contacto de emergencia de la señorita Harleen Frances Quinzel ¿es correcto?

-Sí, ¿le pasó algo? ¿ella está bien? – sabía que no estaba bien, pero trataba de simular una reacción normal.

-Acaba de ingresar al hospital en emergencia, no estamos seguros de lo que le ocurre, pero ya le están atendiendo. Sin embargo, se necesita hacer el papeleo por cuestiones administrativas y ya que no pudimos contactar a su familia, necesitaríamos que lo haga usted, lo antes posible. - ¿familia? Se supone que ella no tiene familia, ¿cómo podrían contactarlos? Sólo que se refirieran a parientes lejanos.

-Claro, llegaré en seguida. –colgó el teléfono y lo guardó en su bolsillo, sería su celular mientras estuviera bajo ese disfraz – Seguiré solo desde aquí. Será mejor que se vayan, no quiero levantar sospechas con ustedes por aquí rondando. – tomó un abrigo y una cartera con falsas identificaciones y dinero robado dentro, y se bajó de la camioneta en esa calle afortunadamente solitaria, la camioneta arrancó y se fue a paso tranquilo, perdiéndose entre las calles de la ciudad. Joker… vestido como cualquier civil, caminó hasta la esquina, donde detuvo un taxi que lo llevó a las puertas del hospital.

Corrió a la recepción, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no estaba ahí para atemorizar a quienes se encontrara en su camino, se permitió sentir nerviosismo, preocupación, miedo de no volver a verla… y se veía en su rostro. Su mirada fría se había tornado tibia ante las indeseadas emociones. Hacía mucho que no hacía uso normal de un hospital y no estaba seguro de cómo hacer esto.

-Disculpe señorita – dijo con su voz en el tono más humano que pudo. La enfermera volteó a verlo y lo observó un momento, embelesada ante el atractivo hombre que tenía enfrente.

\- S-sí señor, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? – titubeo un poco, sintiéndose nerviosa. Joker no estaba muy seguro del porqué de su reacción, sólo esperaba que no lo hubiera reconocido, aunque no veía el típico miedo en su mirada.

-Mi nombre es Jack Knight, me llamaron porque ingresaron aquí a Harleen Quinzel, mi prometida.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Harleen? - preguntaba la voz de su doble, cerca de su oído, mientras ella se encontraba en la antigua habitación de sus padres, sosteniendo un cuchillo ensangrentado, de pie, de frente al cadáver destrozado de su padre. Las sábanas blancas manchadas de sangre por todas partes. Las paredes marcadas con mensajes que gritaban de la forma más grotesca lo que ella no quería saber de sí misma.

-Yo no lo hice… – Harleen mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras sollozaba, su cuerpo temblaba y un par de lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

-Pero siempre quisiste hacerlo – La chica sonreía burlona, disfrutando de la imagen, un sollozo más sonó en el silencio de la escena – ¿no sabes hacer otra cosa más que llorar? – dijo, esta vez molesta.

Harleen se llenó de coraje, aunque no le gustara aceptarlo ella tenía razón, no ganaría nada llorando, estaba encerrada en una tremenda ilusión y no estaba haciendo nada por salir de ahí. Su ceño se frunció, aun con los ojos cerrados, apretó sus puños, presionando con fuerza la empuñadura del cuchillo que tenía en sus manos. Su mandíbula se tensó con ira y reaccionando por impulso, abrió los ojos para lanzarse encima de su doble con la entera intención de acabar con ella.

Ante lo inesperado del acto, Harleen logró atinar a clavar el cuchillo en el vientre de la chica, quien comenzó a reír frenéticamente hasta caer al suelo. Harleen se levantó y decidió dejarla ahí, debía buscar una salida. Comenzó a caminar, las risas comenzaron a apagarse hasta que todo volvió a estar en silencio, pero se detuvo al escuchar una voz familiar.

-Harley… - la voz era apenas un susurro, lleno de dolor y agonía, débil, frágil, una voz que se apagaría en cualquier segundo. Harleen volteó al instante, sabía a quién pertenecía esa voz. En el suelo, donde antes estaba tirada la chica, ahora se encontraba el Joker, con el mismo cuchillo clavado en su abdomen. Sangrando abundantemente, agonizando. Sintió su corazón encogerse ante esa imagen. Era su culpa… Corrió hacia él sin pensarlo, lo examinó, era una herida de muerte, sus ojos se nublaron por las lágrimas nuevamente. Sostuvo su cabeza y acarició su largo cabello verde, como tratando de calmar su dolor.

-Lo siento… - dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Harl… ¿por qué siempre lastimas a los que quieres? – dijo con su último aliento. Harleen abrazó su cuerpo, repitiendo sin cesar una y otra vez "lo siento" entre sollozos.

Escuchó a lo lejos sonidos en forma de ecos, el pitar acelerado de un monitor cardiaco y las voces de varias personas, diciendo cosas que no podía entender. Miró a su alrededor, estaba en una ilusión, un sueño… una pesadilla. No podía seguir permitiéndose caer ante ello.

Soltó el cuerpo del Joker y lo dejó en el suelo, se limpió las lágrimas, lo miró una última vez… era mentira, sólo una mentira. Calmó sus emociones y tornó serio su semblante. Tenía que salir de aquí, debía haber alguna manera de hacerlo.

Había un gran escándalo a su alrededor, trataba de concentrarse llenando la información de los registros del hospital, mucha gente pasaba a su alrededor, la mayoría alterados, muchos otros simplemente haciendo nada. Era desesperante estar ahí, pero tenía que hacerlo. A menudo sintió miradas posarse sobre él, se preguntaba si alguien lo había reconocido o qué era lo que llamaba tanto la atención. Se estaba poniendo de mal humor, pero debía controlarlo, este no era un buen momento para eso. Terminó de llenar los papeles, menos mal que se había tomado la molestia de investigar todo lo posible de ella en este tiempo. Entregó los papeles a la enfermera, esta los tomó y le dirigió una sonrisa antes de continuar con el procedimiento. Él la ignoró por completo. Había mucho movimiento en el hospital y asumía que parte de eso se debía a que no sabían cómo curar a Harley. Se desesperaba más a cada momento.

-Todo está en orden Sr. Knight, en cuanto tengan novedades sobre la señorita Quinzel se le informará, si gusta pasar a la sala de espera de emergencias. – él se limitó a asentir y caminó hacia ese lugar.

Lo único que los chicos habían hecho bien, había sido hackear la base de datos del hospital para ponerlo a él como contacto de emergencia, fuera de eso, habían sido unos idiotas por perderla de vista. Bufó por lo bajo, ya pensaría en una forma de castigarlos por eso. Si ella salía bien de esto, tal vez se librarían de su ira. Pero sino… tal vez los mataría a todos de la forma más lenta y tortuosa posible.

Suspiró con pesadez, odiaba esperar, tomó asiento en una de las bancas, la más lejana a la multitud, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era tener que aguantar a la gente. Las miradas seguían posándose de vez en cuando sobre él. Comenzaba a ser una molestia. Sacó su teléfono para mantenerse al tanto de las noticias, mientras pasaba el tiempo.

Al parecer nadie sospechaba nada sobre su ausencia, o su participación en el rescate de Harleen, sus hombres se habían infiltrado con éxito entre los policías y había manipulado la historia del rescate sin problema. Los negocios marchaban bien, todo parecía estar en orden.

Los minutos en el reloj parecían no avanzar, no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero no parecía haber novedades. Movía sus dedos con ansiedad sobre el brazo de la banca de espera. La paciencia, en definitiva, no era su fuerte. Mucho menos en un momento como este.

-¿Familiares de Harleen Frances Quinzel?- dijo un hombre con bata blanca, un doctor supuso.

-Aquí – se puso de pie para acercarse el hombre - ¿ella está bien? – el tono de preocupación salió natural de su boca.

-Se encuentra estable ahora, al parecer fue víctima de una sustancia desconocida, que la estaba matando lentamente. Afortunadamente pudimos controlarlo y eliminar la mayor parte de la toxina de su sangre. El resto lo irá eliminando su cuerpo con tiempo. No estamos seguros de cuáles serán los estragos sobre su salud, eso lo sabremos hasta que recupere la consciencia. De momento se encuentra bien, no parece haber ningún daño permanente sobre los órganos expuestos a la sustancia. – Joker respiró profundo, ella estaba a salvo- le haremos algunas revisiones cuando despierte para estar seguros.

\- ¿Podría verla? – preguntó sin pensar. Quería estar seguro de que realmente ella estaba bien.

-Claro, en este momento está siendo transferida al área de recuperación, ahí puede visitarla sin problema. Puede pedir informes, sobre la habitación en la que la colocarán, en la recepción.

-Gracias – No estaba acostumbrado a decir esa palabra, se sentía raro, pero era lo convencional, ¿no? Además, una parte de él realmente agradecía la noticia. Luego de esto el médico se retiró y entró por la puerta que separaba la sala de espera del área de emergencias.

J caminó hacia la recepción, era de mañana ya, no había notado la hora.

-Disculpe señorita – cualquiera que lo escuchara, no creería que se tratara de él – ¿podría decirme a qué habitación transfirieron a Harleen Frances Quinzel? – la enfermera lo miró y sonrió de inmediato.

-Claro, se encuentra en la habitación… - revisó en la computadora- 305, en el tercer piso, del lado derecho.

Él asintió para luego comenzar a andar. Esperó el elevador y entró. Cuando se estaba cerrando un hombre que venía con prisa logró detenerlo, las puertas volvieron a abrirse y entró.

-Buenos días – dijo el hombre ataviado con un elegante y visiblemente costoso traje azul marino, con una corbata dorada y un portafolio negro en mano. Lo conocía… era un millonario famoso en la ciudad, Bruce Wayne.

-Buenos días – respondió Joker, mientras las puertas del elevador volvían a cerrarse. Lo miró un momento, tenía algo que le resultaba familiar, no estaba seguro de qué… tal vez, simplemente había visto muchas fotografías suyas. Solía aparecer mucho en medios gracias a sus empresas y cenas de beneficencia. Debía ser por eso.

Bruce lo miraba de reojo, estaba seguro que había visto a este hombre en algún lugar, pero no recordaba de dónde. ¿Tal vez en alguno de sus eventos? Vestía un traje costoso, probablemente era algún empresario que conoció en alguna parte.

-Disculpe, pero de casualidad ¿lo conozco de alguna parte? – preguntó Wayne, un tanto incómodo por hacerlo.

-No lo creo, aunque no soy muy bueno recordando a las personas – eso era mentira, era muy bueno en eso.

-Lo siento, es que me resulta familiar por alguna razón. –dijo algo pensativo.

-Tal vez nos topamos en algún lugar, no sabría decirle- Por alguna razón esto era un tanto divertido para J, de haber sabido que podía pasar desapercibido tan fácil, habría hecho esto antes.

-Sí, eso debe ser – Bruce regreso a su posición, mirando hacia el frente – ¿Está aquí por la junta con el director Foster?

-No, me temo que no estoy aquí por negocios, mi novia se encuentra aquí internada, voy a verla. – el semblante del hombre cambio.

-Oh, lo siento mucho.

\- No hay problema. – Era una conversación demasiado normal para él. La puerta del elevador se abrió en el tercer piso. – Este es mi piso – dijo J, saliendo del elevador.

-Que se mejore pronto. – dijo Bruce, mientras las puertas volvían a cerrarse.

Ese tipo le recordaba a Batman, de alguna manera. Siguió caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación 305. Tomó la perilla y la giró para abrir. Ella estaba ahí, afortunadamente sola. Usaba una de esas batas de hospital, como todos los pacientes, su cabello estaba suelto y revuelto, tenía algunas marcas de rasguños y golpes que no había notado antes, la luz de la mañana que entraba por la ventana junto a su cama, hacía ver lo mucho que había luchado. Se acercó a ella y acarició suavemente su mejilla. Tenía una máscara de oxígeno puesta, al menos respiraba por sí misma. En su brazo había conectada una transfusión de sangre y lo que suponía era suero o medicamento. Jaló una silla que se encontraba cerca para ponerla junto a la cama, cerca de ella, y tomó su mano, vendada en la muñeca por las heridas de las cuerdas. Ira crecía en su interior, estaba tan mal herida por la culpa de ese malnacido, que sentía debía hacer algo para que él pagara por esto. La mano de Harleen apretó la suya en un impulso inconsciente.

-Harl… ¿me escuchas? Estoy aquí, estarás bien. – susurró en un tono dulce, mientras con su mano libre acariciaba su cabello.

El semblante de Harley era mucho más tranquilo y su pulso ahora parecía normal, aparentemente esta vez sólo dormía, era cuestión de tiempo para que despertara y él estaría ahí cuando eso pasara.


	15. Capítulo 14

**Hola! Traigo el capítulo de fin de semana, un poco tarde :c pero anduve sin computador por estar de viaje y no tuve ni tiempo de escribir hasta ahora! ustedes disculpen :c Son las 4 am en el lugar en que estoy ahora y me desvelé para no fallarles (más) 3 por favor no me odien :'3**

 **Muchas gracias por su paciencia, ojalá disfruten este capítulo:3 Saludos a todos! :D**

 **Disclaimer: Soy dueña de mis ideas, no de los personajes. Pero algún día seré multimillonaria y los compraré... ¡muajajajaja!**

 **Enjoy It!**

 **Capítulo 14.**

-Ignóralo, es un don nadie. – susurró una persona a otra, dentro de los pasillos de la facultad de psicología, mientras se alejaban rápidamente del joven profesor Crane. La gente siempre hacía eso, tanto que ya casi no dolía, eran gente sin importancia después de todo, sin embargo, este era un día importante para él, llevaba una hermosa rosa roja oculta en su chaqueta, para no llamar la atención, no quería ser el hazme reír de todos por su posible intento de conquista.

Tragó saliva, ella estaría en su siguiente clase. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar por los nervios. Las voces de sus alumnos resonaban por todo el salón, algunas burlas sobre él, la mayoría ignorando su presencia por completo. Pero ella, ella le prestaba atención, como siempre. Su corazón se aceleró y desvió la mirada cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Se acercó para abrir, en el umbral estaba un joven castaño de ojos azules y piel bronceada, muy atractivo, sosteniendo un papel. Lo extendió hacia Jonathan sin decir nada, su mirada estaba llena de indiferencia. Vestía una chaqueta de cuero negra, vaqueros azules y playera verde oscuro con unas zapatillas violeta. No parecía estar ahí con mucho gusto.

Al revisar la hoja notó que se trataba de un nuevo alumno que venía de otra facultad a tomar esa materia. Se hizo a un lado para que pasara.

-Bienvenido…- este entró sin importarle las palabras chocando a propósito con él. No le dirigió una palabra y tomó asiento en el único lugar que había libre... junto a Harleen. El salón estuvo en silencio un minuto, mientras él tomaba asiento, a quien le dirigió una mirada profunda para luego guiñarle el ojo con una ligera sonrisa y volver la vista al frente.

Harleen se sonrojó de inmediato y Jonathan no pudo evitar notarlo, algo no andaba bien, lo podía sentir. La clase continuó, parecía eterna, entre más tiempo pasaba más evidentes eran los coqueteos entre la señorita Quinzel y el nuevo muchacho. Cualquiera en su lugar sentiría ira, sin embargo, él no se sentía con el derecho de molestarse… al contrario, se sentía débil, insignificante, no podía evitar compararse con aquel hombre que sin duda parecía interesarle a la rubia y al parecer a todo el mundo. La opresión en su pecho creció. No se sentía bien, nada bien.

Las voces a su alrededor comenzaron a distorsionarse cada vez más, no entendía bien lo que decían, pero lo miraban, se burlaban, lo señalaban, lo acusaban, se reían de él. Los rostros de sus alumnos se deformaron grotescamente mientras el sonido de las risas aumentaba, las paredes comenzaban a perderse entre una densa oscuridad que lo consumía todo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tenía miedo de lo que estaba pasando. De pronto todo se quedó en silencio. Inseguro acerca de si quería saber lo que pasaba o no, abrió lentamente los ojos, para encontrarse en la nada, rodeado de oscuridad con sólo una persona frente a él, su hermoso ángel, Harleen.

Su mandíbula se tensó y ella sonrió dulcemente.

\- ¿Tienes algo para mí? – preguntó la chica. Su boca no articulaba palabras, así que no fue capaz de responder, pero aún en su nerviosismo, señaló al interior de su chaqueta, donde tenía la flor. – ¿Puedo tomar ese obsequio? – Crane se limitó a asentir. Harleen caminó unos pasos, para estar a su alcance, acercó su mano al pecho del hombre y cuando estaba a punto de tomar la rosa… enterró bruscamente la mano en su pecho, perforando su piel y torax, hasta tomar su corazón en sus manos y presionarlo con fuerza, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa maniática y burlona. Jonathan sólo podía gritar.

Los doctores del hospital corrían de un lado a otro ante el repentino infarto que sufría el paciente ingresado a emergencias hacía ya varias horas, habían podido salvar a la chica que llegó con él, pero este era un caso diferente, las muestras de sangre revelaban que además de tener ambos la misma toxina, había en él otra sustancia, una especie de droga que estaba neutralizando el método de cura que habían aplicado en Harleen. Era un componente desconocido y aún no descubrían cómo resolver eso, pero en este momento lo más importante era mantenerlo con vida.

El monitor dejó de pitar para mantener un sonido continuo.

-Inyecten adrenalina.

-Compresiones de pecho, comenzando.

\- ¡Traigan el desfibrilador!

\- ¡Despejen! – el sonido eléctrico de las paletas se hizo sonar al contacto con la piel de Jonathan Crane – Una vez más, ¡despejen! – una segunda descarga pudo traer de vuelta el pulsar del monitor, un palpitar ligero, pero estable. Los doctores recuperaron la calma, el paciente estaba bien… por ahora. Debían mantenerlo así hasta que el laboratorio encontrara una forma de contrarrestar los efectos de lo que sea que ese hombre había puesto en su cuerpo.

La habitación 305 se encontraba en completa calma, era casi medio día y todo seguía igual, Harleen permanecía dormida, J comenzaba a cuestionarse cuánto tiempo estaría inconsciente. Una anciana enfermera llegó a revisarla.

-Buenas tardes joven, debo revisar a la señorita… - leyendo la hoja que llevaba en su tabla – Quinzel, para asegurarme de que todo está en orden.

-Claro. – se puso de pie soltando la mano de Harley, alejándose un poco para permitir a la enfermera hacer su trabajo. Había notado, en las horas que llevaba ahí, que realmente ante los ojos de cualquiera lucía como otra persona más. Una persona normal, decente, preocupada por su prometida que había pasado por una muy mala situación. Había escuchado incluso rumores que corrían entre las enfermeras mientras pasaban por el pasillo e indiscretamente miraban por la ventanilla hacia la habitación, para admirar con devoción como cuidaba de su amada. Hablando sobre él, lo encantador que era, lo atractivo que lucía y lo mucho que querrían a alguien así para ellas… Soltó una pequeña risa ante esto, la gente era sumamente fácil de engañar. Si supieran quién era él realmente, dudaría que quisieran siquiera tenerlo cerca. Y entonces un pensamiento llegó a su mente, ¿y si Harleen no lo quiere cerca? Es decir, seguramente ella lo reconocería, sabía quién era Jack Napier seguramente sabría quién era Jack Knight y siendo el peor de los criminales, un asesino a sangre fría, ¿aceptaría la idea de tenerlo ahí? Tal vez había sido una estupidez, no quería asustarla, comenzaba a sentir un pequeño avance con ella, más confianza… no quería arruinarlo.

-No se preocupe, ella estará bien – Habló la anciana, mientras anotaba unas cosas para el doctor – Despertará pronto, y será mejor que usted esté aquí cuando eso pase, nada tranquiliza más a un paciente que ha sufrido traumas que ver un rostro familiar al despertar - Algo en su rostro o su cuerpo debió revelar parte de sus pensamientos.

-No sé si ella quiera que esté aquí – no supo por qué lo dijo, pero su más sincero pensamiento salió de sus labios de forma inconsciente.

-Oh, seguramente le alegrará verlo aquí. – Jack hizo una mueca no muy convencido - Si usted se preocupa tanto por ella debe ser porque realmente la quiere, eso es algo que se nota. Y ella necesitará de ese amor para sanar, un hospital no cura todas las heridas, hay otras que quedan en la mente, el corazón o el espíritu. Para esas la mejor medicina es la compañía de un ser amado. – La anciana sonrió para luego retirarse, se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y giró hacia la camilla para observar la escena. Jack se había vuelto a acercar a la cama y acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de Harley, acomodando un mechón de su cabello, mientras la miraba con preocupación. – Hacen una hermosa pareja. – dijo la anciana con una gran sonrisa, para luego salir por completo de la habitación.

J se quedó ahí, junto a ella, un momento. Luego miró a su alrededor, no había flores, ni peluches, ni regalos con deseos de "mejórate pronto" o algo por el estilo. Posiblemente la noticia aún no se había corrido, pero comenzaba a pensar que Harley estaba tan o más sola que él. Tal vez tenían más en común de lo que podría parecer en un principio. Tomó asiento donde estaba antes y miró hacia la puerta por donde había salido la enfermera, pensó un momento en sus palabras. _¿Realmente la quiere?_ Debía admitir que no hacía cosas como esta todos los días, eso de rescatar se le daba bien a Batman, no a él. Y… ¿fingirse normal para cuidar de alguien? ¡el sólo cuidar de alguien ya es un pensamiento que no había cruzado por su cabeza!

-Agh – gruñó por lo bajo, esto no le estaba gustando. Tal vez la anciana tenía razón, la mejor medicina es la compañía de un ser amado, pero él no era amado, ni siquiera una agradable compañía. Así que su presencia podría no servir de mucho… Sintió una ligera punzada en el pecho ante esa verdad. El amor y él nunca se habían llevado bien y no tenía esperanzas de que eso cambiara. Podría pedirle a Johnny que se quedara ahí, hasta que la dieran de alta, llevarla a su casa y mantener toda esa zona bien vigilada, mientras él regresa a Arkham a fingir que nada de eso pasó. Sonaba como una buena opción. Incluso podría hacer un gran desastre en el asilo para provocar que cancelaran su terapia y así alejarla de él, deshacerse de esas emociones estúpidas y evitar, en adelante, que sus caminos se volviesen a cruzar. Tal vez hasta mandar a matarla para asegurarse de que no haya posibilidad de caer en esa idiotez que llaman amor… lo pensó un momento, mataría a quien le pusiera un dedo encima. Esa no era una muy buena opción.

Recordó que la ambulancia había llevado también al imbécil de Crane a ese hospital, tenía una deuda que saldar con él por poner en peligro a Harley y lo pagaría caro… _si es que sale vivo de aquí_. Una sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro. Podía encargarse de él sin salir del hospital, aunque ahora, por lo que sabía, estaba siendo atendido en la sala de emergencias por muchos doctores que no lo dejaban solo un minuto. Tal vez cuando lo cambiaran de sala sería más fácil llegar a él sin levantar sospechas, seguramente le asignarían guardias para mantenerlo en custodia y él tiene infiltrados en la policía… era cuestión de esperar, tendría su momento para vengarse.

Habían pasado varias horas ya, se había acercado muchas veces a la puerta con la intención de salir y no volver, pero siempre que volteaba a verla… simplemente no podía dejarla sola. La noche comenzaba a tomar su lugar y la luna brillaba poco a poco en el horizonte. El domingo estaba terminando, no sabía si en el Asilo ya sabían sobre el incidente de Harleen, sino, se enterarían pronto. Estaba seguro que por cómo había resultado la última intromisión de un psiquiatra que no fuera Harleen y debido al trato que tenía esta con Leland, no mandarían a un suplente a su celda, y nadie más se atrevía a entrar, por lo que no había ningún problema con seguir ahí.

Observó a Harley, su semblante tranquilo a pesar de las heridas visibles, su respiración acompasada, su piel tersa y suave. Se acercó más en su asiento, para recargarse en la camilla, no había dormido en casi dos días y la tranquilidad de la situación lo estaba relajando tanto que comenzaba a sentir sueño. Recostó su cabeza en la camilla, cerca de la mano de Harleen, y cerró los ojos un momento, el cansancio fue tal que se quedó dormido en esa posición, sin darse cuenta.

\- ¡Abre la boca! Ammmm- Harleen trataba de alimentar a un pequeño bebé de cabello rubio y ojos azules que se encontraba sentado en una pequeña silla – anda cariño, hazlo por mami- el bebé abrió la boca y aceptó la comida. Harley sonrió satisfecha. –Sólo así puedo convencerte, eh. Te pareces a tu padre en eso Lucy- dijo con un puchero infantil, ante lo que la pequeña sonrió.

\- ¿En qué se parece a mí? – la inconfundible voz de su compañero de vida llegó desde la espalda, mientras entraba a la habitación, oportuno como siempre.

\- ¡En los ojos azules! Son iguales a los tuyos – Harley trató de bromear, sabiendo que había escuchado todo.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿De eso hablabas? – dijo la voz juguetona desde su espalda, mientras la abrazaba y comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas. Ella reía, era un momento tan alegre… se sentía tan bien. ¿Quién era el hombre a su espalda? Ella conocía esa voz de alguna parte.

Entre las cosquillas cerró los ojos y al abrirlos sintió la pesadez de sus parpados, lentamente abrió los ojos para descubrir que se encontraba en una habitación blanca, ¿Arkham? ¿Se había desmayado en el trabajo o algo? No… no se parecía a las habitaciones del asilo. Luego algunas imágenes llegaron a su mente, Crane en su casa, una pelea, él dejándola inconsciente, pesadillas, muchas pesadillas… y después, ¿había soñado algo? No estaba segura de eso. Estaba sola en una habitación de algún hospital, se preguntaba cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí. Parecía que era de día o en la tarde, no podía asegurarlo, había luz de día al menos. Estaba a punto de llamar a una enfermera cuando vio una silueta detenerse en la puerta de su habitación. La persona entró.

-Buenos días señorita Quinzel- se trataba del doctor.

-Buenos días Dr. – Ahora sabía que era de día.

\- ¿Recuerda lo que pasó? La policía quisiera hablar con usted, pero antes quise pasar a ver si ya había despertado.

-No mucho… no me siento muy bien ahora… todo me resulta bastante confuso… - No lograba recordar con claridad lo que había pasado – Me gustaría ayudar… pero no creo ser muy útil por ahora.

-Me lo imaginaba. Verá, usted fue víctima de una toxina experimental, no estamos seguros de todos los efectos que causa, pero es normal que no se sienta del todo bien por ahora. La tendremos en revisión por un tiempo para asegurarnos de que salga bien de aquí y hablaré con la policía para que vengan después. - El doctor comenzó a alejarse – Regresaré más tarde, no se preocupe, su novio está aquí, sólo fue por un café.

 _¿Novio?_

Ahora estaba más confundida que antes ¿A qué se refería con novio? ¿Quién creían que era su novio? Todo estaba siendo tan extraño, seguían llegando imágenes revueltas a su cabeza. No estaba segura de qué había sido un sueño y qué era un recuerdo.

Se escuchó a alguien afuera de la puerta. Hablando con el doctor. Su voz, ella había escuchado esa voz en sus sueños, ¿pero qué sueño había sido? ¿quién era?

La persona se detuvo en la puerta, luego de dejar de hablar y entró, quedándose de pie en el umbral al verla observarlo.

Ella se quedó pasmada, sin saber cómo reaccionar, ese hombre lucía exactamente como el hombre que había visto en aquella foto durante su investigación sobre Jack Napier ¿acaso estaba soñando? ¿se encontraba en un universo alterno? ¿era alguna clase de broma? ¿Alguien que se parecía mucho a él? Su cabeza comenzó a doler y la tomó entre sus manos.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes Harl? – preguntó con suavidad, tratando de no exaltarla, mientras se acercaba a la cama. Sólo había una persona que la llamaba de esa manera, no había duda de quién se trataba, no importaba lo que la lógica dijera.

– ¿Jok…?

-Shhhhhhhh – colocó un dedo sobre sus labios para que no concluyera la palabra, aprovechando para acariciarlos- hay mucha gente aquí, mejor no lo digas – una parte de él se había alegrado porque lo había reconocido.

\- ¡Que haces aquí! – dijo de forma exaltada, él le hizo señas para que bajara la voz, mientras volteaba a la puerta para asegurarse de que nadie hubiese oído, ella entendió y comenzó a susurrar – quiero decir, ¿cómo te escapaste? ¿por qué estas vestido así? ¿por qué estás aquí?

Por un momento Joker pensó que lo que temía se había hecho realidad, ella no lo querría ahí, pero luego notó que se trataba simplemente de su natural curiosidad, lo que lo hizo sonreír. Se acercó más a ella y se colocó junto a la cama, donde estuvo todo el tiempo antes de salir por un café. De pie, la miró fijamente para responder con calma.

-Un pajarillo enano me dijo que estabas en problemas, así que… heme aquí. – no quería contarle detalles de todo, no necesitaba saberlo. Ella lo miraba con extrañeza, verlo lucir de esa manera, tan diferente, era algo difícil de asimilar.

\- ¿Estoy despierta? - él rio con fuerza ante su expresión. –¡No te rías, estoy preguntando en serio! – él continuó riendo, aunque más bajo.

-Lo estás – dijo sonriendo, su rostro confundido y lleno de sorpresa era invaluable. Ella comenzó a levantar su mano y extenderla hacia él, J se quedó en silencio entonces, inmóvil. Harley colocó su delicada mano sobre su rostro, acariciando su mejilla, dirigiendo su pulgar hacia el lugar donde antes estaba el tatuaje de una "J". Joker se limitó a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de la caricia.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó ella, mientras continuaba acariciando su rostro, sin dejar de mirarlo, casi parecía un gato.

-Prometí que te protegería ¿recuerdas? Y puede que sea un payaso, pero soy un payaso con palabra. Por eso no suelo prometer cosas – dijo con un poco de burla, aun cerrando los ojos.

Ella sonrió, aunque él no pudo verlo. No podía explicar por qué, pero sentirlo tan cerca se sentía extrañamente bien, aunque no se terminaba de acostumbrar a su nueva apariencia. Se acercó más a él, levantándose un poco de la camilla.

Joker sintió como ella retiraba la mano de su rostro y cuando se disponía a abrir los ojos, sintió su cuerpo ser envuelto por otro cuerpo caliente y la cabeza de Harley recostarse en su pecho. Abrió los ojos de golpe por la inesperada acción y miró hacia abajo, era ella sin duda. Un poco nervioso, pero guiado por su inconsciente, la envolvió con sus brazos y se dejó embriagar por su calidez. Pronto su pecho comenzó a sentirse húmedo, ella estaba llorando.

La había pasado muy mal, de eso estaba seguro, y por estas lágrimas… Crane tendría que pagar por ellas.

Se acercó más a la camilla y se sentó en el borde, sin soltarla, para luego recostarse un poco sobre las almohadas, con ella recostada sobre su pecho. Se quedaron así, sin decir nada, solos con la compañía del otro. Parecía que había sido buena idea quedarse, después de todo.


	16. Capítulo 15

**Hola :) aquí el capítulo de la semana. ¡Espero que les guste! Pronto voy a tener vacaciones y escribiré más seguido ;)**

 **Quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen esta historia, y también a los que están comenzando con ella ¡Bienvenidos!**

 **Sin más que decir, dejo el capítulo:3**

 **Disclaimer: Soy dueña de nada, excepto de mis ideas fumadas, como este fic.**

 **Enjoy It!**

 **Capítulo 15.**

La celda 562 se encontraba en calma, era extraño, de alguna manera, ya que el prisionero que moraba ahí solía ser bastante inquieto y en muchas ocasiones ruidoso. Habitualmente gustaba de gritar cosas a los guardias y reírse de ello, pero este día había estado muy tranquilo, lo que no era normal tratándose de él, pero bueno, nada era normal con él.

La Dra. Leland caminaba con firmeza por los pasillos de Arkham, no podía encargarle a nadie más ese trabajo, no se arriesgaría a que el Joker mandara a otro psiquiatra a terapia. Le daría la mala noticia que acababa de recibir al hombre. Se detuvo frente a la puerta, donde dos guardias abrieron para darle paso.

-Joker… - dijo en forma de saludo, en tono firme y seco, ante el joker nunca era bueno mostrar emociones – me temo que vengo a darte una mala noticia.

El hombre se encontraba de espaldas, vestido con su uniforme de prisionero, sentado de espaldas a Leland en la silla que siempre usaba Harley, con la mirada fija sobre la pared de enfrente. Él no se dignó a girarse para verla o dirigirle una palabra, simplemente se quedó ahí, ignorándola, por lo que ella continuó.

-La Dra. Quinzel estará ausente por un tiempo, por lo que tu terapia será suspendida. Aún no sabemos cuándo podrá regresar, pero en cuanto esté disponible retomarán sus sesiones. - Guardó silencio un momento, esperando una respuesta. El hombre giró levemente su cabeza, dejando ver el tatuaje de "J" en su pómulo y sonrió con sus dientes metálicos. Luego regresó la vista al frente. Leland esperaba alguna respuesta, pero tratándose del Joker esta reacción no debía extrañarle, aunque había algo raro en él.

Decidió no decir nada más, para luego retirarse. Echó un último vistazo al prisionero, quien permanecía en silencio viendo la nada. Tal vez estaba planeando algo… ¿y si lo que le pasó a Harleen había sido provocado por él? La llamada que había recibido del hospital había sido muy confusa, realmente no le dijeron qué había pasado, sólo que se encontraba en el hospital y tendría que estar incapacitada de una a dos semanas, hasta estar seguros de su recuperación. Ya le preguntaría bien a Harleen cuando regresara, por ahora no podía hacer más. Leland recorrío el pasillo de vuelta a su oficina, mientras uno de los guardias que custodiaba la celda 562 escribía un mensaje desde su celular.

Se sentía extraño, muy extraño, pero no podía negar que se sentía bien, aunque una parte de él se repudiaba a si mismo por estar actuando de esta manera, pero bastaba con inhalar profundo para mandar esos pensamientos al rincón más lejano de su mente, pues el aroma del cabello de Harley inundaba sus fosas nasales. Ella se había quedado dormida mientras la había abrazado, o tal vez había desmayado y caído inconsciente de nuevo, no estaba seguro. Había tenido una reacción muy extraña, a decir verdad. De entre las opciones que habían pasado por su mente, el que Harley se lanzara a abrazarlo no figuraba entre las más viables. ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de Harley como para hacer eso? ¿Y si era uno de los efectos de la droga que Crane le había puesto?

Deslizó la mano de su cintura a su hombro, por encima de las mantas y la acercó más a él, aún no estaba seguro de cómo se vengaría de Jonathan Crane, pero le haría una visita en cuanto fuera posible… El suave sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos. Dirigió la mirada a la puerta y pudo ver a una de las enfermeras entrar a la habitación.

-Disculpe, necesito revisarla, me dijeron que ya había despertado. – dijo la joven, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Jack.

-Sí, despertó hace un momento – respondió mientras se enderezaba con todo el cuidado que podía para no exaltar a Harley – pero se volvió a dormir en cuestión de minutos.

El rostro extrañado de la enfermera revelaba que no esperaban que eso pasara.

-Bien… la revisaré de todas formas para saber cómo va - J había logrado librarse de los brazos de Harleen y decidió que ese era el mejor momento para hacer su visita, así no la dejaría sola.

-Claro, yo… volveré en un momento, para darle su espacio – se excusó mientras salía de prisa por la puerta, ignorando la respuesta de la enfermera. Debía investigar en que habitación tenían a Crane. Su celular vibró en su bolsillo, lo sacó para revisar, era un mensaje de Johnny, al parecer en Arkham todo marchaba bien, aún no sospechaban nada. Sonrió de lado ¿cómo no pensó en hacer esto antes?

El sonido del teléfono de uno de los guardias que custodiaba la habitación B4 del área de terapia intensiva resonó por todo el pasillo, el hombre respondió la llamada con algo de nerviosismo y luego hizo una señal a los otros guardias. El jefe iba en camino a hacer su visita, tal como Johnny lo había dicho, hicieron bien en conseguir ser los custodios de ese prisionero. Caminando con calma por el pasillo venía Jack Knight, enfundado en un elegante traje, ligeramente despeinado. Caminaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, como la sonrisa de un tiburón cuando tiene a su presa a su merced. Sus hombres abrieron la puerta de la habitación. Habían transferido hace poco a Crane a esta zona, una vez que lograron estabilizarlo pudieron sacarlo de urgencias, aún estaba delicado, pero no tanto como antes.

Jack entró a la habitación, no importaba que su apariencia careciera de sus característicos tatuajes, cabello verde y dientes metálicos que lo hacían lucir temible, su mirada llena de ira era suficiente motivo para temer. Sin embargo, la persona que causaba su ira se encontraba inconsciente en una camilla, desconociendo por completo su presencia. Se acercó al cuerpo de Crane, tratando de decidir lo que haría con él. Sacó una pequeña navaja que traía oculta entre su ropa y sin pensarlo la clavó directamente en la mano de Jonathan, atravesando de un lado a otro justo por el medio, sin provocar una reacción en él. Hizo una mueca ante este resultado, al parecer lo tenían tan sedado que no sentía dolor y no despertaría por ello. Retiró la navaja sin delicadeza alguna, la limpió con el pañuelo en su saco y la volvió a guardar. Se inclinó para quedar cerca del oído del hombre para susurrarle algo.

-Volveré por ti. – dijo guturalmente. Quería hacer esto bien, con muchos gritos de por medio. Él debía sufrir, sino no tendría sentido, y eso no podría ser aquí, por lo que tendría que esperar. Se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, sin decir nada, tomó su camino de vuelta a la habitación de Harley. Esperaba que la enfermera ya hubiera terminado y la dieran de alta pronto, odiaba los hospitales. Al abrir la puerta de la habitación se encontró con una escena inesperada. La enfermera estaba tirada en el suelo, sin manchas de sangre, al parecer sólo inconsciente, y Harleen no estaba. Entró rápidamente, revisando cada rincón de la habitación, debajo de la cama, en el baño, nada. No había rastro. Revisó tras las cortinas, la ventana seguía cerrada, no podía haber salido por ahí, la abrió para revisar de cualquier forma y entonces lo notó, una camioneta blanca subía a la joven, aún inconsciente, con prisa, para luego arrancar a toda marcha. Él sabía perfectamente a quién pertenecía ese automóvil.

\- ¡Pingüino hijo de perra! – salió rápido de ahí, topándose con el doctor. – ¡Se llevaron a Harley! ¡La secuestraron! ¡Cómo carajo pudo pasar eso! – el hombre bajó la mirada.

-Lo sentimos mucho señor, no estaba en nuestras manos evitarlo... – dijo con voz apenas audible. Eso sólo hizo incrementar la ira del Joker. Quien lo tomó por el cuello para luego azotarlo contra la pared seguidas veces. Y romperle varios dientes de un fuerte puñetazo. El doctor cayó al suelo escupiendo sangre. Joker lo dejó ahí tirado, no tenía tiempo que perder. Llamó a sus hombres para que se encargaran del hospital y tomó el auto más veloz que encontró en el estacionamiento. No se comparaba con su Lamborghini, pero era lo mejor que tenía a la mano.

Estaba a unas millas del hospital cuando se vio una explosión en ese lugar. Él sonrió abiertamente, eso les pasaba por idiotas. Aceleró más para tratar de alcanzar la camioneta, el tránsito no estaba de su lado y había provocado ya varios accidentes, pero no la perdería de vista. Se dirigían al club del pingüino, estaba seguro de ello.

Una llamada llegó al teléfono del despacho de la Dra. Leland, ella tomó el aparato en sus manos para atender la llamada.

\- ¿Si?

-Dra. Leland, tiene una llamada del Hospital general de Gotham. – dijo la voz de su asistente, era normal que recibiera llamadas del hospital, después de todo eran organizaciones hermanas en el rubro de la salud.

-Pásame la llamada – tuvieron suerte de encontrarla aún en su oficina, pues su jornada estaba a punto de terminar. – Leland – dijo en la bocina, una vez que comunicaron la llamada.

-Dra. Leland, me comunico con usted debido a un percance ocurrido en el hospital hace algunos minutos, unos hombres entraron por la fuerza al hospital y unos minutos después de que se fueron el ala este del hospital explotó prácticamente sin supervivientes… - hizo una pequeña pausa- me temo que la Dra. Harleen Quinzel se encontraba internada en esa ala. Lo sentimos mucho.

Leland se quedó en shock un momento ¿cómo había pasado esto? ¿Primero la atacan y termina en el hospital y ahora muere en una explosión? Pero qué clase de broma era esta.

\- ¿Están seguros de que estaba ahí? – cabía la posibilidad de que se equivocaran.

-Sí, no hay duda de ello. – Leland, bajó la cabeza y tragó saliva con pesadez.

-Gracias por… notificarme. – Luego de eso colgó. Se tomó la sien con la mano izquierda, mientras recargaba el codo sobre su escritorio, con la otra mano aun sostenía el teléfono. Harleen no llevaba mucho tiempo ahí, comparado con otros empleados, pero en el casi año que llevaba trabajando ahí había demostrado ser una gran psiquiatra y, sobre todo, una gran persona. Era lamentable que, siendo tan joven, le pasara algo como esto. El asilo se encargaría de honrar su muerte de alguna manera… En cuanto a sus pacientes… tal vez evitarían darle la noticia y sólo dirían que fue transferida a otra ciudad, eso impactaría menos sobre ellos y podrían continuar su recuperación con otro doctor… si eso harían.

No estaba segura de cómo tomaría esa noticia el Joker, así que prefería no decirlo por ahora.

El hospital transfería a los pacientes a otros hospitales, especialmente a los del ala oeste, de cuidados intensivos, que debían mantenerse en tratamiento. Querían evitar más pérdidas humanas, en caso de que hubiera otro ataque. Debían desalojar todo el edificio hasta que la policía revisara y se aseguraran de que no había más explosivos en las instalaciones.

Los reporteros de la ciudad, incluso algunos de ciudades cercanas, inundaban la zona, tratando de ganar alguna entrevista con los directivos del hospital para saber quién había provocado tal desastre.

Como lo suponía, Joker encontró la camioneta blanca que seguía en la fachada principal del Club Peng's, aún cerrado debido a la hora, apenas comenzaba a atardecer. Salió del auto y azotó la puerta para cerrarla, caminó hacia la entrada del club y abrió la puerta de una patada. Los hombres armados del pingüino le apuntaron de inmediato. En ese momento, al palmar sus costados en busca de sus pistolas, J recordó que no traía sus armas consigo. Se maldijo a si mismo por tal estupidez.

-Me temo que su jefe tiene algo que me pertenece – dijo con el tono de voz más oscuro que tenía, el hecho de que estuviera en desventaja no significaba que se sintiera intimidado.

Los hombres se mantuvieron firmes apuntando, ninguno de ellos se movió. Joker se estaba exasperando por ello.

\- ¡Joker, amigo, que agradable tenerte de visita!, ¿qué te trae por aquí? Te queda muy bien esa facha, deberías usarla más seguido – dijo Pingüino con una sonrisa, estaba disfrutando esto, sin duda. Los hombres bajaron de inmediato las armas al saber que ese hombre era el infame Joker.

-Sabes perfectamente por qué estoy aquí, mejor dicho, por quién. – J no le quitaba la vista de encima – ¿Me darás por lo que estoy aquí o tendré que obligarte? – dijo con una sonrisa.

Pingüino rio, le parecía bastante gracioso ver al temible Joker con esa apariencia tan inocente, todo a excepción de su mirada, que vibraba con ira pura.

-Tranquilo J, yo sólo quería hablar contigo, tuve que hacer esto ya que no atendías a mis invitaciones. – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, nadie podía imaginarse lo divertido que era descubrir una debilidad, además de su ego, en el Joker. Esta información era oro puro, que seguramente podría vender a muy buen precio entre sus enemigos.

\- ¿De qué demonios quieres hablar? – Joker se estaba desesperando, su paciencia estaba llegando a su límite, en cualquier momento golpearía a alguno de los imbéciles que le rodeaban, tomaría su arma y mataría a todos.

-Verás, voy a recibir un cargamento muy especial de armas traído desde Alemania y quiero que entre por el muelle que controlas tú, te daré una buena comisión por ello por supuesto, sólo préstame a tus hombres para ese trabajo.

\- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Para eso me querías aquí? – dijo exasperado.

-Es una mercancía muy especial, qué puedo decir, tuve que hacer lo que fue necesario – la sonrisa no se quitaba de su rostro.

-Tienes el muelle y mis hombres para tu trabajo. Ahora dame lo que estoy buscando. – pingüino chasqueó los dedos y un hombre llevó a la chica hasta el Joker, dejándola en sus brazos, luego de eso J se dio media vuelta para salir de ahí.

-J… ten más cuidado, ella podría convertirse en un problema para ti. – Joker se detuvo un momento, luego continuó su camino. Que no se queje después, porque él se lo advirtió. Ahora… a organizar una subasta para vender la debilidad del Príncipe del Crimen.

Joker abrió la puerta de copiloto y sentó ahí a Harley, no parecía tener marcas o heridas nuevas, acomodó un mechón de su cabello y le colocó el cinturón de seguridad, estando inconsciente no podría mantenerse en su lugar y el no manejaba con mucha delicadeza. A estas alturas seguramente ya estaban buscando ese auto, tendría que apresurarse a llevarla a un lugar seguro, ya que los del hospital eran unos idiotas y la casa de Harley no era el lugar más seguro, decidió que lo mejor era llevarla con él, en su residencia podría recuperarse sin inconvenientes. Pero debía llevarla ya y desaparecer ese auto.

Entró del lado del piloto y aceleró a fondo para tomar camino a su residencia, él mismo se encargaría de que ella se recuperara. Por un momento las palabras del pingüino vinieron a su cabeza, ella podía representar un gran peligro para él. Tendría que encontrar una manera para que eso no ocurriera.


	17. Capítulo 16

**Hola! Antes que todo, disculpenme! TTuTT mi vida fue un caos estas dos semanas, fueron mis últimas semanas en el trabajo y fueron bastante pesadas, entre eso, tener que viajar, voy a cambiar de empleo para el próximo año y tuve que ir a entregar papeles, me mudé de ciudad y empezando el año volveré a mudarme, tuve presentaciones de teatro y varios eventos, me llamaron clientes para proyectos especiales, me enfermé! Me ha pasado de todo :c y eso no me dejó tiempo para escribir, realmente quiero pedirles mis más sinceras disculpas, sobre todo si los preocupé :'3 gracias por estar pendientes! y como compensación, por supuesto que haré un maratón! ;D**

 **Será un maratón de 4 capítulos! (YEY) Hoy (sábado), mañana (Domingo), lunes y martes, no puedo asegurarles a qué hora los publicaré pero prometo publicarlos. La buena noticia es que hoy salí de vacaciones (wujuuu) y tendré casi dos semanas para dedicarme un poco más a esta historia. No sé que tanto, porque también tengo otras cosas que hacer, pero espero publicar al menos dos capítulos, en lugar de uno.**

 **Y bueno, sin más que decir, gracias por seguir esta historia, por leer y por comentar. ¡Saludos a todos! Espero que les guste :D**

 **Disclaimer: Soy dueña de nada excepto mis extrañas ideas jujuju**

 **Enjoy It!**

 **Capítulo 16**

Wayne Enterprises era la razón más fuerte del progreso de Gotham, había muchas empresas florecientes, miles de empleos y cientos de avances tecnológicos gracias a ello. Una gran parte de la ciudad admiraba y agradecía a Bruce Wayne por su labor, el resto lo detestaba por múltiples motivos, la mayoría de sus enemigos eran criminales o políticos corruptos. Él era todo lo que cualquiera desearía ser. Lo tenía todo… o eso parecía.

Bruce miraba a través del cristal de su despacho, la ciudad era bañada por la luz de la tarde, los autos, las personas iban y venían, desde ahí podía admirarse casi toda la ciudad. Por un momento miró su reflejo, cada vez se parecía más a su padre, sonrió ligeramente ante ese pensamiento, la única diferencia era que él no había formado una feliz familia… Pero tenía a Gotham.

De pronto, una gran nube de humo se alzó en uno de los edificios del horizonte, era el Hospital General de Gotham si no se equivocaba, parecía que había habido una gran explosión, si estaba en lo correcto, seguramente habría muchas víctimas. Apretó los puños con ira contenida. Vidas inocentes... Haría justicia sobre esto.

Era aún muy temprano para que Batman entrara en acción, por lo que comenzaría por investigar todo lo posible sobre lo ocurrido a través de sus contactos.

No había sido la mejor de las opciones, pero había sido efectiva y eso era lo que importaba, todo había salido perfectamente, incluso mejor de lo planeado. La misión había sido como quitarle un dulce a un niño, luego de que su equipo explotara una de las alas del Hospital el personal estuvo suficientemente distraído como para no notar el asesinato de los guardias que custodiaban el sujeto de su interés, mucho menos notaron su ausencia, probablemente lo creerían una víctima más del deceso. Y lo mejor, al parecer unos vándalos del pingüino habían estado ahí apenas unos minutos antes de la explosión y los estaban culpando a ellos por todo. Sonrió por ello, habían muerto muchas personas, sin duda, pero era un precio necesario para un bien mayor.

-Ya está aquí- dijo una joven vestida de traje, desde su asiento en la sala de control, había recibido el reporte del equipo de la misión y acababan de llegar con él. – Lo llevaron al área de hospital.

-Excelente – se limitó a responder. Comenzó a dirigirse al área mencionada.

Los hombres que montaban guardia fuera de la habitación le vieron acercarse por el pasillo, se tensaron al instante. Todos conocían la fama de Amanda Waller y nadie quería comprobar los rumores por sí mismo. Abrieron las puertas para ella, permitiéndole el paso sin preguntas. Ella entró para revisar el estado de su pedido, se había enterado de cierta información interesante que podría ser de gran utilidad para su proyecto de Acción Emergente para la Defensa Nacional, información sobre los experimentos de ese tal Jonathan Crane, hacía unos días habían entrado a su laboratorio y confirmado las sospechas, lamentablemente los idiotas con los que trabajaba no habían podido replicar sus resultados, así que tuvo que traer al creador de la toxina. Estaba segura de que le sería muy útil.

Un Audi R8 negro se estaciona bruscamente en la entrada de la mansión secreta del Joker, inmediatamente los hombres salen armados para defender el lugar del posible intruso. Un hombre castaño se baja del auto ignorando completamente las miras que lo apuntan y se dirige a la puerta del copilo de donde saca a una joven rubia inconsciente a la que carga en brazos. Rápidamente Johnny da una señal a todos para que bajen las armas, el jefe está en casa. Las puertas se abren para darle paso, él camina con prisa, uno de sus hombres se le acerca para ayudarle a cargar a la mujer y él le dirige una mirada asesina, por instinto el hombre se detiene antes de acercarse lo suficiente. Frost está de pie en la puerta principal, abriendo. Joker pasa a su lado diciendo algo.

-Desaparezcan el auto, ya – dice con voz gutural, mientras continúa su camino con prisa, sube las escaleras y se pierde entre los pasillos. Johnny da la orden de inmediato de desaparecer el auto e incrementar la vigilancia tanto en la mansión como en los puntos más estratégicos de la ciudad, necesitarían ojos y oídos por todas partes para asegurarse de que nadie supiera que el Joker estaba ahí. Se encargó de que todos se mantuvieran a cierta distancia de la mansión, parecía algo alterado cuando llegó y seguramente mataría al primero que le diera el menor motivo, sería mejor mantener distancia hasta que los necesitara para algo.

Joker se dirigía a una de las habitaciones disponibles en la mansión, luego se detuvo y lo reconsideró, era una casa repleta de hombres, delincuentes de todo tipo, idiotas que podrían cometer el terrible error de acercarse a ella cuando él no estuviera e intentar hacerle algo. Y no quería ser un perro guardián, tenía que atender algunos asuntos, no tenía tiempo para eso. Así que tomó la que parecía ser una mejor decisión, la llevaría a su habitación, nadie era tan imbécil para atreverse a entrar ahí. Y quien lo hiciera no saldría vivo. Caminó hacia el fondo del pasillo, donde se encontraba la habitación principal, tenía todo lo necesario para no salir de ahí en días, dado que solía encerrarse a trabajar en sus planes, por lo que ella podría recuperarse sin moverse demasiado. Estaba considerando la opción de dejarla ahí encerrada bajo llave cuando él saliera… pero un seguro no era la mejor de las protecciones.

Abrió la puerta con dificultad, entró y dejó entreabierto. La llevó hasta la enorme cama y la colocó ahí con cuidado, rápidamente se las arregló para meterla bajo las cobijas, comenzaba a bajar la temperatura afuera y aunque adentro el termostato la mantenía bajo control, prefería no arriesgarse. Acomodó un mechón de su rubio cabello que tapaba su rostro y acarició suavemente su mejilla.

-Eres un peligro para mí… - susurró para sí, como tratando de convencerse de ello. La parte más fría y calculadora de su mente le decía que lo mejor era deshacerse de ella, así desaparecería el peligro. Pero aquella parte era apenas un pequeño susurro en un rincón de su mente comparado con los gritos desesperados de su ser ansiando tenerla. Se sentía inestable, en un modo diferente a la inestabilidad mental que solía tener, era un modo que hacía correr su mente en ideas absurdas y emocionales, se sentía extraño, sentía molestia y ¿alegría? Había algo de paz y desesperación, rencor, odio, esperanza, miedo, rabia, cariño, había tantas emociones revueltas que parecía que todo lo que no había sentido estos años había decidido aparecerse en su vida justo en este momento.

Se alejó de ella como si su tacto le quemara y se pasó la mano por el cabello en un hábito inútil que tenía cuando quería calmarse. Respiró profundo y caminó hacia el baño, se paró en seco cuando se vio en el espejo, había olvidado el pequeño detalle de su apariencia. Se acercó lentamente hacia el espejo para mirarse bien, no se había tomado la molestia de ver cómo había quedado el maquillaje, su mente estaba tan ocupada que no le importó antes, pero ahora que se veía, entendía porque lo habían mirado tanto. Se veía como un hombre normal, uno bien parecido, confiable, educado, sereno, alguien con quien cualquiera querría estar… todo lo que él no era. Lucía como hace tantos años, sólo un poco mayor, ya había olvidado como era entonces. Debía admitir que la maquillista había hecho un gran trabajo al lograr esconderlo. Incluso su mirada parecía diferente. Por un momento deseo ser ese hombre que parecía ser, fingir que todo esto, todo lo que él era, había sido nada más que un mal sueño. La miró a ella dormir, a través del reflejo en el espejo, así podría intentar algo con ella sin que ninguno de los dos esté en peligro por ello. Pero no era así de fácil. En su vida nada lo había sido.

El sonido de unos golpes rítmicos en la puerta lo hizo volver de sus pensamientos, debía tratarse de Johnny, nadie más se acercaría ahí. Se acercó a la puerta.

\- ¿Qué?

-Hay problemas. – dijo la voz seria de Frost al otro lado de la puerta. Joker giró los ojos mientras suspiraba, no podía tener un maldito minuto de descanso. Sin más remedio abrió la puerta esperando la información sobre lo que ocurría. Johnny le extendió un sobre blanco y negro con el sello de un pingüino marcado en rojo, el sello estaba roto. Sacó el contenido, era una invitación.

-Estos sobres están circulando en el bajo mundo, entre personas específicas, empresarios adinerados y enemigos. Esta la interceptaron en la correspondencia de Harvey Dent, al parecer Pingüino olvidó que dos caras está en Arkham. – Pingüino no es un idiota que olvidaría un detalle como ese, o la mandaba a alguien más en la oficina de Dent, o bien sabía que llegaría a sus manos si lo hacía.

El papel anunciaba un magno evento esta misma noche, en el Club Peng's, decía que se realizarían varias subastas y la subasta principal era una que le concernía, sin duda. Debió suponer que algo así pasaría. Arrugó el papel con fuerza.

-Consíganme un auto, tendré una fiesta esta noche. – Había sido muy tolerante con ese traidor y así se lo pagaba, ahora se encargaría de él antes de que pudiera abrir el pico. Iría a esa subasta, ya le hacía falta un poco de diversión.

Comenzaba a anochecer, Bruce se dirigió a casa, Batman debía entrar en acción, según lo que había investigado el hospital había sido invadido por hombres del pingüino minutos antes de que este estallara, había estado justo en el ala afectada y poco después de que salieron ocurrió el desastre, no tenía mucho sentido a primera mano, pero el pingüino era así, siempre tenía motivos ocultos para todo.

Había escuchado rumores de que habría un evento especial en el Club Peng's esta noche y suponía tenía algo que ver con lo que había ocurrido, Batman estaría ahí para impedir sus planes, fueran los que fueran. Al entrar a la mansión Wayne Alfred lo recibió con la puerta abierta.

-Bienvenido Señor.

-Gracias Alfred, saldré ya mismo así que no te molestes en hacer la cena. – Alfred asintió, ya lo suponía, casi todos los días era lo mismo. Bruce comenzaba a dirigirse hacia la cueva cuando Alfred lo detuvo.

-Señor, le llegó esto, creo que le interesará – Bruce se giró para ver de qué se trataba, era un sobre blanco y negro. Lo tomó en sus manos y lo giró para abrirlo, un sello rojo con el emblema de un pingüino lo mantenía cerrado. La intriga se apoderó de él y lo abrió sin perder tiempo, al parecer se trataba de una invitación a su club, una invitación para Bruce Wayne, y el evento principal era algo que incrementaba su intriga.

 _"_ _Subasta principal: La debilidad del Joker"_

-Alfred, cambio de planes, necesito que me prepares un traje de gala, iré a una subasta.

Johnny acababa de darse media vuelta para cumplir con su encargo cuando Joker habló de nuevo.

-Secuestra un médico. El mejor que encuentres. Y mientras esté fuera quiero que te encargues de esta habitación personalmente. – Frost se limitó a asentir. Luego se cerró la puerta y él continuó su camino. Muchas preguntas surgían en su mente sobre lo que ocurría con su jefe y esa mujer. Pero no era tan estúpido como para preguntarlo, el Joker solía hablar con acciones y lo que acababa de pedirle decía suficiente. Resultaba difícil de creer, pero al parecer, el príncipe payaso del crimen se había enamorado de su psiquiatra. Sonrió ligeramente, jamás esperó vivir suficiente para ver que algo así pasara, era toda una ironía.

Se dirigió a los chicos para poner todo en orden, el auto, el médico y un pequeño equipo de respaldo para mantenerse cerca del Joker mientras estuviera infiltrado, eso a espaldas de su jefe, por su puesto. Sólo por si acaso llegaba a estar en problemas. El médico llegó rápidamente, no fue necesario el secuestro, con una oferta tentadora fue suficiente para convencerlo de brindar sus servicios. El hombre iba sin saber exactamente para quien trabajaría, con los ojos vendados, había sido despojado de todo contacto con el exterior, caminaba con algo de temor bajo la guía de Johnny. Se detuvieron afuera de la enorme puerta negra al final del pasillo. Frost tocó un par de veces.

-Adelante – se escuchó una voz masculina venir desde adentro. Le quitó la venda al doctor, ya no era necesaria.

Abrieron la puerta y entraron, el médico se quedó congelado un momento al ver el lujo de la habitación, comenzaba a pensar que había cobrado muy barato. Era una habitación sumamente elegante, de colores blanco, negro y verde. Parecía una casa en sí misma. Le guiaron hacia una enorme cama donde reposaba una hermosa mujer rubia de rasgos delicados. Parecía estar dormida, ella debía ser el paciente. Junto a ella, en un sillón, se encontraba un hombre vestido formalmente, con pantalón negro, camisa blanca y chaleco violeta. Su cabello castaño estaba peinado hacia atrás y miraba fijamente a la señorita, con sus ojos azules. Por la habitación en la que estaban y su vestimenta, probablemente se trataba de algún mafioso importante en la ciudad, por lo que por su propia seguridad era mejor entre menos supiera.

Joker se puso de pie y se acercó al doctor, un hombre de baja estatura y muy fácil de intimidar.

-Quiero una solución a lo que tiene para cuando regrese y más le vale que la tenga. – el hombre tragó saliva, sabía lo que eso significaba, su vida estaba de por medio. Sin duda debió pedir más por hacer esto. Asintió con nerviosismo al sentirse sin alternativa, era tarde para decir que no. J se alejó entonces, dirigiéndole una mirada a Frost que sólo él sabía lo que significaba, Johnny asintió entendiendo el mensaje, luego salió de la habitación, el auto estaba listo y ya era hora de partir, tenía una subasta que arruinar.


	18. Capítulo 17

**Aquí esta el segundo capítulo, gracias por su paciencia, comentarios, lecturas, etc, etc.**

 **Lo tuve que escribir tres veces por que mi computadora esta fallando :'3 pero lo prometido es deuda.**

 **Saludos!**

 **Disclaimer: Blah blah blah DC, blah blah blah por entretenimiento, blah blah blah ideas fumadas, blah blah blah fanfics.**

 **Enjoy It!**

 **Capítulo 17. (Maratón 2/4)**

Los invitados comenzaban a llegar, eran de todo tipo, millonarios empresarios, políticos, villanos, criminales de categoría y algunos de poca monta que habían hecho robos a gran escala para poder participar en la subasta de ese día, incluso podía reconocer a algunos policías encubiertos listos para pujar por el premio mayor de esta noche. Sin duda este sería el negocio del año.

Pingüino se mantenía expectante desde la sala privada en el segundo piso del club, desde ahí podía verlo todo, sonreía complacido por la concurrencia, esta noche sólo disfrutaría del espectáculo. Estaba seguro de que habría un gran show cuando el Joker llegara y estaba listo para recibirlo. Sus hombres estaban armados hasta los dientes, cubriendo por completo el perímetro del club. Sabía que podía llegar armando un desastre o entrar en completa cautela y no hacer notar su presencia hasta el último minuto, así era él, impredecible, por eso estaba preparado para cualquiera de estas opciones. No podía permitirse perder este negocio.

Bruce Wayne entraba por la puerta grande, reconocía a varios inversionistas con los que alguna vez había hecho algún negocio, también a algunos criminales, al parecer los más famosos villanos de la ciudad habían sido suficientemente listos para no ir personalmente, probablemente porque la mayoría de ellos se encontraban tras las rejas, otros tal vez porque estaban conscientes de que, aunque el Joker se encontraba prisionero, si se enteraba de esto, lo que seguramente así era, encontraría la manera de convertir todo esto en un caos. Eso no importaba mucho, podía reconocer a algunos miembros de las bandas más peligrosas de la ciudad, algunos mafiosos en persona, entre ellos Dean Collin's, un enemigo declarado del Joker que ha intentado varias veces apoderarse de su club, no es el más listo de los hombres, le sorprendía que aún a estas alturas el payaso no lo hubiese matado, seguramente le gustaba jugar con él.

Una hermosa hostess lo guiaba a través del recinto, hasta un lugar reservado con su nombre, tomó asiento en un sillón desde el que tenía una excelente vista del escenario. Por lo que había notado en el trayecto, las personas estaban sentadas acorde con su gremio, por un lado, los criminales, por el otro, los empresarios. Y aún dentro de ellos había segmentos, por las bandas, partidos políticos, empresas asociadas. Afortunadamente él tenía una mesa para él solo. La señorita que lo acompañaba preguntó si deseaba que se quedara a acompañarlo. Era una mujer encantadora de brillantes ojos verdes y cabello negro como la noche, debe admitir que lo consideró un momento, pero finalmente rechazó la oferta, estaba aquí por negocios, no por placer.

Un mesero se acercó para ofrecerle una copa, él la aceptó, de repente el hablar de las personas a su alrededor se detuvo, las luces se habían apagado y se encendieron los reflectores sobre el escenario, el show iba a comenzar.

Joker montaba todo tipo de armas sobre su auto, no había tenido tiempo para formular un plan así que llevaría un poco de todo e improvisaría en el momento. No iba a hacerse pasar por Harvey Dent, no se parecían en nada e irrumpir escandalosamente, como solía hacerlo, podía no ser la mejor idea dado que él no era el Joker en este momento, era Jack Knight, el Joker estaba en prisión y Jack Knight era un hombre libre y limpio de todo delito. Se quedó congelado un momento, tal vez este no sería su mejor plan, si atacaba como tenía ganas de hacerlo, seguramente se descubriría su identidad, o si no al menos marcaría el historial de Jack Knight y si acaso Harley le daba una oportunidad eso podría arruinarlo todo.

Gruñó fuertemente mientras aventaba la ametralladora que traía en las manos al suelo. Estaba en medio de un aprieto. Si quería hacer esto, tendría que cambiar sus métodos. Regresó a la mansión y ordenó que sacaran las armas. Tomó una pistolera del armario junto a la entrada y colocó ahí un par de pistolas de sus hombres, no podría usar las suyas en esta ocasión, se puso el saco de su traje negro encima y salió tomando el sobre de donde lo había dejado Johnny. Se subió al Porsche Cayman gris Oxford que habían conseguido para él, ahora tenía una gran idea sobre cómo manejar esto, arrancó a toda velocidad rumbo a la ciudad. No se sentía del todo satisfecho con su plan, pero era su mejor opción.

Las calles lucían desiertas para una noche tan joven, el auto de J marchó a toda velocidad hasta llegar al Club Peng's, parecía concurrido, había muchos autos estacionados en las cercanías y gente afuera esperando a entrar, pero el cadenero no permitía el paso sin invitación. Se acercó a paso confiado con una sonrisa de lado en su rostro, llevaba la invitación de Dent en su mano, y si aun así no lo dejaban entrar, siempre podía usar una de sus armas.

Se acercó a la entrada, el hombre de la puerta lo miró detenidamente, él le extendió la invitación y entonces lo dejaron pasar sin problema alguno, una joven rubia lo invita a seguirla para guiarlo hasta su asiento. Reconoció a la mayoría de los bastardos que se encontraban ahí, en ese momento pensó que debió haber llevado una bomba para ponerla justo en el medio y deshacerse de todos de una buena vez. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento, habría sido una gran explosión. El evento ya había comenzado, al parecer estaban subastando un arma de última tecnología, nada demasiado interesante. La hostess ofreció su compañía, él ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de rechazarla, simplemente la ignoró hasta que se rindió y se fue. Tomó una de las copas que ofrecía el mesero y pasó su atención por todo el lugar, si no se equivocaba, pingüino debía estar en su sala privada viéndolo todo, y si era así, seguramente ya sabía que él estaba ahí. Tenía que darse prisa si quería que todo saliera como lo había planeado.

Bruce comenzaba a pensar que todo esto era una pérdida de tiempo, aunque estaba recopilando información interesante sobre los nuevos armamentos y sustancias que comenzaban a circular por el bajo mundo y quién los tendría, lo cual sería de gran utilidad para Batman, estaría muy ocupado con eso los próximos días, podría prevenir muchos problemas con ello. Tomó un sorbo más de su trago, luego dirigió su vista a donde la modelo llevaba la tarjeta de intercambio para el ganador del último objeto subastado. Se trataba justamente de Dean Collin's, quien probablemente usaría esas nuevas armas para atacar al Joker. Parecía que todos los presentes tenían de alguna manera una enemistad con el príncipe payaso del crimen. Ahora se preguntaba por qué había recibido esa invitación, es decir, sin duda Joker había robado muchas veces tecnología de Wayne Enterprises, pero nunca había mostrado algún tipo de rencor contra él… Al menos que el pingüino supiera algo más sobre él.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando vio a una persona que le resultó familiar entre la audiencia, se trataba del hombre que había visto en el elevador sino se equivocaba, él miraba atentamente hacia el segundo piso, seguía sin recordar de dónde lo conocía, pero estaba seguro de haberlo visto antes. Estaba a punto de comenzar la siguiente subasta, por lo que las luces se apagaron un momento y se encendieron los reflectores, bastó ese pequeño instante de oscuridad para que, al encenderse las luces de nuevo, el hombre haya desaparecido. Giró el rostro para buscarlo por los alrededores, pero no parecía estar en ninguna parte ¿acaso lo había confundido con alguien más?

Pingüino estaba disfrutando de todo esto, estaba saliendo muy bien, tenía muchos peces gordos esta noche. Todo iba perfectamente hasta que lo vio, se encontraba sentado en el lugar de Dos caras, mirando firmemente hacia donde estaba él. Lo esperaba esa noche, por supuesto que sí, pero no de esa manera. Esperaba al Joker, entrando destructiva y espectacularmente ofreciendo un gran dramatismo al show de esta noche, pero no era así, él estaba ahí, vestido como cualquier otra persona, pasando completamente inadvertido, en calma, mirando tranquilamente hacia él. Era imposible que pudiera verlo, el vidrio no permitía ver nada en su interior, pero él sabía que se encontraba ahí, lo sabía perfectamente. J sonrió sin separar su vista un milímetro y Pingüino tragó saliva, esto no era bueno. Sabía perfectamente cómo lidiar con el agresivo e impredecible Joker, pero esto… todo ese control y calma, era realmente inquietante.

Llamó al jefe de sus hombres para que se presentara, necesitara que se cuidaran de él, que vigilaran hasta el menos movimiento que hiciera, pero fue demasiado tarde. Para cuando su hombre llegó, el parpadeo de la luz al comenzar una nueva subasta fue suficiente para perderlo de vista. Lo buscó por todas partes entre los invitados, pero parecía estar por ningún lugar.

Joker se apresuró, tenía unos segundos para hacer su movimiento en este juego.

Los hombres del pingüino llegaron con prisa a la bodega donde mantenían los objetos de la subasta de esta noche, todo estaba bien, perfectamente en orden. Había sólo tres objetos por subastar, entre ellos un pequeño contenedor de treinta centímetros cuadrados que mantenía oculta la debilidad del Joker. Revisaron los alrededores y no parecía haber nada fuera de su lugar. Se comunicarían con su jefe para notificarle.

Pingüino tomaba con nerviosismo su copa de vino, tenían que encontrarlo, sino lo hacían sabía que su cuello estaba en peligro. Joker no pasaría por alto algo como esto. El teléfono sonó y lo atendió rápidamente.

\- ¿Lo encontraron? – dijo con un toque de desesperación, comenzaba a tener temor por su vida.

-Aún no- respondió el hombre al otro lado de la bocina, Pingüino maldijo en silencio, cada minuto que pasaran sin saber dónde estaba significada más peligro para él. –Pero ya aseguramos la bodega, todo está en orden.

-Notifíquenme cualquier novedad- Colgó luego de eso, esas no eran precisamente buenas noticias. Acercó la copa de vino a sus labios, necesitaba relajarse un poco. Era muy extraño que no hubiese ido a la bodega para asegurarse de que su secreto no saliera a la luz… A menos que…

\- ¿Me buscabas? – sonó la voz seseante y familiar del hombre más temido de la ciudad, incluso por otros criminales. Pingüino se tensó al instante, el sudor comenzó a invadir su cuerpo y un ligero temblor se hizo notar en sus manos. Se giró hacia él para mirarlo de frente, no podía permitirse temer, él conocía su debilidad, tenía la ventaja en este juego.

Pingüino lo miró, lo apuntaba con un arma demasiado común para ser suya. Había un cuerpo tirado en el suelo a su espalda, era uno de sus hombres. Entonces notó que el arma traía puesto un silenciador. Demasiadas molestias para mantenerse discreto ¿Por qué?

\- ¡J amigo! – dijo nerviosamente - ¡qué sorpresa tenerte por aquí!

-Oh, vamos, recibí tu invitación, ¿cómo podría faltar siendo parte del evento principal? – dijo Joker, con una sonrisa fingida. Lucía molesto, suficiente para matarlo, tendría que jugar su mejor carta para salir vivo de esto.

-Sí, hablando de eso, quería proponerte un trato…. – J se acercó amenazante, con la mirada fija y llena de ira, tomando al pingüino por el cuello, quien en un acto reflejo soltó su copa dejándola caer al suelo, para levantar las manos en señal de rendición. –¡Tranquilo! ¡Tranquilo! Este te interesará, estoy seguro – J presionó el arma contra su mandíbula.

-No tienes nada que pueda interesarme "amigo" – pronunció entre dientes. Pingüino sonrió ante ello, parece que había olvidado el pequeño detalle de la información que tenía en sus manos.

-Me parece que sí lo tengo, si tú… si tú olvidas esto, este… pequeño… incidente. Yo podría declarar cancelada la subasta que te implica a ti y a tu pequeña rubia. – puso un poco de malicia en su tono para decir esto último. Sin embargo, J no reaccionó como él esperaba. Seguía mirándolo fijamente, sin expresión alguna. Luego sonrió.

-Oh, pero me parece que no puedes subastar algo que no tienes – J se alejó un poco de él, sin dejar de apuntarlo y alzó ligeramente su saco para dejar ver el sobre que se suponía estaba dentro del contenedor de la subasta. El rostro del pingüino reflejaba dos cosas miedo y desconcierto.

Sin esa carta de su lado, sabía que estaba perdido.

-J… que te parece si tomamos una copa y hablamos sobre negocios – decía nerviosamente- estoy seguro que podemos colaborar de alguna manera, tengo muchas armas que podrían interesarte…

\- Shhhhhhh – J no tenía ganas de tonterías – Date la vuelta – Pingüino hizo caso, no se sentía en condiciones de desobedecer. Se giró para darle la espalda, lo sintió acercarse, lentamente. –Hay dos formas de que se sepa lo que hay en este sobre, la primera es tenerlo… la segunda es que tú abras la boca. Como podrás adivinar no confío en ti…

-No, por favor… J… yo… - Pingüino temblaba, sabía lo que venía.

-Oh, no te preocupes, no te mataré, sólo me aseguraré de que no puedas decir nada. – Luego de decir esto, soltó un disparo en el medio de su espalda, se aseguró de que no hubiera una copia de la información del sobre, una vez que se aseguró de ello salió de ahí dejando al pingüino tirado en el suelo. Se alejó discretamente y aprovecho el siguiente cambio de luz para entremezclarse en el público y salir sin ser notado.

En definitiva, este no era su estilo, pero… no estaba tan mal.

La emoción de la audiencia mostraba finalmente la llegada de la subasta final, J se subió a su auto, seguido por una camioneta negra donde se encontraban sus hombres, al parecer todo había salido bien, por lo que no tuvieron que intervenir.

El contenedor que anunciaba tener la debilidad del Joker se mostraba en el medio del escenario, la subasta comenzaría con cien millones. Bruce miraba expectante cómo las ofertan llegaban una tras otra, esperaba que en cualquier momento el Joker hiciera su aparición triunfal, o que una horda de sus hombres llegara con metralletas disparando a todos lados, pero no pasó, esto era realmente extraño.

Joker manejaba por las calles de la ciudad nocturna, estaba de muy buen humor, todo había salido perfecto. De pronto un mensaje llegó a su celular:

"La señorita Quinzel despertó"

-Johnny

La sonrisa en su rostro se amplió y aceleró a toda marcha para llegar a su mansión.


	19. Capítulo 18

**Hola! Publico antes de irme a dormir jaja. Pues espero que estén disfrutando el maratón, no sé que tiene Fanfiction que no me deja ver los últimos Reviews, pero espero que se arregle pronto. Pues aquí dejo la tercera entrega del maratón, saludos a todos!**

 **Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto mi espíritu fan para hacer estas cosas.**

 **Enjoy It (Maratón 3/4)**

 **Capítulo 18.**

Se acercaba su horario de salida, había sido un día difícil. La noticia de lo ocurrido a Harleen estaba muy reciente y comunicarles a sus pacientes que ya no volvería… no fue precisamente fácil. Cada uno reaccionó de forma particular, la mayoría con incredulidad. Harleen era una doctora que se había ganado una buena imagen frente a sus pacientes, incluso Edward Nigma respetaba su intelecto gracias a que resolvía sin problema sus acertijos, la conocían por ser una persona comprometida y apasionada por su trabajo. Era muy extraño que tan repentinamente dejara a sus pacientes, pero la historia que contó Leland implicaba una transferencia de urgencia para explicar porqué no hubo despedidas. La mayoría lo habían aceptado como una verdad, aunque no todos.

Respiró profundo, era hora de comenzar a guardar sus cosas. Joan estaba agotada, mentalmente, aún no asimilaba todo lo ocurrido en el día. Guardaba su agenda en su bolso cuando el teléfono sonó.

\- ¿Si?

-Dra. tiene una llamada del departamento de policía.

-Comunícame – La llamada entró – Leland.

-Dra. Leland, soy el detective White, me comunico con usted debido a que ha llegado a nosotros cierta información importante, se rumora que habrá un evento en el que se venderá una pertenencia robada al Joker, no sabemos exactamente cuándo sucederá o si es verdad, pero en caso de que lo fuera, seguramente Joker intentará hacer algo, por lo que solicitamos se refuerce la seguridad en su celda, quereos evitar más desastres. – el detective hablaba calmo y frío – ¿podemos contar con eso? - lo que faltaba, otro problema más a la lista.

-Por supuesto, cuente con ello. – dijo más con resignación que con verdadero interés por hacerlo, ¿quién se atrevería a decir que no a una petición que podría salvar vidas?

-Excelente – el detective se disponía a colgar cuando escuchó la voz de la doctora hablar.

-Podría… ¿podría notificarme si tienen alguna novedad al respecto? Para mantenerse informados.

-Claro, estaremos en contacto. – La llamada se terminó, Leland colgó su teléfono y presionó el botón para comunicarse con su asistente.

-Necesito que llames al jefe de seguridad.

-Sí doctora.

El Joker… aún no le daban la noticia sobre el fin de su terapia, oficialmente ya no la estaba recibiendo y sin la doctora Quinzel, no había más interesados en continuarla, empezando por el consejo del asilo. No estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría. Tal vez, simplemente sería mejor no decirle nada…

\- ¿Me llamó? – dijo el jefe Watson, desde la puerta entreabierta de su oficina.

-Sí, pasa, por favor. – en su rostro había preocupación y Watson lo notó.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Llamaron de la policía, tienen sospechas de que el Joker podría intentar algo debido a un evento que se rumora en las calles, han pedido aumentar la vigilancia.

\- ¿Y sólo por un rumor? - Leland no dijo nada, solo encogió los hombros. – Bien, no pienso contratar más hombres para eso, así que sólo haré una redistribución, ¿está bien?

\- Tú eres el que sabe, confío en tu decisión. Después de todo, sólo es precaución. –Watson asintió y se levantó de su asiento para preparar a sus hombres.

\- ¿Algo más doctora?

-No, eso es todo, muchas gracias Ben.

-No hay de qué. –Ben comenzaba a retirarse, pero se detuvo un momento para volverse hacia la doctora – Joan… deberías ir a casa a descansar, ha sido demasiado por un día. – Joan se limitó a asentir, tenía razón, necesitaba ir a casa. Watson continuó su camino, debía planear bien la cobertura del asilo para no dejar debilidad por seguir un rumor de la policía.

Los guardias de Arkham son convocados por grupos para recibir la nueva orden de vigilancia, un par de ellos caminan por el pasillo de celdas especiales hablando sobre los rumores de que la Dra. Quinzel fue víctima de un atentado criminal, continúan su camino sin notar quien los había escuchado. En una celda a la mitad del pasillo, una prisión hecha especialmente para ella, atenta escuchando todo lo que puede, ahí está Pamela Isley. Su corazón late con fuerza al pensar que lo que lo guardias dicen fuese verdad, ya le costaba trabajo tragarse la mentira de Leland sobre una supuesta transferencia, Harleen no era el tipo de persona que se iría sin decir adiós… mucho menos de ella. Algo no le cuadraba, tenía un mal presentimiento y esto confirmaba sus sospechas. Temía que ella no estuviera bien.

Su mandíbula se tensó y sus manos se hicieron puños, tenía que hacer algo, necesitaba saber que ella estaba bien y no podría hacerlo estando aquí. Se escaparía de Arkham.

El sonido de la puerta azotarse, seguido por el feroz motor del auto arrancando, indicaban que el Joker se retiraba de la mansión hacia el club del pingüino. Johnny decidió quedarse en la habitación mientras el doctor examinaba a la chica, no podía darse el lujo de dejarla sola, si ese hombre le hacía algo Joker no lo perdonaría.

-Su pulso es acelerado al igual que su respiración, pero aún dentro de lo normal. Su presión es muy baja, tiene un fuerte cuadro de deshidratación, necesitará suero intravenoso. – decía el doctor, mientras revisaba su boca seca y labios pálidos. – Habrá que desinfectar las heridas, cambiar los vendajes y tomar unas muestras de sangre, me parece que fue sedada para mantenerla dormida, si quieren despertarla necesito saber lo que le inyectaron. Tengo lo necesario para tomar las muestras, pero no para analizarlas. Si me permiten ir a mi laboratorio….

-No, lo que necesites dímelo y te lo conseguiremos, no saldrás de aquí hasta que ella este bien. – Dijo Frost, severamente, poniendo nervioso al doctor.

-Le haré una lista. – Johnny asintió. El doctor le extendió un papel unos minutos después con los instrumentos que necesitaría, mientras comenzó con la limpieza de las heridas. Johnny salió un momento para llamar a uno de sus hombres por el intercomunicador. Le entregó la lista y solicitó que trajeran todo lo antes posible. Cuando regresó vio al doctor, sentado a un lado de su paciente, acariciando su rostro con su mano desenguantada.

-No haría eso si fuera usted- dijo Johnny, con el tono más amenazante que podía. No quería matarlo, pero no le importaría hacerlo si seguía comportándose como un idiota. Estaba aquí para ayudar a la chica, si Joker lo hubiera visto probablemente le habría cortado la mano. El doctor de inmediato retiró su mano, colocó nuevamente su guante y continuó con las curaciones. Sería mejor que no le quitara la vista de encima.

Realmente no lo culpaba, se notaba que era una mujer muy atractiva, a pesar de su condición. Pero si el Joker había puesto sus ojos en ella, entonces era intocable.

Tocaron a la puerta.

-Pasen – la puerta se abrió y entraron un par de hombres cargando los utensilios que el doctor había pedido. Los dejaron en la mesa que había en la sala junto a la cama y salieron sin decir nada, cerrando la puerta tras de ellos.

El doctor terminó las curaciones, afortunadamente nada grave, muchos de los vendajes ya no fueron necesarios. Con los instrumentos a su alcance, colocó la aguja del suero en el brazo de Harleen y la bolsa del líquido colgada en el tripie. Se recuperaría pronto. Tomó las muestras de sangre y las llevó a la sala para revisarlas.

Hacía mucho frío, estaba descalza, el piso se sentía liso y húmedo, caminaba por pasillos que parecían no tener fin, a veces lucían como un hospital, otras como Arkham, algunas más como una casa, todos pasillos, pasillos que formaban entre sí un laberinto que no tenía ningún sentido. Harley respiraba con dificultad, el frío hacía temblar su cuerpo, sentía dolor en varias partes de su cuerpo y le costaba cada vez más esfuerzo continuar avanzando. La humedad en el suelo comenzó a tornarse más espesa. Por los pasillos comenzaron a aparecer ventanas de todos tipos y formas, se acercó a la primera que vio, al otro lado estaba ella, cuando tenía tres años, aprendiendo a andar en bicicleta, detrás de ella corría su hermana animándola, a su lado estaba su mamá, sosteniéndola para darle confianza. Ella sonreía, era tan feliz en ese entonces. El recuerdo se repetía una y otra vez. Continuó a la siguiente ventana.

Esta vez tenía 5 años, era navidad, los modestos adornos de su casa lo decían, se había despertado muy muy temprano porque quería abrir sus regalos antes que nadie, pero se topó con otro tipo de sorpresa. Su padre estaba en la sala, con una botella a medias de ron barato en las manos y otra de vodka vacía en el suelo. Se tambaleaba mientras gritaba fuertemente a su madre a quien podía escuchar llorar, detuvo sus pasos, comenzó a acercarse más lento. Su padre solía tomar y ponerse así, aunque esta vez parecía mucho peor. Sintió una mano colocarse en su hombro y jalarla hacia atrás, era su hermana, cubriendo su vista y oídos, llevándola lejos de la escena. Harley hizo una mueca al recordar eso, desde entonces la navidad perdió su encanto.

Continuó caminando, la siguiente ventana mostraba una Harleen de 6 años, comenzando a aprender gimnasia. Su maestra decía que tenía talento natural. Ella recordó lo mucho que le gustaba hacerlo, siempre que hacía gimnasia se olvidaba de todo, el mundo dejaba de existir y con él también se iban los problemas de su casa. Se sentía libre, fuerte… feliz. ¿Por qué lo dejó de hacer? Ah sí… ya no tenía tiempo ni un gimnasio a su disposición como antes.

Las siguientes ventanas le mostraron más recortes de su vida, cada una con un recuerdo, las peleas de sus padres, la muerte de su madre en un accidente automovilístico cuando ella era adolescente, ella siempre culpó a su padre por eso, si no hubiera manejado borracho… tal vez la historia habría sido diferente. Su vida se volvió difícil luego de eso, su padre era más una carga que un apoyo, se había hundido más en el alcohol. Su hermana y ella se fueron de casa poco tiempo después de eso. Recordó la beca que consiguió para sus estudios, gracias a la gimnasia. También cómo su hermana se enamoró, se casó y se olvidó de ella para formar su propia familia. No la culpaba, ella era una carga que no le correspondía, por eso continuó sola cuando pudo hacerlo. Luego de que el instituto en Brooklyn no saliera bien, decidió cambiar de aires, así llegó a Gotham. Hacía muchos años que no sabía nada de su hermana, ni hablar de su padre, no sabía si seguía vivo o no y la verdad no le importaba. Continuó a través de los pasillos, había tantas cosas ahí que no quería recordar…

Vio una puerta en el fondo, era grande e irradiaba una luz extraña, una luz azulada y tenue. Se acercó para abrirla, tal vez era una salida.

El doctor tuvo los resultados del examen. La sangre de Harleen revelaba el uso de benzodiacepinas, una droga de efectos sedantes sobre el sistema nervioso central. Además de los residuos de otra sustancia extraña, lo más conveniente era esperar a que se desintoxicara por sí misma, no sabía lo que podría provocarle recibir otro medicamento. Afortunadamente estaba sudando bastante, gracias al suero su cuerpo podría eliminar las toxinas más fácilmente. Seguramente despertaría pronto.

Harley tomo el pomo de la puerta en sus manos, la luz comenzó a brillar más, el sonido de sus recuerdos se hacía más fuerte, ella cerró los ojos y giró el pomo, para abrir. Entonces abrió los ojos mientras respiraba con dificultad, se sentía agitada, estaba sudando, no sabía dónde se encontraba, su vista estaba desenfocada, se sentía desorientada. Escuchó la voz de un par de personas, como un eco en la distancia.

-Despertó.

-Señorita ¿me escucha?

Harleen abrió la boca, pero no podía articular palabra, sentía la garganta seca, la respiración pesada, se sentía mareada y su cabeza punzaba ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Trago saliva como pudo para tratar de lubricar su garganta y hablar.

-Qué… qué pas…ó – tratando de aclarar su vista para saber lo que había a su alrededor, esa no era su casa, estaba segura, parecía un lugar grande y lujoso, como la habitación más cara de un hotel. Y no conocía a los dos hombres que estaban ahí. – dón…de es…toy. – su voz sonaba apagada y débil.

\- ¿Cómo se siente señori…? – preguntó un hombre vestido de blanco, que se encontraba cerca de la cama.

Uno de los hombres, alto y robusto, vestido de negro, caminó hacia el otro y este guardó silencio. La vista de Harleen comenzó a aclararse.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó, con más control sobre su voz, viendo sospechosamente al hombre vestido de negro mientras se retiraba sin decir nada, llevándose al hombre con bata blanca, un doctor evidentemente. Ambos salieron de la habitación, dejándola sola. La fuerza comenzaba a volver a su cuerpo. Miró a su alrededor, esta vez con detenimiento, parecía una casa lujosa de espacios abiertos, desde donde estaba podía ver la sala y la cocina, así como un enorme armario al otro lado y algunas puertas. Todo era blanco, negro y verde, con algunos adornos dorados y violetas… o no. Esos colores, ese estilo… no podía ser, creía saber a quién pertenecía este lugar. Buscó algún detalle a su alrededor que confirmara sus sospechas y lo encontró.

Johnny había salido un momento para enviar un mensaj aprovechar a hablar con el doctor. Conversaron un momento, él médico dejó las indicaciones de los cuidados, alimentación y algunos sueros para continuar su recuperación, todo parecía estar en orden, así que ya no era necesaria su presencia. Ella sólo necesitaría cuidados mínimos y mucho descanso para recuperarse.

-Recibirá lo acordado una vez que lo lleven a su casa, si ocurre algún percance volveremos a llamarlo. – Dijo Johnny, mientras guardaba su celular, el médico asintió con un poco de temor, esperaba no tener que volver a verles nunca, pero al parecer, se había metido en un problema por aceptar hacer esto. Frost le extendió la venda, el hombre se la puso y luego fue guiado por la casa hasta el exterior, donde una camioneta lo esperaba. Se había librado del asunto, al menos por ahora.

Lo único que le quedaba era esperar a que el Joker llegara, no podía darle respuestas a la chica, no estaba seguro de cuál era su plan al traerla aquí. Entraría para sacar el desastre que el doctor había dejado ahí e ignoraría todas las preguntas que hiciera, que seguramente serían muchas.

Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la chica de pie, con el suero aún en su brazo, la mirada asustada y a la vez molesta, sosteniendo el arma de J, una pistola violeta con adornos de oro, apuntándola directamente hacia él.

\- ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¡Responde! – Johnny se mantuvo en calma, ser el blanco de un arma era parte del día a día en su trabajo. Dudaba que la chica tuviera el valor para jalar el gatillo, pero de cualquier forma prefería no provocarla. – Es la casa del Joker, ¿no es así? – él simplemente asintió. - ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Johnny iba a abrir la boca cuando el sonido de la puerta principal azotarse lo interrumpió.

\- ¡Estoy en casa! – resonó la voz del Joker desde la planta baja.

\- Pronto tendrás tus respuestas – dijo, antes de salir.


	20. Capítulo 19

**Hey! Tengo dos noticias, una buena y otra mala, la mala es que mi computadora murió! :c la buena es que la pudieron revivir TuT (ahora es un zombie XD) Disculpen el retraso en la última entrega del maratón, tuve problemas con mi computadora y estuvo fuera de servicio en el técnico. Pero parece que ya esta bien, sólo no debo moverla mucho porque quedó delicada :'3 En fin... Ya puedo ver los reviews! (Yay!) Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia y se toman el tiempo de leer y/o comentar. Me anima mucho leeros *u* El fin de semana, capítulo, ya saben ;) Saludos a todos!**

 **Disclaimer: Soy dueña de mundo muajajajaja *inserte expresión malvada aquí* (Pero no de los personajes de esta historia, esos son de DC :3)**

 **Enjoy It! (Maratón 4/4)**

 **Capítulo 19.**

La subasta había terminado, el ganador de tan codiciado premio resultó ser un completo desconocido presentado como "el caballero de corbata plateada", Bruce estaba seguro de haberlo visto en una de las reuniones federales del año pasado, un agente de gobierno, pensó _. Así que el gobierno estaba detrás del Joker._ De alguna manera le parecía razonable, pero todo este tiempo habían hecho nada para detenerlo, ¿por qué el repentino interés? Notó la mirada de otros al tener el resultado de la subasta, si ese hombre no tenía refuerzos infiltrados ahí o afuera del club esperándolo, no creía que sobreviviera más de diez metros fuera del club.

Wayne se levantó de su asiento para salir de ahí, mientras comenzaba el show de clausura, tenía que apresurarse, estaba seguro de que se armaría un gran desastre por esa caja. Tal vez por eso el Joker no había hecho nada por evitarlo, porque sabía que entre ellos se matarían por el contenido. Necesitaba regresar como Batman, y pronto, los minutos estaban contando en su contra. Su auto arrancó rápidamente con rumbo a la Baticueva.

El bullicio del show de las bellas damas del club mantenía ocupado al público mientras aguardaban a la entrega de sus respectivos premios. El jefe de los hombres del pingüino intentaba comunicarse con su líder, pero no respondía. Era muy extraño, normalmente siempre contestaba, al menos para gritarle que estaba ocupado y que no molestara. Cuando terminó el show, los ganadores de las subastas pasaron a recoger sus premios uno a uno, comenzando por el caballero de corbata plateada.

-Vigilen bien la zona y entreguen los paquetes con cautela, el intruso podría estar en cualquier parte – luego se fue, era mejor que fuera a echar un vistazo a la sala privada del jefe, algo con todo esto no andaba bien. Caminaba por el pasillo cuando pudo ver un bulto en el suelo, fuera de la puerta de su jefe, se trataba de un cuerpo. Tomó rápidamente su arma y se echó a correr. Al llegar apuntó dentro del lugar, buscando al responsable, pero lo único que pudo ver fue al mismísimo Pingüino, en el suelo, boca abajo, con una gran mancha de sangre en su ropa. Se acercó a medir su pulso, seguía vivo, pero estaba inconsciente, se comunicó rápidamente con sus hombres, necesitarían llevarlo a un hospital urgentemente.

El hombre de traje negro, camisa negra y corbata plateada salió rápidamente del club con el contenedor negro de la subasta en sus manos, se metió a una camioneta negra que aguardaba por él. La camioneta apenas encendió cuando un grupo de personas vestidas de negro los rodeó rápidamente, con armas de alto calibre, el sonido de los balazos en el exterior del bar alertó a los que se encontraban dentro sobre lo que sucedía en el exterior, algunos se tiraron al suelo en busca de refugio, otros tomaron sus propias armas y salieron al enfrentamiento pero lo único que pudieron ver fue un montón de cuerpos tirados en el suelo, con armas a un lado y una camioneta negra con vidrios polarizados saliendo a toda marcha de ahí. No hicieron nada por seguirla, este no era su problema.

\- ¿Tienes el paquete? - Habló la firme voz de Amanda Waller desde el comunicador.

-Lo tenemos. El paquete está asegurado. – Dijo la voz de líder del Escuadrón Omega, desde el asiento de copiloto.

-Bien, tráiganlo al punto de encuentro. – cortó la comunicación.

La camioneta avanzaba a paso veloz, mientras se dirigía a la torre del cuartel general. Uno de los hombres que estaba en la parte trasera de la camioneta sostenía el contenedor, parecía algo muy pequeño para ser la debilidad de uno de los criminales más peligrosos del mundo, ¿qué podría haber adentro?, miró a su alrededor, sus compañeros se mantenían ocupados en sus propios asuntos, tal vez podría echar un vistazo al contenido de la caja…

Quitó el seguro de la tapa, echó otra mirada a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie lo veía y luego alzó un poco la tapa, en la oscuridad del interior de la caja, pudo ver algo, una pequeña luz roja que comenzó a tintinear.

-oh…

 _"_ _Una camioneta negra de placas no identificadas explotó en medio de la Calle Atlante en el cruce con la Avenida Morfeus, provocando un accidente en cadena de 17 automóviles, los 7 pasajeros que se encontraban a bordo de la camioneta que provocó el incidente perecieron durante la explosión, hasta el momento no se han identificado sus cuerpos. El incidente ha dejado un total de 14 muertos y 22 heridos según las sumas oficiales de la policía, quienes no quisieron dar mayores detalles acerca del motivo de la explosión, se especula sobre la posibilidad de un atentado terrorista, en este momento aún se encuentran realizando el recuento de los daños que incluye además de las pérdidas humanas, pérdidas materiales por los negocios cercanos a la explosión que fueron severamente afectados por la onda expansiva. Hasta aquí mi reporte, seguiremos informando."_

Batman escuchaba las noticias desde su batimovil, el incidente fue en la misma zona que estaba el club, a no muchas manzanas de ahí. Seguramente tenía algo que ver con eso, al parecer había llegado tarde. Se dirigió a la zona de los hechos, necesitaba todos los detalles que pudiera darle el Jefe Gordon.

Harleen bajó el arma lentamente, el hombre de traje había salido y por lo que había escuchado, el Joker acababa de llegar. Tragó levemente saliva ¿qué se supone que haría? ¡la tenía secuestrada! Es decir, ¿por qué estaba en su casa sino? Ella estaba en un hospital hace apenas un momento… ¿o no?, no sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado mientras se encontraba inconsciente. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba aquí? ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Su cabeza empezó a punzar.

Johnny llegó a la puerta, mientras el Joker se quitaba las armas y las dejaba sobre una mesa junto a la puerta.

\- ¿Hace cuánto despertó? – preguntó J, dejando el sobre de la información robada al pingüino en la misma mesa y comenzando a quitarse el saco.

-Unos quince minutos, por mucho.

\- ¿Qué dijo el médico? – dejó el saco botado sobre un pequeño mueble cercano, junto con la pistolera.

-Necesita desintoxicarse, esta deshidratada, va a necesitar suero por un tiempo y mucho descanso. Es probable que tenga episodios de fiebre u otros síntomas, dice que no conoce muy bien la naturaleza de una de las sustancias que había en su cuerpo pero que no considera que sea nada grave.

El rostro del Joker se mantuvo serio, no sabía que pensar sobre la información que acababa de recibir.

\- ¿Y ella cómo está? – tomó el sobre de la mesa y miró a Johnny fijamente.

-Parece que bien, sólo algo confundida. – respondió Frost, omitiendo los detalles, era mejor que J lidiara con eso directamente.

-Bien. – fue lo último que dijo, luego comenzó a subir las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

Harleen escuchó pasos sonar cada vez más fuerte, alguien se acercaba, Joker se acercaba. Aún sostenía su arma, ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Soltarla y fingir que nunca la había tomado? ¿fingirse dormida? No, no podía fingir dormir para siempre, además, necesitaba respuestas. Ella respiró profundo y tomó nuevamente el arma con fuerza mientras los pasos se detenían justo al frente de la puerta. La perilla se giró y la puerta se abrió. Harleen alzó el arma para apuntar hacia el sujeto que entraba por la puerta, quien la miró con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches Harl. – dijo voz suave y grave. Ese era el Joker… Jack, ¡como sea! Era él, disfrazado otra vez, como en el hospital ¿por qué? ¿qué estaba pasando? Él se acercaba lentamente, con calma, con confianza, como si no hubiera un arma de por medio. Ella iba a responder, pero titubeó un momento y cerró los ojos ante una fuerte punzada en la cabeza.

La sonrisa del Joker se esfumó, algo andaba mal con ella, no se sentía bien, se veía en su rostro. Le había alegrado verla de pie, consciente y le divertía verla sostener su propia arma en su contra, era como ver a una pequeña niña asustada y valiente a la vez. Muy de la Dra. Quinzel.

-Harley, Harl… ¿estás bien? ¿Qué ocurre? – ni siquiera se molestó en quitarle el arma, sabía que no haría nada con ella, eso no era un problema, pero no parecía estar muy bien. Se acercó a ella.

-Sólo es… dolor de cabeza.

-Debes descansar- J la tomó en brazos desprevenida y ella por accidente presionó el gatillo del arma, soltando un disparo que pasó rosando el hombro izquierdo del Joker.

-Eso estuvo cerca, hay que tener cuidado con eso cariño – No hizo ninguna muestra de dolor, como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero la sangre en su camisa decía lo contrario. Harley se sintió preocupada y se notaba- No es nada, no pongas esa cara.

Johnny entró, con su arma desenfundada, seguido por otros hombres, quienes irrumpieron en la habitación a la fuerza, apuntando hacia donde se encontraban.

\- ¡No pasó nada, lárguense! – gritó J, fríamente, dándoles una mirada fulminante. Los hombres salieron rápidamente, dejándoles solos de nuevo. Los hombres regresaron a sus puestos, pero Johnny decidió quedarse cerca de la puerta.

-Lo-lo siento, yo… yo… -Harleen se sentía realmente apenada y nerviosa, el repentino cambio de humor en el tono de su voz era desconcertante.

-Shhhh… no importa. Sólo déjame guardar mi juguete – extendió la mano y ella le entregó su pistola. J tensó la mandíbula un momento, aún no decidía lo que haría con Harley, con el arma en sus manos, en su casa, era la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerse de ella. Sostuvo la pistola firmemente perdiéndose un momento observándola en su mano. Matarla o cuidarla ¿qué se supone debía hacer?

\- ¿Me… secuestraste? – la voz de Harley lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Rio un poco por su comentario.

-Podría decirse… - guardó silencio un momento, tomó la pistola de sus manos y la dejó en un cajón junto a la cama. No era necesario por ahora, sin la información del Pingüino siendo divulgada por ahí, nadie tendría que saber su pequeño secreto. – pero no lo es del todo. Digamos que te traje en contra de tu voluntad por tu propio bien ¿eso suena mejor?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – sabía que había muchos detalles en esta historia que desconocía por completo. Y necesitaba saber, esto no le daba buena espina.

Joker sonrió. Tan curiosa como siempre.

\- No necesitas saber eso ahora, sólo necesitas saber que estarás aquí hasta que te recuperes. Así que, tómalo como una habitación de hospital o algo parecido, con mucha seguridad y todo tipo de armas. Ya sabes, lo normal. – Bromeó. Pero Harley no sonreía, lo miraba con una expresión que no había visto antes en ella. Inseguridad, desconfiaba de él…

\- ¿Por qué estaba en un hospital en primera? ¿Por qué estoy en tu casa? ¿Cómo te atreviste? ¡¿Qué me hiciste?! – Harley estaba al borde de las lágrimas, esta reacción sorprendió a J, antes todo había estado bien, ¿qué estaba pasando? Trató de acercarse para confortarla - ¡No me toques! – ella ni siquiera se atrevió a verlo. Sintió la ira crecer en su interior… y el dolor, el rechazo. Se puso de pie y se marchó de la habitación sin decir nada. Azotando la puerta. Algo andaba mal con Harley. Johnny se encontraba cerca, en el pasillo, vio el semblante de J oscurecido por sus emociones, lo miró un momento.

-Quiero a nuestro querido Ted y el equipo de idiotas en el sótano ¡AHORA! – su voz era oscura, grave y sombría. Finalizó la frase con una sonrisa maquiavélica y luego se dirigió escaleras abajo. Johnny obedeció, sabía que tarde o temprano esto pasaría.

J entró en la habitación de armas, el cuarto principal del primer piso, esta noche sería una noche para usar sus juguetes y se tomaría su tiempo para elegirlos.

Harley se sentía extraña, sus pensamientos no eran claros, ¿qué demonios le había dicho al Joker? Él sólo quería ayudar. Seguramente había una buena explicación para todo esto. Su cabeza punzaba, cada vez más fuerte. No sabía porque había dicho todo eso. Necesitaba disculparse y hablar con él… trató de ponerse de pie nuevamente, pero no pudo, se sentía tan cansada, sus ojos se cerraban contra su voluntad mientras el único movimiento que logró en su cuerpo fue girar la cabeza a un costado. Lo último que vio fue un sobre extraño, sobre la repisa junto a la cama, luego todo se volvió negro.

El sótano era el sitio más oscuro y también el más temido de toda la casa, los muchachos sabían que el que entrara ahí como rehén, saldría en una bolsa y esta noche, era el turno de ellos.

-Ted… - se escuchó la voz de J, desde las sombras. – Ted, ted, ted, ted… creí haberte advertido algo. – Ted temblaba, se encontraba atado a una silla con muchas cuerdas y tenía la boca cerrada con cinta industrial. Se podía notar el miedo en sus ojos grises, saltando de sus órbitas tratando de buscar una salida, una esperanza… que no existía. No había escapatoria para esto. Joker salió de entre las sombras, aún vestido elegantemente, con su camisa blanca aun manchada de sangre en el hombro izquierdo y su chaleco violeta. Esta vez traía las mangas dobladas para más comodidad, lo que vendría requería de libertad de movimiento. Caminaba con calma, como un tigre rodeando su presa, alrededor de la silla que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación. J respiraba con fuerza, con ira contenida. De vez en cuando podían escucharse sonidos parecidos a los gruñidos de un animal salir de su garganta.

Ted gimoteaba ahogadamente, tratando de suplicar por su vida, sus súplicas se hicieron más fuertes cuando vio con horror que J llevaba en las manos una yerra a fuego vivo, trató de removerse en su prisión, para inútilmente intentar escapar. El payaso sonrió complacido por ello, se acercó lentamente.

-oh vamos… dame una sonrisa. – y bruscamente plantó el hierro caliente en la cara del hombre, dejando una marca en su rostro con la forma de una sonrisa. El plástico de la cinta se hubo derretido ante el metal incandescente y su boca, libre y herida, soltaba ahora gritos desgarradores que sonaban por toda la mansión. –Así está mucho mejor. – dijo admirando la marca sangrienta que había quedado en su rostro. Soltó el metal en el suelo sin destino alguno y sacó de su bolsillo un bisturí clínico. Ted estaba luchando con la inconsciencia por el shock del dolor – Oh vamos, apenas estamos comenzando.

Harleen se removía en la cama, inquieta, su ceño estaba fruncido aun con los ojos cerrados y se escuchaban quejidos salir de su boca, de entre su mandíbula apretada, su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor, tenía mucha fiebre. Temblaba. Recuerdos de lo ocurrido con Crane llegaban a su mente entre imágenes confusas que parecían pesadillas. Si no recibía atención pronto, la fiebre acabaría con sus órganos.

J disfrutaba de los gritos desgarradores de su víctima, a veces la justicia era escandalosa.


	21. Capítulo 20

**¡Feliz Navidad a todos!**

 **Un poco tarde (lo siento, estuve ocupada comiendo XD) pero aquí está el capítulo, gracias por los comentarios, gracias por leer. ¡Me alegra que les gustara el maratón!, en la semana estaré subiendo otro capítulo. Este es un poquito más largo:3 espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Disclaimer: Santa no me trajo de regalo los derechos de autor de Batman y anexos :c así que no son míos, ¡pero sí lo es este fic!**

 **Enjoy It!**

 **Capítulo 20.**

La sala de urgencias del Hospital General de Gotham estaba especialmente activa, el incidente con la camioneta había generado un gran desastre y muchos heridos que comenzaban a llegar en busca de atención médica. Por si fuera poco, un grupo de personas armadas llegaron amenazando al personal para que atendieran a un hombre mal herido que venía en la camilla de una ambulancia secuestrada. Se trataba del Pingüino, un criminal astuto que ha logrado evadir la ley la mayoría de las veces, a pesar de que es conocimiento de todos sus múltiples delitos por fraude y tráfico de armas, entre otras cosas. El personal del hospital se vio sorprendido, no era habitual ver a los villanos de la ciudad hacer uso de los servicios médicos, sabían que si lo hacían era seguro salir de ahí como prisioneros y siempre que lo hacían terminaban secuestrando todo el lugar.

Un par de doctores se acercaron a los paramédicos asustados que llevaban la camilla, el Pingüino estaba completamente inconsciente y más pálido de lo normal, al parecer había perdido bastante sangre, su pulso era débil, casi inexistente y necesitaba ayuda para respirar, habían tenido que entubarlo en el camino. Ese hombre necesitaba atención inmediata.

\- ¿Qué le ocurrió? – preguntó uno de los médicos a los hombres armados.

-Recibió un disparo en la espalda – respondió uno de los hombres – más le vale atenderlo si no quiere estar igual que él – amenazó, colocando el cañón de su pistola en el pecho del doctor. El médico no reaccionó como esperaba, miró al hombre que sostenía el arma y le dijo.

-Es mi trabajo amigo, no es necesario que hagan esto – Luego se dio media vuelta y se fue junto con la camilla hacia el área de quirófano. Los hombres bajaron las armas, pero se mantuvieron alerta en el pasillo que llevaba al quirófano donde atendían a su jefe, había mucho movimiento, parecía que las cosas no iban muy bien.

Joker miraba la escena como si se tratase de una obra de arte, el suelo estaba lleno de sangre rodeando una silla que reposaba en el centro con la figura inerte de lo que solía ser un hombre, se había tomado su tiempo esta vez y realmente había funcionado para relajarse, estaba mucho mejor ahora, se sentía satisfecho con el dolor que había causado y la forma que había terminado con la vida de Ted. Respiró profundo, sus pulmones se llenaron del familiar aroma de sangre y el olor particular a hierro y madera de su sótano. Cerró los ojos un momento.

-Cuando doy una orden… se cumple. Espero que Ted haya servido de ejemplo y pongan más atención a lo que hacen la próxima vez. – Abrió los ojos para mirar a sus hombres, que se mantenían inmóviles, escuchando atentamente. – No me gustan los errores. – Algunos de ellos tragaron saliva. Este tipo de advertencias solían funcionar con ellos, eran suficientemente ambiciosos para quedarse por la paga y demasiado cobardes como para querer enfrentarse a él. J sonrió satisfecho. – Bien bien… ahora limpien este desastre y desháganse de nuestro amigo, no quiero que se pudra en esta casa, la última vez quedó un aroma horrible en la madera. – dijo haciendo un ademán. Los hombres se empezaron a movilizar, Joker dejó la manopla con púas, que traía puesta en su mano derecha, sobre la mesa, para que la limpiaran. Le gustaba que sus armas estuvieran impecables.

Comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras que llevaban al primer piso, necesitaba tomar un baño, tenía muchas manchas de sangre en su ropa, sobre todo en sus manos, y el maquillaje comenzaba a picar en su rostro. Subía por las escaleras con desgana, cuando la voz de Johnny, entrando por la puerta principal, lo detuvo.

-Parece que lograron llevarlo al hospital, aunque aún no está fuera de peligro. – J se giró para verlo, le había pedido un encargo especial cuando hubo bajado al sótano y justo venía regresando de ello. – dejé a uno de los nuestros ahí, nos notificará cualquier novedad.

\- ¿Y qué hay del otro? – preguntó con voz neutral, suponía que el pingüino viviría, aunque no estaría bien luego de lo que le había hecho, sería una gran sorpresa para él.

-No hay rastros de Jonathan Crane, desde la explosión desapareció, los chicos que estaban a cargo de su vigilancia están muertos. No pudimos acceder a la zona, por lo que no estamos seguros si fue el mismo Crane quien escapó o alguien más fue por él, pero por el estado en que se encontraba, suponemos que fue alguien más. – el rostro de J se ensombreció, no estaba seguro de cómo lo encontraría, pero lo haría de alguna manera.

-Asegúrate de que no hagan una estupidez con los restos del sótano y ve a descansar, es suficiente por hoy. - Johnny asintió y J se dio media vuelta para continuar su camino. Al llegar a su habitación titubeó un momento, Harley estaba ahí dentro y probablemente lo que menos querría sería verlo. Consideró la idea de bañarse en otra de las habitaciones. Miró su reloj, eran casi las dos de la madrugada, seguramente ya estaba dormida. Tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró lentamente, no quería despertarla. Escuchó un leve quejido y vio la silueta de la rubia removerse en la cama, tal vez tenía pesadillas. Iba a acercarse, pero la idea de que despertara con él lleno de sangre frente a ella, no ayudaría mucho a que se sintiera tranquila con él. Pasó directamente hacia el baño, agradeciendo por el suelo alfombrado que absorbía el sonido de sus pasos, y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Comenzó a desabotonar su chaleco, que echó al cesto de ropa sucia, luego fue por su camisa, una punzada se expandió desde su hombro izquierdo por todo su brazo, había olvidado la pequeña herida sin atender que tenía ahí. Se quitó la camisa y la tiró a la basura, esas manchas no se quitarían y el corte que tenía en el hombro no era algo que se pudiera reparar, era más fácil comprar otra. Quitó el broche dorado de su cinturón y continuó desvistiéndose. Abrió el agua caliente de la ducha y se metió bajo las gotas, sin vacilaciones, el sonido del agua chocando contra su cuerpo inundaba sus oídos, sus músculos se relajaban en contacto con el líquido caliente que recorría de su cabeza a sus pies, tornándose de colores antes de llegar al desagüe. Había tintes rojos, manchados de sangre, el café oscuro de su cabello deslavándose lentamente y el color bronceado de su piel, yéndose poco a poco con el agua. No iba a ser fácil quitarse todo eso de encima.

Luego de un buen rato en la ducha J salió del baño con una toalla negra envuelta alrededor de su cintura. El maquillaje se había ido por completo, dejando sus tatuajes y piel pálida a la vista. Su cabello había recobrado parte de su verde, pero se veía más oscuro de lo habitual, esa cosa era realmente fuerte. La venda en su hombro era lo más cercano que tendría a una curación. Se acercó al guardarropa para tomar un bóxer y un pantalón, una vez medio vestido comenzó a pensar en dónde se supone que dormiría. Dejó la toalla sobre un gancho en la pared junto a la puerta del baño y comenzó a acercarse a la cama, Harley seguía haciendo ruidos y moviéndose entre las cobijas. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente pudo ver que estaba cubierta en sudor y tenía el ceño fruncido. Rápidamente acercó su mano a su rostro para tomar su temperatura, estaba ardiendo en fiebre ¡maldición! ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba así? No debió dejarla sin supervisión. Le quitó las cobijas de encima y ella se encogió por instinto, como si tuviera frío. Estaba temblando.

Se apresuró al baño y abrió las llaves de la tina, luego fue hacia las ventanas y las abrió para que entrara el aire, necesitaba bajar la temperatura de la habitación. Volvió a la cama.

-Harl, necesito que despiertes – la movió un poco, tratando de despertarla, ella pareció reaccionar, entreabrió con dificultad sus ojos y la boca.

-Jo…ker – susurró con dificultad. J le sonrió.

-Así es, escucha, estás que ardes cariño, literalmente. – Harley sonrió un poco ante eso, aunque sus ojos se cerraban, ¿estaba soñando? Últimamente tenía los sueños más extraños… -Tienes mucha fiebre, tengo que quitarte la ropa ¿está bien? – La rubia se limitó a asentir, mientras luchaba por mantenerse despierta.

J se apresuró a quitarle la bata blanca de hospital que aún traía puesta, dejándola solo en ropa interior, luchó contra su instinto para no desearla en ese momento, necesitaba ayudarla y no actuar como un animal. Tomó a Harley en brazos, estaba empapada en sudor, sus labios resecos, algunos mechones de su cabello se habían adherido a su rostro y podía sentir como su piel quemaba contra su pecho desnudo. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia la tina, que continuaba llenándose, con mucho cuidado la colocó en el agua tibia, el cuerpo de Harley se tensó al contacto con el líquido y un quejido salió de sus labios.

-Te… tengo frío – ella temblaba.

-Lo sé cariño, pero es necesario. – Joker tomó un pequeño recipiente del armario bajo el lavabo y comenzó tomar agua de la tina para verterla sobre la cabeza y hombros de Harleen, mientras la tina continuaba llenándose. El agua estaba tibia, casi caliente, así que comenzaría a bajar la temperatura. Cerró la llave de agua caliente y dejó que el agua fría siguiera corriendo, durante unos minutos, luego la cerró. Harley seguía temblando y en su inconciencia se había aferrado al brazo izquierdo de J, con el que la sostenía firmemente.

Luego de un rato en el agua la temperatura de la joven había descendido un poco, aún tenía fiebre, pero era mejor que la sacara. Joker quitó el tapón que mantenía el líquido cautivo y fue por una toalla para envolverla. La tomó en brazos nuevamente y la llevó hasta la cama, ella seguía temblando. La cubrió con una sábana ligera y regresó al baño por un recipiente con agua fría y toallas de mano, mojándolas y poniéndolas de vez en cuando en la frente de la chica. Llevó una jarra de agua de la cocina en su cuarto al lado de la cama, donde estuvo despertando a Harleen para que tomara un poco de agua. El suero se había terminado, realmente no sabía que más hacer, afortunadamente parecía que la fiebre estaba cediendo. Eran cerca de las 5am cuando por fin Harley hubo recobrado la temperatura normal, ahora dormía tranquilamente, le había puesto las cobijas encima nuevamente y cerró las ventanas, no quería que pescara un resfriado, sería el colmo.

No faltaba mucho para el amanecer, se sentó un momento en el sofá junto a la cama, no estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea dormir, no tenía mucho que hacer hoy, pero no iba a dormir en su cama, ella seguramente se asustaría si despertara con él a su lado. Y dormir fuera implicaría dejarla sola, cosa que no parecía ser la mejor idea ahora, ya que no podía confiar en que ella estaría bien. Una mueca se mostró en su rostro. Se quedó sentado, recargado en el sillón, sería mejor que se quedara cerca, así que pasaría la noche ahí.

Estuvo observando la respiración acompasada de la rubia, se veía tranquila, su semblante estaba relajado, y él se sentía agotado, por primera vez en mucho tiempo necesitaba dormir. Lentamente sus ojos se fueron cerrando hasta quedarse dormido.

Bruce Wayne entraba a su mansión por la conexión secreta a la baticueva, el comisionado Gordon había dado muy pocos detalles sobre el incidente, pero había podido atar los cabos fácilmente, al parecer la explosión se debió a un dispositivo que estaba dentro, con los pasajeros. Era una carga pequeña, suficiente para volar un auto. Asumió que ese explosivo venía dentro del contenedor de la subasta, en ese momento había creído que se trataba de una trampa del Pingüino, pero resultó que él mismo se encontraba de camino al hospital, casi al mismo tiempo del incidente, por lo que sólo quedaba una persona que podía haber hecho eso… el Joker. Pero él se encontraba en Arkham, por lo que no había sido directamente él, debió ser alguno de sus hombres infiltrado en aquel evento… O tal vez fue alguno de los otros asistentes, que cambiara el contenido del contenedor por un explosivo y entonces la debilidad del príncipe payaso del crimen estaría en manos de alguien. Tendría que investigar más al respecto, tal vez mañana iría al Asilo Arkham, para asegurarse de que el Joker no tenga contacto con el exterior, sólo por si acaso.

Bruce fue directamente a su habitación, necesitaba dormir un poco antes de volver a empezar el día.

La luz de la mañana llegó suavemente a sus ojos, colándose a través de las cortinas oscuras que cubrían las ventanas. Harleen fue abriendo los ojos de poco en poco, tratando de acostumbrarse. Miró a su alrededor y recordó donde estaba, rápidamente buscó rastros del Joker por la habitación, pero parecía que no estaba en ninguna parte, si no estaba equivocada, se había puesto mal durante la noche y él la había estado cuidando, recordaba algo de eso, ¿o lo había soñado? Se enderezó en la cama y salió de entre las cobijas para ponerse de pie, pudo ver junto a la cama un recipiente con toallas mojadas en él… Entonces no había sido un sueño.

Se levantó para ir al baño, quería bañarse, pero recordó el pequeño detalle de que no tenía ropa aquí. Entonces notó que traía puesta una camisa de hombre, seguramente de él. El rostro de Harleen se enrojeció al notar que había estado en ropa interior frente a él cuando la llevó a la bañera. Se tapó el rostro con las manos, todo esto era tan extraño. Decidió sólo lavarse la cara, en lo que consiguiera algo de ropa para poder bañarse. Mientras estaba en el lavabo la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

-Disculpe señorita – sonó la voz de una mujer mayor. Harleen salió del baño, con algo de pena. La mujer le sonrió – Traigo su desayuno, como lo ordenó el Sr. J – colocándolo en el centro de la sala. – y también esto – dijo poniendo una pequeña maleta negra a un costado. – El Sr. J también me ha pedido que revise su temperatura, si me lo permite.

Harleen se sintió abrumada un momento ¿qué era todo esto? Se limitó a asentir, mientras se acercaba a la cama, la mujer tomo un termómetro electrónico y lo apuntó a su frente.

-Parece que está bien ¿cómo se siente? – preguntó con tono amable.

-Confundida- dijo con sinceridad – ¿es normal que el "Sr. J" haga esto con las personas que trae? – había tantas dudas formándose en su cabeza. La mujer simplemente sonrió.

\- Bueno, el Sr. J nunca había traído a una persona como visita antes, las personas que trae o manda a traer siempre van hacia el sótano, así que no puedo decirle si es normal o no, porque es la primera vez que pasa. - Ahora se sentía más confundida. - ¿Puedo hacer algo más por usted?

\- ¿El Sr. J está en casa? – La mujer negó con la cabeza – bueno, entonces no necesito nada más, muchas gracias – la mujer sonrió nuevamente.

\- Lo que necesite estaré para servirle hasta las 5pm, más tarde traeré su comida – Luego se retiró.

Harleen se acercó a la mesa donde había dejado el desayuno y luego a la maleta negra, decidió abrirla para ver de qué se trataba. Al hacerlo pudo ver varias prendas de ropa, Joker había pensado en todo, pudo encontrar incluso algo de ropa interior y se sonrojó al ver que era de un tipo mucho más sexy que la que ella solía usar ¿por qué había mandado esa? ¿la había escogido él?

Cerró la maleta, tomaría el desayuno antes de bañarse. En la charola venía, además de la comida, un pequeño florero con una rosa azul y una pequeña nota que al revisarla no decía nada, sólo tenía una "J" escrita, con una letra muy parecida a la del tatuaje que el Joker tenía en su mejilla. ¿Por qué se tomaba tantas molestias?

Luego de comer su desayuno se sintió mucho mejor y el baño fue sumamente refrescante, había optado por ponerse un pantalón negro y una blusa roja, aunque la ropa era mucho más ajustada de lo que ella solía usar. Decidió explorar un poco el lugar, al principio había creído que esta era la casa, pero luego notó que se trataba sólo de una habitación enorme en el interior de una gigantesca mansión. Por la ventana pudo ver algunos jardines descuidados y varios hombres vestidos de negro rondando por la propiedad, trabajadores del Joker, supuso. Comenzaba a aburrirse y suponía que no podía salir de ahí, así que encendió la televisión, estaba el noticiero de la mañana.

 _"…_ _a pesar de que aún se desconoce el origen de la explosión, el hospital continúa en funcionamiento, atendiendo a pacientes en el resto de sus instalaciones, sin embargo, los directivos y el personal reclaman a la policía en busca de justicia, la lista de víctimas por la explosión en el Hospital General de Gotham, ocurrida el día de ayer, es larga, dentro de las víctimas letales de este atentado se encuentran el Dr. William Jones, jefe del área de recuperación, la Dra. Jennifer Thomas, los policías Edward Mason y Frederich Vinn, que se encontraban en el lugar realizando la investigación de un caso, y la Dra. Harleen Quinzel, trabajadora del asilo Arkham quien se encontraba internada luego de haber sido atacada. La lista de víctimas se extiende, hasta este momento siguen encontrando cuerpos. La lista de los identificados, aparece en sus pantallas en estos momentos…"_

Espera… ¡¿Qué?! ¿Ella muerta? ¿Atentado en el hospital? ¡De qué tanto se había perdido!, necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ahora.

El noticiero pasaba a su siguiente nota, donde hablaban sobre una camioneta que explotó, pero a Harleen no le importaba, ella se había puesto de pie y caminaba, descalza, hacia la puerta, en busca de alguien que pudiera darle respuestas ahora mismo. Abrió la puerta principal de la habitación, con prisa, y se topó inmediatamente con un hombre alto y robusto, vestido de negro, era el mismo hombre de ayer. Al parecer él vigilaba su puerta.

\- ¿Va a alguna parte Srita. Quinzel? – preguntó en tono neutral. Ella se detuvo en seco y lo miró.

-Necesito hablar con el Joker, necesito saber lo que ha pasado – el rostro de la chica mostraba nada más que confusión. Johnny recordó la expresión de J esa mañana, se veía cansado y parecía que quería evitar a toda costa estar en la casa. Suponía que todo se debía a la reacción que había tenido la chica la noche anterior, él lo escuchó todo, ella estaba asustada y confundida, y él como siempre evitando decir las cosas, no había sido de mucha ayuda.

-Él no se encuentra en este momento, y no podría decir a qué hora regresará – igual, aunque regresara, no respondería una sola pregunta, nunca ha sido bueno con esas cosas. Lo pensó un momento, tal vez se metería en problemas por esto, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo o esto terminaría mal para todos. El rostro agobiado de su jefe y esta chica confundida, esto no podía continuar así. Al final, sería mejor para J. – pero yo puedo responder tus preguntas, sé todo lo que ha pasado.


	22. Capítulo 21

**Hello! No pude escribir antes, pero aquí esta el segundo capítulo de la semana. Espero poder subir el siguiente en sábado o domingo ;3**

 **Saludos a todos! espero que les guste. Y por si acaso, de una vez. ¡Feliz año nuevo!**

 **Disclaimer: DC es dueño de mi corazón 3 (y de los personajes de este fic)**

 **Enjoy It!**

 **Capítulo 21.**

Joker despertó apenas un par de horas después de haberse quedado dormido, abrió los ojos de golpe, como si despertara de una pesadilla, y así había sido. Su primera reacción fue mirar a Harleen, quien dormía tranquilamente, su respiración era profunda y acompasada, casi parecía una suave melodía, tenía los labios entreabiertos y el cabello ligeramente revuelto. J dejó escapar el aire que contenía en sus pulmones, la tensión en su cuerpo se fue liberando, lentamente, todo estaba bien, sólo había sido un sueño. Acercó su mano al rostro de la chica y acarició su mejilla, era impresionante cuanta calma podía generar esa imagen en él. Ella se removió ligeramente entre las cobijas y él retiró su mano, pero ella no despertó. Se recostó un momento en el respaldo del sillón y pasó la mano por su rostro, tallándose los ojos, se sentía como si no hubiese dormido nada.

La imagen de lo que había ocurrido en su sueño se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, se veía a sí mismo, lo peor de sí mismo, torturando a su doctora de formas impensables, acabando con su vida violentamente, con armas, con sus propias manos, de mil maneras. Él era un monstruo, no dejaría mágicamente de serlo, y ese monstruo terminaría con ella. La ira podía consumirlo fácilmente en ocasiones y Harley era como un pequeño cordero dentro de la cueva del lobo. Volvió su vista a la rubia nuevamente, era tan vulnerable… y él tan peligroso. Gruñó por lo bajo, maldiciéndose a sí mismo, sabía que eso no era del todo una pesadilla, era algo más, una mezcla extraña de lo que había en su mente, una mezcla de su miedo y su locura en su máximo esplendor. Él no podía permitirse querer a alguien porque es como un virus, una vez que entrara a la vida de esa persona, la destruiría desde adentro. Cerró los ojos y tragó saliva, sentía la garganta seca, necesitaba un trago. Se levantó sin muchas ganas. El pants deportivo que traía puesto seguía húmedo por lo ocurrido en la madrugada y aún andaba sin camisa, caminó hacia su guardarropa y tomó un pantalón negro, una camisa verde oscuro y un chaleco gris con brillo metálico, se cambió ahí sin importarle si Harleen despertaba y lo viera, aunque eso no ocurrió. Se colocó unos zapatos, cadenas, anillos, luego tomó uno de sus bastones. Se sentía bien estar de vuelta.

Había lo esencial de un bar en su habitación, pero no quería estar ahí cuando Harleen despertara, necesitaba pensar y aclarar sus pensamientos antes de saber lo que le diría, le caería bien algo de aire fresco, además tenía trabajo que hacer, así que haría una pequeña visita a su club. Era muy temprano, nadie lo molestaría ahí. Salió de la habitación evitando hacer ruido, la ama de llaves se encontraba llegando a su puerta, era una mujer mayor que se encargaba de organizar la limpieza de la mansión con su grupo de chicas algunas veces a la semana, llevaba años trabajando con él, por eso era la única que podía encargarse de la limpieza de su habitación.

-Deja la mía para el final, tenemos visitas – el rostro de la mujer se mostró impresionado ¿con visitas se refería a que secuestró a alguien? ¿o eran visitas reales?

-Claro, señor J.- hizo una pequeña pausa – ¿Tomará el desayuno?

-No, pero lleva el desayuno a mi habitación, cuando Johnny te diga. - La mujer asintió y se dio media vuelta para continuar con el resto de sus labores.

J bajó al primer piso, la puerta principal estaba abierta y desde ahí podía ver a Johnny, organizando a los hombres que tenían la guardia del jardín frontal. Salió un momento, cerca de la puerta había muchas plantas llenas de espinas, las miró un momento, entre ellas había un rosal, no muy lejos, un rosal blanco que apenas conservaba una flor ante la llegada inminente del invierno. De manera casi inconsciente decidió cortarlo, luego regresó al interior de la casa y se dirigió a la cocina. La charola en la que solían llevar el desayuno estaba sobre la barra, tomó un vaso alargado que podría pasar por un florero y colocó ahí la flor, poniendo un poco de tinta en la base del tallo, disuelta en el agua, con suerte la flor se tornaría azul. Puso el vaso sobre la charola y le colocó una pequeña nota. Luego salió, Johnny entraba en la mansión, se dirigió directamente a él, suponía que lo buscaba.

J tenía una expresión extraña en su rostro, debía tener muchas cosas en su mente en ese momento, suponía que por la reacción de la señorita Quinzel del día anterior. O tal vez había ocurrido algo más, en cualquier caso, era mejor no preguntar.

-Quiero confirmar cierta información, te mandaré una lista de nombres para que los investiguen lo antes posible. – Dijo Joker, mientras caminaba hacia Frost. - ¿Tienen información nueva respecto a lo que pedí?

-Nada todavía. - J gruñó ante eso.

-Arma un equipo para enviarlo a Arkham, que saquen al imbécil que está ahí, ¡EL JOKER VUELVE A GOTHAM ESTA NOCHE! - gritó hacia el techo, alegóricamente- esconderme ha dejado de ser divertido. – susurró guturalmente. - Quiero que sea algo ruidoso.

-Estará todo listo antes del atardecer.

-Bien – comenzó a caminar hacia la salida – ah, y vigila a la chica… personalmente. – Luego se fue, saliendo por la puerta principal, tomando una de las camionetas estacionadas cerca de la mansión, con rumbo desconocido.

Johnny subió para hacer guardia fuera de la habitación, esta situación estaba comenzando a tensarse, todo porque J no había respondido las dudas de la chica. No la conocía, pero parecía una persona razonable que entendería con explicaciones, aunque al Joker no le gustaba demasiado explicar sus acciones. Mucho menos cuando él mismo no entendía sus motivos. Frost suspiró pesadamente, a su jefe realmente le complicaba las cosas tener sentimientos por alguien, suficiente como para no saber cómo lidiar con eso.

Joker manejaba con calma, la camioneta de vidrios polarizados no permitía a nadie ver la identidad del conductor, por lo que no había ningún riesgo de exponerse, el trayecto hacia su club era algo largo, así que encendió la radio para saber cómo andaban las cosas en la ciudad y de paso cortar el silencio que se había formado en el vehículo, continuaba manejando con su mente llena de pensamientos difusos, _tal vez era mejor que llevara a Harley a un hospital para que ahí la atendieran y alejarse de ella, alejarse de su vida, así no le haría daño_. Las noticias no decían nada nuevo, hablaban de cosas sin importancia. Estaba a punto de apagar la radio cuando comenzaron a hablar sobre el incidente del hospital:

 _"_ _Faltan tan sólo unos días para navidad y el día de ayer, como ya saben, ha ocurrido una de las peores tragedias del año, la policía continúa arduamente trabajando en las investigaciones, el equipo de rescatistas ha estado, desde momentos posteriores a la explosión, luchando por encontrar sobrevivientes, lamentablemente no han tenido suerte con ello. A pesar de que aún se desconoce el origen de la explosión, el hospital continúa en funcionamiento, atendiendo a pacientes en el resto de sus instalaciones, sin embargo, los directivos y el personal reclaman a la policía en busca de justicia, la lista de víctimas…"_

La policía dice no saber el origen de la explosión, seguramente fue una distracción, ya sea del pingüino, para cubrir el secuestro de Harleen, o de alguien más, quien sea que haya ayudado a escapar a Jonathan Crane. Eso es lo que haría hoy, encontrar al culpable de la explosión, así encontraría a Crane. Los policías no eran tan listos como él.

 _"…_ _y la Dra. Harleen Quinzel, trabajadora del Asilo Arkham quien se encontraba internada luego de haber sido atacada. La lista de víctimas se extiende…"_

Así que creen que Harleen está muerta… podría tenerla cautiva el resto de su vida y nadie lo sabría, nadie la buscaría, sería la víctima perfecta. Un sonido similar a un gruñido salió de su garganta, no, no podía hacerle eso, sería como tener una hermosa ave en una jaula.

Pisó a fondo el acelerador, necesitaba aclarar su mente, sentía cosas contradictorias, se estaba confundiendo más pensando en todo ello, necesitaba dejar de pensar.

\- pero yo puedo responder tus preguntas, sé todo lo que ha pasado. – Johnny miraba a una Harleen confundida, que lo observaba sin saber qué hacer. Le hizo una señal para que regresara al interior de la habitación y miró a su alrededor, para asegurarse de que nadie lo viera, entró entonces y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Frost le hizo una señal para que fueran hacia la sala, la rubia obedeció. Se sentía insegura acerca de lo que pasaría, pero no tenía miedo esta vez, tenía que saber qué era lo que había sucedido. - ¿Qué es lo que quiere saber Dra.?

-Todo. – dijo mirándolo a los ojos, fijamente, con decisión.

\- ¿Qué todo? Sea más específica.

\- ¿Cómo sabes quién soy? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién eres tú?

-Te hemos investigado, por órdenes del Joker, de hecho, te hemos estado vigilando desde hace un tiempo…

-Eso lo sé, vi el auto con el hombre cerca de mi casa.

-Para poder contarte lo que ha pasado, necesito saber qué es lo que recuerdas. – Harleen lo dudó un momento ¿se trataría de una trampa? ¿iba a manipular la historia dependiendo de lo que dijera? Bueno, no tenía muchas opciones. Cerró los ojos y trató de recordar.

-Tuve una sesión extra, el día sábado, con el Joker, era aún temprano así que fui al supermercado, regresé a mi casa cuando ya había anochecido, había alguien ahí, un hombre, había sido mi profesor. Me atacó, peleamos, no recuerdo bien qué pasó después de eso. Recuerdo haber estado en una especie de consultorio médico, atada en una camilla, el profesor Crane me inyectó algo. Luego no sé qué pasó, me vi a mí, pero no era yo, y mi padre... Después estaba en un hospital y ahí estaba el Joker, pero no era el Joker, y luego estaba aquí… ¡En la televisión acaban de decir que estoy muerta! ¿Qué demonios pasó? - sonaba confundida, bastante confundida, pero le daba una idea de porque había estado tan alterada el día anterior. Los recuerdos en su mente era apenas unas pocas piezas de un gran rompecabezas que estaba alterando sus emociones.

Comenzaría por contarle sobre la petición del Joker de reforzar la vigilancia y luego, todo lo demás, así lo entendería todo.

No tuvo tiempo para realizar su visita en otro momento, por más que lo había querido, su agenda estaba llena desde semanas atrás y no podía fallar a sus compromisos, atardecería pronto y Bruce Wayne iba en su auto rumbo a Arkham, las noticias no habían develado algún detalle interesante que sirviera para su investigación, por lo que continuaría con sus planes originales. Se encontraba a un par de manzanas de la entrada cuando una explosión apareció más adelante ¿un ataque a Arkham? Seguramente una fuga.

Los guardias del asilo corrían por el pasillo intentando mantener el orden, la explosión había derribado parte de uno de sus muros, los culpables de aquel desastre eran hombres enmascarados, con máscaras absurdas, armados con metralletas. Sabían por quién estaban ahí, esos eran los hombres del Joker. El muro derribado había dejado más celdas de las deseadas con fracturas, varios prisioneros consiguieron escapar gracias a esto, suficiente distracción para los guardias. Los hombres enmascarados entraron, disparando hacia todos lados, decididos a liberar a su jefe de ahí, y bastaron apenas unos minutos y algunas vidas para conseguirlo. En un helicóptero robado que esperaba en la azotea, partieron parte del equipo, resguardando al falso Joker. Justo en el momento en que iba a subir a la nave, el jefe de guardias Watson atinó un disparo en un costado, sus hombres lo ayudaron a subir, mientras dispararon de vuelta a Watson, que se resguardó tras una estructura. Decidieron irse. El helicóptero despegó rápidamente y partió, seguido por tierra por un par de camionetas negras, dirigiéndose al lado opuesto de donde se ubicaba la mansión del Joker.

Uno de los hombres en el helicóptero, el que dirigía esta pequeña misión, sacó su teléfono para realizar una llamada.

-Cuando despertaste, él se estaba encargando de un asunto fuera, por eso estuve a cargo en ese momento, como ahora. – De acuerdo, no le había dicho todo, pero sí lo necesario para que entendiera que J sólo quería cuidar de ella. Harleen parecía estar tratando de procesar toda la información recibida.

Así que el Joker la había rescatado de Crane, la había cuidado en el hospital, la rescató del Pingüino y luego la estuvo cuidando toda la noche, se había escapado de Arkham sólo para ir a buscarla…

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, miró la rosa, que ahora descansaba junto a la cama, con la nota aún adherida. Hacía mucho que nadie se preocupaba por ella. Ahora se sentía más culpable de haberlo tratado de esa manera… aunque secuestrar sigue sin ser la mejor de las opciones, sabiendo todo lo que había pasado… debía disculparse con él.

Johnny estaba en silencio, cuando su celular sonó.

-Frost. – contestó la llamada.

-Terminamos aquí, salió todo bien, aunque hirieron al suplente. Está desangrándose. ¿qué hacemos? – el ruido de las hélices no dejaba escuchar del todo con claridad, a pesar de lo fuerte que hablaba el sujeto.

-Su familia recibirá su pago, termínenlo. ¿Algo más? – Su voz era tan fría, muy diferente de cómo había sido mientras le contaba todo lo ocurrido. Algo en su interior le decía que ese "termínenlo" significaba la muerte para alguien.

-No.

-Bien, manténganse en la base hasta recibir nuevas órdenes. – Luego colgó. Miró a Harleen, quien seguía consternada, tal vez sería mejor dejarla sola, hasta que digiriera toda la información que había recibido. – Estaré afuera, pronto traerán tu comida.

Johnny salió, antes de recibir una respuesta, Harleen se quedó ahí, sentada en el sillón, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos que ahora revoloteaban más que antes. Tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante. - La misma mujer de la mañana, entró, con otra charola, esta vez con la comida.

\- ¿Se puede? – preguntó tímidamente.

-Claro, gracias. – Dijo la rubia con una cálida sonrisa. La señora la observó inmóvil por un momento, era una chica amable, no parecía el tipo de persona que solía tratar con el Señor J. Dejó la charola sobre la mesa, retirando la anterior, pasando también a tomar el traste con agua y paños que estaba en el suelo junto a la cama, llevándose todo, sin decir más. Echando un último vistazo a la señorita, que parecía perdida viendo un punto en la pared, antes de salir por completo de la habitación.

Wayne llegó al asilo alarmado por el desastre, no lo dejaron entrar, no importó que fuera miembro del consejo directivo, no podían arriesgarse a abrir las puertas hasta que tuvieran todo bajo control, y eso tomaría un tiempo. Bruce se limitó a obtener los detalles de lo ocurrido, los guardias le confirmaron sus sospechas, el Joker había causado todo y ahora estaba libre nuevamente.

Volvió a su auto para dirigirse a su escondite, se acercaba la noche y pronto podría empezar su búsqueda. Había avanzado algunas calles cuando creyó ver a una pelirroja conocida en la acera opuesta, volvió a virar su vista, pero no había nada, tal vez había sido su imaginación… ya pediría después la lista de los prisioneros que habían logrado escapar.

Ivy apenas había podido esconderse de la vista de Wayne, no se había percatado de su automóvil y por poco la descubre, por suerte reaccionó a tiempo metiéndose en un callejón. Decidió que era mejor permanecer ahí durante un momento, al menos hasta que la noche llegara por completo, así sería más fácil moverse por la ciudad. Harleen debía estar en alguna parte… estaba segura de eso. Y no dejaría de buscar hasta encontrarla.


	23. Capítulo 22

**Hola! no estoy muerta, ni andaba de parranda. Sólo he tenido un terrible inicio de año.**

 **No sé si recuerden que les comenté que me mudaría por un nuevo empleo... bueno, tuve problemas con unos trámites para una licencia, luego me contacto una clienta para trabajo urgente que me saturó por varios días, he tenido que andar viajando bastante en esta semana. El día sábado hice mi mudanza oficial y ¿adivinen qué? en la carretera hubo un mega accidente con más de 60 automóviles y trailers implicados, fue un caos, y mi auto estuvo entre ellos. Afortunadamente no me pasó nada grave, aunque la vi cerca cuando uno de los trailers de gasolina se empezó a regar XD pero pudieron controlarlo, sólo triplicó el tiempo de mi traslado. En fin, el punto es que la vida no me había permitido escribir. En un rato comienzo mi nuevo empleo, en esta nueva ciudad, así que espero dejen de pasarme cosas de estas o tal vez escriba el próximo capitulo desde una habitación de hospital :v**

 **De cualquier forma, discúlpenme por no subir cap antes, en serio que no había podido. Espero que les guste. Gracias por leer y comentar!**

 **Disclaimer: La vida me odia y yo la odio a ella... ah sí, y los personajes no me pertenecen XD**

 **Enjoy It!**

 **Capítulo 22.**

Había pasado todo el día en la sala privada de su club, abrirían dentro de poco tiempo y aunque podía aislarse de todos estando ahí dentro, no podía evadir por siempre el problema que tenía en casa: Harley necesitaba respuestas y tenía que dárselas, de alguna manera. Tomo otro trago grande a su bebida, cerrando los ojos para luego respirar profundo. Llevaba cerca de doce horas ahí y por mucho que quisiera concentrarse en encontrar a los culpables de la explosión, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo podía decirle lo que había sucedido a su doctora. Tenía las pistas delante de él, sabía que la respuesta estaba ahí, pero su mente simplemente no estaba lo suficientemente concentrada para verlo. Respiró profundo una vez más, tal vez sería mejor irse a casa y solucionar esto de una vez, para así poder recuperar el control de sus pensamientos. Tomo un trago más a su vaso ahora casi vacío, entonces vio algo que no había visto antes, sabía que hubo infiltrados durante la subasta, pero no sabía de donde habían venido, ahora había localizado a uno de ellos… estaba más cerca de resolver esto, tal vez se quedaría un poco más de tiempo.

Harleen se encontraba sentada en el sillón, aún no tocaba un solo bocado de su comida, estaba perdida en su mente, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. ¿Qué podría motivar a un criminal como el Joker a proteger a su psiquiatra? Es decir, sabía perfectamente que él guardaba cierto tipo de interés sobre ella, pero nunca pensó que fuera algo más allá de la atracción. Todo este asunto parecía venir de algo mucho más profundo y una parte de ella se sentía sumamente bien con ello ¿Por qué? Vuelve por un momento a la realidad, mirando la charola de comida frente a ella, realmente no tiene apetito, tal vez lo comerá más tarde. Joker ha tenido tantas atenciones con ella, ha sido tan condescendiente todo el tiempo y ella simplemente había decidido que todo eso era debido a que se había ganado su confianza como doctora. Pasa su mano derecha por su rostro, sus pensamientos estaban hechos un lío en este momento, pero lo más confundido ahora, eran sus emociones. Guio su mirada hacia varios puntos de la habitación, tratando de encontrar una respuesta a sus sentimientos, cuando vio un objeto en particular, en el mueble junto a la cama, el mismo donde Joker había guardado su arma. Se acercó para mirar más detalladamente y lo tomó en sus manos, se trataba de un sobre, un sobre blanco con un sello negro que marcaba la figura de un pingüino.

Frost se encontraba de pie, afuera de la habitación, debía informarle a J acerca del escape exitoso, pero por alguna razón su celular enviaba a buzón. Intentó una vez más, esta vez marcando al teléfono de su despacho en el club, esperaba que aún estuviera ahí.

\- ¿QUÉ? – contestó la voz tosca del príncipe del crimen.

-El escape… -pensó por un momento si era buena idea continuar, tal vez había interrumpido algo importante, bueno, era tarde para retroceder- fue exitoso, los hombres están en el punto indicado, esperando nuevas órdenes. ¿Qué quieres que hagan? – hubo silencio un momento al otro lado de la bocina, como si estuviera pensando en lo que haría.

-Que dessaparezcann de ahí, sinn dejar rrastro, nno quiero azuless aquí por ahora. – su voz sonaba como adormilada, era ligeramente más grave de lo habitual y arrastraba letras en las palabras. Tal vez había tomado más copas de las necesarias.

-Bien, así será… - no se molestó en dejarlo terminar cuando ya había colgado el teléfono. Lo mejor sería no molestarlo por ahora, si seguía con ese humor al llegar a casa, probablemente se enfurecería al saber todo lo que le había contado a la señorita Quinzel. Tragó saliva. Tal vez no debió haberlo hecho. Envió un mensaje al jefe de la misión de rescate, con las nuevas órdenes, seguramente la policía les pisaba los talones, así que tenían que apresurarse. Una llamada entró haciendo su celular vibrar.

-Frost. – contestó con la misma neutralidad de siempre.

-Johnny, hay malas noticias. – Habló el hombre alarmado, al otro lado de la línea - El rumor del escape del Joker llegó a los oídos de Dean, quieren dar un golpe al Arlequín, esta noche. Estén preparados, llevan unas… - luego una voz se escuchó a lo lejos y la llamada fue interrumpida. Se trataba de uno de los encubiertos que mantenían con los enemigos, seguramente colgó para evitar ser descubierto. Si Collin's planeaba atacar el club esta noche, justo ahora que J estaba ahí, lo mejor sería que fuera con los hombres armados lo antes posible. En el club no había muchos refuerzos, gracias a la dispersión en la ciudad debido a las recientes actividades, así que lo mejor sería ir, por cualquier cosa.

Dudó un momento en alejarse de la puerta, no podía dejarla ahí, sola. Joker lo mataría si algo le pasaba… _maldición_ , tendría que conformarse con dar la orden y esperar lo mejor.

La policía sigue por vía aérea y terrestre los rastros que ha dejado el equipo de rescate del Joker, sin embargo, al llegar al punto donde se encuentra el helicóptero, este resulta estar vacío. Los han llevado a una pérdida de tiempo y no parece haber rastros de donde podría estar el peligroso fugitivo.

En la Baticueva, Bruce Wayne continúa acumulando pistas, sin llegar a una respuesta concreta a los acontecimientos ocurridos en los últimos días: el Pingüino está hospitalizado y no hay rastros de quién le disparó, sin embargo, el principal sospechoso es el Joker... alguno de sus hombres debió recibir de alguna manera la orden de hacerlo. Por otro lado, según las noticias, una de las doctoras de Arkham, Harleen Quinzel, fue atacada y llevada al hospital general un par de días antes de la explosión, fue una de las víctimas de la misma, según los informes, y esa doctora era justamente la que estaba llevando el tratamiento del Joker… si él quería deshacerse de ella, no dudaría en explotar medio hospital para lograrlo. La policía dice que el atacante que provocó su llegada al hospital, fue su exprofesor de la Universidad, Jonathan Crane. Un distinguido investigador de hábitos poco convencionales, acoso y secuestro, dice el reporte oficial. De acuerdo con los registros del hospital, Crane fue ingresado prácticamente al mismo tiempo que Quinzel, el equipo de policía que lo capturó dijo que le encontraron moribundo, en un estado similar al de su víctima. Un intento de suicidio, dijeron. Pero algo sonaba ilógico en todo esto. Algo le decía que había ocurrido más que eso.

Aparte, el Gobierno súbitamente interesado en la subasta del pingüino y el repentino escape del payaso. Todo esto parecía estar conectado de alguna manera, todo conectado por el mismo motivo, el Joker.

El sonido de un correo nuevo lo saca de sus pensamientos, revisa su computadora, se trata de la lista de fugitivos de Arkham, encabezada por supuesto por el Joker, pero otro nombre llama su atención en esa lista:

 _"_ _Pamela Isley"_ así que no había sido su imaginación. Ya se encargaría después de ella, la mayor parte del tiempo no resultaba un peligro, así que podía esperar, o dejárselo a la policía. Respondió rápidamente el correo con un agradecimiento y una nueva solicitud _"Necesito los videos de seguridad de los últimos días"._

Él mismo se encargaría de reenviar esa lista a Gordon.

Ivy había permanecido en ese callejón por un par de horas, suficiente tiempo para que oscureciera. Necesitaba cambiar su ropa si quería pasar inadvertida. Trepó hasta la ventana del apartamento más cercano y tomó una muda, fue muy conveniente que el lugar se encontrara vacío en ese momento. Al salir, por la puerta principal del edificio, pasó tirando su desgastado uniforme en un basurero cercano y se dirigió al parque central de la ciudad, tal vez podría encontrar algún rastro de donde buscar a Harleen. Una multitud de personas se encontraba reunida en el monumento principal de la ciudad, en la plaza central, no gustaba de las multitudes, sin embargo, algo le decía que debía acercarse y así lo hizo. Una punzada invadió su pecho cuando supo de qué se trataba. Era un homenaje a las víctimas del atentado al Hospital General de Gotham, pero ese no era el problema, sino que, en el centro, junto con las fotos de policías y médicos, estaba la foto de Harleen Quinzel.

-Esto no puede ser verdad. – susurró con voz quebrada, mientras una lágrima resbalaba suavemente por su mejilla.

Herleen sostiene el sobre en sus manos, tiene una corazonada al respecto, es algo importante, recuerda haber visto al Joker llevarlo hasta ahí el día anterior, ¿lo habría puesto ahí para ella? O simplemente lo había olvidado y era algo que no debía ver. Miró un momento a su alrededor, sonaba movimiento afuera, voces de hombres y el motor de algún auto arrancando ferozmente. Quizá había ocurrido algo. La sombra bajo la puerta le indicaba que el hombre de traje que había omitido su nombre entre los detalles, seguía de pie ahí, vigilando. Decidió llevarse el sobre y encerrarse en el baño, para poder ver su contenido sin la posibilidad de que aquel sujeto entrara en cualquier momento y la descubriera.

Una vez dentro, rompió el sello y vació el contenido del sobre en su regazo. Lo primero que vio fue una fotografía suya, en su apartamento, la observó con la boca abierta ¿serían los archivos del Joker sobre ella? Bajó su vista hacia lo demás, había más fotos, fotos de ella cuando estaba en la Universidad, de los concursos de gimnasia, de su ID del asilo Arkham, ¿cómo habían conseguido eso? Había otras fotografías, en su auto, en su oficina, en terapia con Joker, el resto de fotografías eran eso, completamente. Él, mirándola, mientras ella hablaba o escribía notas en sus archivos. Nunca se había percatado de esa mirada. La última fotografía era un J maquillado, vestido elegantemente, dormido incómodamente junto a una Harleen inconsciente en una camilla de hospital, sosteniendo su mano. Sintió una onda de calidez inundar su pecho. Había algunos papeles también, entre las cosas, tomó un respiro profundo, nada de esto parecía muy claro, tal vez los papeles podrían decir algo más.

 _"_ _Su nombre es Harleen Frances Quinzel, psiquiatra graduada de la Universidad de Arkham, aparentemente ingresó a la plantilla de personal del Asilo Arkham hace unos meses, según su identificación (fotografía adjunta), le fue asignada una variedad de pacientes peligrosos, el más destacado fue, por su puesto, nuestro querido amigo El Joker, aparentemente esta terapia logró llegar más allá de su mente, siendo que esta doctora se ha convertido en objeto de protección del criminal más conocido de la ciudad._

 _Así es, mi querido comprador, al ganar esta subasta te has hecho acreedor a este invaluable secreto: Joker está perdidamente enamorado de su psiquiatra. ¿No es una ternura? Incluso hace estupideces por ella. Su debilidad tiene nombre y apellido, Harleen F. Quinzel._

 _Espero que disfrutes esta información._

 _Atte. Pingüino"_

Era una carta, que decía todo, respondía toda duda que aún podía caber en su mente. El Joker estaba enamorado de ella…

El Club Arlequín estaba listo para abrir sus puertas, los clientes ya comenzaban a juntarse en una fila, en la fachada, ansiosos por obtener algo de diversión. Mientras tanto, Joker se mantenía encerrado dentro de su despacho, en su sala privada, el hombre que logró reconocer resultó ser un miembro de las fuerzas de defensa nacional, su nombre está en la lista de víctimas de la explosión de su regalito… ups. Como sea, ese hombre trabajaba para el gobierno, así que, aparentemente, gobierno quiere algo con él, y no cualquier gobierno, esa división estaba bajo la dirección de una persona de cuidado, según parecía haber encontrado, Amanda Waller, y si estaba buscando algo con él, seguramente no sería algo bueno. En fin, por lo que había logrado encontrar, esa misma división estaba buscando desarrollar una forma de controlar a los "superhumanos" y tal vez esa mierda que Crane había probado en Harleen podría haberles interesado, así que probablemente ellos habían hecho la explosión. Y si así había sido… entonces Harley pudo haber muerto ahí, de no haber sido raptada por Pingüino, tal vez debería mandarle al hospital unas flores o algo.

Un alboroto, suficientemente fuerte para penetrar sus paredes aislantes de ruido, lo saca de sus pensamientos. Algo está pasando abajo.

 _"_ _Ahora qué"_ piensa con fastidio.

Toma un par de sus armas antes de salir de la sala, se escuchan disparos abajo, parece que empezaron la fiesta sin él.


	24. Capítulo 23

**Hellooo! Aquí os dejo el capítulo de la semana, estoy reorganizando mi vida así que no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir, pero trataré que el próximo sea más largo! Esta semana no tuve incidentes mayores XD Espero que estén teniendo un excelente inicio de año! Saludos a todos y muchas gracias por leer y opinar :D Ah! y bienvenidos todos los que visitan por primera vez esta historia. Ojalá les guste!**

 **Disclaimer: Tengo el intenso deseo por convertir esta historia un fan comic XD sin fines de lucro, por su puesto, como este fic, con nuestros amados personajes que pertenecen a DC.**

 **Sin más que decir... Enjoy It!**

 **Capítulo 23.**

Los hombres vestidos de traje, de la antigua mafia de los Collin's, disparaban hacia todas partes, logrando alejar a los clientes habituales del Club Arlequín, todos sabían a quién pertenecía este lugar y este tipo de cosas era un riesgo que estaban dispuestos a correr por el ambiente y la diversión que prometía. Los primeros disparos fueron una advertencia, no estaban aquí para asesinar a los clientes, los siguientes vinieron directamente contra el escaso personal de seguridad que guardaba el lugar. Fue fácil penetrar en él, ahora sólo faltaba esperar a la llegada del Joker, quien seguramente iría a su encuentro en cuanto la noticia de su club secuestrado llegara a sus oídos… esta vez estaban listos para recibirlo. Esas nuevas armas que había comprado en la subasta del Pingüino jugarían a su favor.

Joker caminaba por el pasillo que conducía su sala privada con el resto del club, en la planta superior. Estaba a punto de tomar el pomo de la puerta cuando notó que su cuerpo se tambaleaba ligeramente en contra de su voluntad. Bueno… doce horas de estar bebiendo debían causar algún efecto. Sin tomarle mucha importancia a su estado, abrió la puerta para enfrentar a los imbéciles que se habían atrevido a entrar en su recinto. Les daría una cálida bienvenida.

Un par de camionetas negras circulaban a toda velocidad rumbo al famoso club del príncipe del crimen de Gotham City, evadiendo algunos autos que por instinto de supervivencia se hacían a un lado para darles paso, era bien conocido que al anochecer los criminales salían de sus escondites para realizar sus hazañas y lo que menos querría cualquier ciudadano, sería encontrarse con uno de ellos. Era casi un milagro que a pesar de los múltiples altos que habían pasado, y la velocidad con la que transitaban, no hubieran causado ningún accidente grave. La policía prefería guardar su distancia de ellos, a pesar de verlos romper varías reglas, sería mejor dejárselo a Batman.

Johnny se mantenía en la puerta de la habitación, en el exterior parecía el mismo de siempre, sereno, inmutable, con su semblante neutral, lo único que podía delatar su interior era probablemente la fuerza con la que sostenía su teléfono. Tenía un mal presentimiento, Joker no estaba precisamente en sus cinco sentidos y no podía asegurar cuanto tiempo tardarían sus hombres en llegar hasta el club. Esperaba que llegaran antes que los hombres de Collin's, al menos. Y tal vez eso era lo que más lo estaba alterando, tener que esperar, él siempre estaba en el frente, era frustrante tener que quedarse ahí. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y suspiró resignado, no quedaba nada más que seguir esperando, hasta que hubiera noticias.

Harley estaba sentada en el suelo del baño, con la espalda apoyada en la puerta, las fotografías y documentos contenidos en el sobre continuaban regados sobre sus piernas y parte del piso. En una de sus manos sostenía la nota que el Pingüino había escrito para el "ganador" de aquel sobre, mientras que en la otra mantenía la foto que habían tomado de ella inconsciente en el hospital y Joker dormido a su lado, sosteniendo su mano. Realmente en este tiempo no se había puesto a pensar demasiado en todo lo que él había tenido que hacer para mantenerla a salvo, y estaba segura de que aún faltaban muchos detalles en esa historia, pero ahora sabía lo más importante…

Un suspiro inconsciente resbalo de sus labios mientras miraba la fotografía.

\- ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta antes? – era una pregunta retórica, y realmente ella sabía la respuesta, ¡claro que se había dado cuenta! Pero parecía tan imposible, tan absurdo, que lo negó todo el tiempo. Debía ser su imaginación, debía ser su paciente jugando con ella, debía ser lo que él hacía con todas las personas. Lo había negado tanto que lo había creído realmente. Pero ahora no podía seguirlo negando. Sobre todo, porque, si alguien había intentado usarla como un algo en contra del Joker, y el propio Joker se había tomado la molestia de recuperar esa información en persona, es porque aquello era verdad. De no ser así, a él no le habría importado que esa información se divulgara ¿no? Pero si eso se sabía… pasarían dos cosas, ella estaría en peligro, seguramente. Y también él estaría expuesto a ser extorsionado usándola a ella. Joker realmente estaba tratando de protegerla por todos los medios de todos los peligros que implicaba el estar cerca de él.

Un nuevo suspiro salió de sus labios, su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho, podía sentir el palpitar hasta sus oídos. Se sentía… sentía tantas cosas que no estaba segura de lo que sentía. ¿Qué era lo que sentía ella por él? Cerró los ojos tratando de aclarar su mente, no podía seguir fingiendo que no sentía nada, tenía que aceptarlo.

El celular de Johnny sonó y él tomó rápidamente la llamada.

-Frost.

-Estamos llegando al club, no hay personas y el cristal del frente está destrozado, vamos a entrar. – Por sus instrucciones tenían que mantenerlo al tanto de todo lo que sucediera, en tiempo real. – Parece que las luces están averiadas… hay… cuerpos por todas partes, de los nuestros y de los enemigos, hay algunas marcas extrañas en las paredes… ¿qué clase de arma hace esto?

-Busquen a J. Rápido. – no quería sonar alterado, pero el panorama no sonaba muy bien.

Al otro lado de la bocina se escuchaban las voces de los hombres, hablando entre ellos, reportando lo que había en las distintas áreas, no había rastros del Joker.

-Frost, el jefe no está por ningún lado, tal vez Dean logró secuestrarlo…

-No lo creo Tom – se escuchó otra voz, en la distancia.

\- ¿Encontraste algo? – preguntó el líder de la operación a su compañero.

-Sí, el cadáver de Dean Collin's y… no le fue nada bien.

En ese mismo momento el sonido de la puerta principal azotándose hizo eco por toda la casa. Las pisadas apresuradas de una persona sonaron cada vez más cerca, subiendo la escalera, Frost se permitió alejarse un momento de su puesto para acercarse a lo que sea que estuviera pasando. Un hombre joven, que corría apresurado, casi chocó con él.

-Fr… Frost – dijo con dificultad mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento – el jefe, el jefe está allá abajo. ¡Está herido!

Johnny se apresuró a bajar las escaleras para constatar la información que le habían dado.

Harley había decidido salir del baño luego de escuchar el ruido de la puerta azotarse, seguramente J había vuelto y necesitaba urgentemente hablar con él. ¿Qué haría con el sobre? ¿Le diría que vio el contenido o fingiría demencia? No… ese sello no se podría restaurar y si ella no asumía su acción probablemente castigaría a alguien más por ello. Con todo el contenido de vuelta en el sobre, lo colocó nuevamente en donde lo había encontrado. El sonido de varias pisadas por la casa parecía inquietante, algo estaba pasando, y no parecía algo bueno. Se acercaba a la puerta para echar un vistazo cuando esta se abrió de golpe.

Johnny junto con uno de sus hombres entraba de prisa a la habitación, con un Joker inconsciente cargando entre ambos. Rápidamente y con cuidado lo colocaron sobre la cama.

\- ¡Apresúrense a traer lo que les pedí! - los otros pocos hombres que presenciaban la escena, se movieron nerviosos mientras salían apresuradamente a cumplir las órdenes de Frost. Pocas veces lo verían alterado y esta era una de esas.

Al parecer J había logrado librarse del ataque de Collin's por su propia cuenta, sin embargo, no había salido ileso. Pero aún con esas heridas había logrado llegar por su propia cuenta de vuelta a la mansión. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderle la increíble fuerza y resistencia de J.

-Señorita Quinzel… - la rubia miraba la escena con una cara indescifrable, Joker parecía estar gravemente herido, había manchas de sangre en su ropa y se encontraba inconsciente. El pánico en sus empleados era una señal más de la gravedad de su estado.

\- ¿S…sí? – dijo saliendo del shock en el que había entrado al ver al payaso en ese estado.

-Usted es doctora ¿no? ¿puede ayudarlo? – nunca había lamentado tanto haberse dedicado a la rama mental de la medicina.

-Me temo que no soy ese tipo de doctora… pero haré lo que pueda. – Harleen se acercó, comenzando por tomar su pulso y frecuencia respiratoria, ambos eran casi imperceptibles. Su temperatura estaba más alta de lo normal y parecía debilitado. Echó un vistazo a las heridas, parecían profundas y demasiado grandes para ser de una bala, estaban localizadas en zonas no peligrosas, con la excepción de una que podría ser de vida o muerte. Sea lo que fuere que tuviera de proyectil aquella arma, estaba dentro de su cuerpo, pues no había herida de salida, y estaba siendo rechazado por él. Tenía que extraerlo, lo antes posible.

Bruce revisaba la primera tanda de videos que habían enviado desde Arkham, era de las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas, parecía que todo había estado muy tranquilo en su celda, incluso cuando se llevó a cabo la subasta, la única cámara dentro de la celda del Joker lo mostraba extrañamente tranquilo, mirando continuamente hacia la misma pared, dándole la espalda a la cámara. Durmiendo durante la noche, siendo sorprendido por la explosión, como si él no lo hubiera planeado todo… No reconocía a esos hombres como empleados del Joker, sin embargo, él los cambia tan seguido que no podría abogar por ello. Según esa grabación, el payaso estaba gravemente herido cuando dejó el asilo en su helicóptero, así que seguramente estaría escondido en algún lugar hasta su recuperación, al menos eso le daba más tiempo para investigar. Revisando más afondo el video del día anterior, era muy extraño que J se mantuviera tan tranquilo, según los reportes de Arkham él solía ser un paciente ruidoso y problemático. ¿A qué se debía ese comportamiento? Sería porque esperaba paciente la ejecución de sus planes, o acaso oculta algo más…

Repitió la escena en que sus hombres entran por él, su reacción es sorprendida, inclusive parece un tanto asustado de ellos. Y al irse no se burló triunfante por su escape… ¿acaso lo habrían secuestrado? O es que…

Congeló la toma y acercó la imagen de su rostro.

 _¿Acaso ese no era el verdadero Joker?_

Terminaba su turno, estaba a punto de subirse a su auto cuando unos hombres enmascarados lo tomaron por la fuerza y lo subieron a una camioneta, sabía que nunca debió meterse con aquellos criminales. El copiloto de la camioneta realizó una llamada.

-Lo tenemos, vamos para allá.

-Comunícame. – dijo la voz de Frost, al otro lado de la bocina. El hombre acercó el teléfono al oído del cautivo. – Dr. Martz, lamento el método para llegar a usted, pero tenemos una emergencia, esta vez no hubo tiempo para tratos, pero créame, habrá una muy buena paga si salva a esta persona. Y si no… bueno, usted tendrá que acompañarlo.

La llamada se cortó y la cara llena de miedo del Dr. Fue suficiente señal para los demás hombres en la camioneta, le cubrieron la cabeza con un saco oscuro y se dirigieron a la mansión a toda velocidad.

Harleen había tomado un bisturí que el hombre de traje le había proporcionado y lo había esterilizado burdamente para evitar empeorar las cosas. Decidió comenzar con uno que se encontraba en su hombro izquierdo, cerca del roce que ella le había hecho con el disparo accidental de su arma. Esa era otra cosa por la que debía disculparse.

La herida parecía dolorosa, lo que sea que tuviera clavado ahí dentro, estaba dañando lentamente lo que había a su alrededor. Hizo una pequeña incisión y con ayuda de unas delgadas pinzas pudo extraer el proyectil, lo colocó en un vaso de vidrio, a falta de instrumental, y lo observó un momento. No estaba segura de qué era, nunca había visto algo así antes.

Johnny entró a la habitación de repente.

-Ya llegó el médico. – dijo abriendo la puerta y haciéndose a un lado para dar paso a un hombre encapuchado. Una vez dentro de la habitación, retiraron el saco que cubría su cabeza y su rostro palideció al reconocer a su paciente.

-El… el… el Joker… - tartamudeó el hombre, sin la capacidad de poder ocultar su miedo.

-Así es, por eso la paga es tan buena. Será mejor que se apresure, por cierto, no creo que quiera perder el tiempo. – Dijo el hombre de traje, con el tono de voz más oscuro que Harleen le había escuchado usar.

El doctor tragó saliva y se acercó a su temible paciente. Una joven rubia se encontraba junto a él, la reconoció luego de un par de segundos, ella había sido su paciente la última vez, parecía que ya estaba bien.

Frost hizo una señal a los demás para abandonar el lugar y así lo hicieron. Harleen se hizo a un lado para dar paso al médico quien rápidamente notó el problema y sacó su instrumental de la maleta que habían llevado para él.

Unos momentos más tarde había retirado todo el material que invadía su cuerpo y Joker estaba fuera de peligro, aseguraba el doctor. Johnny hablaba con él, recibiendo los detalles de los cuidados que necesitaría en una lista, para evitar olvidar algo. Dio una señal a los hombres, que llevaron de vuelta al hombre en las mismas condiciones, al mismo lugar en que lo habían recogido, con la única diferencia de que esta vez habían dejado un maletín con una cuantiosa paga por su trabajo.

Johnny había despedido al médico desde el umbral de la puerta de la habitación y antes de cerrarla echó un vistazo al interior, donde pudo ver a la Dra. Quinzel sentada a un lado de él, en la cama, tomando su temperatura con una mano y sosteniendo su mano con la otra. Su rostro mostraba verdadera preocupación. Él se limitó a cerrar la puerta, mientras una ligera sonrisa se había formado en sus labios. Parecía que su jefe no era el único enamorado.


	25. Capítulo 24

**Hola! Aquí el capítulo de la semana. Me tardé un poco porque ando algo ocupada, tengo trabajo acumulado, pero no falta el capítulo, ya saben, aunque sea un poco tarde aquí lo traigo ;3**

 **Espero que les guste! Gracias por sus comentarios y visitas. Saludos a todos y excelente semana ;D**

 **Disclaimer: Soy víctima de mi imaginación, ella me obliga a hacer estas cosas con los personajes de DC.**

 **Enjoy It!**

 **Capítulo 24.**

Las ventanas abiertas de la habitación dejaban pasar la brisa matutina que se colaba suavemente entre las cortinas rojas que colgaban livianas y danzantes con el viento. Sentía su cuerpo pesado y adolorido, las sábanas de seda estaban adheridas a su piel que aún mantenía rastros de sudor. Abrió los ojos con pesadez, el día brillante mostraba su luz reflejada en las paredes blancas y encegueció un poco su vista, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño. Un bajo gruñido salió de su garganta como una queja por el día que comenzaba, se removió un poco en la cama, pero se detuvo el sentir las manos que rodeaban su pecho, abrazándolo desde la espalda. Había olvidado por un momento que era domingo y por ende Harley dormía hasta tarde. Se giró para mirarla, la rodeó con sus brazos e inhaló el aroma de su cabello, ella dormía apacible como siempre, y respondió a su abrazo con una sonrisa inconsciente, como siempre. Ella jamás podría imaginar cuan encantadora era, aún sin quererlo. El dolor en su cuerpo comenzó a incrementarse, poco a poco, primero de manera imperceptible, para luego volverse insoportable. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Trató de moverse, pero parecía estar congelado, ninguna parte de su cuerpo respondía, la imagen de Harley en sus brazos comenzó a desvanecerse para dar paso a la nada total. Le costaba trabajo respirar, le costaba trabajo si quiera pensar, se sentía débil.

Harleen observaba el rostro del Joker, se veía cansado y parecía que aún estaba sintiendo dolor, su ceño se mantenía fruncido y su cuerpo estaba tenso y sudando. Aunque su corazón latía fuerte y estable, al menos estaba estable en ese sentido, pero se notaba que no la estaba pasando muy bien, tal vez tenía alguna clase de pesadilla, o simplemente era el resultado de las heridas en su cuerpo. Colocó la mano en su frente una vez más, no tenía fiebre… bajó la mano de su frente a su sien para luego acariciar su mandíbula, pasando por su mejilla. El rostro del príncipe payaso se relajó ante su tacto y su respiración se hizo un poco más pausada. Dejó su mano sobre las sábanas que lo cubrían, encima de su pecho, sintiendo su corazón latir constante, parecía que estaba bien, tal vez sólo necesitaba que lo dejara descansar. Pasaba ya de la media noche, ella también necesitaría descansar. Echó un rápido vistazo a la habitación y en medio de la noche, gracias a la luz de la luna, fijó su vista en el mueble más grande de la sala, esta noche dormiría ahí.

Bruce permanecía despierto en la baticueva, revisando a detalle los videos que le habían proporcionado, entre más los veía, más seguro estaba de que ese no era el Joker, su comportamiento era demasiado tranquilo, Joker se distinguía por su inquietud, parecía una bestia enjaulada siempre que estaba en su celda, no paraba de dar de vueltas, hacer ejercicio o tratar de molestar a los guardias. Este hombre no parecía él, es decir, se veía como él, pero no se movía como él y no le había visto siquiera abrir la boca para decir algo. Siguió retrocediendo los días para descubrir en qué momento ocurrió todo. Hasta que lo encontró. El sábado, hace apenas unos días atrás, hubo un movimiento irregular de guardias cerca de su celda y las cámaras fueron deshabilitadas durante cinco minutos a un par de horas de la media noche. No parecía haber ningún cambio notable en el transcurso del antes y después de ese lapso… con una excepción, el Joker antes de eso se mostraba inquieto, como siempre, pero después se mostraba como en el resto de los videos, prácticamente inmóvil. Algo había pasado ese día. La cámara colocada en su celda dejaba demasiados puntos ciegos, había tantas cosas que podía hacer cada vez que salía de la cobertura de la misma, que no podía estar seguro de lo que había pasado.

Regresando más el video pudo ver a la que había sido su terapeuta, la Dra. Quinzel, según decía la lista de seguimientos. Ella había sido atacada ese día, según había escuchado, ese día terminó en el hospital y luego había muerto con el ataque al mismo, ocurrido el día siguiente… Si en ese tiempo, en que la cámara fue interrumpida, el Joker logró de alguna manera salir de ahí y atacar a su doctora, o provocar la explosión que causó su muerte, tal vez incluso ambas. Probablemente esa doctora sabía algo que él no quería que se supiera. Si eso era así, entonces el hombre que aparece en los videos debía ser un doble, al igual que el que recibió el disparo, que seguramente ahora estaría muerto. Si el Joker se había tomado la molestia de montar todo este teatro sólo significaba una cosa, planeaba hacer algo, algo grande y quería que todos supieran que estaba de vuelta. Mientras estuviera encerrado estaba fuera de sospechas, así que todo lo que hiciera no lo inculparía fácilmente… como por ejemplo el ataque al Pingüino.

¿Pero cómo lo habría hecho? ¡Cualquiera lo reconocería si lo viera! Seguramente habría mandado a alguno de sus hombres para ese trabajo…

Entonces Bruce recordó a ese hombre que había visto en el elevador del hospital y que había creído ver en la subasta aquella noche… si no lo había imaginado, si realmente había estado ahí, tal vez de ahí era de donde lo conocía, tal vez era un empleado del Joker. Estar en los dos lugares donde hubo un ataque con motivos de interés para el Joker era demasiada casualidad… pero no podía hacer conjeturas tan pronto, primero necesitaba confirmar algunas cosas. Siguió revisando los videos, tal vez podría descubrir el motivo del ataque a la Dra. Quinzel.

Ivy se encontraba de pie frente al edificio que, según los registros con su nombre, pertenecía Harleen y era donde aparentemente solía vivir. No era un lugar lujoso, y tampoco era el mejor de los barrios, de hecho, había sido difícil de encontrar, era un edificio pequeño en una zona de bajo comercio, lejos del centro de la ciudad y también del Asilo Arkham. A pesar de lo que dijeran las noticias que circulaban por los medios, ella no podía creerse eso de que estaba muerta, algo en su interior le decía que no era así y su intuición nunca fallaba. Sin dificultad abrió la puerta principal del edificio y subió para buscar el apartamento de la rubia, no fue difícil entrar una vez que lo encontró. Si ella había podido entrar tan fácilmente, entonces cualquiera podría haberlo hecho.

El lugar era un poco de un desastre, había algunas cosas rotas y tiradas en el suelo, como si alguien hubiese tenido un ataque de ira ahí, o alguien hubiese entrado a robar. Examinó el lugar con detenimiento, entró por el pasillo para revisar detrás de cada una de las puertas. Todo lo demás parecía estar en su lugar, era realmente extraño.

El polvo sobre los muebles le indicaba que llevaba varios días sin aparecerse por ahí. Tal vez esta vez su intuición se equivocaba… tal vez ella realmente estaba…

Una flor roja sobre la barra de la cocina llamó su atención y se acercó para verla. Encendió la luz y la observó a detalle, parecía que había sido cortada hacía varios días, cerca de una semana. Comenzaba a marchitarse. ¿Quién se la habría dado? Harleen no le había mencionado nada sobre eso. No es que se contaran todo, pero suponía que le diría si es que tuviese algún enamorado. Examinó la flor más de cerca, había algo raro en ella, en la base de los pétalos brillaba una clase de polvo, pero no era polvo, era algo más, como arena negra. Tomó un poco del residuo en sus manos y pudo sentir lo que era, era algo tóxico, alguna clase de toxina que no era natural. La sacudió de sus dedos rápidamente y luego lo pensó un momento… ¿si habían intoxicado a Harleen con esa flor? Tal vez no estaba muerta, tal vez sólo había sido secuestrada y de ser así entonces aún podía salvarla. La pequeña esperanza que surgió de aquella idea le dio un poco de paz a su mente, Harleen era su única amiga, era lo más cercano que tenía a una familia y no podía resignarse tan fácilmente a perderla.

Si había sido secuestrada la encontraría, pero ¿dónde debía buscar? Volvió su vista nuevamente hacia la flor y esta vez pudo ver algo más, cerca del florero donde estaba, sobre la barra, había una pequeña nota con un breve mensaje.

"Dulces sueños

-J"

J… sólo conocía a una persona a la que llamaban "J" y ese era por supuesto el infame Joker. Y ahora que lo pensaba, Joker era su paciente, Joker se fugó hoy, si la mandó a secuestrar antes, para tenerla cautiva, Harleen estaba realmente en peligro si se encontraba en las manos de ese psicópata. No se le ocurría otra opción por el momento así que comenzaría por ello, necesitaba buscar la guarida del príncipe payaso del crimen.

Harleen echó un último vistazo al Joker herido que permanecía dormido, en momentos como este parecía un hombre ordinario, a la luz de la noche su piel pálida y cabello verde pasaban inadvertidos a la vista, sería mucho más fácil definir sus emociones por él si fuera un simple hombre… pero no, tenía que ser el más temido de los villanos de la ciudad. Suspiró con pesadez, siempre había creído que eso de que en el corazón no se manda era una reverenda tontería, pero ahora podía tragarse sus palabras. Fijó su mirada en el sofá que sería su cama esta noche y comenzó a levantarse de la cama lentamente, tratando de evitar despertar al convaleciente jefe del crimen. Se dirigía al sofá cuando algo la detuvo. Una mano tomó cautiva la suya. La sostenía firmemente y con más fuerza de la que esperaba que tuviera estando en su estado. Harleen dirigió su vista de vuelta a la cama para encontrarse con los ojos azules del peliverde que la observaban sin parpadear. Su mirada era profunda y cálida, a pesar del frío tono de sus ojos, pero también reflejaba cansancio y algo más que no podía descifrar.

Ella se quedó ahí, sin alejarse de su toque.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó un poco tímida.

-Cómo si alguien hubiera intentado matarme – su voz era gutural pero baja. Apenas suficientemente fuerte para que ella lo escuchara – pero parece que no lo logró… – él sonrió ante eso. Al parecer le daba gracia la situación. – nunca lo logran.

Harleen sonrió ligeramente ante eso, parecía que nunca perdía su sentido del humor. Se acercó a la repisa para tomar un vaso de agua que había dejado ahí para darle cuando despertara, había perdido sangre, debía recuperar líquidos. Él se enderezó tanto como pudo, sin dejar de tomar su mano. Ella se sentó a su lado, ayudándolo a beber el agua, para luego devolver el vaso a su lugar. Hubo un momento de silencio, Harleen miraba los vendajes en el cuerpo del Joker mientras que él mantenía su vista fija en ella.

Había tenido un sueño, o una pesadilla, tal vez un poco de ambos. Pero había soñado con ella, como lo había estado haciendo cada vez que llegaba a soñar, desde los últimos meses. Pero esta vez se había sentido más real que antes, ahora que la había tenido tan cerca, era más fácil imaginar el toque de sus manos, su rostro mientras duerme… pero no quería seguir imaginando.

-Deberías volver a dormir, necesitas descansar para recuperar… te… - ella dudó un momento en sus palabras, cuando dirigió su mirada a él y notó que la observaba fijamente.

-Sí, debería. Y tú también. – Se limitó a decir, sin apartar su vista un milímetro. Hubo silencio por un momento.

-Bien, entonces… - Harleen se disponía a ponerse de pie para dirigirse al sofá, cuando la fuerza del Joker, tirando de su mano hacia él, la hizo callar al instante. Pronto se vio envuelta entre sus brazos, casi completamente sobre él, en la cama.

-A dormir. – Fueron las últimas palabras que le dirigió, antes de cubrirla con la cobija que había quedado a un lado en la cama todo este tiempo y abrazarla de manera en que ella no pudiera escapar. Tal vez le recriminaría por esto, pero no lo haría ahora que se encontraba convaleciente, así que era su momento.

Harleen estaba en shock, ¿qué había pasado? ¿cómo había llegado a estar en esta posición? Trató de removerse, pero sólo logró que él la estrechara más en sus brazos. El perfume de su cuerpo la rodeaba y no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara, era innegable, ella también quería esto. No tardó mucho antes de ceder completamente y relajarse, colocando su cabeza sobre su pecho, dejándose envolver por el calor que él emanaba, podía escuchar su corazón acelerado, todo esto parecía tan irreal.

Joker mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras sentía como su pequeña Harley se acomodaba sobre él, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando la sintió abrazarlo de vuelta. Era mejor de lo que había sido en su sueño.


	26. Capítulo 25

**Hola!**

 **Aquí está el capítulo que les debía, mañana va el siguiente así que no tendrán que esperar mucho para saber qué es lo que ocurrirá después. Este es un poco corto, ando sin computadora y en el celular me cuesta mucho trabajo escribir, trataré que el de mañana sea más largo. Igual espero que les guste.**

 **Gracias por la espera, paciencia y comprensión! Saludos a todos!**

 **Disclaimer: Yo no tengo nada, nada, nada.**

 **Enjoy It!**

 **Capítulo 25**

El sonido de la respiración pausada de Harley le indicaba que había caído profundamente dormida, ella aún no estaba completamente recuperada y por lo que pudo ver en la mesa, no había comido, seguramente estaba cansada y débil. Su cuerpo dolía como suele hacerlo luego de una ardua pelea con el murciélago, tal vez tendría que evitar salir por un par de días, hasta asegurarse de estar recuperado. Respiró profundamente con dificultad, su cuerpo debilitado por las heridas y el peso añadido de Harley no ayudaba mucho a su respiración, pero por nada del mundo cambiaría la posición en que se encontraba en ese preciso momento. Bajó ligeramente la mirada, suficiente para poder ver el cabello rubio y largo de la chica cubriendo parte de su pecho por encima de la sábana, no podía ver la expresión en su rostro, pues lo mantenía oculto entre su torso, pero podía juzgar por su cuerpo relajado y su respiración acompasada que dormía con plena confianza en sus brazos, lo que resultaba realmente difícil de creer. El sueño se fue apoderando de él lentamente, hasta que fue inevitable caer dormido, manteniendo en todo momento sus brazos asegurados alrededor de su estrecha cintura, aferrándose, como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento. Finalmente, dejándose envolver por la calma de la situación, se dejó llevar a un profundo sueño.

Bruce había continuado con la revisión de los videos de seguridad sin encontrar alguna pista reveladora, más allá de notar la aparentemente buena relación que tenía con su psiquiatra, pues nunca había intentado matarla, no parecía haber nada importante en esos videos, tendría que buscar información en otra parte. Revisando los reportes de avance de las terapias del Joker decide investigar más sobre aquella doctora, aunque se encuentre muerta ahora, debe haber alguna pista sobre lo que ha ocurrido en la ciudad estos últimos días y tal vez ella pueda ser un primer paso para esa investigación.

En su historial no aparecen rastros de algún familiar cercano, con excepción de una hermana a la que parece no ver desde hace años… se preguntaba si acaso esa hermana ya sabía acerca de su deceso, parece haber tenido una vida problemática, fue una deportista de grado olímpico y sus notas fueron destacadas. Su historial de pacientes tiene uno de los grados de éxito más altos dentro del hospital, con sólo una excepción a la regla… el Joker. Fuera de ello, no había mucho sobre la vida personal de la chica, pero tal vez encontraría algo más de información en su casa, tenía su dirección así que iría a buscar pistas, pero antes, necesitaba hacer una visita.

El Hospital General de Gotham continuaba a marchas forzadas con las labores de limpieza del área destruida con la explosión de días atrás, el alcalde de la ciudad había anunciado la inversión que se realizaría para la reconstrucción del hospital y las supuestas medidas que estaban implementando para la captura del responsable, a pesar de que continuaban sin dar una declaración oficial acerca de quién había sido culpable. La habitación 48 del sector C, sector provisional donde mantenían a los pacientes en recuperación, se mantenía en calma, oscura, mientras era vigilada desde el exterior por un par de imponentes hombres armados. El personal del hospital evitaba el trato con ellos, no querían meterse en problemas. En el interior de la habitación, la ventana abierta dejaba pasar el aire de la madrugada, moviendo con suavidad las cortinas. De entre las sombras se podía percibir la silueta de un hombre enfundado en un traje de murciélago que observaba con atención al hombre que se encontraba recostado en la camilla, con múltiples aparatos conectados a él. Jamás se imaginó ver al Pingüino en este estado, parecía que su recuperación sería mucho más lenta de lo que esperaba, no le sería útil en el estado que estaba ahora. Tomó la tablilla de madera que contenía la información del paciente:

 _"Nombre: Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot_

 _Diagnóstico:_

 _Bala extraída de la _ vértebra, la respuesta nerviosa de su cerebro indica la inhabilitación de extremidades y algunos órganos. Cuadriplejia, imposibilidad para respirar de forma autónoma o ingerir alimentos, se ha inducido al coma para revertir los efectos. Necesita mantenerse conectado al respirador y mantener la intravenosa de nutrientes._

 _Agenda de tratamiento:_

 _Alimentación intravenosa, respirador, hidratación intravenosa, operación 325b._

-Cuadriplejia… - no pudo evitar centrar su atención en ese apartado en específico del diagnóstico, quien sea que le haya disparado, no lo hizo con la intención de matarlo sino de provocar esto. Tenía todas las características de una venganza, nada sería peor para una persona como el Pingüino que perder la voluntad sobre su propio cuerpo. Dejó la tablilla de información nuevamente en su lugar, él no podría responder sus preguntas, no ahora, por lo menos. Pero el estado en el que se encontraba decía suficiente sobre quién había sido su causante, debió ser alguien con motivos y esa noche, nadie tenía más motivos para atacar que el Joker.

Ivy continuaba en el apartamento de Harleen, no tenía muchos otros lugares a donde ir, seguramente la estarían buscando así que este sería temporalmente su refugio. No estaba segura acerca de donde comenzar a buscar, así que empezó por hacer una lista de los lugares que el Joker solía frecuentar y parecía que su club era el lugar donde sería más fácil encontrarlo. Así que podía aprovechar las noches para hacer su investigación… y comenzaría hoy.

En las profundidades de un laboratorio subterráneo del departamento de defensa nacional trabajaba arduamente un hombre, profundamente concentrado en sus experimentos, sólo había una cosa ocupando su mente… vengarse del payaso y justo estaba trabajando en eso. Había sido una gran coincidencia todo lo que había pasado desde el momento en que cayó inconsciente cuando el Joker, vestido de guardia lo atacó y le alejó de Harleen, hasta que había despertado. Según la propia boca de la Sra. Waller, él fue rescatado de las manos de los hombres del Joker y llevado a estas instalaciones oficiales para mantenerlo protegido del criminal. Le dijeron que el Joker se encontraba interesado en obtener su toxina y que lo secuestraba para que fabricara dosis especiales para sus planes. Sin embargo el gobierno también se había interesado en su proyecto y gracias a ello había salido ileso de ahí.

Ahora que lo pensaba, seguramente el Joker había mandado a sus hombres a saquear su laboratorio en busca de la toxina en aquella ocasión.

Tenía mucha suerte, no sólo lo habían salvado, curado y protegido, sino que además le habían contratado para trabajar en el proyecto de la _Fuerza X_ , para llevar su toxina al siguiente nivel, sería un arma de protección mundial, dijeron. Pero debía lograr que la toxina fuera suficientemente fuerte para afectar incluso a alguien como el Joker.

Desde lo alto del laboratorio, a través de uno de los cristales, Amanda Waller observaba fijamente a Crane mientras trabajaba, había resultado tan fácil de convencer que casi era preocupante pensar lo que había en la cabeza de una persona así… Pero no había de que preocuparse, mientras había estado inconsciente, tratando de recuperarse, le implantaron un chip que serviría en caso de una emergencia. Según lo que le había contado el hombre una vez que estuvo consciente, había tenido una batalla con el Joker antes de ser infectado con su propia toxina, dijo que había intentado atacarlo pero que no hubo reacción en él. No era lo que esperaba y sin la debilidad del Joker de su lado… necesitaba hacer algo. Fue realmente tranquilizante la reacción de Jonathan Crane cuando le ofreció unirse al equipo de la fuerza X y hacer una toxina que fuera capaz de afectar al Joker, su deseo de venganza es tan grande que aceptó sin pensarlo y se la ha pasado trabajando en ello desde entonces, puede estar segura de que nada lo detendrá hasta lograrlo. Y cuando eso pase… podrá hacerse con el Joker para su _equipo especial_ , con él de su lado nada habrá que pueda con ellos.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se forma en su rostro y con aires de superioridad continua caminando por el pasillo, dejando a Crane trabajando, en cuanto los resultados fueran satisfactorios, sería la primera en saberlo.

Bruce iba a salir del hospital cuando tuvo una idea, los registros del hospital eran electrónicos, a pesar de que una de las alas haya sido explotada, la información del registro de los pacientes que se encontraban ahí, debía permanecer intacta. Accediendo a uno de los paneles de intranet, ocultos en la parte posterior de algunos de los muros, ingresó a la base de datos principal del hospital, llevándose los archivos del último mes en el avanzado dispositivo que guardaba en uno de sus guantes. Revisaría la información detallada de la doctora, tal vez encontraría alguna pista en ello.

El aroma dulce del pastel que acababa de sacar del horno le daba un toque hogareño a la cocina, aún no estaba listo, pero lo estaría muy pronto. Necesitaba decorarlo para que fuera perfecto. Harley concentró todos sus esfuerzos en la duya que mantenía llena de ganache de chocolate en sus manos. Estaba tan concentrada que no notó la presencia a su espalda hasta que sintió las manos grandes que la rodeaban por la cintura.

-Huele delicioso – dijo el hombre, con voz grave, susurrando cerca de su oído, con su aliento chocando contra su cuello, mientras respiraba profundo contra su piel. No estaba segura si sus palabras se referían al pastel que preparaba o a su perfume.

Su cuerpo se estremeció ante el roce caliente de su aliento y prefirió detener su decorado antes de echarlo a perder por su distracción. Soltó una pequeña risa y dejando la duya a un lado sobre la mesa decidió girarse hacia su acompañante para darle la bienvenida.

-Llegaste temprano, aún no termino. – dijo ella con una sonrisa, mientras se perdía sin mucho esfuerzo en los ojos azules de J, que la miraba con profundidad. Él se acercó más a ella para besarla y ella respondió gustosa, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del masculino cuello de su amante. La abrazó fuerte y la pegó más a su cuerpo, ella se limitó a dejarse llevar por la sensación que su cercanía le brindaba, no podía creer como habían ocurrido las cosas, aún le costaba mucho trabajo entender lo cariñoso que podía llegar a ser este hombre, nadie lo creería.

Harley mantenía una sonrisa suave e su rostro, mientras permanecía dormida sobre el torso del príncipe payaso del crimen, parecía que estaba disfrutando su sueño. Un sueño que escondía una revelación propia, un mensaje que contenía los deseos de su corazón, algo que no podía seguir fingiendo que no estaba ahí.

La luz anaranjada del amanecer comenzaba a filtrarse por las ventanas, tratando inútilmente de pasar entre las cortinas. J permanecía dormido, en silencio, su cuerpo herido y adolorido debería encontrarse aún más débil por cargar durante toda la noche el peso de su compañía. Pero su rostro apacible decía todo lo contrario. Harley abrió lentamente los ojos reaccionando a su reloj biológico que le decía que ya era de mañana, era la hora a la que solía levantarse para ir al trabajo, intentó levantarse pero sintió unos brazos que la envolvían sin la menor intención de liberarla. Fue hasta entonces que recordó lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, en donde, y sobre todo, con quién se encontraba. Alzó ligeramente su cabeza para mirar el rostro inmóvil del Joker, que aparentemente permanecía dormido. Su rostro se enrojeció al recordar su sueño y mirarse en esa posición, podía sentir su corazón acelerarse, algo en ella, una fuerza interior parecía estar controlando su cuerpo, inconscientemente, dejándose llevar por los sentimientos que había estado negando, se acercó lentamente al rostro del convaleciente líder de la mafia, hasta estar suficientemente cerca para sentir su aliento entremezclarse, con suavidad fue acercando su rostro hasta reducir a nada la distancia entre sus labios, cerrando los ojos, colocando en él un dulce beso que confirmaba en su interior todos sus temores, estaba enamorada de él… como nunca se había enamorado.


	27. Capítulo 26

**Tarde pero seguro. Aquí el segundo capítulo que había prometido. Saludos a todos y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y comentar :3**

 **¡Hasta la próxima semana!**

 **Disclaimer: Esta historia esta hecha con fines de entretenimiento y nada más, no me pegues papá DC.**

 **Enjoy It!**

 **Capítulo 26**

El suave y cálido roce de unos labios sobre los suyos le hizo reaccionar de forma inconsciente, respondiendo al beso, presionando el delicado cuerpo de su acompañante entre sus brazos, acercándolo aún más a su propio cuerpo. Sus sueños siempre eran así, no necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber quién era, lo sabía perfectamente. Ese aroma dulce inundando sus fosas nasales, el calor que despedía su cuerpo, la suavidad de su piel a través de sus manos. Y sobre todo, el acelerado latir de su corazón, era como si tuviera una granada a punto de explotar en sus manos, era la misma adrenalina, aunque un sentimiento muy diferente… un sentimiento. Aún le costaba trabajo entender todo eso, ¿cómo demonios había pasado? No es que importara mucho a estas alturas, pero seguía siendo una pregunta sin responder.

El beso era suave, ingenuo, no muy habitual en sus sueños. Un movimiento brusco de su brazo le hizo sentir una punzada por todo su torso y contuvo un gruñido de dolor. Abrió los ojos de golpe al caer en cuenta lo que el dolor significaba, no estaba soñando, estaba despierto y ¡Harley realmente lo estaba besando! Se quedó inmóvil por un momento, tratando de asimilar la situación. Ella se separó de él y le dirigió una mirada tímida.

-Buenos días… - dijo bajando la vista, no estaba muy segura de por qué había hecho lo que hizo, pero ahora que reaccionaba se sentía avergonzada por su acción impulsiva.

-Grandioso día… diría yo – respondió con una sonrisa, Joker le quitaba la vista de encima, el rubor en sus mejillas era adorable, la mayor parte del tiempo Harleen parecía una mujer fuerte, valiente e inteligente, pero su naturaleza podía ser realmente inocente en ocasiones.

Todo este tiempo se estuvo cuestionando sobre la posibilidad de que su doctora pudiera llegar a interesarse en él, siempre pareció algo absurdo, hasta hace muy poco realmente no parecía una posibilidad, sin embargo ahora no cabía duda de que ella sentía algo por él. ¿Qué era lo que sentía? No lo sabía, ni si quiera podía ponerle un nombre a sus propias emociones, mucho menos podría decir lo que sentía ella, pero sentían algo… y por ahora, al menos en este preciso momento, sólo eso era suficiente.

Tomó con suavidad el rostro de Harley, acariciando su mejilla con la mano izquierda, atrayendo de nueva cuenta su atención hacia él y se acercó para volver a besarla. Esta vez con plena consciencia y dejando escapar una dosis del deseo que sentía, impregnando la situación con un toque de pasión. Se separaron un momento, respirando con dificultad. Esta vez Harley lo miraba, sin vergüenza en su rostro, aunque conservando el rubor de sus mejillas, sus ojos azules brillaban con la luz de la mañana y su cuerpo se sentía adormecido por la dopamina que se había liberado en su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo… te… sientes? – preguntó la rubia, con un poco de duda.

-Mejor que nunca – respondió el payaso de forma inconsciente. Aún todo parecía ser un sueño, era demasiado bueno, demasiado perfecto. No podía ser real. No era tan afortunado para vivir algo como esto… ¿o sí?

Harl sonrió sinceramente ante su respuesta y volvió a recostar su cabeza en su pecho cubierto de vendas, escuchando su corazón latiendo fuerte contra su oído.

-Yo también. – dijo en un susurro apenas audible, pero él lo escuchó. Pasó su mano libre por su cabello dorado mientras la abrazaba firmemente con su otro brazo. Respiró profundo. No quería que este momento acabara, pero él era un villano y por mucho que no lo quisiera, la realidad le golpearía en algún momento y eso dolería como nunca. Ella corría peligro con él, eso era un hecho. Y ella era peligrosa para él. No podía simplemente fingir que nada de eso estaba ahí y ser el príncipe azul que ella merecía, esto no iba a funcionar así.

Abrazó más fuerte a la chica y ella notó un extraño sentimiento en aquel abrazo. Era como si no quisiera dejarla ir, como si tuviera miedo de ello. O al menos eso parecía. Y en el fondo le parecía razonable, teniendo en cuenta su pasado… estaba aceptando abrir un poco de sus sentimientos para dárselos a ella… aún sin decir nada, podía notarlo.

-No te lastimaré, lo prometo- él abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante esas palabras. Imágenes del pasado vinieron a su mente, su esposa, la única mujer que creyó amar y que había destruido todo lo que alguna vez llamó su corazón… traición, no había mejor palabra para describir lo que él había conocido con ella. Pero Harley… Harley sería incapaz de algo como eso. Aunque los sentimientos son un arma de doble filo, algo en él le decía que ella haría todo lo posible por evitar que él pudiera salir herido. Pero eso no era lo que temía…

-¿Y quién va a protegerte de mí?

Johnny permanecía afuera de la habitación de su jefe sin atreverse a entrar, tenía algunas noticias que podrían resultar de interés para J, pero un presentimiento en su interior le decía que si entraba podría interrumpir algo y eso sería peor. Nadie quiere lidiar con un Joker molesto. Era mejor esperara que él mismo saliera de ahí o que la srita. Quinzel abriera la puerta en busca de ayuda. De otra manera, sería mejor no entrar.

-Tú no me harías daño – respondió ella, mirándolo fijamente, con determinación.

-Me sorprende que mi psiquiatra, quien conoce mejor que nadie los demonios que hay en mi mente, me crea incapaz de hacerle daño. – mencionó de forma alegórica, en tono de burla - Yo no confiaría tanto en mí. – finalizó con un tono amargo que se reflejó en su rostro.

-Entonces confía en mí, sé lo que digo. – su confianza era impresionante y aunque él sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría por descubrirse equivocada, prefería evitar continuar con ese tema, quería creer que todo podía simplemente estar bien. Lo miraba fijamente, con determinación, no había margen de duda en su respuesta.

-Confío en ti. – susurró mientras acomodaba un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja. Ella sonrió radiante, era imposible resistirse a su encanto.

-¿Entonces me contarás lo que pasó?- realmente quería saber de su boca lo que había ocurrido, había muchos detalles que el hombre de traje había omitido, estaba segura de eso y quería poder agradecerle apropiadamente y disculparse por lo ocurrido. Aunque para eso, primero necesitaba saber la historia.

-¿Qué pasó?

-No finjas demencia…

-No la finjo cariño, es natural, soy un demente por si no te habías dado cuenta – se burló, tratando de evadir el tema.

-Bien, señor demente, quiero saber todo lo que pasó, realmente no recuerdo casi nada y necesito saberlo…

El rostro de Joker se puso serio, mientras meditaba la situación, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que decirle todo, aunque prefiriera evitarlo, ella tenía el derecho a saber sobre el peligro al que estuvo expuesta y de paso, sobre el peligro que enfrentará si se queda.

-Está bien, presta atención porque no voy a repetirlo. – se enderezó, ella se colocó frente a él y J fijó su mirada en una de las paredes, tratando de ver por donde comenzaría. – ¿recuerdas al guardia que entró a la celda aquel sábado?

La verdad no le había prestado mucha atención a aquel hombre.

-Sí…

-No era un guardia real, era un infiltrado del Pingüino, fue a mi celda para darme un mensaje sobre ti. – en ese momento, aquel sobre que había leído el día anterior vino a su mente, pero no podía tratarse de eso – me entregó un sobre, luego de que tú te fuiste, hace un tiempo el maldito Pingüino me traicionó, así fue como terminé en Arkham antes de conocerte, y esa fue su manera de saldar la deuda, según él. Debido a que creí que se trataba de alguna de sus propuestas de negocio, ignoré el contenido del sobre por un tiempo, pero finalmente decidí abrirlo. En su interior había información sobre un tal Jonathan Crane y había pruebas de que aquel hombre te había estado rondando. Por ello mandé a reforzar la seguridad que te vigilaba, pero fue demasiado tarde. No me había dado cuenta de que un papel había caído del sobre, lo encontré más tarde y este papel me decía que ese tal Crane estaba en tu apartamento, esperando por ti. Por supuesto que de eso ya tenía horas – desvió su mirada, recriminándose por no prestar atención a todo el contenido – así que para ese entonces, ya debías estar en peligro o muerta en el peor de los casos. – Harley tomó su mano y le regaló una suave sonrisa, animándolo a continuar. –En ese momento llamé a Johnny, el hombre que te ha estado cuidando, para que me sacaran de mi celda en el asilo con un plan elaborado que había estado reservando para cuando fuese necesario. – así que se llamaba Johnny.

-¿Disfrazarte de una persona cualquiera? – dijo tratando de confirmar sus conjeturas. J asintió.

-No sólo era el disfraz, sino asegurarme de que no se supiera acerca de mi libertad, por ello un doble permaneció en mi celda, hasta el día de ayer cuando se montó un escape público… pero eso es otra historia. Algunos de mis hombres estuvieron tratando de localizarte sin éxito y cuando por fin te encontramos, estabas inconsciente, luchando por tu vida. Luego de encargarme de Crane, llamamos a una ambulancia para que te atendieran.

-¿Lo mataste?

-No… pero lo haré. – su mirada estaba fija en un punto de la pared del fondo, clavada con ira en la nada, probablemente imaginando lo que le haría a su atacante en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

-Así que así fue como llegué al hospital… y como tú estabas maquillado, nadie te reconoció.

-Fue muy fácil pasar inadvertido de esa manera. Como recordarás, me hice pasar por tu prometido, de hecho hice que los chicos entraran a la base de datos para convertirme en tu contacto de emergencia – dijo con una sonrisa, pareciéndole algo divertido – fue la única manera en que me dejaran estar ahí. Mi otra opción era amenazarlos a todos y lo habría hecho si hubiese sido necesario. – rio imaginándose la escena, Harleen simplemente lo miraba con atención – luego de que despertaras y volvieras a caer inconsciente una enfermera llegó para examinarte, así que decidí dejarla hacer su trabajo mientras le hacía una visita a nuestro amigo Crane, he de admitir que pensaba matarlo en ese mismo instante, pero resultó estar demasiado sedado como para sentir dolor, así no sería justo, así que decidí dejarlo para otra ocasión. Cuando regresé a la habitación no estabas, la enfermera estaba noqueada y no había rastros de ti. Te busqué en la habitación y cuando me asomé por la ventana, una camioneta blanca te llevaba inconsciente. Salí tras de ellos, poco después de eso hubo una explosión en el hospital. Como no se hizo un registro de tu salida, ellos creen que estás muerta, a pesar de que nunca se encontró tu cuerpo. – eso explicaba las noticias. – tengo mis sospechas sobre quienes causaron esa explosión… sin embargo, si Pingüino no te hubiese secuestrado en ese momento, probablemente estaríamos muertos ahora. El tipo de camioneta en que te subieron es uno que sólo ese malnacido utiliza así que sabía perfectamente hacia dónde ir. Resultó que quería mi ayuda para algo y te había secuestrado para llamar mi atención. Hicimos un trato y luego de eso te traje aquí, con el hospital destruido no había muchas opciones donde pudiera asegurar que estarías protegida. Sé que teóricamente podría considerarse secuestro… pero fue por tu propio bien.

-Lo entiendo. Y ahora que sé todo lo que ocurrió antes de que tomaras esa decisión, creo que debo decir que lamento haber reaccionado como lo hice cuando desperté… y gracias por salvarme… dos veces.

-Es la primera vez que alguien me agradece por secuestrarle – dijo en tono burlón, tratando de romper con la atmósfera que se había formado.

-Tal vez es la primera vez que lo haces por un motivo que lo merezca. – la sonrisa se amplió en su rostro, ella podía ser muy perspicaz.

-Touché. – Tal vez era la única persona que conocía que sabía lo que era capaz de hacer y no le temía aún con ello.

-¿Qué ocurrió después? Cuando desperté había un médico y uno de tus hombres aquí, pero ninguno quiso decirme nada.

-El idiota del Pingüino tuvo el atrevimiento de traicionarme una vez más, subastando información sobre mí – eso debía ser lo que había en aquel sobre.

-¿Qué información? – ella sabía la respuesta, pero quería escucharlo de él. J tragó saliva, no era un preciso secreto aquello, pero no quería que lo supiera de cualquier forma.

-Eso no importa Harl, lo importante es que le di su merecido, ya no podrá abrir el pico. Tal vez así aprenda a no meterse conmigo. – se veía satisfecho con ello. Por sus palabras podía deducir que no lo había matado, pero lo había dejado bastante mal. Decidió no mencionar nada respecto a que ella sabía sobre el contenido del sobre. Podía deducir, por su forma de ser, que lo suyo no era hablar sobre ese tipo de cosas, mucho menos si se le fuerza a ello. – Luego de eso, creo que conoces el resto. – J sólo esperaba que su curiosidad no fuera insistente en saber la información que evitó que el pingüino vendiera. Realmente no estaba listo para hablar de eso.

-Sí, eso creo. – Joker suspiró aliviado, parecía que había saciado su sed de respuestas. Por un momento pasó su vista hacia el buró junto a la cama y su mirada se topó con el sobre del pingüino, prestándole un poco más de atención, el sello parecía estar roto. Eso sólo significaba una cosa, alguien había visto su contenido. Podría haber sido uno de sus hombres y eso era peligroso… o podría haber sido Harley y tal vez por eso no había preguntado más. A ciencia cierta no sabía lo había en su contenido.

El sonido de unos golpes en la puerta lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

-Adelante. – ya revisaría después el contenido y daría con quien lo hubo abierto.

Se trataba de la mujer que llevaba el desayuno, esta vez para los dos.

-Disculpe, buenos días señor J, señorita Quinzel. – La mujer entró dejando la bandeja de comida en la mesa y retirando la del día anterior, intacta, como la había dejado la chica. Salió de la habitación al momento que Frost se puso de pie en el marco de la puerta.

-J… tenemos novedades.

-Espérame en mi despacho. – su tono de voz cambió, era más grave. Sabía que había malas noticias en esas novedades. Harley permanecía sentada en el borde de la cama, tratando de descifrar lo que aquello podía significar. Frost cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia el lugar. – Harl – dijo rompiendo el silencio que se había formado. – el médico vendrá para examinarte esta tarde, para asegurarse de que todo lo que te hizo ese imbécil, haya terminado. Una vez que estemos seguros de que estás bien, quiero que pienses lo que quieres hacer. Ellos creen que estás muerta, pero tú puedes volver a tu vida si es lo que quieres. – se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida, se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta – o podrías empezar una nueva, depende de ti. – luego de eso se retiró de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando una Harleen pensativa. ¿Una vida nueva? ¿Eso era una invitación a quedarse con él?


	28. Capítulo 27

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí esta el capítulo de la semana. Espero que les guste. ¡Nos leemos! ¡Que tengan excelente semana y gracias por su paciencia, lecturas y reviews! :D**

 **Disclaimer: Si tuviera el permiso de DC para hacer de esto una serie animada o película, lo haría *u* (En mi mente es como una película, de hecho jaja)**

 **Enjoy It!**

 **Capítulo 27.**

Joker cerró la puerta de la habitación a su salida, usaba el mismo pantalón del día anterior y su torso era únicamente cubierto por los vendajes de las heridas, dejando ver la mayor parte de sus tatuajes. Caminaba descalzo por el pasillo del segundo piso hasta llegar a las escaleras, sintiendo la alfombra bajo sus pies, se mantenía erguido, a pesar de que el dolor en su cuerpo era insistente. Menos mal que había acabado con el idiota de Collins, eso se ganaba por intentar matarlo. Bajaba uno por uno los escalones, con calma, su mente se mantenía pensando en lo que había dicho. Harley tenía la posibilidad de rehacer su vida, desde cero, como quisiera, donde quisiera, con quien quisiera… ese era un lujo que no cualquiera podía darse. Realmente quería que ella considerara sus opciones, por supuesto que regresar a su vida era una de ellas, pero no era la única.

Llegó a la puerta de su despacho y la abrió con desgana, Frost se encontraba adentro, sentado frente al escritorio de la silla principal, aguardando por él con una copa de whiskey en la mano.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿cuáles son las novedades? – dijo Joker, mientras tomaba asiento en su silla que, a pesar de lo acolchada, le resultaba bastante incómoda con las heridas de su cuerpo.

-Cobblepot ha despertado esta mañana. Al parecer no puede hablar, ni moverse, tal como lo querías – Joker sonrió con satisfacción – sin embargo, los médicos aseguran que podría recuperar la movilidad con las operaciones que tienen planeadas para él y con terapia.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Joker permaneció, mientras se servía un trago en su propia copa.

-Ya veremos. – bebió un poco.

-El club está en reparación por los daños ocurridos en el ataque de Collins, quedará listo para reabrir el día de mañana. – Joker no respondió nada, eso no le resultaba importante, eran comunes los ataques al club, así que los clientes estaban acostumbrados a que continuamente se mantenía en reparaciones. – Me comentaron algunos de los trabajadores que vieron a una mujer pelirroja rondando por la zona durante la noche, por la descripción que dieron, parece tratarse de Poison Ivy, también me informan que la vieron en el departamento de la señorita Quinzel.

Joker alzó la mirada, esa era información interesante. Así que la planta se las había arreglado para salir del psiquiátrico, sabía que la pelirroja era una de las pacientes de su doctora, pero no estaba muy seguro de por qué estaba haciendo esas cosas, probablemente buscaba a Harley, pero ¿para qué?

\- ¿Algo sospechoso?

-Nada demasiado revelador, los vigilantes de la zona dijeron haberla visto entrar al departamento de la doctora Quinzel y permanecer ahí por un rato, luego de eso se fue por un par de horas y regresó, probablemente esté usando el lugar como escondite. – respondió Johnny sin darle mucha importancia. Pero eso resultaba demasiado sospechoso para J. El aparecerse así en el departamento de su difunta psiquiatra y luego ir a su club… ella nunca había ido a su club. Algo estaba buscando, probablemente a él.

\- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que dijeron los trabajadores de la reconstrucción del arlequín? - esta vez estaba interesado en el tema.

-La vieron merodeando cerca, pero regresó sus pasos al ver las condiciones del lugar. No dijeron más. – Eso era una confirmación a sus sospechas, estaba seguro de que no estaba en busca de diversión, no parecía mucho su estilo, así que seguramente estaba ahí para buscarlo, aunque no sabía para qué podría querer toparse con él.

-Manténganse pendientes de ella, me da que se trae algo entre manos. – su rostro se mostró serio, había muchas opciones en su mente por las que podría estarlo buscando y ninguna le interesaba.

Bruce Wayne era considerado por muchos como un hombre encantador, rodeado de amigos, popular entre las mujeres, pero en el fondo, no era más que un solitario tratando de darle un propósito a su vida. Había pasado toda la noche investigando sobre la doctora Harleen Quinzel, no había mucho de importancia entre lo que había encontrado y su expediente en el hospital revelaba que había sido infectada con una toxina desconocida, junto con otro paciente que identificaron como su atacante, un hombre de nombre Jonathan Crane, profesor e investigador de tiempo completo en la Universidad de Gotham. Así que el Joker no había sido culpable de su ataque, aparentemente. El informe de la policía dijo que un escuadrón especial fue quien localizó y rescató a la doctora, sin embargo, no ha encontrado registros sobre dicho escuadrón. Y había surgido una incógnita más, su forma de ingreso fue llenada y firmada por su contacto de emergencia, un tal Jack Knight, que hasta antes de ese día no tiene ningún rastro aparente en la vida de Harleen, ¿quién se supone que era?

Su mente no dejaba de pensar en ese caso, incluso cuando estaba en su oficina trabajando, parecía que tenía las piezas de un rompecabezas, pero no sabía cómo armarlo, y eso lo estaba desesperando.

Ivy trató de buscar al Joker, en la fábrica abandonada de artefactos de broma, en la casa de la risa, en su club, pero había sido inútil. Las noticias decían que probablemente estaría muriendo por el balazo que había atinado a propinarle el jefe de la guardia de Arkham, pero ella estaba segura de que eso no era así, un tipo como el Joker no moriría tan fácilmente. El club parecía haber sido atacado y el resto de los lugares mostraban signos de estar abandonados desde hacía tiempo. Estaba sin pistas nuevamente.

Miró por la ventana, mientras fuera de día no sería fácil seguir buscando, así que tendría que trazar un mejor plan mientras tanto. Fijó su vista en las pequeñas macetas que Harleen tenía sobre la cornisa y una nueva idea llegó a su mente.

Joker se había ido hacía un par de horas y suponía que no volvería pronto, parecía algo serio eso de lo que el tal Johnny quería hablar con él. Tomó su desayuno a solas al momento que veía las noticias en el televisor de la habitación.

 _La lista de los criminales que lograron escapar en el atentado al Asilo Arkham está siendo eficientemente atendida por el departamento de policía, reduciendo al mínimo los que continúan libres, sin embargo, los que han conseguido mantenerse lejos de las manos de la justicia son lamentablemente los más peligrosos, entre los que, por supuesto, resalta el más peligroso de todos, el psicópata asesino conocido como El Joker. Además de algunas otras personalidades que han sido protagonistas de algunos de los desastres de la ciudad como Poison Ivy, de quienes aún se desconoce el paradero._

Atentado a Arkham… a eso debía referirse Joker con el escape de su doble. ¡Y Pam también había logrado escapar! Vaya que eso era un desastre para la ciudad, adivinar cuantos más estarían causando problemas en las calles ahora.

Tomó un sorbo grande a su café caliente, su mente comenzó a inundarse de pensamientos que había estado tratando evitar.

¿Qué decisión tomaría? Estaba consciente de que era una de las mejores doctoras que tenía el cuerpo psiquiátrico de Arkham, su carrera prometía bastante y aunque no estaba en sus planes cercanos, algún día esperaba casarse y formar una familia. Pero eso sería imposible con el Joker. Su rostro se ensombreció por ese pensamiento. Quedarse con él… implicaría sacrificarlo todo. Tomar un riesgo completamente innecesario y sumamente estúpido. No debería siquiera estarlo considerando, pero lo hacía. Sin duda había algo mal en ella.

Por un momento decidió mirarse a sí misma como una persona externa, como si la Dra. Quinzel analizara a su paciente, la joven Harleen. ¿Su diagnóstico? Síndrome de Florence Nightingale y tal vez algo de Síndrome de Estocolmo también. Siendo sincera consigo misma, había desarrollado sentimientos románticos por el Joker desde que era su paciente, lo que en un principio ya es incorrecto. Y todo se intensificó desde que él se ha dedicado a protegerla… manteniéndola prisionera, de alguna manera. Lo cual sólo daba una conclusión. _Todo esto está jodidamente mal_.

La razón le decía que debía alejarse de esta situación antes que se hiciera peor… ¿Peor? ¡Se habían besado por Dios! ¿Cómo podía esto ir a peor? Lo pensó un momento… claro que podía empeorar y mucho. Aún estaba a tiempo de evitarse problemas y también a él. Tal vez todo lo que sentía era sólo un efecto de la convivencia, si se alejaba podría recuperar la sanidad en su mente. En el peor de los casos… su enamoramiento resultaría ser algo verdadero y profundo y terminaría volviendo a él de una u otra manera. Pero…

La puerta se abrió y Joker ingresó a la habitación con el rostro pensativo, le dirigió una mirada y luego se fue hacia el baño, unos minutos después escuchó la ducha.

Bastó ese segundo en que sus miradas se cruzaron para que su corazón se acelerara. Si así era como sus pacientes experimentaban las emociones causadas por enfermedades mentales… ahora entendía perfectamente por qué se comportaban como lo hacían. Harleen pasó la mano por su rostro tratando de aclarar su mente ¿entenderlos perfectamente? estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Tal vez, si tuviera más tiempo para definir el origen de sus emociones, podría tomar una decisión más acertada. Sí, eso parecía razonable. El tiempo le diría si lo que sentía era producto de un desorden mental o era verdadero.

El sonido de la ducha se detuvo y escuchó los pasos húmedos del Joker mientras salía del cuarto de baño, hacia la habitación. Vestía únicamente una toalla color violeta que traía amarrada entorno a su cintura. Aún había gotas de agua escurriendo por su cabello y su torso, que aún con los tatuajes, lucía bastante herido.

\- ¿Cómo sigues? – preguntó él, como si no estuviera medio desnudo frente a ella. Harley desvió la mirada ¡ese hombre no tenía pudor!

-Bi-bien, creo que los síntomas se han pasado por completo – dijo dirigiendo su vista al televisor- ¿y tú? – J podría jurar que el rostro de la chica había enrojecido por completo y sonrió ampliamente por ello.

-No me quejo. – el noticiero regresó de los comerciales y se escuchaba en el fondo, resonando por la habitación, mientras Joker se vestía, usaría una camisa, no era muy conveniente que sus heridas fueran notadas por alguien.

 _Así es Jen, esperamos que debido a la temporada la policía incremente sus esfuerzos para encarcelar a los criminales que aún se encuentran libres, a nadie le gustaría que alguna nueva tragedia arruinara la navidad, y dado que mañana ya es víspera de navidad, esperamos que el miedo no merme el espíritu de las fiestas._

\- ¿Víspera de navidad? Lo había olvidado por completo… - susurró Harleen para sí misma de forma inconsciente.

Joker se quedó pensando un momento, hacía muchos años que no celebraba ninguna de esas fiestas, bueno, ocasionalmente en navidad le gustaba explotar algunas cosas o secuestrar algunas personas para divertirse con Batman, pero así no es como celebran las personas. Tal vez Harley ya tenía planes con amigos o algún familiar fortuito para estos días y él egoístamente la tenía aquí. Apretó la mandíbula un momento, no quería pensar mucho en eso.

-Sabes… - la voz de Harley interrumpió sus ideas- hace tanto tiempo que no celebro eso que siempre olvido cuándo es. – ella se mantenía de espalda, pero podía jurar que había tristeza en su rostro, se escuchaba en su voz.

\- ¿Me lo dices a mí? Si el grinch existiera, sería yo cariño. ¡Es más! Ya tengo el cabello verde. – logró su cometido, una pequeña risa salió de los labios de la rubia. Realmente siempre había sido algo de un payaso, pero era la primera vez que alguien disfrutaba sus chistes.

Bruce había resuelto buscar en el apartamento de la Dra. Quinzel para recolectar más pistas, los registros del hospital no marcaban su alta, las cámaras del ala que fue explotada fueron destrozadas con el impacto y sus grabaciones se encontraban en uno de los pisos de ese edificio. Todo indicaba que ella estaba ahí, pero nunca encontraron su cuerpo. Es verdad que aún no son reconocidos todos los cuerpos encontrados, pero cabía la remota posibilidad de que realmente no estuviera muerta. Había investigado también a ese tal Jack Knight, pero no estaba seguro de quién se podía tratar, había un total de 250 personas con ese nombre en el país y ninguno de ellos parecía estar en Gotham, al menos oficialmente hablando, así que estaba siguiendo un rastro sin rumbo. Necesitaba más información, una fotografía de él, una huella, algo. Y esperaba poder encontrarse con eso en la casa de la doctora.

Había sido una buena idea después de todo, pensó la pelirroja para sí, las plantas de la casa de Harleen le habían podido dar algo de información, aunque no le decía nada sobre el paradero de la misma, sí pudo confirmar que había sido raptada de ahí, aunque eso pudo haber sido antes o después de terminar en el hospital, no estaba segura. Pero sí había un rastro del hombre que lo había hecho y ellas la guiarían hasta donde él se encontraba.

Despertar había sido lo más parecido a estar en el infierno, si había algo con lo que odiaba lidiar era con la falta de control, y ahora mismo no tenía el control ni de su propio cuerpo. La ira crecía en su interior, podía verse en su mirada, la frustración de no poder mover ni un maldito dedo sólo alimentaba más ese sentimiento. Mientras se mantenía postrado en esa camilla, Pingüino planeaba a detalle la que sería su venganza y ¡oh! Vaya que sería especial. Ese payaso se merecía sufrir.

Un par de golpes a la puerta sonaron un poco antes de abrirse. Se trataba de Johnny que venía acompañado del doctor. Joker se limitó a hacer una señal con la cabeza y ambos entraron, rápidamente examinó a la chica mientras J y Frost hablaban desde el umbral de la puerta. Johnny aparecía algo sorprendido por lo que sea que su jefe le había dicho, pero no se negaría a su orden.

-Y ¿cómo se ha sentido señorita? – preguntó el hombre, mientras le tomaba la presión.

-Bien, a decir verdad, síntomas menores como desequilibrio, mareos, debilidad y deshidratación, nada verdaderamente preocupante. – dijo restándole importancia a su condición.

-Bueno, parece que no ha eliminado toda la toxina de su cuerpo, asumo que apenas se ha movido de aquí, ¿no es así? – ella asintió – lo imaginaba, para eliminar el resto de la toxina es necesario que realice actividad física fuerte, ir a un gimnasio, subir una montaña, algo que fuerce su cuerpo y lo exponga a la adrenalina ¿entendido?

-Sí… - no estaba muy segura de cómo haría eso estando encerrada aquí, pero suponía que Joker lo arreglaría.

-Un par de días serán suficientes - ¿un par de días para tomar su decisión? No… necesitaba más tiempo.

-Doctor… - dijo como un susurro, tratando de que nadie escuchara más que él. Dirigió una mirada de reojo a la puerta, donde los dos hombres continuaban hablando. – podría decirles, si le preguntan, que necesitaré un par de semanas para eliminar la toxina… por favor. – el hombre no entendía muy bien el motivo, pero no se negaría a la petición de una joven tan atractiva. Ella le guiñó un ojo tratando de eliminar sus dudas.

-Por supuesto. – dijo el hombre, ligeramente nervioso. La mirada de Joker no había perdido de vista la situación y un nuevo sentimiento se apoderaba de él… celos. Johnny guardó silencio al percatarse de su mirada, lucía una mirada llena de ira y algo más, estaba dirigida a ese doctor, parecía que tendrían que cambiar de médico para la próxima consulta, dudaba que este fuera a salir vivo de la mansión.

Harleen pudo respirar con calma, tendría dos semanas para convivir con Joker y tomar una decisión sobre su futuro, más valía que fuera tiempo suficiente.


	29. Capítulo 28

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Sé que ha pasado un tiempo, pero ¡por fin tengo tiempo de escribir! Antes que nada, discúlpenme, han pasado realmente muchas cosas en mi vida en este año, en los últimos meses en especial. En un sentido personal, no me he sentido muy bien, debido a una decepción amorosa :hereismybrokenheart: pero no quería seguir dejando pasar más tiempo. Espero que mi estado de ánimo no afecte mi forma de escribir. Respecto a mi carrera, ¡ya terminé mi tesis! estoy en espera de las correcciones finales y mi fecha de examen, están todos invitados (?)**

 **A partir de hoy (quería publicarlo ayer, pero fue un poco complicado escribir luego de tanto tiempo, así que apenas lo termino) regreso a publicar cada semana :) los extrañé.**

 **Les dejo otra nota al final, así que ¡léanla! y ahora el capítulo... (chan chan chan).**

 **Disclaimer: Soy dueña de nada más y nada menos que esta historia, pero tristemente no de sus personajes... esos son de DC.**

 **Enjoy it! (me extrañaron, lo sé ;D)**

 **Capítulo 28.**

Joker permanecía en silencio, con la mirada fija en aquel hombre, podía sentirse como una gran tormenta se avecinaba. Johnny podía notarlo, de hecho, cualquier persona con algo de sentido común podría notar la ira que su jefe irradiaba en ese momento. Y cualquiera que tuviera la oportunidad, trataría de huir de ello. Nadie quiere enfrentarse a un J molesto. El médico tragó saliva, le bastó un instante para ver sus ojos y saber que debía irse lo antes posible. Se apresuró a guardar sus instrumentos en su maleta para tratar de escapar de la trampa en que esa casa se había convertido, necesitaría mucha suerte para salir con vida, pero la voz de Harleen lo detuvo.

-Doctor, ¿podría revisar cómo van las heridas de Mr. J antes de irse? – el hombre le dirigió una mirada llena de miedo, ella pareció no comprender. Dirigió su vista hacia el Joker, que permanecía en el marco de la puerta, frente a Frost, con una expresión tensa y clara molestia en sus ojos, sus manos se mantenían en puños y podía ver su respiración dificultarse. Por el punto en que su mirada estaba enfocada, podía deducir que estaba ¿celoso del doctor? Sonrió ante esa idea, era realmente tonto pensar eso. Probablemente el tal Johnny le había dado alguna mala noticia y había enfurecido, o tal vez ocurría algo más…

J planeaba internamente todo lo que le haría a ese medicucho una vez que pusiera un pie fuera de la habitación, cuando sintió unos ojos azules observarlo. Desvió ligeramente la mirada para cruzarse con la de la rubia… error. Ella lucía una hermosa sonrisa llena de calidez y confianza. De pronto toda la ira que sentía se vio esfumada casi por arte de magia. Harley extendió su mano hacia él e inconscientemente comenzó a caminar hacia ella hasta quedar a su alcance.

El doctor, que en ese momento parecía más una rata acorralada por una serpiente, se limitó a tallar sus manos entre sí, tratando de controlar inútilmente su miedo, mientras la abundante transpiración de su cuerpo lo delataba. Joker le dirigió una mirada de advertencia cuando este intentó acercarse y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para no volver a considerarlo, necesitaba salir de ahí de inmediato.

-No necesito que me revisen nada. – dijo mordazmente, con voz profunda. Tratando de hacer notar en cada palabra lo inútil que le resultaba la existencia del hombrecillo frente a él. Pero se vio distraído por la sensación de una cálida y delicada mano colocada sobre su pecho. Bajó su vista hacia ella, que se encontraba absorta mirando las heridas que sobresalían de su camisa. La sensación de su mano, aún por sobre la ropa, provocaba una creciente sensación en su pecho que no estaba seguro de cómo interpretar. Su corazón se aceleraba y esperaba que ella no lo notara.

-Sólo un vistazo, no te gustaría tener que quedarte a reposar por un descuido como este, ¿o sí? – ciertamente sería ridículo que algo como esto lo sacara del negocio, pero eso era prácticamente imposible, había tenido días peores. Aun así, prefirió guardar silencio.

No supo exactamente de donde obtuvo el valor para hacer lo que hizo, pero la joven comenzó a desabotonar la camisa, él no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarla con atención mientras ella se concentraba en su labor, evitando mirarlo, estaba segura de que su rostro debía estar rojo como un tomate por lo que estaba haciendo, y no quería que él lo notara, así que su cabello la ayudaba a cubrirse de ello. Cuando terminó con los botones, empezó a retirarle la camisa y él no opuso resistencia, ciertamente esta vez la dejaría salirse con la suya, sólo porque realmente estaba disfrutando de la imagen de ella al desvestirlo. Algo en esta escena la hacía sentir sumamente nerviosa, a pesar de la presencia del médico y el empleador del Joker, que seguía de pie en la puerta con una expresión indescifrable, había una sensación de intimidad en todo esto que la hacía sentir realmente nerviosa y la cercanía de su cuerpo no estaba ayudando, el aroma de su perfume inundaba sus pulmones, haciéndola suspirar por impulso.

J permanecía inmóvil, como un cazador tratando de no asustar a su presa. Harley se alejó un poco, dejando espacio para que el médico lo revisara, sin embargo, Joker mantuvo su mirada adherida a ella en todo momento.

Con cuidado, y guardando una distancia considerable, el doctor revisó las heridas expuestas en su torso, sin la intención de acercarse para una revisión a detalle, se dedicó a sacar de su maletín su block de recetas para escribir lo que necesitaría para su recuperación y salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. De alguna manera él payaso parecía estar más tranquilo y no querer matarlo, al menos en ese momento, por lo que debía aprovechar si quería salir de ahí con vida. Llenó rápidamente la hoja con las recomendaciones y decidió alejarse lentamente de la escena, dejando la nota al hombre de traje que permanecía en la puerta y aprovechando para escapar.

 _"_ _Es un imbécil con suerte"_ Pensó para sí Frost mientras salía de la habitación atrás del médico, sería mejor que dejaran a esos dos solos. Su charla con J no había terminado, pero eso podía esperar, él lo buscaría más tarde.

Joker mantenía su mirada sobre la rubia que aun sostenía su camisa, paralizada por la sensación repentina de estar sola a un par de pies de su antes paciente, sin camisa, esto era como un _deja vú_ , con la diferencia de que aquí no había guardias que irrumpieran en la habitación sin previo aviso, ni cámaras que les vigilaran todo el tiempo… no que ella supiera, al menos. Podía ver cómo él se aproximaba a su cuerpo lentamente, sin el mínimo rastro de inseguridad, reduciendo la distancia entre ellos a apenas unos centímetros. No la tocaba, sus manos se mantenían a los costados, pero su aliento cálido acariciaba su rostro provocando un cosquilleo. Ella apretó la prenda de ropa entre sus manos. Él la miraba fija y profundamente y con una calma pocas veces vista en J, tomó la camisa de sus manos para luego tirarla a un lado en el suelo, en algún lugar de la habitación, sin desprender su vista de ella en ningún momento. Delicadamente colocó sus manos en los hombros de Harley, bajándolas lentamente por su espalda, deteniéndose en su cadera. Ella respiró profundo, entreabriendo los labios y no pudo resistir más. La besó, salvaje, ansioso, por primera vez dejó que todo su deseo se hiciera presente y simplemente tomó sus caderas con fuerza y la acercó más a él, tanto como fuera posible, quería sentirla. Ella mantenía los brazos pegados a su propio cuerpo, debido al nerviosismo del momento, así que Joker tomó sus manos mientras continuaban besándose y las colocó sobre su pecho desnudo, luego deslizando sus grandes manos por sus delicados brazos, acariciando sus costados y atrayendo nuevamente su cuerpo hacia él.

Poco a poco pudo sentir las suaves manos de su pequeña Harley acariciando tímidamente su torso desnudo… y se sentía tan jodidamente bien. Tenía que detenerse ahora, o no habría vuelta atrás. Y no quería echar a perder las cosas, realmente no quería arruinar lo que sea que empezaba a pasar entre ellos.

Pamela miraba por la ventana del departamento, a pesar de no ser el mejor lugar para vivir, parecía un lugar muy tranquilo el vecindario de su doctora, volteó a ver el reloj de la pared una vez más, aún faltaban varias horas para el atardecer y si no quería ser atrapada antes de descubrir lo que le había pasado a Harleen, debía ser realmente cautelosa y eso significaba que la noche era su mejor aliado.

Por el momento, lo único que podía asegurar, es que no había rastros del Joker en su departamento, lo que no lo descartaba como sospechoso dado que su secuestro debió ocurrir antes del escape de ese psicópata, así que teóricamente él nunca debió estar ahí de cualquier forma. Pero había algo raro en todo esto, una especie de esencia, una clase de sustancia que no había visto nunca antes y que sus plantas le decían era mejor evitar.

Bruce se encontraba en su oficina, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que aquellos acontecimientos podrían significar, tenía esa sensación de que algo grande estaba ocurriendo justo en sus narices. Gruñó por lo bajo –" _Más vale que esta noche encuentre algo relevante en el departamento de la doctora, necesito nuevas pistas para poder unir los puntos. Pero por ahora…"_ \- se levantó de su silla para entrar en una puerta lateral que conectaba su despacho a una sala de juntas – _"tengo que ser sólo Bruce"._

Joker se detuvo bruscamente, separándose unos centímetros de una confundida Harleen que respiraba agitada y tenía un fuerte sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas. Era demasiado adorable para ser consumida por un monstruo como él… no podía hacerle esto.

Ella no necesitó decir nada, su rostro tenía una clara expresión de duda a lo que estaba ocurriendo. _¿Qué demonios estás haciendo J?_ se cuestionó mentalmente al darse cuenta de la situación en que estaban.

-Lo lamento… - se limitó a decir, mientras se alejaba rápidamente de la chica, evitando mirarla, haciendo su camino para abandonar la habitación. No la culparía si después de esto ella intentaba escapar de la mansión, tal vez sería mejor llevarla a otro lugar para que terminara su recuperación, o tal vez él debería ausentarse de ahí por un tiempo.

Estaba a punto de tomar el pomo de la puerta cuando sintió una mano tomar la suya. Se giró para verla, y ahí estaba, agitada, sonrojada y con una determinación renovada en su mirada.

-No tienes que irte… yo… - ella desvió la mirada, realmente no estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo, pero sentía que, si lo dejaba ir, de alguna manera desaparecería. Él parecía esperar a que ella terminara su frase, pero ya no se sentía capaz, así que prefirió actuar. En un impulso del que tal vez se arrepentiría más tarde, abrazó al hombre por el cuello, atrayéndolo a su altura, para luego besarlo con pasión. Joker no tardó en responder con la misma intensidad, rápidamente tomándola por la cintura y girándose para acorralarla contra la puerta con su propio cuerpo.

Tomando toda la cordura que creía poseer, se separó un momento de sus labios.

-Harl… si seguimos así no podré detenerme… - dijo con la respiración entrecortada, conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas sus instintos. Ella prefirió no pensarlo, sabía que, si dejaba pasar un segundo, sus miedos y racionalidad se harían presentes y no le permitirían seguir adelante… no, por primera vez en su corta vida, quería dejarse llevar por sus emociones y olvidarse de la realidad por al menos ese momento. Así que enredó sus brazos en su ancho cuello y volvió a besarlo, esta vez acercando su cuerpo al de él como respuesta a sus dudas. J no necesitó de palabras para entender el mensaje. Lentamente bajó sus manos de su cintura a su cadera, pasando por sus glúteos, acariciando con fuerza sus muslos, para luego cargarla, ella rápidamente lo rodeó con sus piernas, mientras la continuaba besando. Su necesidad creció de forma súbita y de un momento a otro, se encontraban en camino hacia la cama.

Johnny salió de la mansión en busca de todo lo que J había pedido antes de que cierta situación lo interrumpiera, había sido una verdadera sorpresa que a pesar del rostro que había mostrado ante la aparente cercanía del doctor con su chica, bastó recibir una gran sonrisa de parte de ella para volver a relajarse. Esa mujer provocaba mucho en su jefe, y tenía cierta curiosidad por saber hasta dónde los llevaría todo esto, tal vez los días del príncipe del crimen estaban entrando en una cuenta regresiva, o tal vez Gotham tendría una reina del crimen ahora. Aceleró la camioneta seguido por otras idénticas, necesitaban darse prisa, tenía mucho trabajo por hacer.

 **Como podrán notar, el próximo capítulo traerá algo que varios me han estado pidiendo ~re doble de tambores~ Lemon ;)**

 **Estoy perfectamente consciente de que no a todos les gusta ese tipo de contenido, así que redactaré de manera que los que quieran evitarlo, puedan leer la historia saltándose ese capítulo, por lo que no cambiaré el ranking de la historia, pero si a alguien le incomoda/molesta, que no dude en decirme.**

 **Gracias a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de dejar un comentario en mi ausencia, que fielmente me han tenido paciencia hasta que he podido volver :') y ¡bienvenidos los nuevos lectores!**

 **¡Saludos a todos!**

 **~Lumikha Dier**


	30. Opcional 28-A

**Lo prometido es deuda. Es la primera vez que escribo algo como esto, así que espero llenar sus expectativas (?), ¡espero que disfruten el capítulo!**

 **Gracias por pasarse por aquí, dejar un comentario, seguir la historia, ya saben... luv ya ;3**

 **Advertencia: El presente capítulo contiene escenas no aptas para menores de edad, léalo bajo su propio riesgo. Bajo advertencia no hay engaño XD**

 **Nota: Si no les gusta este tipo de escenas (sexuales) siéntanse con la completa libertad de ignorar este episodio, es completamente opcional, ya que no contiene nada que vaya a influir directamente en la línea de la historia, está escrito para satisfacer las perversiones de mis lectores jajaja.**

 **Sin más que decir, dejo el capítulo. ¡Saludos!**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **Capítulo 28-A**

No podía negar que sentía algo de miedo. Muy, muy en el fondo de su mente había un pequeño susurro que repetía una y otra vez _"huye",_ como si lentamente estuviera siendo atrapada en una telaraña de la que no podría salir nunca. Y tal vez así era, tal vez estaba cometiendo un grave error del que terminaría por arrepentirse, pero cada vez que su mente cobraba un poco de razón y consideraba la opción de alejarse, la sensación de sus manos grandes recorriendo su piel alejaban todo rastro de duda de su consciencia. Tal vez estaba a punto de cometer el peor error de su vida, pero no tenía la menor intención de dar vuelta atrás a esto.

Con una delicadeza inesperada, pudo sentir como era recostada suavemente sobre las sábanas de la cama, con el cuerpo caliente de él sin despegarse un milímetro de ella. Mientras la besaba y sin perder el tiempo, comenzó por colar sus manos por debajo de su ropa, acariciando la piel de su cintura y soltando un pequeño gruñido ante ello. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal, su mente comenzó a volar ante el resultado de esa sensación, si es provocaba el roce de sus dedos con su torso, no podía imaginar lo que vendría después. Su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar, sintiéndose cada vez más ansiosa por el contacto, comenzando a acariciar la ancha espalda de su acompañante. Podía sentir algunas cicatrices, entonces recordó que él aún estaba herido, aunque a él no parecía importarle en absoluto.

Se besaban con ansiedad, con deseo contenido, y aunque mantenía los ojos cerrados podía dibujar perfectamente el cuerpo de J en su mente a través de lo que sentía, su espalda era masculina y fuerte, su cuello ancho, y al pasar los dedos entre su cabello verde, lo descubrió suave. Él mantenía una de sus manos en su rostro, como tratando de evitar que se separara de él, mientras la otra vagaba por su espalda, acariciándola por completo, haciendo un sonido casi imperceptible de placer al notar que la joven no traía sujetador. Su respiración se aceleró, como si estuviera perdiendo el control de sí mismo, y rápidamente tiró de la prenda hasta rasgarla por completo. Se separó un momento de ella, sólo para tener una vista de su torso desnudo, instintivamente ella reaccionó a cubrir su pecho, a lo que él la tomó de las muñecas, juntándolas, para luego alzarlas por sobre su cabeza y sostenerlas ahí, mientras se acercaba a su oído para susurrar.

 _-No me prives de tan maravillosa vista, cariño… -_ su voz sonaba más grave de lo normal y ligeramente rasposa, como si hubiera tomado una copa de licor fuerte y su garganta lo estuviera reclamando. Y no podía negar que ese tono de voz, mezclado con la sensación de su aliento rozar contra su cuello, la podrían llevar al éxtasis sin necesidad de tocarla.

Se alejó nuevamente para admirarla, ella desvió la vista hacia la ventana, a pesar de todo, podía sentir la vergüenza subir a sus mejillas. Con su mano libre la tomó por la barbilla y le hizo mirarlo. No estaba segura de cómo descifrar su mirada, indudablemente la miraba con deseo, pero había algo más, algo que no estaba segura cómo nombrar. Él se acercó, con urgencia, y la besó aún más ansiosamente de lo que lo había hecho antes, liberando sus manos para que lo tocara y usando las propias para explorar el cuerpo de la rubia. La sensación de la piel de su torso rozar con la de ella, la hacía arder.

Un gemido brotó inevitable, cuando Joker tomó súbitamente uno de sus pechos y lo acarició. El sonido se descubrió sumamente antojable a sus oídos, el descubrimiento de su capacidad para hacerla sentir le resultaba irresistible, ahora sólo quería saber que más podía provocar en ella. En un instinto descontrolado, su pelvis rozó con la entrepierna de Harley, haciendo evidente lo excitado que se encontraba. La respiración de la chica se entrecortó ante la sensación, realmente le estaba costando trabajo recordar respirar.

Joker comenzó a besar su cuello, dejando algunas marcas de mordida de por medio, haciendo su camino hacia su pecho, tomando cautivo uno de sus pezones entre sus labios, jugando con él con su lengua. Harley gimió más fuerte esta vez, arqueando su espalda hacia él y enredando sus dedos entre el cabello del peliverde. El sonido de su voz aguda lo estaba llevando al límite. Mientras seguía ocupado en su pecho, sus manos comenzaron a bajar para despojarla del resto de ropa que conservaba. Necesitaba sentirla completamente desnuda debajo de él, o tal vez encima de él, ya verían eso después.

Se separó de ella unos segundos para quitarle por completo la ropa. En un acto instintivo, y dejando completamente de lado su desnudez, ella se enderezó para desabrochar su pantalón. Ligeramente sorprendido por su repentina acción, decidió mantenerse inmóvil, para observar hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar.

El calor de su entrepierna gritaba su necesidad por él, tenía que hacer algo, darle alguna señal de que lo necesitaba con urgencia, y aparentemente lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue desnudarlo. Trataba de no pensar demasiado, sólo concentrarse en deshacer el botón que tenía entre sus nerviosos dedos, podía sentir que la miraba y eso sólo hacía más complicada su labor. Una vez que pudo desabotonar el pantalón, continuó con el cierre y luego se quedó inmóvil. Él parecía esperar a que hiciera algo más, ya que se había detenido una vez que ella se acercó, pero no estaba muy segura acerca de qué más hacer…

-Lo siento… - susurró con voz tímida, bajando la mirada. J se extrañó por eso, ¿acaso se había arrepentido? Bueno… no la culpaba.

-No lo sientas, no tienes que hacer esto… - comenzó a levantarse de la cama abrochando nuevamente su pantalón.

-¡No!– respondió súbitamente al notar que había mal interpretado. – No es eso… - continuó, mientras extendía su mano hacia él. Aunque un poco renuente al principio, J volvió a acercarse. – Es sólo que… - desvió la vista hacia un punto en el suelo junto a la cama. – hace mucho tiempo que no hago esto.

Joker rio por lo bajo y Harleen no pudo sentirse más apenada por la situación.

-Harl- dijo, tratando de evitar que ella malinterpretara la situación- eso no es ningún problema. Al contrario, es encantador, significa que no tendré que matar a más hombres – dijo con una sonrisa, no bromeaba, pero le parecía gracioso.

Harley le sonrió de vuelta, sintiendo un poco más de confianza. J tomó la iniciativa nuevamente, recostándola en la cama y colocándose hábilmente sobre ella, entre sus piernas, besándola entre mordidas, tomándola por la cintura para acercar su cuerpo a él, mientras pasea su otra mano por su muslo expuesto, acariciando lentamente por el interior de mismo, subiendo hasta su sexo. La rubia ahogó un gemido en su boca, mientras sentía las suaves caricias que el peliverde le proporcionaba. Toda duda que pudiera tener sobre si ella realmente quería esto, fue difuminada al sentir la humedad de su cuerpo, estaba lista para él, lo deseaba tanto como él a ella.

Sin perder más el tiempo, desabrochó su pantalón y bajó el cierre del mismo para liberar su erección, se estaba volviendo doloroso seguir resistiendo a sus instintos. Sin quitarse el pantalón, se posicionó en la entrada de la feminidad de Harleen, rozándola de arriba a abajo, como una especie de aviso de lo que venía. Ella se movió con desesperación, abrazándolo con fuerza, lo necesitaba… ya. Terminando con la tortuosa espera, la penetró en una certera y profunda estocada. Ella gritó, él libero un gemido grave que brotó directo desde su garganta, y la danza comenzó. Las embestidas eran suaves en un principio, pero pronto Joker se vio superado por la sensación, dejándose llevar por sus instintos salvajes.

Harleen arañó la espalda de J, ignorando por completo las recientes heridas que el hombre tenía sobre su cuerpo. Entre más fuerte era el movimiento de su pareja, el volumen de su voz se incrementaba y los rasguños se hacían más profundos. La sensación de dolor en su espalda sólo lo hacía sentir más excitado, era la combinación perfecta para esta situación. Perlas de sudor cubrían la piel de ambos. Marcas de mordidas se hacían visibles en el cuello de la joven, las manos de ambos recorrían el cuerpo del otro con desesperación fortuita. J mantenía los ojos abiertos, observando cada reacción de su pequeña rubia, grabando en su memoria cada momento. Sus labios hinchados, mejillas sonrojadas, cabello sensualmente despeinado, su piel cremosa… perfecta. No resistiría mucho más.

Se acercó para besarla, mordiendo su labio inferior, sosteniendo su cadera con firmeza mientras las embestidas se hacían más fuertes, los gritos de Harley resonaban por toda la habitación. Pudo sentir cuando ella llegó a su límite, sintió como su cuerpo se contrajo alrededor de su miembro aun en movimiento, sintió la humedad explotar para él y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para dejar de contenerse. Las embestidas se hicieron arrítmicas mientras llegaba a la cúspide de su propio placer, la energía abandonó su cuerpo de golpe, sintiéndose cansado y adolorido.

La miró nuevamente, ella mordía su labio observándolo con atención, él se acercó para besarla una vez más, para luego recostarse junto a ella, casi de forma inconsciente Harleen se recostó sobre su pecho, abrazándolo. Él la tomó por la cintura, atrayéndola a su cuerpo. Miró hacia la ventana, era de noche ya, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. Bajó su mirada para ver una vez más a Harl, que ya dormía abrazada a él, hace unos días algo como lo que acababa de pasar sólo habría sido posible en sus sueños. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, el cansancio se hizo cada vez más difícil de resistir, hasta que, de un momento a otro, sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido.


	31. Capítulo 29

**¡Hola!**

 **Un poco tarde, pero aquí está. Espero que les guste, se vienen cosas interesantes ;) ¡Por cierto! Ando arreglando unas cosas pero, si todo sale bien, tal vez tenga unos días libres (mini vacaciones) de ser así, podría haber un pequeño maratón:3 siento que se los debo jajaja en todo caso les avisaré. ¡Saludos y gracias por leer/comentar! siempre me anima mucho leerlos :') bueno, ya el capítulo.**

 **Disclaimer: DC es dueño del mundo, ¡pero no de mi mente!**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **Capítulo 29.**

La caída de la noche era su marca de salida, tomó algunas prendas del armario de Harleen, no creía que eso fuera un problema, si es que su doctora seguía viva después de todo dudaba que algo así pudiera molestarla, estaba intentando salvarla después de todo. Se miró en el espejo, pantalones de yoga negros y una sudadera del mismo color, no era mucho de su estilo, pero necesitaba pasar inadvertida y la ropa hecha de plantas no era precisamente discreta, maldijo por lo bajo la sensación de la tela sobre su piel, usaría zapatos hechos de sus propios tejidos vegetales, no soportaría la sensación de esas cosas que usan los humanos encerrando sus pies. Se acercó a las plantas del balcón, observando el ocaso apagándose lentamente, faltaba muy poco tiempo para su salida, con un poco de ayuda pudo localizar el rastro de aquella persona cuyo rastro estaba mezclado con esa extraña sustancia, era su sospechoso número uno y esperaba encontrar respuestas con ello. Cuando la última luz del sol se vio extinta, alzó su cabello en una cola de caballo y bajó las escaleras para salir del lugar, si iba a pasar inadvertida, haría esto del modo "normal", al menos tanto como pudiera. El rastro era grande, tal vez esto tomaría un poco más de tiempo de lo que esperaba.

\- ¿Qué opina señor Wayne? – el grupo de hombres frente a él lo miraba expectante, había tenido varias reuniones en el día, las había estado aplazando y llegaron al punto de ser inevitables. No iba a mentir respecto al hecho de que su mente no estaba del todo ahí, pero debía terminar con estos pendientes antes que cualquier cosa, era su responsabilidad después de todo.

-No estoy seguro Hall, estas proyecciones no están considerando algunos factores importantes, la inversión podría estar en riesgo por ello, no me parece que tengamos información suficiente para tomar una decisión en este momento. – Los hombres a su alrededor asintieron en conformidad con su declaración, el departamento de finanzas tendría que trabajar más en ese proyecto para volver a presentarlo lo antes posible, comprar o no una compañía en quiebra no es una cuestión de juego.

-Prepararemos el informe para mañana mismo, señor. – dijo apenado el joven Hall.

-Gracias… ahora, pasemos a nuestro siguiente punto – las reuniones con la mesa de accionistas siempre eran las más pesadas. Hall abandonó la sala, mientras los hombres comenzaban a abordar el siguiente tópico en la agenda. Desvió la mirada un momento, hacia el gran ventanal a un costado de la sala, las luces de la ciudad brillaban en el horizonte de un cielo cubierto de tintes oscuros, tendría que retrasar su búsqueda por unas horas, al menos hasta que Bruce Wayne dejara de ser necesario aquí, Batman tendría que esperar.

El área de Proyectos Especiales, anexa al Departamento de Defensa Nacional, con oficinas de sede en Nueva York, atendía públicamente la formación de agentes especiales que trabajarían en misiones delicadas para el país. Sin embargo, al igual que la mayoría de las instalaciones de gobierno, el verdadero quehacer de dicha área se ocultaba en lo más profundo de los túneles subterráneos que ocultaba el pequeño edificio. En el ala norte, dentro del laboratorio más vigilado, entregaba su reporte de resultados a la sra. Waller.

-Entonces… ¿está listo? – mencionó con gran interés la mujer, hojeando los papeles de la carpeta que le había entregado.

-Teóricamente, se podría decir, pero necesito hacer pruebas para asegurarme… - guardo silencio un momento, lo que iba a pedir es algo que antes le había provocado problemas y no quería echar a perder su nuevo trabajo tan pronto – necesito hacer pruebas en humanos – dijo, esperando un rostro de rechazo por parte de su superior. Cosa que no ocurrió. Ella se limitó a responder, sin levantar la vista de los papeles que revisaba.

-¿Cuántos? ¿Y de qué tipo? – dijo sin ningún tipo de expresión en su voz. No esperaba ese tipo de respuesta, Crane recordaba muy bien la reacción del decano de ciencias cuando sugirió lo mismo en el instituto de investigaciones de la universidad… cada vez le gustaba más este trabajo.

-Al menos tres y… que sean los peores que puedan conseguir, entre más se parezcan a la mente del Joker, mejor.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarán esas pruebas? – quería empezar poner en marcha su plan antes de que el año terminara.

-Tres o cuatro días, aceleraré el proceso tanto como sea posible, aunque… no puedo asegurar que los sujetos salgan de aquí con vida.

-Eso no es un problema. – cerró la carpeta – los tendrás aquí por la mañana. – Luego de esto la mujer se retiró, tomando camino por el pasillo que llevaba al ala de la sala de controles, encontraría a los sujetos ideales, Arkham sería como un supermercado para escogerlos.

El rastro que seguía Ivy parecía extenderse por kilómetros, llevaba cerca de una hora caminando y aún no parecía estar cerca, esto era poco práctico, necesitaba un transporte que no llamara mucho la atención. Giró la vista a su alrededor y vio una motocicleta cuyo desafortunado dueño, que compraba un café distraídamente en el establecimiento de enfrente, había dejado las llaves en el switch de ignición. _Oh, pobre idiota._

El sonido del escape de una moto sonó fuerte mientras abandonaba el lugar, con la imagen del dueño tratando de correr detrás de ella inútilmente, Ivy sonrió ante ello, acelerando más su paso. Con una motocicleta como esta no tardaría nada en llegar a su destino, cualquiera que ese fuere.

Las camionetas negras lideradas por Frost circulaban por distintos puntos de la ciudad, consiguiendo ingredientes de la droguería y la farmacia, para el tratamiento que había recomendado el doctor para J. Johnny se dedicó a recolectar aquello que podría ser comprometedor. Realmente no necesitaba que todos esos hombres vinieran con él, por eso los mandó a entretenerse saqueando bancos y joyerías, pero suponía lo que pasaría en la habitación de su jefe y sería mejor que nadie supiera demasiado de ello. Es decir, todos sabía que había una bella mujer cautiva en su habitación, pero todos imaginaban que la tendría como una especie de esclava, atada, herida, torturada y usada a su antojo, algo que a decir verdad cualquiera podría llegar a pensar de él si se dejaban guiar por la fama que le precede. Había escuchado en varias ocasiones las intenciones de los hombres de _"subir a jugar"_ con aquella rubia y se había limitado a sugerir que no toquen lo juguetes de J si quieren seguir con vida. No imaginaba lo que le haría a alguien si uno de esos animales se atrevía a siquiera mirarla.

Por otro lado, cualquiera que viese cómo era realmente la situación tras aquellas puertas, probablemente llagaría a perder cierto respeto por su jefe, y no necesitaban a un imbécil tratando de tomar el liderazgo de la banda por creer que su jefe se había ablandado. O tal vez tratarían de usarla a ella como chantaje y eso sería peligroso… No, nadie necesitaba saber eso.

Tomo las cajas y las colocó en la cajuela de la camioneta, empezó a manejar hacia el siguiente punto, un centro comercial. Habitualmente esta época del año solía ser una bastante ocupada, donde Joker hacía algún gran plan para divertirse con Batman. Casi siempre eran días ocupados, pero esta ocasión parecía que sería todo lo contrario.

Ivy manejó por cerca de una hora hasta llegar a un edificio moderno en Nueva York, era pequeño comparado con los grandes rascacielos de la ciudad, nada llamativo, con una placa en el frente que inscribía _Centro de selección y capacitación para programas especiales. Sección E. Departamento de Defensa Nacional_.

\- _"¿Oficinas de gobierno? ¿Qué hacían los del gobierno en el departamento de Harleen? Bueno, de alguna manera eso explicaba un poco la sustancia desconocida, pero seguía dejando muchas cosas sin resolver, ¿ellos investigaban su desaparición? O… ellos la habían secuestrado."_

Se bajó de la moto, fijando su atención en el ducto de ventilación, tal vez encontraría más información en el interior. Con ayuda de una enredadera abrió la rejilla del ducto y ágilmente subió para adentrarse en el lugar. No estaba segura de lo que encontraría, pero tenía el presentimiento de que había algo importante ahí.

El palpitar de sus sienes le indicaba que había tenido suficientes reuniones por hoy, cruzando la puerta de la mansión Wayne fue recibido por Alfred con una charola de comida, había adivinado lo ocupado de su día y lo poco que había comido por ello, era algo habitual para Bruce.

-Gracias Alfred. - dijo, mientras colocaba la mano en su hombro y seguía su camino hacia la baticueva, tomaría su comida ahí, necesitaba continuar con sus investigaciones. Su mayordomo lo siguió con calma luego de cerrar la puerta, no podía evitar que hiciera las cosas, hacía mucho que se había rendido en sus intentos de hacerlo descansar más, pero al menos intentaba que se alimentara un poco mejor para compensarlo.

Realmente no se tomaría mucho tiempo, entró a los archivos de la doctora Quinzel y envió su dirección al sistema de geolocalización del Batimóvil, el edificio está un poco a las afueras de la ciudad, pero no tardaría más de unos minutos en llegar ahí. Se enfundó en su traje, subió a su auto y arrancó. Se encontraba a un par de kilómetros de llegar cuando una luz llamó su atención, en el cielo su señal de llamado brillaba entre las nubes. Gordon lo necesitaba y debía ser algo urgente.

Aceleró a toda marcha y cambió la ruta para dirigirse a la fuente de su llamado, la visita al departamento podía esperar.

La pelirroja se coló en el interior, las luces estaban apagadas, todo estaba en silencio, parecían simples oficinas públicas. Comenzó a caminar entre los cubículos para buscar algo que llamara su atención cuando un ruido la alertó, rápidamente se escondió debajo de uno de los escritorios y desde ahí observó como una de las paredes se separaba lentamente, como las puertas de un elevador y revelaba una entrada secreta… Sí, otra _simple_ oficina de gobierno.

Un par de hombres uniformados salían del pasillo caminando tranquilos, platicaban sobre el "extraño científico" que había traído "el jefe", cargaban armas de alto calibre con ellos y, por lo que podía ver, cargaban un identificador con ellos, probablemente habría puertas de seguridad por todas partes, sería mejor que se hiciera de uno de esos, sólo por si acaso.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios salió de su escondite para llamar la atención de los hombres. Estos inmediatamente le apuntaron con las armas.

\- ¿QUIÉN ERES? ¡IDENTIFICATE! – le gritó uno de ellos. El otro se limitó a apuntar su arma de la manera más firma posible, tratando de no flaquear ante la belleza de la pelirroja que tenían enfrente. Le parecía familiar, de algún lugar, pero no estaba muy seguro. Sin embargo, a pesar de la poca luz que la noche permitía dar sobre las ventanas, junto con las lámparas de la calle, la silueta de la dama parecía por demás atractiva. Pero debía concentrarse, estaba trabajando. Ivy notó la mirada que los guardias inconscientemente le dirigían, siempre causaba ese efecto, aún sin usar sus poderes.

-Oh, nadie, sólo pasé a saludar. – dijo mientras acercaba la mano a sus labios para luego soplar y liberar feromonas que le dieran el poder de controlarlos, las plantas son maravillosas, es increíble lo que pueden hacer, aunque, bueno, el cerebro humano no es un gran reto. –Ahora… dame tu pase – ambos extendieron sus identificadores. – Buenos chicos. – sonrió, los hombres sonrieron ensoñados, perdidos en su propia fantasía. – Ahora pórtense bien y quédense aquí. – guiñó un ojo. Ellos se limitaron a asentir, siguiéndola con la mirada mientras se alejaba para introducirse en el pasillo oculto detrás de la pared.

 _Tal vez esto será más fácil de lo que esperaba._

Al final del pasillo brillaba un sensor de color blanco que solicitaba una credencial de acceso, vaya que había sido buena idea. Acercó una de las credenciales y una puerta se abrió, revelando un elevador. Ingresó en él y rápidamente pudo notar que no sería tan fácil encontrar algo en ese lugar. Los botones marcaban signos extraños que no estaba segura de lo que significaban, presionó uno de ellos al azar y decidió esperar lo mejor.

De alguna manera, todo este panorama se sentía como si se estuviera metiendo en la boca del lobo...


	32. Capítulo 30

**Hola a todos! como había prometido, no abandonaré esta historia. Se me atravesaron muchas cosas (nuevo trabajo, nueva mudanza, dos veces) y entre tanto perdí el hilo de lo que estaba escribiendo. Lamento la demora. Pero aquí está, trataré de actualizar pronto, aunque esta vez prefiero no decirles cuando TuT sólo, confíen en mí, no dejaré esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen pendientes, agradezco mucho que dejen su review, realmente me motiva a continuar. Gracias!**

 **Saludos y excelente fin de año!**

 **Disclaimer: Batman y todos sus personajes pertenecen a DC, pero me los prestan porque soy su fan ;D**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **Capítulo 30.**

Las puertas del elevador se abren para mostrar un pasillo en el que no parece haber nada, Pamela sale lentamente, temiendo que se trate de una trampa, todo ha sido demasiado fácil hasta ahora. Al acercarse al pasillo se da cuenta de que es un lugar elevado, desde el que se pueden observar las áreas bajo él, los techos y paredes de cristal del piso de abajo permiten observar los laboratorios que allí se encuentran. La mayoría están vacíos, pero uno especialmente llama su atención, hay un hombre atado de pies y manos a una camilla, se oculta silenciosamente para observar la escena.

-Test número 2, sujeto tipo B, con historial de asesinatos en serie, robo, asalto, secuestro, tortura, bajos índices de recuperación por terapia, se aplicará una dosis entera del suero S4382 rebajada al 40%. Lectores conectados, monitor de encefalografía listo. Signos vitales normales. Procedo a realizar la inyección. – El Dr. Crane le dio la espalda a la cámara y procedió a penetrar el brazo del hombre atado para después hacer fluir el amarillento líquido que portaba la jeringa en sus venas. Al retirar la aguja, comenzó la cuenta regresiva.

-La actividad cerebral comienza a alterarse, el suero empieza a hacer efecto. – comentó la asistente de Crane, desde el monitoreo cerebral.

-Sólo a 5 segundos de haber sido inyectado, el suero llega a la etapa 2 de los efectos – menciona Jonathan hacia la cámara. Gritos se comienzan a escuchar por todo el lugar, quejidos y llanto, productos del miedo. Crane observa con atención, orgulloso, como si de una pintura se tratase, su obra maestra está terminada y se siente ansioso por probar lo que puede hacer a su máximo potencial. En este estado genera una pesadilla vívida que se desvanece luego de unas horas y deja algunos residuos en la mente, alucinaciones esporádicas, nada grave, "reguladores conductuales", como él los llama.

El hombre en la camilla parecía volverse loco, _¿qué clase de cosa era esa inyección?_ , se preguntaba Ivy, probablemente tenía algo que ver con la sustancia que había encontrado en la casa de Harleen y si era así… tal vez ella estaba aquí en alguna parte.

-Pronto… muy pronto tendrás tu merecido Joker…

- _Así que este loco está tramando algo contra el otro loco… sea lo que fuere, parecía que al Joker no le iría muy bien_ \- pero ese no era su problema. Siguió moviéndose a través del pasillo, tratando de ser sigilosa mientras buscaba un camino que la llevara a Harleen. Si ella estaba aquí, la encontraría.

Al final del pasillo había una puerta, sacó uno de los pases que había obtenido de los guardias y cuando estaba por acercarlo al sensor, la puerta se abrió.

-No te esperaba Poison Ivy, ¿por qué no te pones cómoda ya que estás aquí? – Amanda Waller en persona, con una sonrisa burlona, la miraba de frente mientras guardias se acercaban por su espalda con el fin de atraparla. Se apresuró a atacar, tenía que salir de esta o sería inútil toda su búsqueda. Varios de los guardias dispararon armas eléctricas en su dirección y apenas pudo esquivarlas. Estaba en una estructura muy gruesa, ese edificio la aislaba de sus plantas, estaba sola, no tenía otra opción más que abrirse camino con sus propios puños.

Su agilidad se había visto un poco mermada por el tiempo en Arkham, pero aún era suficiente para salir de esta situación. Un minuto después de haber sido descubierta, los oficiales que habían venido en su búsqueda ya se encontraban en el suelo entre quejas e inconsciencia. Estaba a punto de salir en el elevador cuando un sonido sordo se hizo presente, seguido de un ardor fuerte en su cintura, se había olvidado de Amanda Waller, quien sostenía un arma recién disparada mientras la miraba fijamente.

-Tarde o temprano serás parte de mis juguetes Isley - Las puertas del elevador se cerraron y casi inmediatamente este se detuvo, dejando luces rojas iluminar el lugar.

-Maldición… - la sangre brotaba de su herida, nada mortal, si se atendía pronto. Lo más importante ahora era salir de aquí.

Abriendo la compuerta superior del elevador, y manteniendo el dolor en una esquina para sus prioridades, Pamela salió de ahí, trepando por los cables que sostenían el aparato hasta llegar a una ventanilla de ventilación que conectaba al mismo lugar por el que había entrado. Los guardias que había dejado encantados seguían ahí, esperando nuevas órdenes.

-Cualquiera que pase por esa puerta – señalando la puerta por la que se llegaba a las áreas subterráneas – acábenlo. – los hombres asintieron mientras ella se las arreglaba, con ayuda de algunas plantas, para subir a la ventilación y salir de ahí. El sonido del elevador abriéndose la alertó, tenía poco tiempo. Estando afuera, se montó rápidamente en la motocicleta y condujo a toda velocidad de vuelta a Gotham, había visto suficiente por una noche y necesitaba curarse antes de continuar buscando a Harleen.

Batman llega a la zona donde Gordon se encuentra y se apresura a él, luce un semblante pensativo, bien disimulado para quien no lo conozca.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Gordon? – pregunta el vigilante, desde las sombras.

\- Iré al grano, están desapareciendo prisioneros altamente peligrosos y no hay rastro de ellos… – Batman se acerca mostrando interés – no hay muchos testigos, pero se rumora que gente del gobierno los está raptando para llevarlos a una supuesta "zona especial", no sería importante si sólo fuera eso, pero se molestan en eliminar todo rastro de su paso por las celdas, incluso los videos de seguridad, no hay una orden oficial y los federales dicen no saber nada al respecto.

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea de quiénes podrían ser?

-No exactamente, sin embargo, es probable que el departamento de defensa esté involucrado, suelen trabajar de esta manera, aunque no quise dejarlo pasar. De ser así… es gente peligrosa.

-Entiendo. – el murciélago se retira rápidamente para continuar con su búsqueda, ahora agregando un nuevo caso a su lista, ya investigaría más al respecto después. Ahora, necesitaba regresar al departamento de la Dra. Quinzel para recabar información, tenía que resolver este asunto, la policía no tenía ningún avance y todo parecía como una bomba de tiempo que detonaría en cualquier momento.

La punzada en su costado recorría todo su cuerpo mientras manejaba la motocicleta a toda velocidad, no parecía haber rastros de gente tras su pista, la suerte jugaba a su favor. Había pensado en ir al jardín botánico para aprovechar algunas de las plantas para curarse, pero no parecía ser tan grave, podría reponerse en el lugar de Harleen, era mejor mantener un perfil bajo. Se encontraba a un par de minutos del edificio cuando su vista comenzó a nublarse. Tal vez había perdido más sangre de la que creía, tal vez la herida era más grave de lo que parecía.

Todo se volvió negro por un momento y de repente se encontraba tirada en el suelo, con la motocicleta sobre su pierna y la ropa desgarrada por la fuerza del derrape, el dolor del balazo no le permitía sentir nada más, pero estaba segura de que tenía nuevos raspones gracias a esto, afortunadamente había llegado a una calle del departamento, caminó como pudo hasta llegar a la puerta del departamento, dejando rastros de sangre por las escaleras, esto no estaba bien. Abrió la puerta con dificultad y pudo ver entre las sombras la silueta de un hombre enfundado en un traje de murciélago.

-Maldición… - este día sólo se ponía peor. Las fuerzas abandonaron su cuerpo y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Las camionetas en caravana desfilaban por las calles de la ciudad, bien conocidas como símbolo de los maleantes que deambulaban haciendo de las suyas, los hombres del Joker regresaban a su base. Johnny lideraba el camino, observó su reloj, faltaba poco para media noche, esperaba que su jefe ya hubiese terminado con su… "tratamiento". Su jefe no era del tipo que se interesaba por las mujeres, lo suyo era la destrucción y el caos, realmente no sabía cómo se comportaba cuando se trataba de ser un simple hombre. Probablemente no había estado en una situación como esta antes. Que él recordara, nunca había mostrado interés por ninguna chica, al menos desde que ha trabajo con él, las veces que alguna mujer había estado a solas con él había sido por secuestros o tortura, nada como esto.

Mantuvo la marcha media, no quería interrumpir nada.

La habitación principal de la mansión se mantenía en un apacible silencio, solo el leve sonido de dos respiraciones se dejaba notar en el ambiente. Harley dormía tranquilamente sobre el pecho de su acompañante, abrazándolo, su respiración acompasada era muestra de la relajación que sentía. Un brazo la rodeaba por la cintura, él no estaba dormido, simplemente contemplaba la imagen de su pequeña rubia descansando en sus brazos. Escuchó el sonido de las camionetas llegar a los terrenos de la mansión, sus hombres habían vuelto y Johnny debía traer su encargo, miró hacia la puerta para confirmar que el seguro seguía puesto, y así era. Nadie se atrevería a molestarlo y si alguien lo hiciera sería su fin.

Acercó el rostro a Harley y respiró profundo inundando sus fosas con el aroma de su cabello, nada interrumpiría este momento. Cerró los ojos y acercó el femenino cuerpo más a él, para luego dejarse envolver por el sueño. Ya atendería sus pendientes por la mañana.

El sonido del monitor cardiaco la alcanzó en sus sueños, parecía lejano pero insistente, molesto, por decir poco. Abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse en lo que parecía ser un hospital, trató de levantarse, pero las esposas se lo impidieron. Pamela dio un vistazo a la herida en su costado, tenía algunos vendajes y no había más rastros de sangre, desde la incomodidad de su camilla pudo ver la silueta de Gordon, el comisionado de policía con Batman. Miró a su alrededor en busca de un pase de escape. La habitación era blanca y casi completamente vacía… casi. Sonrió para sí al encontrar una ventanilla por la que podía ver algunas hojas de la copa de un árbol, olvidaron ese pequeño detalle. Tal vez ese sí era su día de suerte después de todo.

Amanda Waller sostenía una taza de café caliente mientras tranquilamente seguía las pantallas en la sala de control, el localizador que había en la bala que disparó a Pamela Isley había dado algunos resultados, aunque nada demasiado interesante. Siguió una ruta directa a Gotham, en una zona de clase media, estuvo ahí unos minutos y luego fue al hospital donde seguramente el localizador pue retirado. Así que la única pista que tenía era un departamento cerca de las afueras de la ciudad. Un equipo ya estaba en camino. Probablemente alguien la llevó al hospital y de ser así, seguramente regresaría a Arkham, sería más fácil acceder a ella desde ahí. Mientras tanto, sólo quedaba esperar, faltaba poco para el inicio de su plan.

Ivy se ocultaba en la esquina del techo de un edificio frente al departamento de Harleen, había personas uniformadas ahí, no parecían policías, si no se equivocaba era el mismo uniforme que usaban los hombres que encontró en el edificio de gobierno que visitó unas horas antes, estaba a punto de amanecer y era obvio que ese lugar ya no funcionaría como un buen escondite, tenía que buscar donde ocultarse, un lugar donde ella nunca iría, un lugar donde nadie la buscaría. Aunque no le gustara la idea, tenía información que le podría ser útil al Joker, además aún estaba en su lista de sospechosos, tal vez él sabría algo sobre Harleen, ahora sólo volvía a su anterior problema… dónde demonios encontrarlo.

Un nuevo día comienza y el señor J está de un especial buen humor. Se levanta desde muy temprano, con cautela, asegurándose de no interrumpir el sueño de la bella dama a su lado, vistiéndose con un pantalón deportivo y sin molestarse en usar una camisa sale de la habitación para encontrarse con Johnny.

-Quiero que todos se larguen. – dice secamente con una sonrisa.

\- ¿A dónde? – pregunta Frost, habituado a los arranques de su jefe.

\- ¡A donde quieran! pero lejos de aquí. No quiero a nadie cerca, dales su parte y que se larguen por al menos un par de días. – hizo algunos ademanes para complementar su orden - ¿trajiste lo que pedí?

-Sí

\- ¿Todo? Nadie lo vio, ¿cierto?

-Sí, nadie, todo está en la bodega privada, nada fue visto por nadie, me encargué personalmente de ello.

-Bien, bien. Ahora deshazte de todos, no quiero a nadie aquí. – Volvió sus pasos a la habitación y entró cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Retomó su lugar en la cama, quería disfrutar un poco más de esta situación. Tenía mucho por hacer el día de hoy, una sorpresa que preparar, era víspera de navidad después de todo.


	33. Capítulo 31

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **¡Feliz año nuevo! Mis mejores deseos para todos aquellos que leen este mensaje UwU Que la vida los llene de buenas historias XOXO**

 **y aquí está un nuevo capítulo :3 espero que lo disfruten. Si tengo tiempo tal vez les comparta una imagen sobre este fic, para que se imaginen las cosas como las veo en mi loca mente XD**

 **Disclaimer: La presente historia utiliza personajes propiedad de DC comics y WB, favor de disfrutarla acompañado de una bebida caliente.**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **Capítulo 31.**

La luz de la mañana se coló entre las cortinas de la habitación, dando de lleno en su cara. Su rostro se contrajo con molestia, era de mañana y no podía pasar el resto del día en cama, aunque quisiera. Se removió en su lugar tratando de retrasar lo inevitable. Los brazos que la rodeaban se estrecharon más a su alrededor, como un reclamo. Abrió los ojos perezosamente, con una sonrisa anticipada, sabía quién estaba a su lado. Los ojos azules de su acompañante la observaban finamente, con atención a cada uno de los detalles en sus gestos.

-Buenos días – articuló la rubia, con voz adormilada y suave. Él sonrió ante la escena.

-Buenos días, sin duda – Harleen sumergió su rostro en el pecho de J, ligeramente avergonzada. Lo ocurrido el día anterior estaba completamente fuera de sus planes, pero parecía facilitar mucho las cosas para ella, ¿cuántas veces tenía una persona la oportunidad de amar y ser correspondido? Pocas, por lo que sabía y no estaba dispuesta a sacrificar eso. No necesitaba dos semanas para tomar una decisión, ahora estaba segura de lo que quería. - ¿está todo bien?

-Todo está perfecto – sonrió la rubia mirándolo nuevamente. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así de bien.

Bruce permanecía en silencio, mirando fijamente las imágenes en pantalla, el video mostraba al tal Jack Knight en la recepción del hospital, acercó la imagen de su rostro, sin duda, era el mismo hombre que vio en el ascensor. Pero… ¿quién se supone que era ese hombre? En el apartamento de la Dra. Quinzel no había rastro de una relación amorosa. No había fotos, peluches, ropa de hombre, ni mails o mensajes, cartas, nada. El único indicio visible era una rosa, con una etiqueta firmada por "J", nada demasiado revelador. Sin embargo, él parecía realmente preocupado por ella en esos videos. Su lenguaje corporal mostraba además desesperación, frustración y un gran alivio cuando se le permitió ir a visitarla. Ahora que lo recordaba, ese hombre en el ascensor había dicho que iba a visitar a su novia. Harleen estaba en el área de explosión, él estaba vivo, ya que lo había visto en la subasta del Pingüino, era demasiado sospechoso. Alfred se mantenía al margen cada vez que él estaba en este modo, se estaba obsesionando, eso ocurría siempre que se enfrentaba a un misterio que no lograba responder, ha pasado días así y no se detendría hasta encontrar sus respuestas, él lo sabía bien, sólo esperaba que esto no tomara mucho tiempo.

-Amo Bruce, le recuerdo que esta noche tiene una cena navidad con los inversionistas.

-Sí… gracias Alfred – dijo sin separar la vista de sus pantallas.

Era siempre así, cada año, ocupaba su tiempo en atrapar maleantes para ignorar la temporada, era víspera de navidad y la casa Wayne se mantenía igual que en cualquier otra época del año. Eran días difíciles para Bruce.

En la habitación, Harley toma un baño, había sido una situación divertida verla levantarse de la cama, envolviendo su cuerpo con una sábana y encerrándose en el baño casi al instante. Escuchó la regadera abrirse y encendió el televisor para quitar de su mente el pensamiento de irrumpir en el baño en ese mismo instante. Recordó que tenía un asunto pendiente. En el buró, a un costado de la cama se encontraba el sobre abierto que contenía su debilidad secreta, o al menos eso aseguraba el pingüino, tomó asiento en el sofá, con una copa de Whiskey, tratando de prepararse para lo que se avecinaba.

Vació el contenido en la mesa frente a él e inmediatamente confirmó sus temores, Pingüino planeaba vender a Harley como su debilidad… planeaba exponerla. Hacer que alguien la usara en su contra. Su sangre comenzó a hervir, tal vez debía haberlo matado.

Las fotografías no son demasiado comprometedoras, realmente no revelarían mucho si no estuviéramos hablando de él. Sin embargo, podía ver la forma en que la miraba en esas fotos y eso era lo más peligroso de todo. Ahora solo faltaba confirmar que Harl había visto todo esto, mientras fuera solo ella, no habría problema, a fin de cuentas, a estas alturas resultaba obvio que sentía algo por ella.

Sacó un cigarrillo de la cajetilla sobre la mesa, acercó para sí el cenicero y luego de encender el cilindro e inhalar profundo, comenzó a quemar uno a uno los papeles e imágenes, para no dejar rastros. Unos minutos después el sonido de la puerta del baño abrirse lo saca de sus pensamientos.

Ella sale envuelta en una toalla roja que combina con el color de su rostro.

-Definitivamente el rojo es tu color – comenta el peliverde, mientras apaga su cigarro y se pone de pie para acercarse a ella.

-Olvidé que mi ropa está sucia – la rubia desvía la mirada, tratando de ignorar la sonrisa que su interlocutor muestra.

-Ya me encargo de eso – está a unos cuantos centímetros de ella, tal vez habría sido mejor haberse quedado en el baño en vez de salir en este estado. – Harl… - dijo con voz suave, tratando de llamar su atención. Ella lo miró a los ojos y continuó – ¿tú abriste este sobre? – sintió un pequeño nudo hacerse en su estómago, ¿miedo podría ser? Tragó saliva.

-Sí… - no quiso decir más, no tenía ninguna excusa además de su natural curiosidad. Esperaba que él se molestara, pero no mostraba ningún cambio en su rostro.

\- ¿Alguien más lo vio?

-No… sólo yo. – parecía aliviado por eso.

-Bien – luego de eso se giró y caminó hacia la salida – te traerán ropa en un momento, más tarde Frost vendrá para enseñarte la mansión, tengo que hacer unas cosas, te veré en la noche. – salió sin dirigirle la mirada, pensativo. ¿Había hecho algo malo? Tal vez sería mejor disculparse cuando lo vea.

J no podía dejar de pensar en todo el asunto, Harleen Quinzel era un peligro para él, no importa cuánto quisiera ignorarlo, y sobre todo… ella estaba en peligro por estar cerca de él. No podía fingir que no era consciente de ello, si bien nunca había pensado en un escenario como este antes, no era un idiota. Sabía perfectamente que sentir algo así por alguien, lo que sea que fuere, la convertía en un blanco de ataque, pero no podía simplemente ignorar lo que sentía, ni podía esperar a mantenerla como un secreto por siempre, en algún momento alguien lo sabría y lo mejor que podía hacer era protegerla, prepararla para protegerse ella misma. Eso haría, debía aprovechar la ventaja que el tiempo le otorgaba.

Salió de la mansión rumbo al club, tenía una petición especial para el contratista que hacía los arreglos.

La ropa que se le había prometido llegó unos minutos después de que él se había ido, había de todo, desde ropa parecida a la que usaba en el trabajo, hasta ropa interior que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

Se cambió por algo de ropa deportiva, Frost esperaba afuera para mostrarle el lugar y debía admitir que estaba algo emocionada por ello. Al salir de la habitación vio al hombre con su indescifrable rostro y le dio los buenos días, él respondió tranquilamente y la invitó a caminar por los laberínticos pasillos del edificio. El lugar estaba repleto de habitaciones vacías, bodegas y almacenes de armamentos, explosivos y otros objetos ilegales. La primera planta en cambio contenía habitaciones para su personal, un lujoso despacho y más armas, porque por supuesto nunca se tenían suficientes. Había dos gimnasios, uno para empleados y otro privado, una sala de tiro y un par más de tortura, sin contar el sótano que bien podría calificarse de mazmorra.

\- ¿Están todos ocupados? - preguntó Harleen ante la ausencia de personas en tan amplio lugar.

-Podría decirse – Johnny no dama muchas explicaciones, pero decía lo suficiente para que la rubia saciara un poco de su curiosidad. Tomaron la puerta lateral hacia la cochera, había muchas camionetas ahí y autos lujosos, uno de color púrpura especialmente llamativo, era obvio que ese era de uso exclusivo para Joker. Volvieron para tomar otra salida, esta vez hacia el jardín trasero, donde encontró una enorme alberca y espacios verdes un poco descuidados. Algunos árboles de grandes copas y pequeños arbustos se notaban cerca de la imponente muralla que rodeaba todo el perímetro de la mansión, ahora que veía la fachada, parecía un lugar abandonado, aunque por dentro era todo lo contrario. El paisaje se cubría por la niebla y una brisa helada la hacía encogerse entre su ropa.

\- ¿Aún estamos en Gotham? – el muro no le permitía ver nada más allá de las fronteras del sitio.

-hmp… - por la expresión de su rostro era fácil saber que esa era información delicada.

-Está bien, no necesito saber eso. – Sonrió con tranquilidad. Decidió quedarse en el jardín un momento, para disfrutar el aire fresco luego del tiempo que llevaba encerrada.

J regresó a la mansión por la tarde, faltaba poco para el crepúsculo y tenía aún mucho que preparar. Dejó el auto en el frente y caminó por la entrada, un ruido en el jardín llamó su atención y al acercarse pudo ver a Harley haciendo piruetas en el jardín, bajo la supervisión de Frost. Ella era ágil, demasiado, había olvidado por completo su pasado como gimnasta, eso facilitaría mucho las cosas. Subió para dejar algunas cosas, habló con algunas personas para asegurarlo todo y regresó al jardín para dirigir una mirada a Johnny, era momento de llevar a Harley a la habitación y dar los últimos toques a su sorpresa.

Él entendió de inmediato y sutilmente atrajo la atención de la señorita para sugerir regresar adentro. Ella estaba helada gracias al aire de la tormenta que se avecinaba. No fue difícil convencerla de regresar. Al entrar a la habitación no deseaba más que tomar un largo baño caliente y envolverse entre las mantas con una bebida caliente. Sin embargo, encima de la cama encuentra una caja que llama su atención, hay una nota pegada a ella, al acercarse puede leer.

"Hoy 9pm –J"

Al abrirla encontró en su interior un vestido rojo con delicadas vistas en negro, un juego de collar y aretes en juego y zapatillas. Tenía planes para hoy, eso era evidente. Una sonrisa brillante se hizo presente en sus labios, ve la hora en el reloj del buró, son casi las 7, tiene tiempo suficiente. Se apresura a tomar un baño, tiene mucho por hacer.

El rastreador colocado en Ivy marcaba un lugar, el apartamento de Harleen F. Quinzel, psiquiatra en el Asilo Arkham, víctima de la explosión que ellos mismos habían provocado en el hospital. Según sus fuentes, ella había sido la doctora de Pamela Isley, por lo que cuando se hubo escapado convenientemente fue a su lugar para esconderse, algo poco astuto de su parte. Sin embargo, lo más interesante de esto era que esa misma doctora atendía al más peligroso de todos los pacientes en el psiquiátrico de criminales, el mismísimo Joker. Unos días después de su muerte él escapó del asilo y esperaba que en sus expedientes hubiera algún indicio de dónde podrían encontrarlo, esto podría haber facilitado mucho las cosas, aunque hasta ahora no parecía haber nada útil entre el montón de garabatos.

Una mujer pelirroja resurge de entre las sombras en un callejón cercano a los territorios más conocidos del Joker, había revisado en todos los lugares que conocía él frecuentaba, pero no había rastros suyos. Sólo quedaba el Harlequin's Club, que parecía seguir en mantenimiento, no tenía demasiadas esperanzas de encontrarlo ahí, era obvio que estaba evitando la mirada pública. Caminaba hacia el lugar, cubierta con un abrigo oscuro y un gorro ante el frío inminente, se detuvo en seco al notar una cabellera verde conduciendo un deportivo negro, era él, tenía que ser él. Roció un poco de feromonas en el costado del auto mientras este pasó a su lado, él pareció no verla, era perfecto, ahora sólo necesitaba seguir el rastro para interrogarlo. Empezó a caminar en la misma dirección en que partió el auto, esto se tomaría tiempo, la herida aún le pasaba factura. No se había alejado mucho cuando escuchó ruido a su espalda, se giró hacia el origen, parecía que había problemas en el club, eso no habría tenido ninguna importancia si no fuera porque reconoció perfectamente el emblema en la espalda de los hombres armados, eran de gobierno, los mismos que estaban con la mujer que le había disparado. Aceleró el paso para alejarse del lugar ¿estaban buscándola? Esa mujer había amenazado con tenerla… Echó una última mirada a su espalda, no… esto no se trataba de ella, lo estaban buscando a él. La imagen del laboratorio de experimentos y las palabras de aquel científico vinieron a su mente, parecía que Joker estaba en más problemas de los que ella creía. El tiempo se estaba acabando.


End file.
